Tumbling Down the Rabbit Hole
by AmericanAndroid
Summary: Sookie, a huge fan of True Blood TV show, goes to tell off the creator of the show. She is tossed into the True Blood world where she faces her worst nightmares, sweetest dreams, and most scandalizing fantasies. E/S/G
1. You Shut Up!

**Disclaimer:** I own this story plot but I don't own True Blood, SVM, or have anything to do with HBO nor do I actually hold any ill will to those involved in it's creation. I'm just playing around with what other people have created. This story is completely fiction and the characters, fictional or real in name, are completely made up. This story is free to the public and I do not profit from it in any way.

**Reader Warning:** Please be aware that this story is E/S/G in nature and was intended so before chapter 1 was published with proper pairing warnings in place. If E/S/G is not your cup of tea then this story may not be for you. If you are not sure, give it a whirl and you may be surprised.

**Genre:** This story is intended from the beginning to be a roller-coaster ride of emotions and cannot be categorized as a certain type of story. It has suspense, angst, sexiness, happiness, comedy, goofiness, action, and adventure. Hopefully you will laugh, you will cry, and you will sit on the edge of your seat.

**Website:** All my stories can also be located on my wordpress page. The link is available on my profile page. Some chapters in this story will have images that accompany them which cannot be viewed here. Other chapters may be censored in order to comply with this websites policy.

* * *

**THANKS!**

Special Thanks to The Queen of Delicious who has spent countless long hours working on this story with me to perfect it for the readers. She not only beta reads, she walks through chapters with me like a professional editor, bounces ideas, listens to me bitch, and gives me encouragement and a kick in the ass when I need it.

Also thank you to others who were involved in the editing process of this story, pre-reading chapters before they were published, researching information, and general beta work. Suzimeinen, Navidasti, MistressJessica1028, Royal Ember, and Alycenwonder.

A shout out to those readers who take the time to leave a review. Your encouragement and enthusiasm is truly inspiring for a amateur like me.

Thank you to The Writers Coffee Shop for honoring this story as a featured story. Also thank you to Kelpie's Korner for honoring it with a Story Spotlight.

* * *

**×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×» **** **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

**Chapter 1: You Shut Up!**

**×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×» **** **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

My world had come to a stand still. My nerves were so rattled. I couldn't stop pacing the floor in my living room. Time seemed frozen. I couldn't believe it was finally happening. Finally! After how many years? After how many gut-wrenching and hair-splitting moments, after millions of tears shed in agony and torturous despair as I watched Bill Compton get the girl and be the proverbial hero! Finally! The series finale of True Blood, my favorite TV show, was about to air!

It was my one guilty pleasure, but I'm not ashamed to admit it, right here in this safe place, with just you and me. Because you know you are as guilty as I am. You have your sick fantasies too, don't deny it.

That's how this whole adventure started, with my sick fantasies, my guilty pleasures, my twisted dreams! The moment that series finale aired, that was the moment my life was turned upside down in a way that no one could ever imagine.

The simple life of a simple girl, I'm known as Sookie Strickland, and I've been accosted many times on the good streets of my city by fans who've mistaken me for the chalky-skinned, tooth-gaped actress that plays Sookie on True Blood. No, I don't live in the sleepy little town of Bon Temps, which actually doesn't even exist, sort of, and I'm not a fairy, which doesn't exist either, sort of. She is an impostor, an actress who plays the role of the real Sookie Stackhouse. Just stick around for this little tale and you will be shocked at everything I have to say, because nothing is as it seems. Everything is a shit storm of mystery, suspense, danger, and hidden secrets that would take more than one world by the balls.

At first, I thought it was just a coincidence, a simple random detail that the universe fucked up. My name is Sookie just like her. I look so similar to her, not exactly the same, but that was because I would find out later that she was just an actress, an actress who was cast very well because of her similar physical features.

I mean, it's just a TV show right? And I'm just an obsessed fan. Right...

So that day, the day I watched the series finale, I had paced relentlessly in my living room waiting for the show to come on. I just knew that Eric and Sookie were finally going to hook up and everything in the universe would be as it should.

Eric and Sookie would fall madly, deeply in love and everyone would live happily ever after, but not before a lot of wild, nasty occurred between the two.

I mean Bill Compton… really? The writers have fudged up so many times with that show. Let's just name a few—killing Godric! Biggest crime in the seven seas! I'm not even going to start with Bill Compton. If they are going to make Sookie trip over herself for someone so blindly, couldn't they have at least picked someone half way as good looking as Eric?

When I sat down and turned the TV on to watch the show, a blush rose to my cheeks. I mean, if my mom knew I was watching that twisted shit she would roll over in her grave and say I was going to straight to hell. I would probably reply as long as Eric Northman was there I might be okay with that, or Godric for that matter. Or um, both together. Don't make that face! You know you want a piece of the Viking, and some of you want a piece of the Gaul too.

I sat through the entire show in a state of disillusion. Finally, when it was over, I turned off the TV and wordlessly stood to my feet.

"What the FUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK?!"

Really, that was the ending? My left eye started twitching, and I could feel the salt smeared in the proverbial wound. I couldn't even think straight after seeing that train wreck. I was so freaking pissed. I mean, I had invested seven years of my time and life into watching that show.

Don't get me wrong. The True Blood universe is so perfect and fantastical, but the events that took place were just totally fracked. Who the hell wrote that stuff?

I was so desperate, and let's admit, a little insane. So I marched outside to my vehicle and hopped in with the intention of driving my ass right down to the True Blood studio and giving Alan Nut, the creator, a piece of my damn mind.

Fangirl gone bat-shit psycho or concerned citizen with a grass-roots petition? You be the judge.

When I pulled into the studio parking lot an hour after hoping in my car and driving like a bat out of hell, I sighed in relief. "Thank GODric!"

It looked like the offices at the studio were still open. There didn't seem to be any security since the show hadn't been shooting for awhile and the actors had all gone back to their respective lives. I was just going to barge my ass in there and start going off.

As I walked up to the building, I started getting a little nervous. What good was this going to do? I was just so sick of my favorite shows either being canceled or screwed up. Enough is enough.

"How may I help you?" A woman, a receptionist I'm assuming, asked me with not so much as a smile. I am sure she did this a hundred times over. The faces eventually must blend into one.

"Hi, my name is Sookie. I'm here to see Alan Nut."

She gave me a look like I was out of my freaking mind. "Do you have an appointment?" She asked me, eyeing my outfit. I shook my head trying to hold in the rage. "I am sorry, but Mr. Nut doesn't take walk-ins. I can give you an address to send your fan mail if you would prefer?"

"Fan mail?" I said outraged. I fished my license out of my purse and slammed it on the counter. "There," I grumbled, pointing at the plastic card. "See my name really is Sookie."

She took my I.D. suspiciously and scanned it with her eyes. Her face turned a shade of red as she handed it back. "I apologize. It's just that we get a lot of obsessed fans in here and well…"

I strained to prevent my left eye from bulging out. No, I'm not an obsessed fan. Really, I'm not. I tried to keep my eyes from crossing and blowing raspberries out of my mouth at her. "Oh, I imagine you do. I can see how that might be a problem."

"Okay, well the elevator is over there," she motioned down a hallway. "His office is on the third floor. If you turn right when you get off the elevator it's the fifth door down. I will let him know you're here."

"Thank you," I replied and walked towards the elevator. Okay, that was way too easy, I thought to myself. Do they not have security protocol?

When I rode up the elevator I couldn't help but think to myself, I'm a complete idiot. Who in their right mind actually goes to bitch out the head honcho of a TV show because they didn't like how it turned out? The guy is probably going to eat me alive and spit me out. I mean, look at the sick crap he came up with. The sick crap was pretty good I had to admit, in a morbid, shocking sort of way. I tried to push the image of a certain Viking (from season 3 episode 4 in his basement… naked… slamming into some fangbanger) out of my mind.

I found the plaque that read 'Alan Nut-sucker' on the wall, and I flung the door open and jumped in the room. Okay, obviously it didn't say nut-sucker, but this was my rage time so you get my drift.

"Ah ha!" I stammered loudly.

He looked up casually from a stack of papers with a pencil in his hand, barely phased by my dramatic entrance. His mouth was closed shut and his eyes were calm but in a disgusted way that said he was looking at a crazy person.

"Are you okay?" He asked, putting his pencil down and leaning back in his huge, over-priced, leather chair, no expression on his face except maybe a hint of superiority.

My face turned about seven shades of red in embarrassment. What was wrong with me? I had totally lost my mind. "NO, I'm not okay!" I squealed, trying to gain back my nerve. "You fucked up True Blood!"

"I see," he sighed rolling his eyes. "Another fangirl come to whine about the Eric Northman character, or is it Godric this time?"

"Don't talk to me like that you empty-headed, dumb-shit, fur-ball screwing, cluster-fuck! Your mother was a hamster and your father smelled of elderberries. I fart in your general direction!"

"Did you just imply I screw Werewolves?" He seemed to be getting really angry now. I guess he missed the rest of the insult.

"Um yeah?" Whatever pisses him off right? "Glad to hear you speak fangirl."

He stood up so fast I barely saw it with my eyes, and his chair rolled quickly backwards out from under him and hit the wall. His head started shaking like he was having a minor seizure, and he pointed at me. "You shut up!"

Oh wow. The famous Alan Nut and all he could come up with was shut up? Seriously? I laughed at the absurdity of it all.

Next thing I knew, he was zooming and by zooming, I mean vamping across the room. He rushed straight to the office door and slammed it shut with a loud reverberating boom.

What. The. Hell. Alan Nut is a vampire? No, I really have gone insane.

I swear, I'm going to loose it if I see fangs slide out, I vaguely thought to myself… OH CRAP! And there they were, popping right out of his gums. Seeing vampire fangs on TV is all fine and dandy, maybe even a little sexy, but holy shit, seeing those dagger like teeth on a creature that was none to happy at me stirred some primal instinct long buried deep in my brain. The logical part of myself was saying it was a trick of the eyes, while the animal side was saying stake his ass or run like hell, but whatever you do decide quickly!

"You listen here you little twerp!" He said, leaning over me menacingly. "I've had it just about up to here with you little shits complaining about my show. It's the best damn thing that's ever happened on HBO!"

I let out a little noise similar to a squeaking mouse.

"In fact, if you think you can do a better job be my fucking guest." He pulled a very large poster of Stephen Moyer off the wall. Figures right?

"This is a doorway to your precious True Blood universe." He pointed a finger at the spot on the wall that was conveniently hidden by the poster only seconds ago.

My mouth started to open, but I think I was in shock, because I couldn't manage to get any words out.

"And yes, before you ask, it's real. How do you think I, who am obviously a vampire, came to be in the first place?" He grabbed me by the collar of the shirt and thrust me into the swirling blue vortex.

"FUCK YOU ALAN NUT-SUCKER!" I screamed as I tumbled down the proverbial rabbit hole.

**×º°"˜`"°º×» ℰღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

**A/N:** Eric circles around you with his fangs out. "I always did like my humans to have opinions. Did you leave your author a review?"


	2. Screw You Nut-sucker

**BETA:** The Queen of Delicious

**×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

**Chapter 2: Screw You Nut-sucker**

**×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

GAH. Son of a… This must be a joke right? Am I being punk'd? There is no way I was just pushed by Alan Nut through a secret portal that was hidden behind a Stephen Moyer poster.

I landed on the hard ground with a painful thud that was sure to leave a huge purple bruise on my hip. I knew in that very instant this was no laughing matter.

My eyes widened like saucers, and I gasped as I got to my feet and looked around. "We aren't in Kansas anymore Todo!" I couldn't believe my eyes, it was Bon Temps!

I was in the famous graveyard by Sookie's house. It must be the place everyone lands when they fall out of other worlds. It was where Sookie landed when she fell out of the fairy world. I had really been plunged in the True Blood world!

It was daylight, that was a good sign. I wouldn't be eaten. Shivers ran through my body at the brutal reality that I faced. All the monsters I feared from child hood, well I was living among them now and that was a frightening prospect for any human from the real world. Real? What was real anyway?

I wondered just how far down this rabbit hole goes. Was there some sort of time limit? Would I be able to get home? Better yet, could I stay and live out my life? I had so many questions.

I started limping down a path that I hoped led to my house. My Gran's house! HA! MY GRAN! This was freaking sweet.

I let out a sigh of relief as the house came into sight. It was tall and white, a bit run down, with a huge front porch. I slowly climbed the front steps and made my way inside. The first thing I noticed was that everything was so comfy and homey. The sunshine was shining in through the windows in thick, golden rays, and the entire place was just so surreal and dreamy. It had the southern charm that I remembered from the show, which I had never actually experienced in my real life before.

I saw Gran flitting around the kitchen. She was glorious! The perfect grandmother. I never had a Gran before.

"Hello dear," she said, washing off some veggies as she turned to smile at me softly. The thought that she would die horribly made me angry. Maybe I could change things here. Maybe I could save her life.

_'They just don't make em like they used to. Maybe I ought to start a garden this year.'_ I heard her voice, but her lips didn't move. For GODrics sake! Do I have telepathy? This is too good to be true! This I did not expect.

The phone started ringing, and she picked up a towel to dry her hands before answering.

"Hel-lo," she beamed into the phone. "One moment."

She put the phone to her shoulder and looked at me. "Sookie dear, there's a man on the phone for you named Alan."

Grrr! What does that jackass want, and how is he calling me from the other world? "Okay, Gran." I giggled at calling her Gran. "I'll just take it in my room."

She handed me the phone, and I headed up the stairs. I got turned around upstairs and ended up walking through a closet door, but finally I found Sookie's room. After shutting the door to make sure Gran couldn't hear, I pressed the phone to my ear.

"Nut-sucker, what do you want?" I demanded.

After a brief hiss at my words, he began speaking. "I may have been a little hasty in my decision to toss you in there," he growled into the phone. "Just don't get any ideas about changing too much because you can die in that world. It's way more dangerous than the one you came from."

"Screw you! I'm going to change everything. Bill Compton and Rene will be dead by the end of the night." Maybe I could use my fae powers and smite the shit out of them.

"WHAT! You… you little shit you can't do that. That's not how it's supposed to go!" I heard him screaming in the background and then there was a loud crash on his end. When he came back to the phone he said, "You twerp! You will not kill off my favorite vampire."

"Watch me chubs." I was thoroughly annoyed that all he seemed to care about was the plot to a TV show when this was now my reality. I picked at my fingernails like I was bored. "Hey, it's been nice talking to ya, but I got places to be, things to see, and people to _do_… if you catch my drift."

I hung up the phone. In reality, I was scared out of my ever loving mind. I mean, how would you feel if this happened to you? I knew it was going to be dangerous, but I had a huge advantage. I knew what was going to happen before it happened. It was like, I not only had telepathy, but I could also see the future since I've seen all the episodes at least five times. I could prevent dangers and circumvent mistakes before they ever happened.

I needed to come up with a plan and fast. I knew Bill Compton needed to die, and I had no qualms about doing the deed. I was not going to get in a relationship with that turd, and I knew he was here to assess and possibly procure me for the Queen.

She wanted to know about my telepathy. I could lie to Bill about reading minds, yes, but he would be able to smell me. He would be naturally attracted to me as most vampires seemed to be to fairies.

The only reason he didn't deliver Sookie to Sophie-Anne in the show was because he got in Sookie's pants. And I'm telling you right now, not a snow-balls chance in hell was that going to happen!

The man was going to have to die. I knew where he lived. I knew where his secret hidey-hole was. It would be so easy to stake him in his sleep during the day. But then the Queen would just send someone else, and I wouldn't have the advantage anymore. I needed a better plan to get her off my back.

"Claudine!" I hollered out trying to get her attention. She was supposedly always looking after me. Now, I know what you're thinking—do not call the fairies. They are so annoying, and you are right.

They tried to kidnap Sookie and close off fairy world. But the only reason that even happened was because Compton entered fairy world and scared the bejesus out of the skittish little creatures. They hated vampires and were scared shitless that one had figured out how to get in their realm. That's not going to happen this time around! Trust me, I have a plan.

"Claudine, I know you're my fairy godmother. Please," I called desperately. "I need to talk to you."

I heard a pop behind me near the bed and nearly jumped out of my skin. I mean, I had been expecting it, but it's just creepy when it actually happens.

"Sookie," she said confused. "How do you know about your heredity?"

"Look, that doesn't matter." Okay, maybe I should have thought about exactly what I was going to say before I called her. "I need your help. Can we talk?" I motioned for her to sit on the bed.

"Of course." She sat down staring at me expectantly. I took a deep breath. She was my only hope at this point. I didn't want to ask the Viking for help when we had not even met each other yet. He would end up claiming me, and there was no way I was going to end up a virtual prisoner to him. I had to play my cards just right when it came to the mouth-watering, hunky Vampire. I turned my attention back to Claudine. She was quite beautiful.

"You know how I have telepathy?"

"Yes." She nodded.

"Well, I can also see stuff before it happens," I know, I know. I'm lying. But how would you react if someone told you that you were a character on a TV show, and that you were living your life in a fictional world. You'd be calling the loony bin.

She gasped. "You are a seer too? Oh my, Sookie. That is an extraordinary gift indeed."

"I don't see everything, but sometimes I get a vision of a major event. It's rare though." I didn't want her to think I could see everything, because as things start to change, that is if I was successful at altering the course of events, then eventually I would have no idea what would happen next.

"Sookie, have you seen something in the future? Something that has you worried?"

"Yes, there is a vampire in Bon Temps who has been sent by the Queen of Louisiana to find out if I'm telepathic. If he determines I am, he will procure me and deliver me to her as a slave."

Her face became determined, and she put her hand on my shoulder. "We won't let that happen. How can I help?"

"Well, I plan to kill him." I grimaced a little, realizing how that sounded, but she didn't seem phased at all about my proclamation to murder a vampire. "I know where he sleeps, but if I kill him the Queen will just send someone else to investigate. I need to somehow get him to make a phone call to her saying I'm not a telepath. Is there some possible way to glamour vampires?" I knew there was so much potential in the True Blood universe that the writers never touched on. Perhaps there were things that I didn't know about. That's why I called her.

"No, Sookie. Vampires cannot be glamoured or compelled to do anything against their will, unless under the control of a very powerful witch, and you do not want to get involved with that sort."

"I agree, but there has to be some other way to get the Queen off my back."

She stared at the wall for a minute thinking. Her eyes widened with some sort of epiphany and she spoke. "I can do it."

"You can glamour him?"

"No, but I can disguise my voice to sound like his. If it's just a phone call perhaps it will work. But I will need some of his hair, which I will brew in a tea mixed with some fairy dust and the juice of a deceit fruit. I will need a lot of his hair actually. I can get the deceit fruit from fairy land."

"So you have to drink Bill Compton hair-tea?" Ew!

"Yes," she said with a straight face and maybe a hint of excitement. Was she looking forward to drinking hair?

"Okay, you get everything you need, and I will get the hair. I'll meet you back here tonight at 3:00 a.m. and we will make the hair-tea."

She smiled awkwardly back at me. She seemed confused. I had a funny feeling that she was trying to figure out if she had told me everything about myself and just forgotten about the conversation. She was pretty old I assumed. Do fairies go senile as they age?

"And I'd like to talk to you more tonight about my powers if you don't mind."

"I'd love that, Sookie."

I explained to her everything she needed to say tonight on the phone to the Queen, and we said our goodbyes. Phew! I haven't been in this world for more than an hour, and I'm already exhausted and stressed out.

I walked over to the mirror in what was now my room and looked at myself. I had a weird look on my face at the thought of being rid of Bill Compton. I started laughing. Maybe I was beginning to crack. I looked like a deranged serial killer as I stared at myself wide-eyed, a slight twitch in my left cheekbone.

I'm not sure I'm handling myself well. You try being thrust from a boring, uneventful world into the True Blood universe. How am I going to handle myself when I meet Eric Northman? How am I going to save Godric? I sighed. Being rid of Bill Compton seemed like a cake walk compared to some of the challenges that awaited me.

**×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ**×º°"˜`"°º×»**

**A/N:** Godic stares intensely at you. "You look so beautiful and charming when you review the writers." His fangs snap out with a loud click.


	3. Super Secret Agent Sookie

**BETA:** The Queen of Delicious

* * *

**×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×» ******ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

**Chapter 3: Super Secret Agent Sookie**

**×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×» ******ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

I was burning daylight, and I had several things that I needed to do before night fall. The first thing I did was look up the phone number to Merlotte's and call Sam to get my schedule.

"Hey Sam, it's Sookie," I muttered nervously into the phone.

"Hey cher!" He said so enthusiastically I raised an eyebrow. I smiled. Sam wasn't my favorite person, but I was surprised how I automatically liked his kind and friendly voice.

"Hi, I can't remember what time I'm supposed to come in. I thought I'd just check with you what my schedule is for the next few days.

"Oh," he paused a minute, seeming surprised that I didn't even know what time I worked. I hoped he didn't suspect anything. "7:00 to close tonight and tomorrow, cher. The usual."

When I began the conversation, I wasn't particularly excited about working at Merlotte's, but I found that I actually looked forward to seeing all the familiar Bon Temps faces. Plus, I didn't want to raise any suspicions. It was important that I kept up appearances.

"Thanks, Sam. I appreciate it." I knew if I needed time off Sam would give it to me. He seemed good about it during the show. I had always wondered what the hell kind of boss kept on a worker who constantly called in sick or who had an emergency, but I guess it would work in my favor.

"Is everything okay Sookie?" Sam said rattling me out of my thoughts.

"Oh yea, absolutely, Sam."

"Okay, you just sound different."

"What do you mean?" I asked, my heart beating faster. Does he know something?

"I thought you had a cold. Your accent is gone."

Shit! I forgot about the accent. "I'm just tired. Just woke up from a nap," I said, quickly trying to interject a bit of southern drawl into my voice.

"Ah okay, cher. Well, I'll see you tonight."

"Thanks, Say-um. Have uh good n'." I sounded way over the top. I quickly hung up. Gah! I will need to practice before my shift tonight.

I sighed to myself knowing that Maudette Pickens was already dead. It was one of the first things that happened in episode one, and tomorrow Dawn would be killed.

Tonight was also the night I was supposed to meet Bill for the first time during my shift at Merlotte's. But, if all goes according to plan, he'll be a pile of goop by then. But one crisis at a time.

I had a plan regarding Eric Northman. I had the perfect way to begin with him, and I had to initiate it before he rose from his daytime rest. I was going to become pen pals with him. Before you laugh, hear me out. I planned to drop strategic notes for him apprising him on how to prevent certain events. Like a real secret agent. It was perfect.

I started driving to Fangtasia to take care of that task first. I was looking for something specific, and about half way between Bon Temps and Shreveport, I found it. There was an abandoned shack that would be a perfect drop point. I got right to work writing my first note.

_Dear Sheriff,_

_I have important information for you regarding your area.  
__I will give you the message at an abandoned shack located on __HWY__ 12 about 15 miles from Fangtasia.  
I know it's hard for you, but you will have to trust me._

_~ A friend_

This note I would tape to the backdoor of Fangtasia. There was no way I was driving all the way to Shreveport every day to give him information, so he'll just have to meet me half way. Plus, anyone could see the note and steal it. And no, I wasn't going to actually meet him in the shack, but I didn't want him to know that. The shack would serve as a drop point. I just needed to intrigue him enough to get him out there. I started writing the note I would leave in the shack.

_Dearest Mr. Northman,_

_I am a telepath and seer that lives in your area. Before you throw this note away, I am telling the truth. But I can't read vampire minds so don't ask._

_Recently I began to have visions of certain events that could be detrimental to peace and prosperity for those living under your rule, including and especially you. I will not reveal myself to you, because frankly, your reputation proceeds you, my dear Viking._

He's going to wonder how I know he's a Viking, and think I'm a woman of mystery. This is such a great idea. I hoped to hell it would work. Eric Northman was easily provoked and not one to trifle with.

_I will not be claimed by a Vampire, and that is exactly what would happen, so you will have to settle with my cryptic notes for now. It is imperative that you keep my existence a secret, or I will cease all communications with you. Please check this location nightly._

_The first bit of information that I will give you is a small matter. There is a couple living in your area by the name of Rattray. They live in a rental trailer at Four Tracks Corner on the outskirts of Bon Temps. They have been draining vampires and selling V blood since the Great Revelation. They have gotten away with it by moving around a lot. If you investigate this, you will find that I tell the truth._

_Until next time…_

_~ A friend_

I started to get worried thinking he may actually hire a Werewolf to snatch me during the day when I was making a drop so I added another line.

_P.S. Don't even think about hiring a Werewolf or something to snatch me up when I make my drops or spy on me and follow me home. I will know, and you will never have use of my gifts again._

I had no way of knowing, but he doesn't know that. Once I learned a little more about my powers, I could probably use my light on anything he did send for me.

I drove to Fangtasia using the address I got from the phonebook and taped the first note on the backdoor just as I had planned. On the way home, I stopped at the shack and went inside.

I took a long look around at the place. It was old and run down. That was a good sign that no one had been there in ages. The floor was dirt, and the walls were made of wood. One wall was completely covered in shelves and cabinets, and a long counter extended from one corner to the other. Dingy clutter and trash were strewn all over the counter and shelves.

The biggest thing I liked about this place was that no other structures were around. I could reach out with my mind before I made a drop to make sure no one was lurking. Apparently, I'm even supposed to be able to feel the void of a vampire mind. These were all things I was hoping Claudine could help me with when I spoke to her tonight about my powers.

I placed a kiss on the note and held it to my chest as I whispered a few words of encouragement to myself. God, I hoped this worked.

I saw a broken, yellow dog bowl leaned up against one corner. I turned it over and placed the note underneath. If Eric was as smart as I thought he was, he would find it when he comes here.

I just had to check back at the shack tomorrow and see if he wrote a reply.

**×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ**×º°"˜`"°º×»**

**A/N: **Eric smiles at you wickedly. "Do it!" He steps closer. "Leave the review."


	4. The Turd Must Die!

**BETA:** The Queen of Delicious

* * *

**×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×»**** **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

**Chapter 4: The Turd Must Die!**

**×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×»**** **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

I ghosted my fingers over the number 2 pencil behind my ear that would serve as my stake. "Okay Sookie, get it together. You've got to do it!" I said to myself, pacing back and forth outside Bill Compton's house.

I looked ridiculous with my blue latex gloves, pink daisy shower cap, and make shift poncho made of see-through plastic. A rusty crow bar in one hand and a pair of kindergarten safety scissors in the other. Hey, if I'm gonna be staking vampires into an exploding mess I'm going to be prepared!

I didn't think this would be so hard. I mean, I hate Bill Compton, but taking a life is taking a life. I'm sure the vampires got used to it, but the most dangerous thing I had ever experienced in my life was a fist fight with Jan Miller in the sixth grade, and she started it!

"Kill or be killed," I growled, trying to psyche myself up. This man was responsible for the Rattray's nearly beating Sookie to death in episode one. Apparently I'm still living episode one in my reality. I've only been in the True Blood realm for a few hours.

Compton was sent to Bon Temps to deliver me to the Queen. He manipulated Sookie so much in the show. According to the books, he will eventually even rape and almost kill me after the Russell Edgington debacle. Sookie would have died in that trunk if Eric hadn't saved her. I guess Compton's biggest fan, Alan Nut, didn't want to show him in too bad of a light on the show so they re-wrote that little incident.

I tugged the pink daisy shower cap over my ears and marched up to the front door. I am woman hear me roar!

"Arg… uggg… grrr," I grunted as I tried to pry the door open with the crowbar. Dammit! The door was studier than it looked. Finally, after what seemed like forever, I cracked the frame by the door knob, and it creaked open with an eerie sound.

I stood in the doorway peering into the shadowy house. I timidly stepped in, and the door slammed shut behind me from the breeze outside, making me jump. I felt like I was in a real horror movie. Flecks of dust floated in the air from the few slivers of sunlight that trespassed through the blacked out windows.

I took in a sharp breath when I realized I had been holding it. With my luck Bill Compton was going to jump out any second and attack me with his greasy fangs. I'm not sure if he'd kill me or start laughing from my get up if that happened. But who cares what he thought? Not me, that's for sure!

Sitting the crowbar down, I slipped the number 2 pencil out from behind my ear. Sweat dripped down my brow as I crept my way around the old, creaky house. It was stifling in this closed up dump from the hot Louisiana day. I tip toed down the hall holding the pencil out in front of me like a knife.

The familiar rug I remember from the show that is pulled over Bill's hidey-hole got my attention. I breathed lightly as I tried to stay quiet. I knew occasionally vampires could be awoken from their daytime rest. I pulled the rug back and slowly lifted the trap door as I leaned over on my haunches. This was it… Either I die or he dies.

"GAH!" I fell back on my bottom with a thud. What the… Bill was stark nude in his hidey-hole except for a pair of hot pink, lacy panties pulled up around his hips with matching stiletto's on his feet. Beside him was a magazine titled 'Fangbangers USA.'

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. First of all, the fact that he was a vampire, the vampire Bill Compton that I had seen so much on TV, and he was wearing pink panties and heels. I was in sensory overload. He was not good looking. I couldn't believe the TV Sookie fell for him.

I sat the pencil down and donned my kindergarten safety scissors to give him a haircut. I pulled a Wal-Mart bag out of my pocket that I would place the hair in. I had to get this over with, and it was too late to turn back now.

Ew! I shivered and trembled as I ran my fingers through his hair and snipped off his brown locks. It took quite a while. I was reaching down into a hole and had laid down on my belly on the floor boards to make the job easier.

Finally, after about an hour, I was finished. I tied the bag so no blood would get in it and pushed it aside along with the scissors. Grabbing the pencil, I turned my attention back to the nearly bald Bill Compton. My eyebrows raised at the pitiful sight before me. Honestly, who was this person?

The easiest way to do this would be to get down in the hole and stand over him with one foot on each side of his chest. I could put all my weight on the pencil and push down that way. Stepping down, I stared at him. I felt no remorse for what I was about to do. This bothered me. I've always been a compassionate person. Am I treating this world like a joke because I didn't feel like it was real? The mere idea that I could change True Blood hadn't really sunken in yet, and I was still thinking of this place as just that, a TV show. I would have to think about it later.

I bent down and positioned the pencil over his chest. I applied pressure, and the pencil didn't penetrate him. Dammit! On the show it always looked like stakes and wood slid in vampires like butter. This was way harder than it looked.

Finally, the pencil slid in his chest right over the place where his heart was. Mission accomplished!

Bill's eyes snapped open, and he grabbed my hand. His deathly orbs were wide and wild with rage.

"YOU," he croaked, grabbing a hold of my throat and squeezing tightly. Shit, did I miss his heart? I'm so fucking dead. This could not be happening to me.

To my relief, he exploded into a splatter of gore a second later. I fell backwards, coughing and gasping for air.

"Gross!" Chunks of Bill Compton were sliding down my plastic poncho. It had gotten all over my face, the only exposed part of my body. Some had even managed to get in my mouth. This was the nastiest fucking thing I had ever done, and my work had only just begun. I had to clean up this mess and leave no trace of evidence that Bill had been murdered, just in case someone came to investigate. I knew Eric didn't even know Bill had moved to his area yet, but the Queen might send someone after awhile.

**×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×»**** **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

Despite all the stressful things I had already been through, I felt good. Bill Compton was dead, I had a bag of his hair, I had enlisted the help of a fairy (although I didn't know how much I should trust her), and I had made first contact with Eric Northman. All in all, I think that was a pretty good first day on the job.

My drive to Merlotte's for my shift was uneventful except for one wrong turn, but I eventually made my way there.

I saw Sam's trailer and pulled in the back parking lot. God it was freaky seeing Merlotte's right in front of me, lit up like a beacon in a wooded wasteland. What was even stranger were all the cars parked in the lot, like the entire population of Bon Temps was there. My entire body was shaking in anticipation, and I had butterflies twisting my stomach. I got out of my car and walked to the back door in a damn near dream state. Nothing seemed real. I couldn't believe I was about to walk in that place and see all the actors. Wait, they weren't actors were they? They were real people who believed they were leading real lives, and for all I knew I was inside of some sort of TV world, like in that movie _Pleasanttown_, or was it _Pleasureville_. Bah, I couldn't remember. After a little confusion, I found Sam's office, and put away my purse. Ironically, I had somehow managed to hang on to it from the other world when Nut tossed me to this place.

I was standing there scratching my head and just trying to absorb everything that happened to me when the door opened and startled me.

I whirled around to see Sam strutting in with his messy hair and scruffy whiskers. He was dressed in a navy and white plaid shirt and blue jeans that were a little too tight. His eyes positively lit up when he saw me and his entire face was beaming.

I looked at him wide eyed and stuttered, "Hey, ah... Sam."

He smiled and nodded his head. "Hey cher. How's it going?"

I crossed my arms in front of my chest and rubbed them nervously, only to drop them to my sides when I saw his eyes track downward to my movements. "Oh it's good," I said, remembering to use a southern accent this time. I think he may have suspected something, because his smile faded a bit and he gave me a strange look. I smiled really big, the crazy Sookie smile that I had seen her use in the show a lot. He glanced back to my eyes and his smile returned.

He put his hands on hips and nodded awkwardly, before reaching up and running a hand through his shaggy hair. "You look nice tonight," he said, gazing at my mouth. "Are you wearing lipstick?"

"Umm, yeah. I get better tips when I wear makeup." I was getting nervous. This conversation was getting really awkward. No wonder Sookie always felt off kilter around the shifter. I think my earlier smiling had given him the wrong signal. "Well, I better get to work."

I started to shuffle past him out of the room. When my hand was on the door knob he called my name. "Sookie?"

I slowly turned. What now? "Yea Sam?"

"Aren't you forgetting something?" He said, raising an eyebrow. Did he want a kiss?

"I don't think so," I answered, unsure of myself.

"Your apron."

"Oh!" I laughed. "Of course." Shit! Where are they? I have no clue, and I stood there for a second. "Silly me."

His eyes shifted to the wall where they were hanging, and I hurriedly grabbed one and tied it around my waist.

"Everything okay Sook?"

Think quick! "It's just that I'm having trouble keeping my shields up tonight and I'm hearing everyone's thoughts." I was hearing some faint humming so I wasn't lying.

He relaxed and started making a bee line right for me. Startled I took a step back but he already had his arms around me. "Poor girl, you have a hard time don't ya Sook?"

"Yea," I squeaked. Breathe! I wasn't used to this. God, why was he touching me so much?

"If you ever need to talk I'm here for you," he said letting go.

"Thanks Sam." I quickly made my way out of his office and into the bar. If I react like this to Sam Merlotte how the hell am I going to react to Eric Northman. Or Godric for that matter.

One of the first people I saw was Rene standing with Hoyt at the pool tables. My blood began to boil. Then I was hit with a frenzy of voices. Dammit! I had no idea how to put up shields. I closed my eyes and concentrated on blocking them out. It seemed to help and the activity in my mind died down a bit.

When I opened my eyes back up Rene was looking in my direction. He smiled and waved me over. Ugg. I made my way over to him.

"How ya doing you?" he said in his fake Creole accent. "Where you's been?"

"Oh I had yesterday off." It sounded good.

"Ohs. Whatcha do on ya days off huh?" Was he trying to figure out if I was his next target?

"Just hang out at the house with Gran. Help her clean and stuff." Oh, I murdered Bill Compton. No Big deal.

"You no go down to Shreveport? Ya knows they got that vampire bar. Dawn likes to go. Thought I saw you headin' that way today."

"Ew!" I lied. "Vampires? No thanks. I was just going to Wal-Mart for Gran." Was he spying on me? Maybe this lie will get him off my trail until I can figure out what to do with him. "I don't know anything about vampires but don't they sleep during the day? That's when I went to Shreveport, daytime. Bright as could be outside"

He nodded. "You's a good girl Sookie."

I laughed nervously and turned to do my job. My shift crawled by painstakingly slow, and by the time I was finished I was mentally exhausted from all the telepathic thoughts I was receiving. I just wanted to go home, take a shower, and go to bed. But I still had things to do.

I felt surprisingly guilty and remorseful for killing Bill Compton. I found myself ready to break out in tears during the drive home. This place _is_ real. It's as real as anything I've ever known and I just took a life. Would Eric hate me if he found out? He was never a fan of Bill and if he knew what I knew he would probably kill Compton himself. But he doesn't know me at this point. How will he react when I eventually tell him? I can only hope I'm doing the right thing.

**×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×» ******ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

**A/N: **Godric looks at you under his eyelashes. "Little one, if I have learned anything in my 2000 years  
it is that you should be kind to your authors and leave a review."


	5. The Sly Sheriff & Bill Hair-Tea

**BETA:** Thank you **alycenwonder!**

* * *

**×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×» ******ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

**Chapter 5: The Sly Sheriff &amp; Bill Hair-Tea**

**×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×» ******ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

Eric sat behind his desk at Fangtasia deep in thought, absentmindedly twirling the note he had retrieved from the abandoned shack through his fingers. He brought the parchment to his nose and inhaled. Closing his eyes he savored the unique smell.

When he had found the first note taped to Fangtasia's back door after he rose he had thought it was a joke. A very bad joke that someone would pay for. Pamela dealt with plenty of pranks at the bar, although they were usually teenage humans over the phone. His progeny was huffing and complaining when he commanded her to go to the location indicated to check it out. When she called him to tell him there was indeed another note about vampire drainers he had immediately gone to investigate.

The first thing he noticed when he entered the shack was an intoxicating scent. Although it had faded he knew right away they were dealing with a supernatural being, or at least part supernatural. The strong smell of human was unmistakable as well. Upon further investigation he became more intrigued and curious about the entire situation.

His office door flung open and Pam sauntered in. "They're singing like canaries." Her red lips turned upward in a devious grin. She placed her hands on her hips and stood before Eric with pride. Her ability to torture and extract information from humans was unnecessary with glamour but she did it anyway for kicks and giggles.

"So it's true. They are drainers," Eric frowned. "How many?"

"Three that they remember. But they've blacked out so many times from being high on V so much. Who knows? It could be more."

"Anyone from our area?" He dreaded the answer. Of course there would be, the despicable pair of humans lived here. He just hoped that maybe he could pawn off some of the responsibility on another Sheriff.

Pam's grin was replaced by a sneer of disdain. "A baby vampire from Monroe last year. Gabe's child. She was only two years old."

Eric sighed. "I'll have to give him a call." Gabe was a good friend of his and a loyal subordinate. He had known the Italian vampire for over a hundred years and remembers when his progeny had gone missing last fall. The case had been open for almost a year.

Pam's eyes flickered to the note that Eric was tapping lightly under his nose. "What do we know about our little source?"

"Female, virgin, smells good." He said staring into open space, a million thoughts running through his mind. "I will indulge her for now." Until he wouldn't. A small grin formed on his lips.

Pam raised an eyebrow. She knew Eric's sense of smell was good but sometimes it still intrigued her. He picked up the most subtle scents just from analyzing the note and area it was found with his nose. He even picked up a trace of saliva on the note. What she didn't know was why he was playing this little game with the human air freshener. "Could be a trick." Pam trusted no one. Eric taught her that.

"I don't think so. Drainers are of no consequence to her. It would seem that she is trying to help me but I don't know why." The only one's who flocked to him were those who wanted to fuck him, kill him, or steal what was his. It usually was not a good thing. But somehow he sensed this was not the case regarding this woman. She was a mystery and an enigma.

"A female telepath and seer. That is a rare commodity that we could use." Pam said, stating the obvious.

"I would rather have her as a cooperative and loyal commodity. I don't think she is fully human. She's skittish right now, we have to play this right." He looked at Pam and his fangs slid out at the clever idea that formed in his mind. "Find me a battery powered surveillance camera that is capable of satellite feed back to my laptop… Get it tonight."

Eric decided he would agree to the woman's terms, for now. He didn't want to scare her away before he was able to figure out what she wanted, and he wasn't sure what she may be capable of. She claimed she would know if he hired someone to snatch her. He wasn't sure if that was the truth but for now he wasn't going to take the risk.

She never mentioned anything about electronic devices. He could hide a camera in the shack and she would most likely never know. This may provide him with valuable clues as to her identity. Plus, he wanted to know if she looked as attractive as she smelled. That would be a nice treat. His very own seer telepath, who not only smelled good, which was an indication her blood was delicious, but who was also beautiful.

He chuckled disgustedly with amusement. Beautiful? So few human women were anymore, at least the ones he came in contact with. They could be beautiful if they took care of themselves. But the fangbanger variety that he was so used to did little to appease his appetite these days. And it wasn't just their lack of physical beauty, their attitude was deplorable as well. No, he would not hold out any hopes that this woman was any different than the hordes of female's that graced his club and eventually his bed.

**×º°"˜`"°º×» ℰღŞღℊ ×º°"˜`"°º×» ℰღŞღℊ ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

I watched Claudine in disgust as she happily sipped on Bill Compton hair tea.

"Do you seriously enjoy that?" I asked with a scrunched up nose. It actually smelled pretty good.

"It is quite delicious Sookeh," Claudine said with a deep southern drawl that was the all too familiar voice of Bill Compton.

I laughed so hard my face started turning red and I had to stop just to catch my breath. Hearing Bill Compton's voice coming out of the petite fairy's mouth was just too much. She smiled mischievously. "How did you know he called me Sookeh?"

She shrugged. "The magic in the tea I guess."

"How long do the effects last? Maybe I should drink some and make the phone call myself." I didn't really want to make the call but I thought it would be fun to talk like Bill Compton.

"About 24 hours, give or take." She told me, sipping again. I couldn't help but cringe a little inside everytime her lips touched that cup. I may even throw it away after this is all over.

"Okay, never mind." I definitely didn't want Bill's voice for the next 24 hours.

Claudine took the last sip from the tea cup. "Okay, that's all of it. I know what to say and I'm ready. Do you have the vampire's phone with you?"

"Yes. And Sophie-Anne's number is programmed in. We're in luck." We would have been screwed if it hadn't been. But that little prick had known about me this whole time. The number in the phone only proved it. I cannot believe Sookie had been played like that. But that is where we were very different. I wasn't the naive little girl that she had been, plus it helped to have seen the show from start to finish. I had this shit in the bag.

We both took a deep breath. We had been practicing for the better part of an hour. She played Compton and I was the Queen. We acted out every possible scenario I could think of. Claudine was a quick thinker and smother talker. I guess hundreds of years of life experience will do that to you.

I handed her the phone. "It's ready. Just press call when you want to begin."

She took the phone and nodded, turning it on speaker so I could hear. After a few seconds passed she pressed the send button.

I held my breath as it rang.

"Compton," I heard the Queen purr on the other end. "Have you made contact with Hadley's cousin?"

"Yes," Claudine said in Bill's voice. "I made contact tonight at her place of work."

"And?" Sophie-Anne demanded. "Is she telepathic? Is she special?"

"Unfortunately, no. She isn't even very attractive." Claudine winked at me.

I put my hand over my mouth to prevent a giggle.

"Really?" She said clearly disappointed.

"I glamoured her and sampled her blood. It was ordinary."

"Did you question her about reading minds while she was glamoured?"

"Of course. I'm not sure why her cousin thought she could be telepathic, she definitely isn't." Claudine tried to sound irritated that her time had been wasted. "Perhaps the girl lied to Hadley about it when they were children. Human children often do that."

"Well Shoot!" The Queen pouted. "I was so looking forward to my very own pet telepath. Not to mention all the baby Faeries I would have had." Just the thought caused me to shiver. She was truly disgusting. Breeding Fae for personal use was horrible. Maybe I would pay her a little visit in order to insure the safety of any Fae she might find else where.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you my Queen."

"Very Well. I will be in touch should I need your procurement services again William. Ta Ta"

"I am at your service, my Queen." Claudine laid it on thick.

The Queen disconnected and Claudine snapped the phone shut.

My eyes were wide. "I can't believe we just did that!"

"I would not make a habit of using this method. It can be dangerous and it's against vampire laws to deceive a monarch. Should this Queen of Louisiana find out she will hunt you. We can't have that."

"Don't worry. I don't think I will want to have anything to do with the Queen again. I still have some of Bill's hair just in case. I'll power his phone off so it can't be tracked."

"Is there anything else you need from me tonight Sookie?"

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about my powers." I ran a hand through my hair trying to figure out where to start. "Can you help me learn to control my telepathy? You know putting my shields up and stuff?"

"I'd love to Sookie."

"In the past I always thought of my telepathy as a disability." TV Sookie did, not me. "I want to fully embrace my fae powers, including other things like using my light."

Claudine's eyes widened. "Sookie, I'm overjoyed to hear that. Very few fae-human hybrids truly embrace their fae side and so never unlock their full potential."

"What do you mean?" I cocked an eyebrow. I figured Sookie just had less power since she was only part fae.

"Well it doesn't matter how much fae or how much human you have in your genes. You either have the spark or you don't."

"Wait a second. I thought I had less light and it could run out since I'm a halfling?" I swore I specifically remembered Sookie's fairy grandfather telling her to not use it unless she had to or she would loose it forever.

"Yes, at this point that is true. Your light is not infinite. But you can learn to draw it back into yourself after you use it. That will get you by for now. The reason it is finite is because, lets be honest Sookie, you have always despised your differences to humans in the past. You wanted to be normal. That sort of negative energy works against your magic like a poison. With proper training and practice, and your willingness to fully embrace your light it will grow into as much as any full blooded fae would have. And since your line is royalty you could potentially be even more powerful than an ordinary fairy." Boy! Niall left this bit of information out when he was talking to Sookie in the show. I guess he just wasn't willing to give her the proper training that she needed.

"Are you saying I can eventually have all the light a normal fairy has? All the power and benefits that come with it if I cut out the negativity about myself?" I definitely am not negative about being magical. I love the idea of smiting the shit out of stuff.

"Yes. And then probably some other powers as well. Like I said, your line is royal."

"Well I definitely don't have extended life. Don't some fairy's live thousands of years?"

"If you really are willing to embrace your powers as you said then yes you will age slowly like all fairies who carry the spark. Another common ability is using your light to heal, as a shield, or even a weapon."

I realized that Sookie from TV never really embraced her fae side. She always moaned about wanting to be human and thought her gifts were a disability. She had even tried at one point to get rid of that power. If what Claudine was telling me is true all I have to do is hone my skill and embrace my fairy side and I could live 1000's of years. My jaw nearly hit the floor. It was incomprehensible, and my outlook on life changed that very second. It sounded to good to be true. Then again I wasn't sure if I had to go back to my original world, the one that seemed less real then this one at this point. When and if I go back will I have these powers still? Will I still be part fae?

"Can you teach me?"

"Of course Sookie. That is part of my job as your fairy godmother after all."

We made plans for her to begin teaching me but tonight I was exhausted. I just wanted to go to bed and I was excited to go back to the shack tomorrow and check if Eric responded to me. I was really nervous that he was going to try something sneaky but I pushed that out of my mind. I could only hope that my plan worked.

If I approached him directly at Fangtasia I felt like he might claim me. He doesn't even know me. I knew from watching the show that despite him trying to act like a bad ass he was actually a pretty complicated person. He did have a heart buried in there somewhere but at this point I wasn't willing to risk meeting him.

**×º°"˜`"°º×» ℰღŞღℊ ×º°"˜`"°º×» ℰღŞღℊ ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

**A/N: **Eric looks down at you through his extended fangs. "Only good little humans leave reviews.  
Don't make me show you what happens to naughty humans."


	6. The Spy In The Shadows

**BETA:** Thank you **alycenwonder**

* * *

**×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ ** ×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

**Chapter 6: The Spy in the Shadows**

**×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ ** ×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

I overslept from staying up so late last night taking care of business and Gran had put me right to work helping her clean when I woke up. I had lost all track of time and was running late. (For a very important date)

I went ahead and got ready for work, putting on my uniform and fixing my hair and makeup so I could drive straight to Merlotte's for my shift after I checked the shack for a message from Eric.

Once I pulled up I reached out with my mind. I wasn't sure if I was doing it right but I tried to envision my mind traveling over the landscape in waves. I really needed to learn this stuff. I needed to make sure no one was lurking and waiting for me. If it was a vampire I wouldn't know but it was worth a shot anyways. I might be able to pick up a void. I wasn't sure. But it was daytime so I wasn't too worried about it. I wondered.. Sookie had read Bill's mind in the last season so maybe if I tried hard enough I would be able to do it.

I picked up absolutely nothing and that was about as thorough as I could be. I timidly got out of my car and walked up to the shack with a pen and paper in my hand. I planned on leaving another message for the blue eyed Viking.

I slowly creaked the door to the shack open and took a slow step inside. Looking around I saw that everything looked as it should. There was no big bad monster waiting for me. Phew!

I made a bee line straight for the dog bowl and my heart skipped a beat when I saw a folded piece of white paper laying underneath. Oh my GODric! He responded! It really worked. I mentally patted myself on the back for my clever note drop idea and picked up the piece of paper.

I took a deep breath and began to read.

_I will agree to your terms. Why don't you come to Fangtasia and introduce yourself? I promise I won't bite… hard._

_\- E_

A huge grin spread over my face and giggles started rolling off of me at his comment. "Very cute Mr. Northman. You are one of a kind." I said through fits of giggles. No way was I going to Fangtasia.

I didn't expect much of a note from Eric. I knew how suspicious and cautious he was to those he didn't know. For all he knew I could be an old hairy werewolf.

I looked over the debris that was spread all over the counter and shelves. I saw a piece of old cardboard and spread it on the ground so I could sit and write my next note.

I sat for a minute contemplating what my next 'all seeing' warning to Eric would be. There were so many things I could tell him about but I didn't want to over do it. I had to pick one at a time. I really wanted to tell him about Renee. But for now I didn't think I had anything to fear from the psycho killer. I had gotten him off my trail and he had no reason to come after me. Bill was dead, therefore I wasn't openly consorting with vampires. No one knew about my arrangement with Eric. I think that can wait. I may even be able to deal with Renee myself.

I put my hand on my chin and closed my eyes to think. Maybe I should tell him about the raid on his bar. But that wasn't going to happen for two nights. It's not like it was a serious pressing matter.

No, I wanted to give him something big this time. I knew the perfect thing. In the show Maryanne the maenad was accidentally summoned by Tara when that con-artist woman performed a fake exorcism on her. Maybe I could prevent that exorcism from taking place and as result prevent the entire maenad debacle. I always hated that story line anyway. It may have not happened until season two but she was summoned in season one so I needed to warn him now.

I put the end of the pen in my mouth and chewed while I thought about what to write. I needed to word it in a way that he knew the seriousness of the matter. I didn't want him to ignore it and think it wasn't his problem.

_Dear Mr. Northman,_

_I am pleased that you decided to take my message seriously. _

Arg! Too formal. I frowned and wadded the piece of paper up. I'm glad I brought several pieces.

_Dear Mr. Hunk,_

_Hey there you sexy vampire. ;) I'm so glad to hear from you!_

Ugg… Way too desperate. I ripped the paper in half.

_Dear Eric,_

_I'm glad to see you are taking this situation in good humor. I'm afraid I will not be visiting your bar anytime soon. I'm well aware of your charms and intelligence my clever vampire, but know that glamour doesn't work on me, nor am I tricked easily._

_I would like to warn you of a major event that will take place soon in your area. A very nasty maenad who is an indestructible creature from Greek mythology that thrives off of violence, twisted pleasures, and mass mind control will put down roots in Area 5._

I wasn't sure if he would know what a maenad was. In the show he visited the Queen to ask her about it but in the books he already knew what it was.

_The havoc wreaked on the area will be enormous. It is imperative that you prevent this before it starts or there will be grave consequences to you and an entire town of humans under your jurisdiction._

_All I know is that she will be inadvertently summoned by a con artist human female who performs fake exorcisms. I do not know where the woman lives or her name but she works at Save-A-Bunch in __Shreveport__. She is about fifty years old, black, and wears a wig. A glamour to prevent her from performing further con jobs should do the trick. Please do not kill her unnecessarily._

_Until Next time,_

_~ A friend_

**×º°"˜`"°º×» ℰღŞღℊ ×º°"˜`"°º×» ℰღŞღℊ ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

When I finally finished my shift at Merlottes I was about half way across the parking lot to my car when I stopped dead in my tracks. I had the distinct eerie feeling that I was being watched.

You know like that sixth sense that everyone has when eyes are on them but they just don't see anyone? That was it! I turned my head toward the woods and peered into the darkness. Who the hell was following me?

A shiver ran up my spine as I remembered this was the night that Sookie was ambushed and beaten half to death by the Rattray's. Did I fail to prevent this from happening? Maybe Eric had not taken care of them. Maybe Bill had already set it up before I killed him. Uh Oh!

I started sprinting towards my car and fumbled for my keys, glancing nervously at the gloomy woods on my way. After dropping the keys on the ground twice I finally managed to climb in and slam the door shut beside me. It was like something out of a horror movie!

Only after speeding off towards the house did I let out a sigh of relief. I dismissed the feeling and hoped that I was just jumpy because of listening to thoughts about Dawn's murder all night.

But no. The feeling did not stop there. After I arrived home I got out of the car and as I was walking toward the front door I got the same scary feeling. Someone was definitly watching me. This is bullshit!

I threw my purse on the ground and faced the woods. Closing my eyes I reached out with my mind but I got nothing. Either I wasn't doing it right or no one was there. But I couldn't shake the feeling. It was so surreal and down right terrifying.

"I know someone is there!" I screamed into the woods taking a step back. Who ever was watching me at Merlotte's had followed me home!

I squinted my eyes almost sure that I saw a shadowing movement. It was so slight that my subconscious was trying to tell me it was a trick of the eyes. "What do you want?" I yelled shakily. "I will kick your ass!"

I took another step backward toward the house. Just get inside Sookie! Get Inside! I definitely saw movement this time. It was something large. Like a large man. I turned to run to the front door.

"AHHHH!" I screamed crashing into someone as I turned around who was standing behind me. I held my fist up and swung without even thinking. It was reflex.

My fist connected with Alan Nut-sucker's jaw. I jumped back with wild eyes surprised that the eerie feeling was coming from him and not the movement in the woods, which was in a totally different direction. "Fucker!" I screamed.

**×º°"˜`"°º×» ℰღŞღℊ ×º°"˜`"°º×» ℰღŞღℊ ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

**Four hours earlier**

When Eric rose from his daytime rest the first thing he checked was the surveillance footage. Pam had gotten her hands on quite a nice piece of equipment. The camera fed directly to his laptop via satellite, complete with sound. The camera also had a motion detector so it only began recording in the shack when the device sensed movement. This would save him a lot of time sorting through dead footage.

Opening his laptop he saw the light blinking on the surveillance program, indicating it had recorded something. His lips turned up slightly. "Well hello there." He said with satisfaction and curiosity.

Clicking the program he waited impatiently for it to load. His eyes widened slightly as he watched a young blonde woman enter the shack on her tip toes, looking over her shoulder and biting her bottom lip nervously.

"This was not what I was expecting." He laughed under his breath leering at her. "Well aren't you sweet." A shit eating grin spread over his lips.

Pam walked in and he paused it. "Eric! I told you to wait for me."

"Pamela." He acknowledged with a nod, trying to hide the anxious and excited expression at what he was seeing on the video feed. "I seem to remember something about me being your maker and not the other way around." He teased.

She came around the desk and peered at the paused screen. "Well, it would seem your little air freshener looks good enough to eat." Pam leaned her face closer to the monitor. "What's that uniform she's wearing?"

Eric stared at the still frame of the woman on the screen for a moment. "Merlotte's."

Pam smiled wickedly. "Bingo."

"She works for that shifter down in Bon Temps?" Eric's lip curled upward in disgust. "Why would a seer telepath be a barmaid for that dog? She cannot make much money there." He sneered. Was that a hint of jealousy? No, he didn't get jealous.

"What a waste of talent." Pam sneered. "We need to hire her here."

Eric pushed play on the video and they continued to watch as the woman retrieved his note.

He raised his eyebrow as she started to laugh. His note was not meant as a joke. He was trying to make her nervous when he promised not to bite… hard. But he was pleased at her reaction.

"Very cute Mr. Northman. You are one of a kind." She spoke while shaking her grinning face.

He wasn't sure whether to smile or frown. He was irritated that she seemed to know so much about him but on the other hand she was gorgeous and her laugh did something strange to his insides, in a good way. She looked nothing like the fangbangers that visited his bar. She looked… innocent and bright. Just who was this unique woman and why is she helping him? Why does she care?

"Fuck!" he whispered when she slid the pen into her pink luscious mouth. She seemed deep in thought as she leaned over the paper trying to figure out what to write. He licked his lips. "She's…"

"Delicious," Pam finished with a grin. She smiled when she looked at Eric. He was rubbing his bottom lip slowly with his finger. She could only assume all sorts of dirty and horrifically wonderful thoughts were running through her makers mind.

"Yes." He said unable to tear his wide eyes from the screen. His lips quivered in delight as he watched her tear up note after note, unable to decide on what to write to him. Yes she was writing him! He was on her mind. He wondered what she really thought of him.

Finally when the video was over he shut the laptop and slumped back in his chair, letting out a long unnecessary sigh. He reached down between his legs and re-adjusted the very uncomfortable lump that was straining against his black leather pants. He had to see this woman in person!

"Pam, I am going to the shack to see what her note says then I am heading to Merlotte's."

"You're going to confront her?"

"No. But I want to get a better look at her. Maybe I can even follow her home from her work and find out where she lives."

"Why don't you just grab her and bring her here? I'll get any information we need out of her."

"NO!" Eric growled. "We are not doing it that way." Not with her. "I told you, I want to find out more." He wanted to do this right. "There is something about her. I do not think forcing her into anything against her will is going to work this time."

"Fine." Pam said bored. "But why do you get to have all the fun."

"Because I am the one she's writing to." He said smugly. Pam wasn't taking a piece of this woman. She would be his.

"Lucky you."

**×º°"˜`"°º×» ℰღŞღℊ ×º°"˜`"°º×» ℰღŞღℊ ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

Eric was getting impatient waiting in the woods outside of Merlotte's. He had been there over two hours when finally all the cars had cleared out except one old yellow pile of shit. He hoped to hell she wasn't driving that. Why did he care?

He stiffened when he saw her striding out of the backdoor of the bar. She was stunning. He sniffed the air trying to catch her scent on the breeze. It was faint, she was far away, but he recognized it immediately. His eyes dilated slightly. The sweet honeyed aroma coming from her was amazing. He relaxed and allowed his fangs to slide out fully as he spied at her from the cover of the trees. He even shrugged off the pang of anger he felt as he realized she had walked to her car alone. How could her employer allow this? Once she was his he would make sure she was safe.

'Shit!' He thought when she stopped and looked in his direction. Did she know that he was watching her? What sort of abilities does this woman possess? The thought that she was dangerous to vampires bothered him a little. If others knew this then she would definitely be a walking target.

He had to hold in his predatory instinct as she took off running toward her car. It was not easy to keep from taking off after her. He wanted to find out where she lived so he kept his feet rooted in place, but when she closed the door he let out a growl of frustration.

She didn't live far away. He followed high in the sky above her car and hovered down to a tall tree that was much closer to her this time. Her scent was lovely.

Again she turned toward the woods where he was perched in a tree. Dammit, humans usually couldn't sense him watching them. She is definitely something more. She claimed in her latest note that she couldn't be glamoured, not to mention mind reading and the sight were not something any human could do.

"What do you want… I will kick your ass." She hollered nervously. He smiled. She was a fiery little thing. He liked that.

"I know someone is there!" She screamed in his direction. She turned and looked about fifteen feet to the side of where he was. He contemplated revealing himself but stayed put.

He nearly growled when he saw another vampire speed up behind her. He started to intervene by moving toward them but stopped when he saw her whirl her fist into his face. Is she crazy?

The vampire was short and squat. He was obviously a baby vampire too. Eric didn't recognize him. Why is there a vampire in his area who hasn't made their presence known to their Sheriff?

"Why are you following me and watching me from the woods?" She screamed at the vampire. Good. She thought it was the other vampire that had been watching her. But Eric knew that this newcomer had been no where around until only a few seconds ago.

"Why the fuck did you hit me you bitch!" The vampire yelled menacingly. Eric cringed. He had to stifle a growl and prevent himself from tearing this stranger apart. But he wanted to know what he was going to say. Maybe he could get some clues about what in the hell is going on. He wanted to learn more about this mysterious female.

The woman crossed her arms over her chest. "What do you want Nut-sucker?" Eric tilted his head in amusement. She had guts. The vampire might be young but he was still a vampire and capable of killing her.

"If you keep changing what's supposed to happen you won't be able to know the future anymore. You're only digging your own grave."

"Oh spare me Al. I don't care about knowing the future. That is only temporary anyway. I will still have my telepathy and my light. And I found out I'll live 1000's of years because of what I am. I'm glad I've changed things." Eric's eyes widened. Is the woman immortal like a vampire? What the fuck is she? What the hell is she talking about her light?

"You already killed my favorite fucking vampire! He was meant to be a constant thorn in Eric's side! It was going to be some funny shit all the crap he would have put Eric through. I mean you killed him! He was supposed to be king. You weren't supposed to kill him for seven more years. Dammit Sookie!" She killed a vampire? Who? And it would seem she did it as a favor to Eric. This is a very intriguing development. It was also quite impressive.

"You want me to just let all the bad shit happen? Hell no! If I can do some good I will, and you can't stop me. You know I can fuck you up with my light right now so don't even think about touching me!"

This Alan Nut-sucker put his hands in the air. Was he scared of her? "I'm not here to fight. Just hear me out."

"I'm tired of hearing you speak." She hissed at him.

"Stop warning Eric about the future. Stop changing things." He pleaded with her. Pathetic, really.

"I'm not going to sit by and do nothing." She started shaking her head. "I suppose you want me to let Godric kill himself too? Him dying was the worst mistake ever and I have the power to prevent it. Godric doesn't deserve that and Eric doesn't deserve to have to go through loosing his maker."

"If Eric can't stop it what makes you think you can? Because you know Eric tries and fails."

"Trust me I can."

Eric's brow scrunched up. There was much more here than meets the eye. Somehow his maker was also involved. He knew Godric had been depressed for decades. He knew his maker wanted to die. He could feel it over the bond, the small sliver that Godric left open. Eric ran a hand through his hair as painful emotions boiled up inside him. He couldn't bare the thought of loosing Godric. If this woman could prevent such a thing he owed her a debt he could never repay. Hearing the woman talk about his maker with such conviction and reverence in her voice confused him.

He knew that very instant that she had no hidden agenda or evil plan. What he didn't know was why she cared about him and his maker. Eric looked down from the tree at her with respect.

The young vampire started laughing. "He's a 2000 year old vampire. Why would you want to stop it? You have no idea what Godric is like. He could be the most sadistic vampire on Earth for all you know."

Eric had to agree with the vampire. He knew of Godric's past. His maker was known as "Death" after all. Of course that was the reason he wanted to die in the first place. He felt remorse for his past. His maker had changed. Eric didn't understand why Godric felt this way.

The woman shook her head. "No, he may have been known as "Death" at one point but he is has changed." She looked down. Eric scratched his head. How much does this woman know? She continued talking. "He's just sad about his past. Godric made Eric and Eric is good." The Viking put his hand on his chin. 'I am?' he thought. 'Oh ye who knows me so little.'

"He may act like an arrogant ass but he has a heart." She stepped toward the Alan Nut-sucker vampire and poked him in the chest. Damn. This woman was either really stupid or really brave. "You will never convince me Godric is bad. And yes, I can and will stop it. I'm the only one who can."

Alan started growling. "I should have never shown you the doorway to this world!"

Wait. What? Doorway to this world? What the fuck?

"You have no business being in the other world. You belong here Alan. People there have no idea that vampires really exist. They're just a myth. They're only real here."

"You little shit. I'm from the same world as you. I'm not from here. I came here just like you and I was turned against my will. I have every right to be in the other world."

"So your supernatural abilities remained when you went back?"

"Yes. And you're coming back with me. You're not staying." He grabbed her arm roughly and Eric flew out of the tree and hovered high above them ready to kill.

"Let go of me Nut-sucker!" She screamed, tugging at her arm.

"We're going." He hissed dragging her along.

Right as Eric was about to pounce on the young vampire she raised her hand and a ball of light shot straight towards Alan's face. When it made impact he flew ten feet back and landed on his back. "I told you! I will smite your ass!" She screamed.

Eric stared down at the scene in shock.

Alan looked up at her with rage in his eyes. "Fine," he spat. "You're on your own. You'll find out soon enough that you can't survive here. You'll end up dead within a week." He stood up and dusted himself off. "Goodbye Sookie _Stackhouse_." He sneered, emphasizing her surname for some strange reason.

He sped away at vampire speed leaving her standing alone in the driveway while Eric hovered about twenty feet above her. She sat down on the ground and put her face in her hands. Eric tilted his head and watched with both curiosity and fascination. What is this creature?

After a few minutes she stood up and stomped toward the house. He waited awhile before hovering over to her open window and watching her sleep.

Eric would have to think about everything he had learned tonight before figuring out how to proceed. He wanted this Sookie Stackhouse creature. He wanted her to be his. Apparently she is supposed to live thousands of years. What a perfect little companion she would make with her delicious scent, beauty, and fiery attitude. He really did love the companionship of humans but never allowed himself to get too close to them. They aged and died too quickly and that could be painful so they didn't make good companions other than short term flings.

But he also knew this woman was powerful. She just blasted the shit out of a vampire with some sort of light ball. There would be no forcing this woman into anything. He wondered if he could seduce her.

Right now he had a con-artist in Shreveport to glamour so he could prevent a maenad from being summoned. Those things were a nasty menace. According to Sookie Stackhouse's note all he had to do was glamour some human and the entire charade would be circumvented. He had no qualms about avoiding such a lamentable and repugnant carnival that a maenad was sure to deliver to his area. If this headache could be avoided he will gladly stop it before it starts. Then he will think more about everything he learned tonight about Sookie, about Godric, and about this supposed other world where there were no vampires. What a strange place this world must be that Sookie originated from.

**×º°"˜`"°º×» ℰღŞღℊ ×º°"˜`"°º×» ℰღŞღℊ ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

**A/N:** Godric puts his hands on your face and stares fiercely into your eyes. "Child,"  
He murmurs his lips hovering dangerously close. "Your review quickened my dead heart."


	7. The Wisdom of the Gran

**BETA:** Thank You **alycenwonder**!

* * *

**×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×» **** **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

**Chapter 7: The Wisdom of the Gran**

**×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×» **** **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

Shit! I was running so freaking late… again. I need to start taking care of the note drop first thing in the morning. I was currently driving like a bat-out-of-hell down highway twelve toward the shack before the sun set. So much had happened in the few days I had been here I just wasn't thinking like I normally would.

The evening was gloomy as the sun peaked down over the horizon, only recognizable by the faint yellow spot behind the dense black clouds. A thick cover of fog spread out over the ground reminding me of a graveyard in a zombie movie and patches of more fog hovered in the air, making it impossible to see more than twenty feet ahead while driving through one. It was dangerous to drive so fast in such conditions, but I had to get in and out of the drop point before sunset. I didn't have the time to worry.

I saw a familiar grove of trees, and I knew the shack was right ahead so I began to slow down. My car, my piece of shit car, started to cough and sputter. Oh Holy Hell! Please no! This is not happening. The car started jerking, and the engine buzzed loudly before cutting off completely. The car coasted down the road, and I turned it into the dirt patch in front of the shack, luckily I made it this far.

I was panicking. I had maybe ten minutes before the sun set, and my car broke down right in front of the drop point where Eric was sure to come at some point tonight. I had no idea if he came first thing when he rose or later in the night. I could only hope it was later otherwise I was in trouble and so was my plan.

I got out of the car and rubbed my hands over my face trying to calm myself down. "Keep cool Sookie. What are the chances he comes right away?"

What was I going to do? TV Sookie's life was so country bumpkin and back woods she didn't even own a cell phone, and I haven't had the chance to get one yet. Even if I did, I didn't know anyone's phone number. I was totally screwed.

It was getting extremely dark at an alarmingly quick pace. I popped the trunk of the car. Maybe there's a flashlight or something in there. I ran to the back of the car and looked in, shuffling some things around.

"What the hell?" I said picking up an old farm lantern and a box of matches. Who the hell carries a farm lantern and box of matches in the trunk of their car instead of a flashlight? Yes, very country bumpkin.

Once I finally got the damn thing lit I looked around realizing I was completely shrouded in darkness. The black clouds and fog made the night pitch black, and the lantern did little for visibility because of the thickness of the air.

It was dangerous to stand out here. I needed to get in the shack and think. I will figure this out. I ran inside and started pacing back and forth. Checking the note totally slipped my mind. I was freaking out too much over my current predicament.

Okay, this is what I'll do. I'll take the license plate off my car and walk home. That way Eric won't be able to track my address from the car plate. Then I'll come back during the day and get it towed. I might even sell the damn thing and get something more reliable. I had no idea why she had bought the piece of crap in the first place.

Perfect idea! I turned toward the door and froze, every hair on my body standing on end. There was a silhouette of a large man standing in the doorway. I couldn't see his face or what he was wearing, but I knew the shape of that body anywhere. It was Eric Northman. I squealed in heart-pounding shock and jumped back, the color draining from my face leaving me as white as a ghost. "Shit!"

"Well, well, well." He said strutting into the shack like a fox in a hen house. "What do we have here?"

As he sauntered in his features were lit up by the yellow light of the lantern. "Eric," I whispered, my voice cracking. Holy crap! Alexander mother freakin' Skarsgard... No, not him. This was Eric in the flesh, not the actor! My mouth went dry and I stood still like a statue closing my eyes. Maybe if I counted to ten and opened my eyes he would be gone. I wasn't ready to meet him. Not like this. It needed to be on my terms.

"Sookie Stackhouse," He purred with a smug smile. His eyes twinkling with an other worldly flair as they raked over me.

"How did you know my name?" I said unable to hide the trembling in my voice. He started to circle behind me and I held up the lantern and turned my head to watch his movements over my shoulder.

"Tell me Miss Stackhouse." He said from behind me, bringing his lips to my ear, his breath sending cold shivers through my body. "How do you know so much about me? What do you know about my maker?"

"I told you. I'm a seer." My heart was nearly beating out of my chest. My breath came out in short fast rasps.

"I think there is more you aren't telling me." He ran a long finger over the pulsing vein in my neck. "Mmmm," he growled moving his face to my other ear and inhaling the scent from my hair. "I think you will come with me. We have much to…" He slid his cold hands up my arms. "Discuss."

I jerked myself out of his grip and turned around to face him. "How could you? I helped you and you think you can just take me. You think you can do what you want with me?"

I felt hurt.

He smiled and it was not a pleasant smile. It was full of mischief and wickedness. This was not the side of Eric I hoped to see when we met. "If you have these gifts as you claim. Then you must come with me for your own good." His fangs clicked out making me jump. "And I like your other assets as well."

His hooded blue eyes brazenly slid all over my body without a hint of shame. It was kind of thrilling but this wasn't what I wanted.

_Honey!_

I had done this all wrong. I had seriously fucked everything up. I knew the situation was fragile. I knew the outcome of how Eric would react to me depended on my actions. I had to earn his respect before I revealed my identity to him and I failed.

_Sookie dear…_

The pressure was overwhelming and I had totally miscalculated. I was royally fucked. Maybe Alan Nut-sucker was right. Maybe I had no business being here.

Suddenly, Eric was holding me in his iron grip, his arms circled around me pushing me flush against him. I couldn't move. I didn't even see him move toward me. His fangs were looming over me dangerously and the light of the lantern that now lay on the floor danced in his eyes, mesmerizing me like a fool. "I know a fake when I smell one. This place is too real for you to handle." What does that mean? He struck toward my neck like a viper, and I let out a terrible scream.

_Wake up Sookie!_

"FUCK!" I screamed bolting upright in the bed, darting my eyes around the room. My chest was heaving. I was… I was… dreaming? I was in my bedroom, and it was daylight. "Gran." I huffed looking at the wide-eyed old lady who was obviously in shock at my language.

"You were having a nightmare. So I woke you dear." She patted my hand.

"Oh. I'm sorry Gran." I muttered rubbing my hands over my face.

"It's nothin' to be sorry for honey." Gran looked at me with concern. "When are you gonna tell me what's been bothering you Sookie?"

I froze and looked into her worried eyes. "What do you mean?"

I should have known that I couldn't fool Gran. She has raised Sookie since she was eight years old.

"You've been different the last few days. You talk different. You act different. Something has gotten into ya dear and I'd like to know what's going on with my granddaughter."

"If I told you… well you'd think I was crazy Gran."

"Honey, what did I tell you about talking like that?"

I sighed and looked down at hands, folding them nervously over each other. "I'm not sure if you'd hate me or have me committed."

How is she going to react when she finds out I'm not really her granddaughter? She deserved to know the truth.

"How could you say that Sookie? I love you and I've always done right by you."

I looked into her eyes, my tears threatening to flow. "You promise not to hate me if I tell you?"

She smiled. "I could never hate you. Talk to your old Gran."

I was silent for a minute, wondering if I was about to do the right thing. "Well," I began. "Three days ago was the first day I stepped foot in this house…"

I told her everything. I told her about my world. About the TV show True Blood, confronting Alan and him pushing me into the doorway that led here. I explained about what would have happened as I knew it from the show, and how I had changed everything. I even told her how Renee ended up killing her on the show and how Bill had used Sookie.

"You mean there's a vampire living in the Compton house across the cemetery?"

"No Gran I killed him. It was the only way to prevent him from delivering me to the vampire Queen because he would have done that when I didn't start a relationship with him. You can thank Hadley for all that."

She continued to listen silently as I explained the rest of the story about how Hadley is still alive and basically everything that had happened since then.

"So I understand if you want me out of the house since I'm not really your granddaughter." I muttered sadly.

"What makes you think you're not my granddaughter?" She said confused.

I shook my head in disbelief. "Because I lived a totally different life in the other world. I even had a different last name. How could I be your granddaughter?"

"You look exactly like her. Didn't you say your appearance didn't change? Your name is also Sookie."

"That's true. But that is where our similarities begin and end. My personality is completely different."

"Don't you have telepathy?"

"Yes. But that wasn't until I got here."

Gran looked through the window in my bedroom, deep in thought. "There are too many coincidences Sookie. I believe everything happens for a reason. We may not know Gods plan but he always seems to have one. You were meant to come here."

That was another difference between myself and the original Sookie. I was not a very religious person. I wasn't an atheist or anything but I didn't go to church or attribute everything to God. Despite my views I kept my mouth shut. I knew how religious Gran was.

"What was your last name in this other world you say you came from?"

"It was Strickland… Sookie Strickland."

"Strickland?" Gran's eyes widened and she let out a sharp breath.

"Yes. Why?"

"Well hon, you know how I like to study family history. Our family name wasn't always Stackhouse. During the war it was changed from Strickland to Stackhouse."

"What? Why was it changed?"

"Because the Stricklands were known as southern sympathizers. Our ancestors changed it because of all the Yankee carpetbaggers who started moving south. They were trying to protect the family financially. Our family also originally lived in Little Rock. They sold everything, changed our surname to Stackhouse and moved here to Bon Temps. That way they were able to start anew without persecution. Our family has lived here in this house generation after generation since then."

Goosebumps formed on my arms. "I'm from Little Rock. I've lived there my whole life." What did all this mean?

"Tell me about your family members from the other world."

"Well my mom… actually she is my aunt. She's who raised me. Her name is Sandy. I don't know much about my parents. I know my mom died when I was a baby and my aunt doesn't talk about her. Says it's too painful."

"Sookie. Your mama here had a sister named Sandy but she died when she was about 6 years old."

My head was reeling. "What does all this mean Gran?"

"I think it means you are connected more to this world then you think."

"But how does this world even exist? I mean it's a TV show where I come from. This makes no fucking sense."

"Language!"

"Sorry…" I cringed a bit. "None of it makes sense Gran."

"You never wondered why you looked like the Sookie on TV?"

"I just thought it was a coincidence. I mean there are lots of actor look a likes. I once saw a look a like special on TV where a woman looked almost identical to Paris Hilton. I thought it was just neat and didn't really think it meant anything beyond that."

"You say there are no vampires or supernatural things like telepathy in the other world? Are you sure?"

"Gran I'm positive. One hundred percent. There is nothing like that there. The most supernatural thing there is how Beyonce can bust the dance moves she's able to do."

"I can see how the lack of things like a history of vampires would greatly alter events."

"Maybe some magical force created this world and shaped it from the TV show in the real world." I was grasping at straws.

"Or maybe this is the real world and your world was created based off an idea here." She said pointedly.

I gasped. The concept that my world was not the real one, or at least the original one, never even occurred to me.

"What makes you think your world came first? There is no magic there. It's a clean slate. And if there is no magic how could a new world, this world, magically be created from someone or something there. I believe it is more likely to be the other way around. This world is shrouded in magical phenomenon according to what you've told me. Who's to say some magical creature, or witch, or fairy, or a combination of all the things you told me about didn't have something to do with creating a sort of parody of this world where no magic existed."

I had no argument. What she was saying had merit. She's a wise one, that Gran.

"This Alan fellow seems overly concerned that you are changing things here. Why would he be so concerned if the TV show already aired and finished?"

"The events that happened in the show are happening here. I'm having to do things to prevent them from occurring."

"So the TV show is like a crystal ball?"

"What?"

"Like a fortune teller in that world that predicts the future in this world. You threw a wrench in that when you started to alter things."

"Maybe." I said frustrated. "I don't understand what it all means."

"Maybe that Alan Nut has some sort of vested interest in knowing what happens here."

My brow scrunched up. I thought my goal here was simple. I thought I was here to change my favorite TV show because I didn't like the outcome. All of that seemed so shallow now. I had been under the assumption that maybe this True Blood universe I found myself in had been created from some idea, maybe some mass hysteria of fandom that was so strong it brought people's favorite fantasy universe into existence. I know it sounds far-fetched but so does falling through a portal into a TV show. What if what Gran said was true? It made more sense. How can this world magically be created from a world, my word, which is devoid of magic and magical creatures.

On the other hand, there are plenty of people, and supernaturals here that I'm sure have wished on a star that another world without all the crazy shit existed. One without the violence and screwed up vampire society that Lilith set as a president since the first of their kind. What if their wishes were enough to bring my world into formation. What if I'm the fake? The intruder? I frowned remembering how Eric called me a fake in my dream. What happened to the Sookie Stackhouse here? Is she living my life in the other world or did she just phase out of existence? Did I somehow merge with her? I seemed to now possess some of her qualities, such as telepathy.

All of these things I needed to be aware of as I moved forward with my plans to change things. I was glad that I had the conversation with Gran and I felt so much better about my role here. What she said about the world turning out different there made so much sense if vampires didn't exist. Imagine all the people they've killed here and the things they've done that would have made people's lives turn out differently. All of this is just a theory. But it's the best one I've got with the little knowledge I have.

An idea struck me as I thought about the challenges of changing things that were yet to happen. I thought about Godric. I had been concerned about how I was going to save him since I got here. Was this knowledge enough to give him a new lease on life? The show went into very little detail about why he was killing himself. I knew that he believed vampires weren't right. He believed they acted evil and that even he had indulged in that evil for centuries. He felt great remorse at what his society had become and a profound sadness that he failed to make a difference in changing it. Would the prospect of a new beginning intrigue him enough to make him want to live?

**×º°"˜`"°º×» ℰღŞღℊ ×º°"˜`"°º×» ℰღŞღℊ ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

**A/N:** "Go ahead Lover." Eric lays back on one elbow and waggles his eyebrows at you.  
"Leave that review and come closer to me. You have teased me all chapter and now I want what's mine."


	8. Viking Voyeurism

**BETA:** Thank You to alycenwonder!

* * *

**×º°"˜`"°º×» **** **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

**Chapter 8: Viking Voyeurism**

**×º°"˜`"°º×» **** **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

The rabbit hole has gotten a whole hell of a lot deeper and I have a lot to consider now. Let's see. I staked Bill through the heart while he was sleeping in his hidey-hole, in pink lace panties and heels no less. I convinced my fairy grandmother to teach me how to use my powers. I made first contact with the ancient, yet naughty vampire Sheriff of Area 5 via a secret note drop location. I'm sure he's irritated about my reluctance to meet him face to face. Also, I was an accessory to calling the Queen and making her believe Bill was calling her.

What else? Oh yea, I threw Rene the weasel faced psycho killer off my trail, and I kicked Alan Nut's ass. Not to mention, I found out that most likely my world, which is your world too by the way, was farted out someone's backside from this world. Nice! That's my grouchy way of saying someone over here in True Blood land dreamed up the unmagical world over there where my fellow Viking and Gual fanatics have been apparently watching a TV show that is actually visions of the future over here. Oh yea, and Gran knows everything.

On top of that, I got a phone call from Sam earlier asking me to cover Dawn's shift. She kicked the bucket yesterday. I realized that tonight is the night that Bill took Sookie to Fangtasia and she met Eric. Gran is having a cow because Jason is in jail blamed for the murders Rene is committing. I assured her I will take care of the whole thing and make sure it's set right. But Jason is just going to have to deal with it for now because I have bigger fish to fry.

I'm still working on Eric and trying to earn his respect, and I'm not going to earn that by begging him to take care of my problem. I might mention it to Eric and gauge if he is willing to help me. I still had a training session with Claudine before my shift at Merlotte's. I hope I can finally get some sort of handle on my powers. I wanted to make sure I was ready before I stand toe to toe with Rene because Eric may not be willing to help.

I heard a familiar pop and turned to see Claudine standing in my bedroom. Right on time for our first training session.

"Sookie," she smiled. All trace of Bill Compton's voice gone. "Are you ready to begin?"

I stood up and sighed heavily. "As ready as I'll ever be. How do we start?"

"First, lets have a seat so we can relax." She sat on the bed and I joined her, anxious to see what she had planned.

"The first thing I'm going to teach you is how to use your telepathic shields to block out voices. Then I'm going to show you how to hone in on one individual and block the other voices out."

"That would be helpful. If there are more than a few people around it just sounds like a loud crowd in my head. I can't really decipher what anyone is thinking." I had come home with a splitting headache from Merlotte's the last few nights.

"It's actually quite easy. In order to hone in on one individual all you have to do is pour all your concentration on that person. Imagine a bubble around you and the person you want to hear. You don't have to strain but rather relax your mind and just not think about the other people in the room."

"Really?" Maybe that was my problem. I was trying to use pressure to listen to one person. I'm sure people were wondering why I was walking around Merlotte's looking like veins were about to pop out of my forehead.

"Yes. I want you to try it tonight at work and see if you can do it."

"What about blocking people out? I've been trying to imagine a brick wall but when I do I can still hear an annoying hum." It's been giving me a headache.

"That's even easier to do. Instead of a brick wall try concentrating on your own mind, your own thoughts. Try imagining the bubble around just yourself. That way you are honing in on your own thoughts instead of others."

The way she explained it seemed so simple. I guess I had been making things more difficult than they have to be. We practiced for awhile. We even brought Gran in the room and I introduced her to Claudine. I had already told her about the fairy that morning so she wasn't as shocked as she should have been. I practiced blocking out Claudine and Gran and only hearing myself. Then I practiced only hearing one of them at a time. After about an hour I was getting pretty good at it.

"Now for your light. You can use it as a shield, a weapon, or to heal. Which one would you like to learn today Sookie?"

"Oh I wanna learn how to fry someone's ass."

We went outside for this lesson and after another hour I was shooting light balls every which way like a cat having a seizure. Yea, I'll have to work on accuracy later but at least I now had a handy weapon.

Claudine turned toward me and reached out touching my face. A bolt of raw light shot through my skull filling me with the most profound sense of joy and contentment I've ever felt. I tried to jump back startled but couldn't move. As fast as it came it was gone. "What was that?" I gasped.

"All fairies have the ability to spread joy."

That was news. "Claudine, in all the erm um... visions" TV shows. "I"ve had I've never seen this." Of course there weren't a lot of scenes about the fairies.

"Really? It's one of the most important things about us. It's what defines us as a fairy."

"Can I try?"

"Of course, just touch my face and think about instilling me with positive feelings."

I reached out and put my palm on her face but nothing happened. I frowned. "Did you feel anything?"

Her eyes twinkled. "It takes a lot of practice. It took me nearly four hundred years to learn, and I'm considered a fast learner."

**×º°"˜`"°º×» ℰ****ღ****Ş****ღ****ℊ ****×º°"˜`"°º×» ℰ****ღ****Ş****ღ****ℊ ****×º°"˜`"°º×» ℰ****ღ****Ş****ღ****ℊ ****×º°"˜`"°º×»**

My heart was pounding as I pulled up to the shack, the dream still fresh in my mind from this morning. I was dying to meet the gorgeous Viking but I was still nervous and if my dream was any warning I knew I needed his respect before he found out who I was.

I crept into the shack. I have no idea why I was always so nervous coming in here. I always felt like something bad was waiting for me.

I sprinted to the dog bowl and my heart leaped out of my chest when I saw the note.

_Hello Lover,_

Oh my god! He called me lover… How does he even know I'm a girl? A chill ran down my spine, and I sprinted outside and looked around but saw nothing suspicious. I walked back in the shack and read the rest of the note.

_Your information has been useful. Come to Fangtasia  
tonight. You have nothing to fear from me except  
__maybe __hours of mind blowing pleasure._

_\- E_

Oh god! I grabbed my heart and nearly collapsed into a pile on the floor. This was so not fair! He doesn't waste time does he? I pressed my back against the wall and looked to the ceiling. Delicious thoughts were swirling through my muddled brain.

I felt a familiar urgent sensation in my nether regions that licked its way outward through my body. I never really considered myself a raging horn-dog but in that moment ornery and mischievous thoughts darkened my eyes. Plus, it's not like anyone would ever know. Right? I felt no guilt at what I was about to do as my hand slid down my naval to the waist band of my shorts.

I mean this is Eric Northman we're talking about here. The mouth-watering, gorgeous, sinful, sex on a stick Eric Northman, and he just tried to entice me with promises of hours of pleasure.

"The nerve!" I giggled deviously. I take no responsibility for my actions, and I'm sure any court of law would deem this as temporary insanity considering the dire circumstances!

I was pretty confident I'd have no problem resisting his charms in person and giving the wanton Viking a run for his money but that doesn't mean I can't do what I want in private, behind closed doors, where there are no prying eyes.

I bit my bottom lip between my teeth in excitement, and I pictured Eric in my mind. My hands slid down my shorts… into my panties… further I went as the heat in my body radiated and rose to new heights. I let out a trembling moan when the tips of my fingers made contact with the slickness between my legs. My head was swimming in dreamy carnal naughtiness as I sank into the wall and let myself be taken away in the sensations.

For several delicious moments I bucked my hips toward my hand and closed my eyes, sighing loudly with a combination of whispered breaths and lustful whimpers. It was all so inappropriate which only made the immodest occasion all the more raw and titillating.

The ceiling spun in a surreal haze as every inch of me burst into a frenzy of pleasure, a jumble of incoherent melodies tore from my mouth. I'm sure if anyone was within half a mile around they would have heard me. I think I may have even moaned Eric's name a few times and growled a little as I rode the waves of juicilicious passion.

"Wow," I gasped.

It's not like I've never pleasured myself before but that was mind-boggling. I squeezed my thighs shut tightly. My hand was still unceremoniously down my pants, and I leaned into the wall enjoying my afterglow, twitching a little when an aftershock tingled through my body. I'm so glad this shack is in the middle of nowhere. I'd die if anyone knew what I just did.

When it was all over I scrunched my shoulders up toward my neck and snickered evilly under my breath as I animatedly tip-toed out of the shack in long strides, reveling in my villainous shenanigans. I'm so bad.

When I came back I was sporting a pearly white smile. I wiped my hand off with the paper towel from the car and tossed it in a pile of debris and trash in the corner. Hey, don't look at me like that! The place was a dump. No one will notice one more little piece of trash! I sat on the cardboard from last time with pen and paper in hand and wrote a note back to my vampire.

_Dear Eric,_

_Your seductive antics do not faze me in the least. Not one little bit!_  
_I have no doubt in my mind that you mean exactly every word you_  
_say, but I must point out that for all you know I could be an old nasty_  
_man-troll, or worse yet, a brutish werewolf._

I laughed a bit. I am so clever. He's going to think I'm totally not into him. Poor vampire! I pouted my lips out. How is he going to react when he finds out for the first time in his life a woman is immune to his beguiling charms? I felt no remorse about lying like a bastard. Temporary Insanity!

_On a more serious note, there is going to be a police raid in your bar tonight._  
_A vampire named Taron will be feeding on a human in the bathroom at the_  
_exact moment the police burst into your club._

_Also, I have a small personal problem that I am having trouble dealing with._  
_The problem is a serial killer who is targeting women who associate with_  
_vampires. I don't think I'm a target at this point but I would have been._  
_The killer has been watching me to try and find any indication that I am_  
_sympathetic to your kind. Is this a matter you would be willing to assist me_  
_with? If not, I will take care of it myself._

_Until Next Time_  
_~ A big old hairy troll_

I was satisfied. The note wasn't a big revelation but it was enough to keep up the intrigue. And since I wasn't going to Fangtasia tonight I felt like it was my responsibility to warn him about the raid as original Sookie would have. I was hoping that Eric might be willing to help me out with Rene. After all, I have been helping him. It was also a way to find out if I had earned any form of respect from him. If I had, he would offer to help. This could give me a clue if I should meet him any time soon. It must be driving Eric crazy not knowing who I am. I smiled smugly knowing everything here was on my terms. I held all the power in my hands!

****×º°"˜`"°º×» ****ℰ****ღ****Ş****ღ****ℊ ****×º°"˜`"°º×» ****ℰ****ღ****Ş****ღ****ℊ ****×º°"˜`"°º×»****

**A/N:** Godric pins you against a wall, "Is it true what they say? You left a review?"  
He ghosts his fangs and lips along your neck. "That is so unbelievably sexy." He growls.

**americanandroidblog. wordpress .com**  
Take out the spaces


	9. Eric Tests The Waters

**BETA: **Thanks to my amazing Beta **alycenwonder**

* * *

**×º°"˜`"°º×»**** **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

**Chapter 9: Eric Tests the Waters**

**×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

I was several hours into my shift at Merlotte's, and I was in a fowl mood from all the nasty thoughts I had been hearing from the bar patrons. Claudine's lesson had done wonders on my ability to focus in on individuals and hear what they were thinking, but I think I might have rather not known some of the things I over heard.

For example, I was getting a pretty detailed run of events on what Arlene and Rene had done last night in bed. It was pretty disgusting seeing him nude in her mind. Also, half the people in the bar were thinking about how Jason had killed those girls and how he should be tarred and feathered.

"Sookie," Sam said jarring me out of my grumbling thoughts. "Can you get the bottles out of the Tru-Blood case. The box is scooted under the bar over there." He pointed. "And put them in the fridge."

"You got Tru-Blood?" I asked surprised. "I thought the case you bought last year went bad because no vampires come in."

"Yea I know," he said pouring a glass of beer for Arlene's order. "But there's been rumors that a vampire moved to Bon Temps. Best to be prepared."

"What?" I gasped. Oh no!

"Yea to the old Compton house." He sat the beer on a tray and Arlene walked up.

"If you ask me, they ought to string em up." Arlene said with animated expression. "Can't no good come from one of those dead freaks livin' here. He's probably the one who killed those girls."

I was just about to run away screaming but I held my ground. I dismissed Arlene's hypocritical rudeness. Who in the hell knew about Bill Compton? He was dead and I didn't want anyone knowing about him. If someone knew about him then there might be an investigation when he turns up missing.

"Where'd you hear about the vampire Sam?" I asked him, curious.

Arlene answered for him. "Rene saw the vamp driving down the dirt road that goes to the Compton place. It was about a week ago."

"The same dirt road that goes to my house?" I asked. This can't be good. "Why was Rene on my dirt road?" He was following me? I thought I tricked him.

"Oh, he was lookin' for Jason to talk to him about their work shift or somethin'. He said he stopped by and talked to you and your Gran. You don't remember?" No that would have been a few days before I arrived.

I grumbled inwardly. This was Bull Shit! Rene has been watching me since I got here and now I knew why. He thought I was associating with Bill Compton since he was my neighbor. Who would have thought being neighbors with a vampire was enough of a crime to get you murdered by a serial killer. Or least a possible target of one.

"Oh yea, now I remember." I lied. "I had no idea a vampire was living so close to me." I tried to look scared.

Arlene made a sympathetic face. "Honey. You want me to send Rene out tonight to check on your Gran?"

"No," I shook my head. Hell no! "She never goes outside at night or answers the door. So she's safe. Those _fangers_ can't get inside without an invitation. Besides if Gran sees someone lurking around at night she's liable to get the shotgun and blow their brains out. I wouldn't want Rene to get hurt." It was subtle warning to keep her filthy boyfriend away from the house. Gran would shoot Rene's head off. She already knows he's the murderer. She knows everything. In the show she let him in because she knew and trusted him and he killed her.

She nodded and walked away with her tray. I stood there a minute while this new information about Rene's reasons for watching me sunk into my brain. He had been thinking since Bill lived next door Gran and I were being friendly neighbors to him. All the more reason to get him handled as soon as possible. I bent down behind the bar and reached for the bottles of Tru-Blood, pulling them out of the box and neatly sitting them on the floor to be transferred to the fridge. I couldn't see my section and no one could see me as I crouched on the floor except Sam who was standing beside me.

"Sookie," Sam said looking down at me. I stood up curiously looking up at him with a bottle in each hand, wondering why his voice had turned wary and cautious. He nodded to a booth in my section. "Looks like you got a new customer." He said worried.

I followed his line of sight and turned to look at the table he was indicating. All color drained from my face in that very instant and my hair stood on end like a puffed up cat. I lost grip on one of the Tru-Blood bottles still in my hand and it slipped from my palm to the floor with a shattering crash. Synthetic blood splattered all over the ground and Sam's shoes.

Eric Northman! My brain shut down and I couldn't even think straight. It was hard to fathom being in the same room with him. When you sit around watching a show it is all so far away. You never think you will be right there, part of the action. Plus, he was oozing seductive charm.

I was dimly aware that half the people in the bar turned to look at me, curious about the loud commotion from the dropped bottle. My eyes didn't leave the new arrival sitting in the booth staring back at me with icy-blue eyes, his elbows on the table and his hands neatly folded together against his mouth and chin, hiding some amused expression.

Did he know about Bill's disappearance and he had come to investigate? That thought hit me first since I had just been talking about Bill with Sam and Arlene. I thought he wasn't even aware of Bill's presence in his area until the night he had taken me to Fangtasia. Or is he here because he found out who I am? Oh god! Maybe he was just here because he was checking on a town in his territory. Unlikely. I could only hope! Why was he here!?

**×º°"˜`"°º×» ℰღŞღℊ ×º°"˜`"°º×» ℰღŞღℊ ×º°"˜`"°º×» ℰღŞღℊ ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

**6 hours earlier…**

It was about an hour before sunset. Eric usually rose a little early from his slumber. It was one of the benefits that came with age. He was staring at his laptop waiting for the video feed to load. He hoped it had recorded something while he was in his daytime rest. He was curious what the blonde haired beauty would reveal to him this time and he was also anxiously anticipating seeing her again, even if it was only on a video feed for now. He smiled smugly wondering how she would respond to his note and it's subtle hints that he knew who she was.

The window popped up on his computer and he let out a sharp unnecessary breath as she walked into the shack and picked up his note. His lips parted in a wry smile as she ran out of the door and came back in a few seconds later. He had rattled her. Good! That was the response he had hoped for.

Eric straightened up in his chair becoming more alert as he watched Sookie lean against the wall and sneak her hand down her pants. This he was not expecting…

"Well, well…" he whispered. His fangs slid out with a loud click as he heard the first little whimper escape her lips. He rubbed his hand over his mouth to try to stifle his growing lust, as if that would wipe it away. Another loud moan came through the speakers and filled the room making him shudder with want. He could hardly believe what he was seeing.

His hand glided to the raging bulge in his silk boxers as he watched her every move. He had thrown the boxers on when he rose but he still had not gotten dressed.

A huge grin graced his face as he became mesmerized with this woman. He reveled in his crafty idea of installing the camera and he was loving every second of his voyeurism. This moment made everything worth it.

He couldn't help it anymore. He pulled down the waist band of his boxers and let his length spring free. Wrapping his hand around himself he almost closed his eyes in the feel of it but he didn't want to miss a thing this woman did so his eyes stayed locked on the screen while he slowly rubbed his crotch.

Gods she was breathtaking. He couldn't believe he had the pleasure of watching this creature swept away in her passion, and all because of him. She was doing this because of his promise to show her hours of pleasure if she came to Fangtasia. She was thinking of him while she pleasured herself!

She revealed in her last note that she refused to be claimed but how was he supposed to resist such a beautiful, tempting, woman such as her. One that not only possessed other worldly qualities such as telepathy and the sight, but who also seemed to have intelligence and wit in spades. On top of that whatever type of supernatural creature she was she apparently was meant to live thousands of years. Why had the gods blessed him with such an incredible little morsel?

A low grow rumbled from his throat vibrating his entire body as he pumped himself harder, his eyes glazing over watching her thrusting hips. When she reached her peak and his name huskily escaped her wet pink lips followed by a squeaky little growl it was too much. He leaned back in the chair and let himself fall into a pit of pleasure, stroking himself wildly at vampire speed. He longed so much to have her. To feel her. To touch her. To taste her. He could hardly stand it. Even a whiff of her sweet aroma would be enough to satisfy him for now.

Eric hissed as a the shock of his orgasm bolted through his body. His eyes were still locked on the screen with an intense leer and a string of foreign words came out of his mouth in a husky growl. His eyes closed and he waited a moment for the whirling sensation that spread through his body like a cozy blanket to pass. He savored and relished the feeling. He loved it. Maybe too much. Still feeling light as a feather he opened his eyes back up half way and looked to the screen.

A wicked grin formed on his lips as he watched her wipe her hand on a paper towel and throw it on the ground. He looked at the clock realizing the sun would have just gone down. He looked back at the video and closed it. He was sure he would be watching that many many more times. Quickly throwing on some clothes he dashed out of the room. Fangtasia wasn't set to open for another hour.

Landing on the dirt patch in front of the shack he sniffed the crisp night air with his nose. He had learned caution in his long life. That's why he was still alive. All he could smell was her faint scent wafting from the small wooden structure.

He licked his lips excitedly and walked in. He stood still for a moment just inside the doorway as the heavy scent of sex and lust slammed his senses. Did she not know how good his sense of smell was? She seemed to know everything else about him. Not all vampires possessed this ability but it was one of his gifts like flying. Both had been passed on to him from his maker Godric when Eric was born a vampire.

Each vampire always inherited at least two qualities from their maker and had at least two that were unique. Eric had passed on his ability to fly and his ruthlessness to his child Pamela. His other ability was a photographic memory. Some things in life he wishes he couldn't remember though. It had hardened him to emotion over the years, causing him to be distant to those who weren't his child or maker. Sometimes he envied Godric's gift of wisdom or his ability to make a woman orgasm just by staring at her. Yes, that was a vampire gift and Godric possessed it. Many a woman had fallen victim to Godric's burning gaze. Why couldn't he have gotten that gift? It would be quite fun.

It's not like his maker needed that gift either. He didn't even use it anymore, opting to suppress it as much as he could out of respect for humans. Ug. Oh but there was a time… his maker had been mischievous in the old days. He'll never forget what Godric did to Queen Elizabeth the first, (the virgin Queen of England) at her inauguration as he stood in the pews. Staring her down across the court with his intense searing eyes, a lop-sided grin spread across his lips. Those were golden times.

Godric suppressed his vampiric stare but women still crumpled under his intense gaze even when he was not using his gift.

Eric turned his head to the paper towel that lay crumpled in the corner. Striding over and picking it up he held it in his hand like a priceless treasure. Her scent was so strong, so intoxicating. He brought it to his face and pressed it against his nose.

Breathing in heavily he closed his eyes and purred in a low growl. He carefully unwaded the paper towel and darted his tongue over the liquid there which was still wet. His eyes rolled back in his head. For the love of the gods this was torture. He had to see this woman tonight. He carefully folded it and slipped it in his pocket.

He walked over to the dog bowl and retrieved the note.

_Dear Eric,_  
_Your seductive antics do not faze me in the least. Not one little bit!_

He chuckled. "Oh Miss Stackhouse. You are fooling no one my little vixen." He said hoarsely.

_I have no doubt in my mind that you mean exactly every word you say,_

He grinned smugly. "Yes I do. And you will soon find out you are playing with fire."

_but I must point out that for all you know I could be an old nasty_  
_man-troll, or worse yet, a brutish werewolf._

"Mmm," he growled. "It's not nice to lie Miss Stackhouse."

_On a more serious note, there is going to be a police raid in your bar tonight._  
_A vampire named Taron will be feeding on a human in the bathroom at the_  
_exact moment the police burst into your club._

Eric frowned. This wouldn't be the first time the police harassed his establishment. Usually it ended without consequence but a vampire feeding on a human in the bathroom could potentially cause problems for him with the Shreveport police department. This news would save him a minor headache.

_Also, I have a small personal problem that I am having trouble dealing with._  
_The problem is a serial killer who is targeting women who associate with_  
_vampires. I don't think I'm a target at this point but I would have been._  
_The killer has been watching me to try and find any indication that I am_  
_sympathetic to your kind. Is this a matter you would be willing to assist me_  
_with? If not, I will take care of it myself._

Eric's brow knitted with anger and a bit of concern. He was angry because he was fed up with fanatical humans targeting vampires. First drainers and now humans being killed just for associating with his kind? He wasn't so concerned about the death of humans but Sookie at hinted in the note that she might be in danger and she was obviously willing to confront this killer herself. That could be a potentially deadly situation for her and he felt a streak of possessiveness and he wanted to protect her.

All the more reason they needed to become acquainted face to face as soon as possible. If he claimed her he could protect her from anything, but he'd do that anyway. He knew she was supposedly from a different world. He had learned that information overhearing her talk to the young vampire named Nut-sucker. His biggest concern was that he confronted her and she ran back to her world. Then he would never be able to find her.

Perhaps there was a more indirect solution. Maybe he could run into her 'accidentally' without an actual confrontation. He would need it to sound good though without giving away any clue that he was seeking her out personally.

First he needed to go back to Fangtasia and take care of this bar raid situation then he would head to Merlotte's.

****×º°"˜`"°º×» ****ℰ****ღ****Ş****ღ****ℊ ****×º°"˜`"°º×» ****ℰ****ღ****Ş****ღ****ℊ ****×º°"˜`"°º×»****

I looked at the blonde Viking in my section with wide eyes from behind the bar. I was panicking. I had the urge to bolt right out of the bar and hop in my car and go home. But that wouldn't do any good. He could just follow me. Keep Cool Sookie! I told myself.

I glanced over at Sam who was jumping around the spilled synthetic blood in disgust.

"Oh Sam!" I shrieked. "I'm so sorry. It just slipped out of my hand."

"It's okay Cher." He said grabbing a clean towel to wipe off his shoes. "Just go take care of your customer and I'll clean this up."

"Okay, Sam. I'm really sorry."

"Sookie." He grabbed my arm as I turned toward the booth. "Be careful." He looked over at Eric suspiciously.

I rolled my eyes and turned back to the sneaky vampire. He was still leering at me with one eyebrow raised. I stood for a moment staring at him from the bar. God he was handsome. I couldn't believe I was about to meet Eric Northman face to face!

He looked slightly different than I remember from the TV show but almost the same. The only difference was a blonde splattering of stubble on his face that made him even sexier.

I grabbed an order pad and pen and slowly walked toward him. As I approached he never took his burning eyes off of me. Those sparkles were smoldering like blue lava and I could have sworn I saw his nostrils flare as I got closer. Dammit! I just realized that he may actually be able to recognize my scent from the shack. Surely his smell wasn't that good.

I stood in front of him self-consciously and cleared my throat. I decided I was just going to act like I had no idea who he was.

"Hi, I'm Sookie. I'll be your server." I looked at my pad. "What can I get ya?"

He leaned back in his seat with a very faint grin etched on his stupid face!

"What is good here?" He asked in a rich seductive voice that went straight to my groin.

"Umm. Well the hamburgers and fries are good." HA! Two can play this game. He'll have to admit he's a vampire right now because he can't even eat.

"Alright, I will have that." He said with a grin, raising a blonde eyebrow even higher.

"Fine," I said with pursed lips. "Anything to drink?"

He glanced at my neck and licked his lips. WHAT! The nerve. I tried not to giggle. I had to bite my bottom lip which just brought his attention to my mouth.

"What are you offering?" He purred. "To drink?"

I narrowed my eyes. "Ice Tea, Coke, Pepsi, Water."

"Water is fine." He said amused.

I looked in his sexy eyes almost mesmerized. "Fine," I muttered embarrassed. "I'll have it out in a minute."

I turned on my heel and walked to the bar.

"What did he want?" Sam asked me on my way to the fry cook window.

"Burger, Fries, Water." I hissed.

Sam furrowed his brow in confusion and looked back over at Eric who was glaring back at the shifter.

I felt the Vikings searing eyes watching my every move as I scurried from table to table taking orders. Finally, when his order was ready I reluctantly grabbed the tray and headed back to his table.

I placed his plate in front of him.

"Mmm," he said exaggeratedly. "Looks delicious." Was he messing with me? What does he want?

He slowly pulled a paper towel out of his pocket and looked at me inquisitively. I watched him as he unfolded it and tucked it into the collar of his shirt like some people do when they eat.

What is he going on about? Does he think he's fooling me? I know he's a vampire, the vampire. Eric Northman. Adorable, gorgeous, sexified, irresistible… yes. I dropped my order pad when I realized it was the paper towel I used to clean myself in the shack. I saw the little pink swirls that were printed on that particular brand. My heart started beating faster.

I knew that very instant he knew exactly who I was. I thought about the time on the TV show Sookie had smelled a tiny little cracker under the sofa in Gran's house when she had vampire blood. How could I be so stupid!? I had been over confident and it was now my down fall. He probably smelled my orgasm the second he had walked in the shack. How embarrassing! My face turned seven shades of red as I looked at him shame faced.

"Is everything okay?" he asked with a smirk, smoothing out the paper towel over his chest like a bib.

"Uh. Yea." I muttered reaching down to pick up the pad.

I walked away without saying a word. I may know that he knows who I am. But does he know that I know that he knows who I am? My eyes crossed slightly. When I got back over to the bar I looked at his table. He stared at his plate for a minute before picking up a fork and knife. He started cutting into a French fry pitifully. I rolled my eyes and picked up a True-Blood before popping it into the microwave.

When it was done I stomped back over to his table and plopped it down. He looked up at me quizzically with large puppy eyes. My heart skipped a beat but I soon regained my resolve. Yea you're not fooling anyone buddy.

"I know you're a vampire." I said smugly, putting my hand on my hip.

"You do?" His lips quivered. But his eyes couldn't hide his craftiness. I should have known better. How the hell did he figure out who I was?

"Yes." I sighed. "Why are you here?"

He leaned toward me and brought his finger up to beckon me closer. I bent down a little closer to him and he spoke in a hushed voice. I could have sworn he inhaled deeply but maybe I was just jumpy. This whole encounter was pretty nerve racking. "I heard a rumor that there were women being killed in this area. I came to investigate to see if it was vampire related."

I straightened up. "Oh." This made me pause. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe he didn't know who I was. It wasn't too far fetched to think that Eric had the ability to investigate what I said about women turning up dead in his area. It would have been as easy as picking up a newspaper to figure out two had been murdered in Bon Temps and Merlotte's was the only public place in these parts. In fact, the article in the paper today even said Dawn was a waitress here. Maybe he was just trying to help me like I had asked.

He looked around me toward the bar and frowned. "Your boss doesn't seem too happy that you are talking to me. Is he your boyfriend?"

"What?" I glanced back at Sam who was wiping out glasses with a white towel. He was still shooting daggers in Eric's direction. "No, he's just my boss." I crossed my arms over my chest and tried to look tough. "Who did you hear these rumors from?"

"It was a big old hairy troll." He said taking a sip of the Tru-Blood and scanning the room like he was looking for someone. I couldn't help but laugh which ended up coming out more like a snort. He looked back into my eyes making my knees buckle. "Do you know anyone like that?"

"Nope," I shook my head and clamped my mouth tight.

"Well that's a shame Sookie…" He looked at my breasts and his eyes lingered. I nearly gasped as my jaw hit the floor. "Sookie… Stackhouse." Oh, he was looking at my name tag. Or was he?

He tossed a hundred dollar bill on the table and rose to his full height. I had to take a step out of his way but he just moved closer, towering over me. I craned my neck to look up at him. Don't faint Sookie!

"My name is Eric Northman. If you should see this troll will you send him to Fangtasia?" He grinned down at me, leaning in a bit. "I would like to talk to him face to face."

I nodded, not realizing that my face was completely flushed red from holding my breath.

"Good." He said, his nostrils flaring again. "It was a pleasure Miss Stackhouse." He raked his eyes over me and turned around.

I watched his back as he strode, no strutted, out of Merlotte's. I was left feeling completely aroused and flabbergasted at the same time. The man was insufferable, yet down right scrumptious. Did he know who I was or not? I was so confused but my guess was that there was about a 90% chance that the clever vampire had figured out I was the source leaving him cryptic notes.

There were a couple of reasons I was freaking out about this. One, he may force me to come to Fangtasia and read minds regarding the missing 60k in his bar like he had forced Sookie in the show. That was terrifying to me. I mean I didn't want a vampire, namely Long Shadow, trying to kill me. I'm a wimp from a wimpy world. This is all new to me. Two, it took every ounce of my strength to resist the Viking. I couldn't give into my desires right now because I needed his respect. I needed it for one very important reason. Godric. I needed to save Godric and that was more important to me than Eric Northman's lick-able body of sin and his gracious plenty. I had a better chance of gaining Godric's respect if he sensed his child respected me.

****×º°"˜`"°º×» ****ℰ****ღ****Ş****ღ****ℊ ****×º°"˜`"°º×» ****ℰ****ღ****Ş****ღ****ℊ ****×º°"˜`"°º×»****

****A/N: ****Eric struts to the doorway and glances back at you with blazing eyes. "I'll wait for you in here."  
He pulls off his shirt and tosses it on the floor. "The review room is a wild place." He says with a fangy grin.

**americanandroidblog. wordpress .com**  
Take out the spaces


	10. Giddy With A Gaul

**BETA:** Thank you TexasEx (ff .net) a.k.a. The Queen of Delicious (wordpress)

* * *

**×º°"˜`"°º×»**** **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

**Chapter 10: Giddy With A Gaul**

**×º°"˜`"°º×»**** **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

I found myself in a very precarious position. Godric was laying on the floor on his back, and I was spread flat on top of him with my face smashed into his neck. He had heroically broken my fall so I wouldn't be injured. The rope around my torso and arms was digging into my skin with a biting sting, and I had somehow scraped up my knee which was bleeding pretty badly.

I wriggled my body trying to get up, and my legs moved to straddle Godric around his hips in a very unladylike way. I sat up still slightly dazed. He groaned and closed his eyes at my movements. And let me tell you, it wasn't a painful groan because it came out all throaty and husky. His hands were still wrapped around my waist and he looked up at me with his fangs still dangerously bared, a mix of utter shock and smoldering intensity etched in those eyes of his.

Okay, so you are probably wondering to yourself, what the hell is going on and why am I straddling Godric on the floor whilst tied up. So let me just back up a bit and rewind.

It was a warm balmy Louisiana day, and I had tolerated just about enough of looking over my shoulder and jumping at every little sound after my encounter with Eric at Merlotte's three days earlier. I was sort of freaking out, and I had not gone back to the drop point. I avoided going out at night if I could help it. I wasn't just fearful of Eric but there was also a serial killer still on the loose. I continued my lessons with Claudine, but I just couldn't get the sinking feeling out of my brain that shit was about to hit the fan in a very bad way.

I got a wild hair up my ass and decided it was time to put on my big girl pants. So I stomped into Merlotte's and demanded time off. Then, I hopped in my car and headed for Dallas. But not before I left a very detailed note about Renee at the drop point for Eric. He claimed he was investigating the murders so if that was true I will give him the information he needs. I scrawled down everything I knew including who the serial killer was, where he lived, and everything the slimy little bastard had done.

When I first arrived in Dallas it was still daylight outside. To tell you the truth, I really needed to get out of that backwoods town Bon Temps. However, my main goal in coming to this city was to make first contact with Godric, but I didn't know why or how I was going to do that. I know, I know. I hadn't thought this through, but I was sure I would come up with something.

I had no idea where Godric's nest was or if I'd even be able to approach him. On the other hand, it didn't take much effort to figure out where Hotel Carmilla was. There were signs all over the interstate advertising the vampire hotel in Dallas. I obviously couldn't afford such a luxurious place to stay so I ended up renting a motel room on the other side of town. I had one little advantage. Telepathy.

Every single day I went to the upscale vampire hotel and acted like I was a guest sitting in the lobby. I mind raped everyone I could and made sure I was out of there by night fall. I didn't need any vampires sniffing me up.

I had picked up some vital information too. Apparently Godric was a benevolent Sheriff, but he ran Dallas with an iron fist. He required every supernatural that came to his area to register with him. He even required it of witches. He was also trusted by those supernaturals to keep their secrets which was smart if he wanted them to oblige him. This piece of information was important because it was my key to the inside. Hello… magical fairy princess from another planet. If that doesn't require me to register I don't know what does.

And apparently he wasn't the type who was going to go and claim me just because I was special. In fact, if the information I picked up was true he wouldn't even share knowledge of my existence with anyone or record it down on paper. It was his way of ensuring that all supernaturals trusted him enough to present themselves. In return, he offered them a connection to the vampire/supernatural world should they ever need assistance. Keeping the peace was important to him.

Getting frustrated and almost ready to call it quits and head back to Bon Temps I hit pay dirt. My lucky break happened on the sixth day when I spotted Hugo in the hotel lobby. I followed him back to the nest where I left my phone number and a note in the mailbox requesting an audience with the sheriff.

About two nights later I received a phone call from none other than the Latina goddess herself, Isabel. She was kind but thorough on the phone. Asking me a series of questions such as my name and my reason for requesting a face to face with the sheriff. By the time we got off the phone she seemed a bit irritated that I was not very forthcoming about who I was, but I tried to assure her that I was merely a supernatural and following protocol by contacting the vampire authority in the area. Frankly, she was suspicious that I refused to meet with one of the deputy sheriffs such as herself or Stan. I adamantly refused, saying that if they wanted me to present myself I would only see Godric.

So here I was almost two weeks after my encounter with Eric. I was waiting patiently outside Godric's office for my appointment, nervously tapping my fingers on my knees. I wondered what he would be like. The show seemed to reveal multiple sides to him. Sadness and regret at what he was and the lack of vampire evolution as well as him snapping a mans neck. True, Gabe deserved it on the show but that is judge, jury, and executioner type shit going on there which seemed to contradict everything else about him. I knew Godric was good at heart but there was no doubt in my mind he had a dark streak that shined through more often than not.

I jumped upright a bit in my chair when the door opened and craned my neck to look at who was there. Two very large hairy men walked out grumbling under their breath. Werewolves…

They stopped a second and looked at me and one of them shook his head in irritation.

"He's ready for you." The hairier of the two said in a gruff voice. They turned and walked down the hall. I furrowed my brow and sent out the tendrils of my telepathy on the bastard.

_'__I didn't think Godric was the type but he is a vampire. Is she a fangbanger bitch? Vamps always get the pretty ones. She does smell different. Probably some bass ackwards supe. All sorts coming and going around here."_

I turned my attention to the other werewolf…

_"__Need to hurry and get back and let the packmaster know what Godric said. Can't believe the Ft._ _Worth __pack is trying to move in on our territory like that. It's fucking bull shit. Going to be a reckoning that's for damn sure! Damn the razor burn on my ass hurts.'_

They turned the corner and my connection was lost. I took a deep breath. I needed to get on my feet and walk into the office. Come on Sookie! It'll be easy. My heart was beating a million miles a minute and my skin had gone all clammy.

I slowly stood and stepped inside the doorway…

I let out a big sigh. There he was. Sitting behind the desk. So adorable… He was wearing darker colors which threw me off a bit. He was always in some white pajama set on TV. I squinted my eyes. The True Blood wiki back in my world said he was about 16 or 17 when he was turned, even though the actor was 20 might I add. He definitely looked closer on the 20 side. What do people back in that world know anyway?

He was on the phone but he immediately turned his head to look at me when I stepped inside. God! I melted into a puddle on the floor. There were two little eyeballs in the Sookie puddle blinking up at him. Okay, not really but that's how I felt.

After staring at me for several seconds while he apparently listened to someone rattle in his ear on the phone he swiveled his chair so that his entire body faced me. I had a clear view behind his desk from the door. I stood like a dummy in the doorway with my hands in front of my waist holding my purse strap.

I was trying to look every which way to avoid that deadly gaze of his. What was up with those eyes anyway? They were enough to make a nun giggle and show some ankle.

I glanced nervously back into his face and he was still staring with a burning intensity that made my panties moisten. My face turned red. If I had learned anything from my encounter with Eric it was that he could probably smell it. My assumption was confirmed when I saw his nostrils ever so slightly flare.

"Angelo will arrive on midnight the following week." I heard him tell whoever was on the phone.

He relaxed back into his chair and his knees parted slightly as he grabbed a pen and started jotting something down. "I agree." He said. "Very well." Then he hung up the phone as he continued to write something.

I turned my head to gaze out of the window. I think I was shaking by this point.

"I apologize for the wait." He said making me snap my head back to him. He was already standing up and walking toward me. _Ah!_

"No…no problem." I muttered.

I stepped backward as he came into my personal space, my eyebrows rising in panic. "No need to be alarmed. I am just shutting the door so our conversation is not overheard. This is a sound proof room."

"Oh." I said embarrassed. He reached around me and closed the door. Locking it for extra measure. God he was standing so close I could smell him and he smelled so good. I could probably lean forward a little and lick his face.

My eyes saddened as I realized he looked tired, if it's even possible for a vampire to look tired. No not tired in the sense of not getting enough sleep but pale, like he hadn't eaten in awhile. I had no idea how often vampires need to eat (drink?). He was tired in a melancholy and despondent sort of way which didn't surprise me seeing how he will try to kill himself in a few months time. My heart fell into the pit of my stomach as I tried to hide the visible concern from my face.

**×º°"˜`"°º×»**** ℰ****ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ**×º°"˜`"°º×»**** ℰ****ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ**×º°"˜`"°º×»**

**Godric**

Godric had no idea what his next appointment was about. The only information that Isabel had was that it was a female named Sookie Stackhouse who had requested an audience. Her request had been most unusual. Leaving a cryptic note in the mailbox. He hoped it wasn't another fanatical fangbanger but she would be vetted before being allowed into the nest. Occasionally one would get through the vetting process though.

He realized his concern was unfounded when her scent hit his nostrils. He was on the phone with the Ft. Worth Sheriff of Area 8 when he first noticed her aroma. He usually would have smelled it as soon as the door opened but the pungent odor of the werewolves still lingered heavily in his office.

He tried quickly to wrap up the phone call. There had been a few brawls in his area from unknown werewolves and after investigation he had discovered the Ft. Worth pack had breached his borders which was strictly prohibited under the Werewolf treaty that the Texas packs signed twelve years ago. When they breached borders it always caused skirmishes and troubles for all supernaturals and he didn't want to deal with this headache right now.

He watched the young woman with interest as she stood nervously in the doorway. He wondered what provoked such anxiety. She was obviously supernatural, at least in part. Surely she must be accustomed to vampires.

He soon realized her scent was much stronger than he had originally anticipated as her aroma overpowered the lingering stench from the werewolves. She was lucky not all vampires possessed such as a strong sense of smell as he and his child Eric did. Otherwise she may be in more danger than she realizes. She smelled absolutely delectable. If he had been younger, not mainstreaming like he was, he may be tempted to… _no_… he has no interest in such trivial things anymore.

"I apologize for the wait." He said approaching her to close the door.

"No… no problem." She responded. He saw that she was visibly shaken. But then again why wouldn't she be? He was a vampire after all. He ignored the little fact that he could smell her arousal as well.

He paused with concern when she stepped back away from him. "No need to be alarmed. I am just shutting the door so our conversation is not overheard. This is a sound proof room." He assured her.

"Oh." She said and a small smile formed on her lips that slightly warmed him. Godric quickly looked away and prevented himself from inhaling her scent while he was in such close proximity. He reached around her to close the door.

He straightened up still facing her. He put on his Sheriff face and continued to stand too close for her comfort. "Miss. Stackhouse. I have been informed that you requested an audience with me, unfortunately my assistant was unable to determine as to why. She said you were most cryptic on the phone."

Her face turned red and she let out a soft chuckle which made Godric raise an eyebrow in question. Her antics were endearing, he will give her that.

Momentarily caught off guard he inhaled without thinking which caused him to take a step back trying to create some distance between them. It wasn't as if he could not control himself. But the combination of everything about this woman he found intriguing. It shook him at his very core because all he had felt for decades was a dull numbness. Such a small thing as intrigue threatened to bring everything he had planned into question. He didn't want to second guess himself as he approached the last weeks and months of his life. He had already made the decision long ago.

"Well, to tell you the truth." Sookie said still grinning. "I am considering moving to this area and I was under the assumption that all supernaturals are required to register with you. I didn't come to register though. I just wanted to see what this area is like before I decide to move here." She scrunched her shoulders up and smiled even wider. "I figured the best place to start was the vampire Sheriff of Dallas."

Godric frowned slightly. Why was she lying to him? It wasn't that she was a bad liar; he was just a better observer of body language and human psychology. "Have a seat," he motioned to the chair in front of his desk as he retreated behind it and sat down. He decided he was going to be blunt with this woman. He did not like to play games. "And perhaps I shall give you a moment to think carefully. Then you may tell me why you are really here."

This made her pause and look at him wide eyed. Her eyes began to well up like she was about to burst into tears which made Godric rethink his approach.

"Miss Stackhouse. It is obvious to me that you have very little experience with vampires." She nodded while he spoke in a clam soft voice. "I am not sure what your past encounters were like with my kind but I assure you this is a safe room. You may not have a reason to trust me but I give you my word that I will not harm you. So please be truthful as to why you have come here today."

She looked down at her hands nervously as Godric waited patiently for her to speak. After a few moments she looked back at him and he was taken back slightly by a new sense of resolve that seemed to take over her features.

"I have seen it. Your death."

He frowned. "You have seen my death? How?"

"I saw the future. You allowed yourself to die and I've come to make you listen to reason. To ask you to reconsider. And I think if you hear me out you will."

He sighed deeply. "Before we get to the more important question of how you saw the future, I must say that I made this decision long ago, before you were even born. I doubt very little will sway my resolve."

"I know you don't know me. You probably think I'm crazy."

"No, that is the furthest thing from my mind, I assure you."

"Your death will change nothing Godric. But your life can impact the world in positive ways that you do not realize right now."

"Someone must make amends. I am the best choice. My past crimes have been… deplorable. It is time I answered for them, not just on behalf of myself but on behalf of all vampires."

"That's like saying I should die for all the past mistakes of humans. Do you know how many humans have been killed, been raped, suffered, and tortured at the hands of each other? In almost every corner of the Earth, in almost every time period. Of course you do… because you're 2000 years old. You see I may be young but I know a thing or two about what is going on here."

He put his elbows on the desk, determined to win this argument. "Humans are meant to be here. We are not. Look at what the world is like. I believe vampires are responsible for the nature of humans. We have lurked on the fringes of society since the beginning of time and our nature has perverted human civilization. The Great Revelation was a mistake. It only shined a brighter light on our evil."

**×º°"˜`"°º×» ℰღŞღℊ ×º°"˜`"°º×» ℰღŞღℊ ×º°"˜`"°º×» ℰღŞღℊ ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

**Back to Sookie's POV**

"Wrong." He raised an eyebrow. I stood up and came around the desk. "You see I'm from another world. A world where there are no vampires. And bad stuff happens there the same as here. People starve, they kill each other, there are bloody wars, women are raped, children die. Vampires had nothing to do with any of that because there are none there. No werewolves, nothing."

"Another world?"

"Yes, almost identical, except lacking magic and supernatural beings."

He tilted his head curiously. I don't think he believed a word I was saying. "Godric," I said taking his hand. His eyes darted to my touch but he allowed it. "Without all the pain, without the wrong we do, how do we learn from our mistakes? How do we grow as people? As hard as they are to live with, how do we make the world a better place without these lessons?"

He stayed silent and gazed at me with an intensity I didn't think was possible. I continued talking. "I know you must have seen and even done terrible things. But you don't make amends by killing yourself you make amends by getting off your butt and making a difference in the world. Your death will only serve to rob the world of the most decent vampire I've ever had the pleasure of meeting." I rambled on.

I was surprised to see his usually expressionless face scrunch up in a pain that I couldn't begin to fathom. He turned away from me and looked down closing his eyes, his hand still in mine. "You see me with such innocence." He turned his head back toward me, his eyes still cast downward. "I fear what you would think if you knew I am known as..."

"Death." I interrupted.

He turned away so I couldn't see his face. "That title is well deserved."

"I know more than you think. And I still think you are worthy of more than burning in the sun because you are stuck in the past instead of looking to the future."

He turned back to me and our eyes met. Were my words making any difference? He seemed to be taking in what I said to him. I would stand here and argue with him all night if I had to. I had not expected this. I only came here to meet him and under the guise that I was moving to his area. I didn't think I would be having this confrontation.

The next thing that happened was so fast I barely had time to react. The room crackled with ozone and the electricity in the air caused my hair to rise with static. A blue swirling vortex appeared behind me and a rope tied in a lasso was flung out around my body like something out of a cartoon. I was yanked into the portal with a rough jerk. What the fuck!? I screamed Godric's name as I fell backwards into the blue swirl. My arms were pinned to my sides by the rope.

The last thing I saw before being completely engulfed was Godric speeding toward me and grabbing me around the waist. I screamed in terror as I tumbled down the rabbit hole. Godric still had me around the waist as he tumbled with me. He pulled me close against him and circled his arms around my body in a tight embrace. Our eyes locked, his fangs were out. We were both in shock as we were sucked through the enigmatic wormhole that led to my world!

So as I said before. I found myself in a very precarious position...

**×º°"˜`"°º×» ℰღŞღℊ ×º°"˜`"°º×» ℰღŞღℊ ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

**A/N:** "For your own safety, I insist you stay with me during my daytime rest."  
Unbuttoning his shirt, Godric's lips twitched slightly into the faintest smile.  
"Leave your review Little One, and I will await you on the bed."


	11. Glimmering My Eyeballs Ain't Polite

**BETA:** Thank you TexasEx (ff .net) a.k.a. The Queen of Delicious (wordpress)

* * *

**×º°"˜`"°º×»**** **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

**Chapter 11: Glimmering My Eyeballs Ain't Polite**

**×º°"˜`"°º×»**** **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

**10 days earlier…**

Eric was in a nasty mood. It had been three days since he had indirectly confronted Sookie at the shifter's hair-brained bar. He had heard neither hide nor hair of her in that time. Had he made a mistake? He wondered if he spooked her and she fled back to her world. Her ability to resist his seductions only made him want her more.

He decided he would give her a few days to hopefully cool off and get used to the idea that he was not going to relent. Yes, he would pursue her. He was tired of playing games. He needed to know what she knew about Godric but he also wanted her in every perverted way that crossed his twisted mind! Three days… He didn't think he could wait much longer. She would be his!

The only thing that made it worth the wait was his possession of a certain little video of the captivating little telepath. He had watched it over and over.

Pam was so sick of his grumbling and bad attitude she avoided him as much as possible. He had even punished her for one of her usual snide remarks by making her wear a yellow Wal-Mart sweat suit with a picture of a bunny and carrot on the front. This punishment lasted for 24 hours.

The punishments didn't stop there. For no apparent good reason to Pam, for the tiniest mere suggestion she was given the most extreme punishment she had ever received. All she had said was that she thought he was acting like a teenage boy with a hormone problem. Next thing she knew she was forced to go up to Ginger in front of an entire bar full of humans and vampires and humiliate herself.

She had to wear a pink ballerina outfit. First she had to bow, then curtsy, then she had to tell Ginger that she wanted to hang out for a girls night. Which Eric had every intention of forcing her to do. The ass! Ginger however was ecstatic. Eric watched from his throne with amusement. When he was in such a dejected mood few things gave him pleasure, but being ornery to Pam was one of them.

On the third night Eric rose to check his laptop. He didn't expect to find anything. She had not come back to the drop point. But he checked anyway just in case. When the surveillance program was blinking his mouth opened and a small laugh came out. He quickly looked around to make sure no one had witnessed his glee.

He clicked the program and once it had loaded he saw Sookie enter the shack and leave a note. The corner of his mouth twitched upward. "So you want to continue this little game do you?"

The screen went blank and he was surprised that the motion dector on the surveillance camera had recorded something else. After a few seconds the view of the shack reappeared and he waited with baited breath (If a vampire could even do that).

He frowned as he watched a stranger enter the structure. It was a weasel face of a man. He had dark hair and a goatee. Definitely human. He looked at the time stamp. It was only thirty minutes after Sookie had left. Had this man followed her?

The stranger spent some time looking around and Eric almost cringed when he kicked the dog bowl with his boot, revealing the note underneath. The man picked it up and read it. Eric's fists clenched, his finger nails digging into his palms.

What was even more disturbing was what happened next. The man's mouth opened and Eric listened as he spoke.

"You're going to die next you disgusting vampire fucking fang-banger. I'll enjoy squeezing the life out of you and watching you choke on your own vomit."

Eric immediately got dressed and headed straight for Sookie's house. He needed to protect her. He would rip the man's weasel faced head right off his neck.

Landing in Sookie's front yard he sniffed the air. Her sorry excuse for a car was gone and her scent was so faded that he was sure she had not been at this house in days.

Walking up to the front door he knocked. He knew another woman lived with her. An elderly lady, probably a relative. He would glamour her if he had to and get the information he needed to find Sookie so he could protect her.

"Who is it?" The elderly woman spoke through the door. She didn't even open it. Dammit!

"A friend of Sookie's. I have come to call on her."

"My granddaughter isn't here." The woman called. "She left… out of town."

Eric didn't believe the woman. Out of town? Did that mean she went back to her world. That was the last thing he wanted to hear.

"I am having difficulty hearing you through the door ma'am. Perhaps if you could open it?" He was laying the charming voice on thick.

"Don't lie to me young man I know you have good hearing." She paused apparently in thought. "I'm sorry to be rude. Sookie told me not to open the door at night. I'm supposed to just talk through the door if anyone comes." Eric gritted his teeth. Sookie had coached the woman. Smart. But the lady seemed to be still talking to him out of some sort of human politeness. "Who are you?"

"As I said, a friend."

"Don't be smart with me boy. What's your name?" Eric raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Eric Northman, the vampire sheriff of this area." He smiled wryly knowing the woman must be shaken by this revelation. Why did he tell her? He hoped his honesty would earn him points. The woman probably already knew anyway.

"Well I ain't opening the door." Her calm voice indicated that she did know. "Don't want my eyeballs glimmered."

"Glimmered?"

"Well yes, glimmered." She scolded through the door. "I'll let Sookie know you came when she comes home."

"So she is coming back?"

"Of course, she lives here." She said exasperated. "She may be gone awhile though so you just go on young man. I'll let her know you came."

He tried to play authority card. "Ma'am. I am the sheriff in this area." She was elderly and they reacted with more respect when he sounded official. He knew how to play his cards with humans. "I have come because I believe your granddaughter is in danger. If you see her will you please ask her to contact me immediately at Fangtasia."

"Danger?" The woman said surprised. "What sort of danger?"

"If you see her please have her contact me. If she is afraid to come in have her call on the phone." He decided to throw in a bit of charm before he left which couldn't hurt since he planned to make Sookie his. "Have a good night ma'am."

Then he was gone. Adele opened the door and looked around, slightly shaken. No trace of the vampire was anywhere in sight.

**×º°"˜`"°º×» ****ℰ****ღ****Ş****ღ****ℊ ****×º°"˜`"°º×»****ℰ****ღ****Ş****ღ****ℊ ****×º°"˜`"°º×»**

Godric and I crashed on to a cold hard floor with a loud plop after we exited the doorway between the worlds. I had no clue what was happening or why I had been pulled through the rabbit hole by a rope.

As I was trying to explain before…

Godric was laying on the floor on his back, and I was spread flat on top of him with my face smashed into his neck. He had heroically broken my fall so I wouldn't be injured. The rope around my torso and arms was digging into my skin with a biting sting, and I had somehow scraped up my knee which was bleeding pretty badly.

I wriggled my body trying to get up, and my legs moved to straddle Godric around his hips in a very unladylike way. I sat up still slightly dazed. He groaned and closed his eyes at my movements. And let me tell you, it wasn't a painful groan because it came out all throaty and husky. His hands were still wrapped around my waist and he looked up at me with his fangs still dangerously bared, a mix of utter shock and smoldering intensity etched in those eyes of his.

Before I even knew what was happening he was lifting me off of him like I weighed no more than a feather, and he sat me beside him, the rope still binding my arms.

Within a split second he was on his feet and poised for battle. I heard a woman scream in a frightening blood curdling shriek that nearly broke my ear drums.

Oh wait, no. That was Nut-sucker screaming, one hand holding the other end of the rope that bound me and the other hand holding some suspicious looking device.

"What is the meaning of this?" Godric snarled stepping closer to Alan. My eyes got bigger as I watched in horrific fascination. Godric looked dangerously formidable and I didn't think such terrifying contortions were possible on his serene face. His eyes were as black as midnight which reminded me of a shark. The growl-like hiss coming out of his mouth accompanied by his looming fangs gave him the appearance of a rattlesnake about to strike. Even I cowered and huddled myself together as the fury seemed to radiate off him in invisible waves.

Nut-sucker screamed again dropping the rope, and he dived into the blue swirl on the wall where Stephen Moyer's poster previously hung on the first night I visited this place. The dive looked physically impossible as he hurtled himself through the air like an Olympic soccer player. The last thing I saw were his black shoes on his feet disappearing into the psychedelic portal.

He obviously had not expected Godric to appear here. I had no doubt in my mind that he was trying to prevent me from putting a stop to Godric's suicide. Why did he care so much? Maybe Gran was right. Maybe Alan had some sort of vested interest in knowing what happened in the True Blood universe. I think there is much more here than meets the eye.

As soon as he dived into the rabbit hole Godric was rushing across the room to jump in after him but the doorway closed too fast and the poor vampire slammed into a hard cinder block wall. He put his hands on the wall, patting it as if confirming what his brain was already telling him; that there was indeed a wall there now.

I was still sitting on the floor in a huddled ball, having brought my knees close to my chest I had a good view of the nasty gash on the side of my knee. I definitely knocked it against something hard on my tumble into Alan's office, perhaps the corner of his desk. It was still bleeding pretty badly and my calve was covered in lines of blood. Now I had little trails of blood going down my inner thigh and staining the hem of my shorts.

I tried to get to my feet, but my movement only caused the rope to tighten. I let out a painful moan.

"Miss Stackhouse," Godric said stepping to me and kneeling down. "You are injured." His eyes darted to my bloody knee.

"I'm fine. I just need this rope off." I grumbled.

With a little effort, I'm sure to prevent injuring me further; Godric had the rope off of me and was helping me to my feet. His eyes were still wild as the flames of some savage instinctual lust for violence licked his irises. Or was it the smell of my blood?

"Why did that young vampire bring you here?" Godric questioned.

"He doesn't like that I'm changing the future in your world. I haven't figured that part out yet."

He nodded and looked around the office. "This is your world?" He said flatly, a little disappointed that it looked no different than his.

"Yep, this is it." I said as my tone became worried. "Godric, I have no idea how to get back."

He stepped up to me and put his hand on my shoulder, making me shiver with little butterflies. "Do not fear Miss Stackhouse. We will figure it out together."

I smiled. "Call me Sookie."

He stared in my eyes for a few long excruciating seconds reminding me of the chemistry we had shared earlier in his office when we had our heart to heart. I think he felt it too because the corner of his mouth quivered with some sort of sagacious and pleased emotion that I was sure any sane person would have missed. But I was staring at his mouth and longingly raking my eyes all over his face.

Once I realized I was ogling and leering at him the embarrassment zipped through my body, and I looked away about three shades redder. I'm sure he had no qualms about standing around staring at people for hours on end. But it was just awkward for me.

"I don't think he's coming back anytime soon and it'll be sunrise in a few hours." I explained. "We can't stay here. We'll come back later."

"What do you suggest?" He asked. It was my world after all.

"Hopefully my car is where I left it in the parking lot the first night I came here. Before I… um entered your world. We should go back to my place. I can cover the windows to black out the sun in the bedroom and you can sleep there."

He visibly cringed at the thought of being so vulnerable. Why? I thought he wanted to die. It gave me hope that he might be changing his mind.

"I know it doesn't sound ideal. But it's not like there are any vampire slayers lurking in this world or anyone after you. No one even knows you exist." I rambled. "Trust me Godric. I'll keep you safe. You have my word."

He looked at me with even more intensity and took a step closer. His nostrils flared as he came so near I could swear I saw little brown flecks in the irises of his stormy eyes. "Very well. I will trust you… Sookie." What was going through that wise ancient brain of his?

As we rode down the elevator of the empty building a few thoughts struck me. One, there is no Tru-Blood synthetic drink for vampires in this world and I had a vampire who had obviously already gone awhile without sustenance. Two, our hope on getting back to True Blood universe hinged on catching Alan and getting that device from him that obviously controlled the portal between the worlds. What was that thing? It didn't look electronic. More like a magical stone of some sort.

I chanced a sideways glance at Godric who was standing in the elevator backwards facing the back wall like it was the most normal thing in the world. Yea, older vampires obviously missed some of the finer details of modern times.

I smiled to myself. My life may now be wrought with danger and the kind of horrific excitement that could give you a heart attack, but I was living every fangirls dream. I really think I'm making a difference. And here I stood beside a two thousand year old gorgeous vampire, the Godric, who was standing backwards in an elevator, staring at the back wall, on his way to my place of all things.

"Godric?" I mumbled slightly embarrassed. "How long has it been since you... um fed?"

He continued to look at the back wall and didn't answer.

"I'm sorry if I'm being rude." Was it considered tacky to ask a vampire about their feeding?

"No, it is an acceptable question given the circumstance." He said dryly. "I consumed some of the synthetic blood last Sunday."

"That was two days ago." That wasn't too bad. From the way he looked I would have thought it was much longer. His face was extremely pale, almost albino looking. His cheeks were slightly sunken in, and if I didn't know better I would say his reactions were off-kilter and slightly delayed. Still much faster than mine, or even most vampires. But for a 2000 year old vampire he seemed off his game.

"No the Sunday before. Nine days ago." He was completely expressionless.

I gasped. He must have known my shock because he finally mustered the resolve to look at me.

"I require very little blood at my age." He said in the gentlest voice, trying to reassure me. His eyes spoke of some deep unnamed regret. "I will not harm you."

"That's not what I'm worried about, Godric." I faced him, my brow knit in concern. "You need blood."

"I will be fine. I have gone longer without." His mouth closed shut and he returned his gaze to the back wall of the elevator signifying the conversation was over.

I clutched my purse. I had somehow managed to hang on to it in all the chaos. It was a good thing too because I just remembered tucked inside of it was the warning label I had pulled off the Tru-Blood bottle after Eric left Merlotte's. I took it hoping to learn something about vampires that wasn't included in the show, but I had completely forgotten about it until now. Maybe I could learn something about how much blood, at least Tru-Blood, a vampire should consume. Godric wasn't looking good and he obviously wasn't going to share the specifics with me.

**A/N:** Please take a moment and leave your feedback!


	12. Bite Me!

**Thank YOU:** Thank you **alycenwonder** for beta reading this chapter! Also, thank you **evasmomforever** for looking over the light lemon for me and giving it your thumbs up! And thank you **Royal Ember** for the idea to have True Blood paraphernalia around Sookie's house in our world! And thank you **TexasEx** who listens to me for endless quantities of time as I bombard her with plot ideas.

****×º°"˜`"°º×» ****ℰ****ღ****Ş****ღ****ℊ ****×º°"˜`"°º×» ****ℰ****ღ****Ş****ღ****ℊ ****×º°"˜`"°º×»****

****Chapter 12: Bite Me!****

********×º°"˜`"°º×» ****ℰ****ღ****Ş****ღ****ℊ ****×º°"˜`"°º×» ****ℰ****ღ****Ş****ღ****ℊ ****×º°"˜`"°º×»********

Eric remembers the exact second it happened. The moment he felt a gut wrenching twist in his stomach when his connection to Godric was lost. He felt like he was falling down a bottomless pit into some unnamed oblivion as the bond with Godric faded, then it was just... gone. Gone! Eric doubled over in his throne chair and clutched his stomach. Every pair of eyes in the club watched his uncharacteristic display of discomfort with some morbid curiosity.

He felt a violent surge of anger as the empty void that was once occupied by Godric's millennium old presence disappeared. He looked out at the crowd of vultures and walking shells who stared back. The music had stopped. The silence was eerie. Such silence that he could hear the beating hearts of the humans that looked at him with big eyes. Even the vampires in the club stared with a mix of trepidation and fascination.

"Out," he muttered in a ragged voice. No one moved. "Leave... NOW..." His voice boomed over the crowd as he rose to his full height and hovered over them, fists clenched, eyes seething with the fire of hell, and fangs bared like dangerous daggers. "**GET OUT!**"

Gasps echoed like a wave over the onlookers and they quickly turned and trampled their way to the door in a frenzied haste to escape the ancient Viking vampire.

Meanwhile, back in Dallas, Godric's nest was about to descend into a chaotic uproar. It began when Isabel, one of the deputy sheriffs, became worried that Godric's meeting had gone on far too long. She cautiously walked up to his office door and put her hand up to knock. But she stopped herself and turned her ear to the door.

She heard two male voices inside, and neither of them was Godric. She stood as still as a statue as she listened.

"You incompetent idiot. I ask you to do one little thing and you failed me!" A voice with an exaggerated southern drawl hissed.

"Master, I apologize! Godric came through the portal with her. He would have killed me."

"Do you have any idea how difficult it was to get here so quickly? I was in the middle of a ridiculous dog ritual with the pack master and his mutts two States away. I'm tired of cleaning up your mess." Isabel raised an eyebrow as she listened. She had no idea who the two men were or why they were in Godric's office. But she continued to listened because she needed information.

"Master, I forced the girl into the portal just as you commanded me. I had no way of knowing she was in the company of a 2000 year old vampire. When they both came through I escaped back through the portal which was still open in this location."

"You are valuable to me because you know the future, that's why I turned you. But I could just as easily take that stone away from you and find another sniveling human from your world who has just as much knowledge as you. I WILL NOT MEET THE TRUE DEATH!"

"Yes you could master. You are magnificent and seasoned. But I have one thing those humans don't have. Loyalty to you. I was the one who sought you out and told you what would happen to you."

"True," the southern man chuckled. "However, only because you wanted me to turn you. Now open the portal back up to your world so we can get out of here before someone finds us. I would hate to bloody my clothes."

Isabel reacted instantly. They were about to get away and she needed to stop them and apprehend them. Apparently one of the vampires was from another world and had a way to access it. That is where Godric is. She rammed her shoulder into the door but it was thick and made of steel. Godric had it sound proofed and reinforced several years ago. She ran to her office next door and fished the hidden key out behind the bookshelf. Running back to Godric's office she flung the door open but it was too late. The last remnants of some sort of spiral portal were disappearing in wisps of blue light.

Within minutes phones were ringing all over the nest, staff were running around the rooms in a panic, a scream of a human woman could be heard some where in the nest. Everyone was in a total panic as the news of Godric's disappearance spread.

A red-headed woman ran up to Isabel with the phone, she huffed out of breath. "Isabel. The King of Texas is on line two for you, and Eric is on line one."

She took the phone and nodded to the woman. She would get the call with the King over with first. Eric's call may take a little longer.

"Your Majesty." She said putting the phone to her ear.

"Isabel, is it true?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so. Godric was in a meeting when apparently he was pulled into some type of portal. The target was the woman he was meeting with but it would seem he went in after her to save her. When I arrived there were two men in his office, but they disappeared into thin air, through a portal I'm assuming." She closed her eyes in failure. She scolded herself for not unlocking the door the minute she heard them in there. But how was she to know that they had the ability to disappear through some portal.

"Do we know who they were?"

"No your Majesty. I didn't see their faces."

"I will send over a tracker to assist you. We will find Godric." He offered.

"I'm afraid that will not help. As I said they disappeared into thin air, through some portal."

"Perhaps he can't track them but he is an expert at recognizing scents. It can't hurt to try."

"Okay, thank you your Majesty. We will await his arrival."

She pushed the button on the phone to change the line to line one. "Eric," she said dejected.

"What the fuck happened to my maker Isabel? I can not feel the bond anymore!" Eric's voice lowered. "Is he… is he dead?"

"NO! Oh Gods no Eric! Nothing so heinous, I assure you." She took a deep breath. "It seems Godric has gone through some sort of portal, to where I do not know."

"WHAT?" Eric screamed into the phone. A million thoughts going through his mind. He had only heard of the portal to another world regarding one person. A certain blonde seer telepath. He learned of it when he hid in the trees and ease dropped on her conversation with Nut-sucker.

"Yes, he had a meeting with a supe that was moving to our area. And…"

"What was the name? Of the supe?"

"Sookie Stackhouse," she told him. A rumbling growl could be heard through the phone. "It wasn't the girls fault though. Apparently someone opened a portal in the middle of the meeting and forced her in. Godric went after her to save her and he was pulled through."

"That sounds like something my maker would do." Eric growled.

She finished telling him the story about how she arrived outside the door and the conversation she heard on the other side. "Godric is smart. He'll figure out a way back Eric. If there is a way to that world, then there is a way back."

********×º°"˜`"°º×» ****ℰ****ღ****Ş****ღ****ℊ ****×º°"˜`"°º×» ****ℰ****ღ****Ş****ღ****ℊ ****×º°"˜`"°º×»********

"This is it." I said to Godric walking through the door. "Please come in."

He tentatively stepped through the front door and looked around. "Thank you for allowing me to stay in your home." He said turning to face me.

"Well, it's my fault you are here in the first place. It's the least I could do."

He walked further into the room. "This is wondrous indeed. A whole other world. Devoid of vampires no less." He sat on the couch and picked up a pillow, turning it in his hand he looked at it curiously.

"Oh shit!" I screamed running toward him. He had THE pillow in his hands. The one that had Allan Hyde's face sewed on to it.

"What is this Sookie?" He looked up at me with a slight twinkle in his eyes.

"Um, well that will take some explaining, you see." I said with a red face. He turned and picked up the other pillow with Alexandar Skarsgard's face on it. Dammit! "Okay, well before you freak out and think I'm some sort of stalker let me explain…" I said in a rush. "You see in this world there is a TV show."

"A TV show of what?"

"Well, it's called True Blood. We think it might be showing the future in your world."

"We?"

"Yes me and my Gran. My Gran from your world. Anyway, that's how I knew about your death. That's how I knew you would meet the sun. And that's how I knew your death would not serve the purpose you intended."

He frowned. "I would like to see this TV Show True Blood."

"Of course, of course. I have every episode on DVD." I ran to the entertainment center and picked up a stack of DVD's which immediately slipped out of my hands and scattered all over the floor in front of him. I bent over and picked one up. "Um, see this one is from season 2. It has a picture of you on it. Or rather the actor who plays you."

He took the DVD in his hands and looked it over. "He looks younger than me. But the resemblance is uncanny."

"Oh yea I know. But he looks more like you now. I think he's 24 years old this year. How old were you when you were… um… turned?"

"I do not know. It was so long ago. But I was younger than 24."

"I better start blacking out the windows in the bedroom." I said nervously fiddling my thumbs.

"I will help." He rose to his feet and walked up to me, standing half an arms length away. Do vampires always stand in your personal space like that?

"Okay," I giggled. "Thanks." My face was still red as he followed me into the bedroom. My mind started singing: Godric's in my bedroom! Godric's in my bedroom!

"You are a fan of this actor who plays me on TV?"

"Oh yes, he's hot, I'm totally in lo…" I stopped myself. Dammit! "Yea, he's good." I said turning to look at him.

He was grinning some devious shit eating grin that I thought I'd never see on his face. Was he flirting with me? I smiled as I pulled the curtains closed tight over the windows and walked to the closet to get some blankets and sheets to hang over them. I was limping from the gash on my knee. I needed to get cleaned up but getting the windows blacked out before sunrise was the priority at the moment.

"I will be right back," I said leaving him to tack up a corner of the blanket. I walked into the living room and snatched up my purse.

Reaching in I took out the label I had previously taken off the Tru-Blood bottle in Merlotte's. Carefully unfolding the label I read it.

Directions:  
Shake vigorously, remove cap, heat in microwave on high for 1 minute.  
Cover opening and shake well before serving.

Warning:  
Scientific studies have confirmed that consuming synthetic blood as a substitute to real blood is safe, healthy, and even recommended to maintain all the normal mental and bodily functions of a vampire. However, the manufacturer takes no responsibility in the unlikely event a vampire looses vitality, strength, or a lack of sated hunger as a result of consuming Tru-Blood.

Recommended Consumption amounts:  
Newly Risen … … … Up to a case a day  
2 weeks – 2 years … 3-4 bottles a day  
2 – 100 years … … ..2-3 bottles a day  
100 – 250 years … …1-2 bottles a day  
250 + years … … … Varies  
It is not recommended to go more than 5 days without consuming synthetic blood no matter your age. If you experience extreme paleness of skin, trembling muscles, inability to focus, or any other symptoms please consume a bottle immediately.

I knew it. Godric really needed blood. He looked awful. It has been nine days since he's fed. Why does he insist on doing this to himself. I stomped back into the bedroom.

"Um, Godric?" I said standing in the doorway. "I hate to bring this up again. But you really need blood, and well…" I looked down at my bloody leg and held it up.

He stopped what he was doing and raked his eyes down to my leg, his pupils slightly dilating and his nostrils flaring. "I will be fine." He said turning back around and resuming his work.

"No, I insist. Didn't your mama ever teach you it's bad to waste food?"

He looked back over at me with a grin and started laughing. It was the most wonderful sound I've ever heard! His entire face was smiling, even his eyes! "I do not remember my mama." He teased.

"Well, I mean it's already there bleeding. And I'm offering. It'd be rude manners to refuse." Maybe a guilt trip would work.

"It has been two years since I have had human blood." He muttered hoarsely, all humor gone from his voice.

I walked over to the bed and laid down, bringing my feet to rest on the bed's edge. "I insist. Besides, if you don't the blood will get on my bed sheets."

He stepped closer to me, standing over me at the edge of the bed and looking back and forth between my face and leg. "I am not sure you know what you are offering, little one." He said in the softest voice.

"I know exactly what I'm offering." Hello… number one True Blood fanatic here. _LICK ME!_

"The experience is not as simple as sustenance."

Tongue on me… "Mhm." I nodded. I held my leg out to him slightly. "I am aware. I know you must be hungry and I don't like seeing you that way. I will do this for you Godric." It will be so hard to do such a thing but I think I'll manage.

He stepped forward pressing his knees up against the bed and wrapped his hands around my calf. _Ah!_

"You think you understand. But I must be honest with you Sookie. I have wanted to taste you since I first laid eyes on you." He muttered bringing his nose closer to my leg. "And that is not all I have wanted to do." Before I could respond he was leaning over me and his tongue was gliding up my calf. Oh hot damn!

**5 minutes later…**

Godric's tongue trailed down my inner thigh as he followed the last streak of dried blood that was there. His eyes were still locked on mine in a fierce gaze of liquid fire that nearly took my breath away. I could not fathom the thoughts that danced in the depths of his smoldering eyes as they were quickly brewing into a thunderous storm of desire the likes of which I have never witnessed.

One of his hands reached under the thigh he was currently occupied with and wrapped around cupping the top of my quad just below my shorts. The other trailed up the other leg under my shorts, ever so slowly. It inched underneath the waist band of my panties, not even touching anything private. He moved it straight out the top of my shorts and rested his palm below my naval, with fingers spread. His arm snaked right under my pants.

I don't even think he realized where his hands were. I tried to tell myself that this was a necessity but it was quickly becoming too much for me to tolerate as every inch of my body screamed out like a hungry wolf.

I nearly came unglued when he started sucking the skin of my leg right above my femoral artery. His eyes glazed over and I wondered if he had gone temporarily insane. I mean the poor vampire hasn't had human blood in ages and he just tasted my fairy blood. He stopped what he was doing and closed his eyes.

"I apologize." He whispered opening his haze filled eyes to look at me again. "I became carried away. You are… incredible. And it has been so long." He put his face back to my thigh and inhaled deeply. He had not moved his hands.

My breath was ragged. Was I really about to say what I think I was? "Godric, you need to drink." I pushed my thigh against his face like a ho.

"No." He turned his head back to me. His face hovered ever so close to my not so secret area. "I can not. I will not. I do not deserve…"

"You look pale. You have to eat. I don't mind. I'm actually curious what it will be like. You'll be doing me a favor."

"Sookie." He raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

"Positive!" _Bite Me!_

He slowly turned his head back to my inner thigh, letting out a sharp breath he closed his eyes and sank in his fangs. I winced slightly but the pain was gone within seconds. I felt waves of pleasurable spasms spread through my body from the point of his bite. His lips sucked and pulled at my skin. It was amazing and oh so sensual. No wonder humans always seemed to like being bitten.

I let out a small moan, and he looked into my eyes as he continued to suck on my thigh. Oh God! My hips started to buck, and my head tilted back. Shit, Shit, Shit! How embarrassing. I couldn't stop myself from what was about to happen as the pleasure rose higher. I lifted my head and looked back into his face. Oh, those eyes! What was he doing to me?

His hand which still snaked through my shorts and rested on my belly moved slightly lower. His thumb started caressing at the top of my triangle of curls and I could have sworn I saw triumph dancing in his eyes. Oh, this vampire knew exactly what he was doing to me, what was happening to my body, what was irrevocably and undeniably approaching. He was the puppet master and I was nothing more than his puppet. He tightened his other arm which was still wrapped around my leg and he raised himself a bit with urgency, pulling my hips up with him in his earnest thrill.

Godric started growling into my leg, his eyes never leaving mine. That growl did things to me… so anamalistic and savage, and those smokey blue eyes beckoning and bewitching and seducing as I became lost in his piercing gaze. It was my eventual undoing. That's all it took. A long drawn out string of moans ripped from my throat as I bucked like a cowgirl, desperately seeking some sort of touch but only finding empty space. My mind shut down as I had an orgasm from nothing more than a bite and a stare. Before it was even finished, as my whimpers still echoed in the room, he had released his bite, and he was burying his face in my crotch through my shorts. His growls were vibrating me there in the most naughty pleasurable ways as he drew in frantic inhalations of air through his nose. Holy Mother of Moses! I must be dreaming!

Both of his hands had moved to the underside of my thighs right where they curved into my bottom. He was pulling my legs wide apart as he nuzzled me. Sweet Jesus! I twitched my body and chattered my teeth, riding the final downward slope of my climatic pleasure as he deeply breathed in the scent of my fresh orgasm. He never once ceased his rumble of beastly growls that rang out noisily like a sensuous melody in the thick air that hung around us. It struck me that Godric wasn't as immune to desire and pleasure as he let on. This must be the very provocative, yet dark and untamed streak that I sensed in him from the moment I met him.

I grabbed under his arms trying to pull him on top of me. I was desperate and greedy, and I wanted all of him in that moment. He put his knees on the edge of the bed between my legs and gracefully climbed on top of me. There he hovered over me looking down into my eyes.

"You are so very beautiful." He whispered softly. "And quite innocent."

I tugged at the hem of his pants. "Take these off."

He waited a few seconds before speaking. "You have no idea how much I want to do just that and take every bit of you right here on this bed." He sighed. "I should not have done what I just did. I could not help myself."

"I'm not complaining."

"No, you do not understand. I used my gift. I became too swept up in the moment." I had no idea what he was talking about. He closed his eyes briefly and sighed raggedly as he gathered himself. "I do not wish to take advantage of you right now."

"Godric, it's okay. Whatever you did I enjoyed myself." I smiled at him. Why did he beat himself up so much?

"You forgive me for my actions?" He seemed surprised, but his facial expression was also pleased and dare I say… happy?

"As long as you promise to use your gift or whatever you call it on me again."

He chuckled as he looked down into my eyes. He shifted to the side of me and laid on his elbow looking at me. Damn he was gorgeous.

"Sookie Stackhouse…" He began looking at me with some sort of reverence. "What are you? I have never met a woman such as you. You are not human, at least not fully."

"Oh where do I begin." I said turning on my side to face him. "Telepath and part fairy that's suppose to live 1000's of years."

"What?" He said lifting his head off his hand and staring at me surprised. "Fairies are a myth."

"Nope, I'm one. And I can read human minds." I winced a little at the pain in my still gashed up knee.

He immediately sat up and put his finger to his fang. Grabbing my leg he rubbed his pierced digit on my wound as well as the bite mark he had left on my inner thigh.

"Thank you." I said with a small smile.

"You are welcome, beautiful." He grinned before pulling his shirt off over his head. Oh Holy Hell. He was yum… He laid back down beside me, both our heads on the pillow. He seemed almost completely changed since I first spoke to him at the beginning of the night. "I must sleep. The dawn is upon us." He leaned forward and placed a kiss on my forehead.

"Have a good sleep Godric."

A content expression fell on his face and his eyes closed ever so slowly as he still faced me. I stared at his face for the longest time. He was so handsome.

****×º°"˜`"°º×» ****ℰ****ღ****Ş****ღ****ℊ ****×º°"˜`"°º×» ****ℰ****ღ****Ş****ღ****ℊ ****×º°"˜`"°º×»****

****A/N: ****Godric gives you his vampiric stare. "Thank you for your review." He purrs stepping closer to you.

**americanandroidblog. wordpress .com**  
Take out the spaces


	13. Ancient Brains

**BETA:** Thank you TexasEx (ff .net) a.k.a. The Queen of Delicious (wordpress)

* * *

****×º°"˜`"°º×» ****ℰ****ღ****Ş****ღ****ℊ ****×º°"˜`"°º×»****ℰ****ღ****Ş****ღ****ℊ ****×º°"˜`"°º×»****

**Chapter 13: Ancient Brains**

********×º°"˜`"°º×» ****ℰ****ღ****Ş****ღ****ℊ ****×º°"˜`"°º×» ****ℰ****ღ****Ş****ღ****ℊ ****×º°"˜`"°º×»********

**Eric**

For all his centuries of hunting, cunning, and unrelenting cleverness, Eric was at a complete loss. He was unable to figure out the identity of the man he had seen on the video feed at Sookie's drop point on the day she apparently went to Dallas. That was eleven nights ago, and he was growing frustrated and impatient. Not one other human had turned up murdered. There was no doubt in Eric's mind the man he saw was the serial killer Sookie had mentioned in her last note, and he was sure the note the man took gave detailed information about her knowledge of him. It was obvious by the man's reaction. He slammed his fist down in exasperation on the desk as he went through Bon Temps police reports that he glamoured from a bald deputy. He was determined to find the killer. Who are you, you little bastard? It definitely was not this Jason Stackhouse, the police departments main suspect. Sookie's brother seemed harmless and frankly, dumber than a box of rocks.

Eric growled in frustration. Now the killer knows that Sookie is aware of who he is. And depending on what the note said, he may be aware that she left it for a vampire, he thought to himself. The murderer can't hide forever. Eric will find him. He has to! Sookie will be in immediate danger if she returns. Eric shook his head. No, _when_ she returns. Her and Godric _will_ return! He could not loose that hope.

He could not loose his maker or the mysterious woman he had grown fond of. He was tired of loss, tired of loosing those he loved, he would not loose the maker he shared 1000 years of faith and love with or the woman who he was sure was his destiny for the next 1000. As much as Eric denied his capacity for love he did love Godric. His maker was the only one in 1000 years who could bare the full force of his fierce love. The Viking loved too hard. That is why he chose to not love at all. To bury it deep, lest it make him weak. He even held back from his child Pamela. Godric's loss would wound him beyond all measure.

They have only been gone for 24 hours, apparently sucked through a portal leading to a strange new world. The gods only know what sort of twisted hell of a place they are in. Eric suddenly had a disturbing thought of a world where the sun never set. He imagined his maker hiding in a cave and shaking in pain from the never ending bleeds. He shook the nightmarish thought away.

No progress had been made on the investigation regarding the two vampires over heard in Godric's office right after his disappearance either. Eric knew one was Nut-sucker, a young vampire from Sookie's world. The other vampire was obviously his maker, but they had no leads on who he could be, only that he lived two states away from Texas. That included Arizona, Colorado, Utah, Kansas, Missouri, Tennessee, and Mississippi. It was too large of an area to cover. If Sookie were there with Eric she could use her mystifying powers of sight to figure it out, he thought. He was sure she would know. What a woman! Some day she would be his woman.

He had one advantage. Alan was completely unaware of what Eric knew. This may work in his benefit.

There was one thing about the conversation between the two vampires, relayed by Isabel, that intrigued Eric, more than intrigued, it gave him a shudder to think of the implications. The elder vampire, this maker of Alan, had mentioned werewolves. His mind darkened as he assumed something he had dared not think about in decades. This creature could be linked to the death of his human family who was killed by a pack of werewolves. That pack controlled by an ancient and anonymous vampire. Sookie was not the only one who seemed to know the future. Nut-sucker did too. Perhaps Eric would eventually seek his vengeance on the cold blooded killer who caused him so much sorrow. His eyebrows raised in realization. Yes. That makes perfect sense. This unknown vampire was inexplicably linked to Eric and his maker. Why else would he be interfering at Godric's nest. Without Sookie in their lives the murdering vampire would have the upper hand and be able to thwart him, or worse deliver the true death to both him and Godric. He was ancient enough to make a good go of it, older than Eric himself.

Eric was beginning to realize the situation was much deeper and more profound than he imagined. Sookie was the missing link to the puzzle and without her he may never have the answers. He would never let this woman go. One who saved his maker from his depression, and eventual suicide as she claimed she could, and one who would deliver him the root of his anguish and grief from a millennium long hunt.

Eric was tired of thinking of disparaging thoughts, tired of sitting and waiting, tired of feeling helpless. He was not accustomed to these feelings. He opened his laptop and loaded the video of Sookie. The one where she pleasured herself in his name. Cried out for him in longing.

He watched her close her eyes in ecstasy as she touched herself. "You do not have to do that lover," he sighed. "I will gladly pleasure you as you have never been pleasured." He didn't blame her for being wary of him. He was aware of his own character. Any creature in their right mind would tread lightly around him. But oh how he wished she would not run away from him. She would not regret it if she was his. He longed to touch her. Even when he had approached her at Merlotte's he had refrained from laying one finger on her silky skin. She was so close, inches away, and it was almost unbearable.

The door rudely flung open and his child Pamela was standing before him with a smirk. He loved that smirk. "What do you want Pam?" He tried to sound irritated at her abrupt interruption. Truthfully though, he was grateful of any distraction.

"A new vampire has moved to the area. He has come to present himself to his sheriff."

"Who is he?" Eric sat up straighter. Vampires rarely just moved on a whim to a new area unless they knew the sheriff in charge. Eric narrowed his eyes with no doubt in his mind that this had something to do with the recent events that plagued him.

"No idea. Never seen him before." Pam put her hand on her hip and rolled her eyes. "He says his name is Carl and _claims_ he's from California."

"Send him in." Eric leaned back in his chair and folded his hands into a pyramid in front of his chest.

He watched silently a few minutes later as Pam escorted Carl from California into his office. Except it wasn't Carl from California. It was him, the young vampire from Sookie's world. He recognized him from the night he had overheard their conversation outside Sookie's house. What sort of game was this vampire and his maker playing? Eric knew the advantage of having more knowledge than anyone was aware of would come in handy. This newcomer had made a fatal error in judgement. Eric was sure he was the key to returning Godric and Sookie.

********×º°"˜`"°º×» ****ℰ****ღ****Ş****ღ****ℊ ****×º°"˜`"°º×» ****ℰ****ღ****Ş****ღ****ℊ ****×º°"˜`"°º×»********

********Godric********

Godric's eyes opened suddenly and abruptly from his daytime slumber. He looked around as he laid in the large bed. He was shrouded in almost complete darkness. It looked as if Sookie had attached some sort of post extensions to the poles of the headboard and footboard and draped a thick black curtain all the way around the perimeter of the bed and over the top. It gave it the appearance of a canopy bed. It actually looked very nice and she obviously put a lot of care into it.

Even though the window in the bedroom was completely covered by sheets and blankets this canopy bed would protect him if the sun's rays were blasting into the room. He pulled the curtain aside slightly to peek into the room and saw the sheets and blankets were gone from the window. There was some sort of black-out cover blind pulled down completely over it. She must have gone to the store and got one after she fixed up the bed. Or she already had it somewhere in the house and installed it.

He was aware of the warm body pressed against him and the deep rhythmic sighs against the side of his chest. His acute vampire senses honed in on every detail and sensation. Her mouth was so close to his nipple and her hot breath caressed him there. The fingertips of one soft hand was tickling the fine trail of hair that extended downward in a dark strip below his naval. She smacked her lips in her sleep which caused them to brush against his skin as her face nuzzled into him. The sensation sent shivers of delight and longing through him.

He felt a surge of desire as he remembered their encounter from the morning before. The taste of her, oh the sweet taste of her as he caressed his tongue over every inch of her leg greedily! She had no idea the joy and excitement he felt as her life filled him. And how he had fed from her inner thigh, the most intimate way to feed. Almost four centuries since I have sank fang in thigh, he thought. And never to a woman who stirred him so profoundly.

He sighed remembering the feel of her skin on his hands and face. The savory smell of her pleasure as it filled all his senses and how it nearly sent him over the edge. How he wanted every bit of her as his need for her took over. In that moment he was nearly lost as his fierce gaze of seduction captured her, willing her to give into her desire for him. She wanted him every bit as much as he wanted her, even before he unleashed his dark gift. His control had wavered, his need was so great, and he didn't even feel shame for it. He felt... thrill. He felt wild and reckless and he loved the feeling. She would never know how difficult it was for him to cage his inner animal. How close he had come to diving into her in a frenzy of reckless abandon.

He could not, would not dare end his life now. Those feelings seemed so long ago, so far away, so small and insignificant. There was so much more than he imagined. There was a whole other world to explore and he was presently in it. He wondered if he had the capacity within himself to shape a new and better vampire society in this world which was devoid of supernatural phenomenon. One based off ideals of honor and ancient values of his kind that he held sacred rather than the sacrilege and carnage that his race continued to adhere to more fervently as the ages passed. He would have to ponder it more. For now, he knew he had to get back to his world. He could not leave his child, Eric. If he embarked on any new journey it would be with his progeny.

There were other reasons why he wanted to live. Sookie. She gave him cause to want to live, to want to explore new frontiers with her at his side. She mentioned she would live 1000's of years. He would never have to go through the pain of losing a companion such as her. At least not to age, not for a very long time. She was as fragile as any human though. It would take so much to protect her and he was willing to provide it. He felt a thrill course through him at the thought of having a long term companion, one who not only could be his lover but also... Before he could finish that thought and think too much about it the warm bundle pressed against him stirred.

"Godric?" Came Sookie's sleepy voice. "Are you awake?"

He looked at her face as she turned up to blink at him. "Yes, I am awake," he whispered gently, raising his hand to caress her cheek.

She sat up quickly when she realized she was sprawled against his bare chest. "Oh, sorry. I must have cuddled up to you in my sleep. I wasn't trying to..."

"It is quite all right." His features softened in contentment as he propped himself up on his elbow and gazed at her, unaware of the intensity in his eyes. "It was a pleasant surprise awakening to your warmth."

Sookie smiled nervously at him as she averted her eyes to her hands. She was thinking about what happened before the sun had risen and it made him grin his trade-mark lop-sided smile in silent knowing. He tried to push the thought out of his head that he wanted more. He wanted to relive yesterday, and he wanted to experience so much more with this beautiful woman. The things he could do to her, if only she knew.

"Um," she began shyly, unable to hide her own pleased expression. "I figured tonight we could maybe watch some of the True Blood shows that you asked about." Their eyes met and even in the dark he could see the tinge of blush that was still on her cheeks and smell the blood as it rose to the surface of her skin. "You'll probably be able to figure out a way to prevent bad things better than me anyway. You are 2000 years old after all. There must be a wealth of knowledge and problem solving ability rolling around in that ancient brain of yours."

"Do not underestimate yourself, little one. From what you have told me it would seem that you have altered much. You have made a difference, and I am impressed with what you have accomplished."

"Thanks. But preventing a bar raid and catching a couple of drainers isn't exactly monumental. I guess the maenad would have been a big headache but it would have all worked out in the end. Maybe Eric has caught Renee by now. I left him note." She never did tell him about Bill Compton.

He sat up and scooted close to her pulling her to face him. She looked back down at her hands nervously. "Making contact with Eric, a 1000 year old vampire, was very brave. Especially from one that has lived their entire life in a world devoid of vampires and all supernatural things." He put his hand on her chin and lifted her face. "And you have given me reason enough to live. Not only to just live but to want to celebrate my life and the possibilities of the future."

She blinked. "I have?" She mumbled in a cracked voice. "What reason?"

He looked around dramatically as if they were standing on a tall mountain looking at the Earth's horizon and sky. "This world." He sighed with regret at the thought of leaving his child. "And Eric." His eyes locked back on hers. "And you." His voice was barely a whisper as he spoke his last reason. He ghosted his thumb across her chin.

"Me?" She nearly gasped.

He chuckled. "Let us go and watch this True Blood television show."

He was gone in a flash and behind her on the other side of the bed pulling the curtain open and letting in the yellow light from a bedside lamp wash over the darkness of the interior. He held his hand out to her and she put her palm in his as she tried not look at his bare chest looming over her. It wasn't hard to notice his fully extended fangs as he pulled her into a standing position, and he was making no effort to hide it from her. In fact, she thought he quite enjoyed it like he was showing off. Godric seemed to have so many sides to him, and she was sure there were so many others she had yet to discover.

********×º°"˜`"°º×» ****ℰ****ღ****Ş****ღ****ℊ ****×º°"˜`"°º×» ****ℰ****ღ****Ş****ღ****ℊ ****×º°"˜`"°º×»********

**A/N: **You are walking along a river at midnight minding your own damn business when suddenly...  
Eric and Godric swoosh down and land on either side of you.  
"I read that review you left about me last chapter," Eric says smugly.  
They close in on you and Godric's fangs click out, "So descriptive, so intense, so..."  
Eric interrupts. "My maker is trying to say you had us at your first word when you wrote _OMG!_"


	14. Let's Get Stoned!

**BETA:** Thank you TexasEx (ff .net) a.k.a. The Queen of Delicious (wordpress)

* * *

Check out my wordpress and get updates up to a day early!  
Not to mention grown up scenes (MA), custom images, and teasers! :)

**americanandroidblog. wordpress .com**  
Take out the spaces

**×º°"˜`"°º×»**** ℰ****ღ****Ş****ღ****ℊ ****×º°"˜`"°º×»****ℰ****ღ****Ş****ღ****ℊ ****×º°"˜`"°º×»**

**Chapter Fourteen: Let's Get Stoned!**

**×º°"˜`"°º×»**** ℰ****ღ****Ş****ღ****ℊ ****×º°"˜`"°º×»****ℰ****ღ****Ş****ღ****ℊ ****×º°"˜`"°º×»**

We were sitting on the couch and Godric had purposefully sat as close to me as he could, his leg pressed against mine. I was painfully aware that he still had not gotten dressed. He was only wearing a pair of trousers with his bare feet on the floor.

I had skipped through many parts of the series since much of it had happened already and the maenad debacle had been prevented. We were currently watching the part when Eric was telling Bill Compton he required TV Sookie's services in Dallas.

"So who is this Bill Compton? I do not recognize him." Godric said leaning into me and whispering in my ear.

"Oh," I said, slightly turning my head but unable to look at him because his face was still leaning into me so closely. My cheeks flushed. "He is… well he was supposed to me my… um lover."

"Which obviously did not occur." Godric said triumphantly.

I leaned back away from him and turned my head, narrowing my eyes, our faces inches apart. "And how do you know if he was or not?"

He tilted his head which reminded me of a puppy evaluating the strange behavior of a human. He was trying to find the right words without offending me. "My sense of smell is quite good. You are innocent." He looked back to the television but his irises quickly glanced at me through the corner of his eyes.

My jaw dropped. "Are you trying to say you can…" My voice dropped to a whisper. "Oh, you smell that I'm a..." I can't believe that I forgot vampires could smell virginity. It was a part of both the show and book cannon. I have been so stressed out lately it completely slipped my mind. I suddenly felt self conscious.

He looked back to me, the corner of one side of his mouth turning upward. "Yes," he said matter of factly.

I cleared my throat. "Looks like the show is over. I'll go put in the next one." I stood up and walked to the entertainment center.

"Where is this Bill Compton? If he did not become your lover or inform Sophie-Ann of you…"

I turned quickly and faced him. "Oh, well… I sorta," I took a deep breath. "I kinda staked him."

His fangs clicked out. Oh god, he was pissed. A 2000 year old vampire pissed. "You are full of surprises little one." He said in a velvet voice.

I was staring at him like a deer caught in headlights and his lips quivered in amusement. I saw a familiar hint of smoldering lust in his smoky eyes as he leered at me with some sort of new respect. What was going through that mind of his?

We watched the shows for a while in silence. I would fast forward through irrelevant parts that involved other characters, but we continued in silence until the rooftop scene.

I found that I had tears trailing down my face watching this scene that I had watched so many times before. But now it was different. Now I saw it with new eyes. I had come to care about the vampire sitting beside me.

The next thing I knew Godric's hand was on mine, pulling the remote away with his other palm. He paused the video, his body pressed against mine. He was leaning in closely and lifting my chin with his hand until our eyes met.

His face was solemn, thoughtful, and calm. "Please do not cry little one," he whispered, his breath brushing against my lips. "I will not meet the true death, not now." He raised his hand and brushed a wisp of hair behind my ear.

I felt emotionally exhausted. It wasn't just the TV show, or even watching Godric die. It was everything. It was being thrust into the True Blood world and feeling so much pressure to make things right. It was my questions about who I truly was and my very own identity. It was my conflicted feelings about both Godric and Eric. How is it possible for a woman to fall for two men? I felt like I was going to melt into a pile when I saw Eric at Merlotte's and now here I am with Godric having very carnal desires for him.

And it wasn't just my love life, or lack there of. It was the constant danger I felt like I was in. Up until this point, before Godric came into my life, I had felt so alone in everything. These tears had been a long time coming, and they started flowing harder right in front of the ancient vampire.

He seemed to understand the overwhelming weight that I had been carrying. He pulled me into his lap, and my face fell into his shoulder as I let go of it all. There he silently held me tightly as his hand caressed my hair. I felt his chest begin to rumble like a very loud purring kitten as he tried to calm me. Vampires… I hiccupped with a half sob, half chuckle.

**×º°"˜`"°º×»**** ℰ****ღ****Ş****ღ****ℊ ****×º°"˜`"°º×»**** ℰ****ღ****Ş****ღ****ℊ ****×º°"˜`"°º×»**

Eric glared at the vampire sitting in front of him in his office, Pamela standing behind this so called Carl from California. She didn't know what was going on but she knew Eric so well that she didn't have to be told that the newcomer was not a friend. She stared at him arrogantly with her hands on her hips as she towered over the sitting vampire. She and Eric definitely had the upper hand.

"Um," Carl/Alan said when he sensed Eric wasn't going to speak first. "So yea, I just recently moved to the area. So I thought I'd come and present myself." He laughed nervously and held his hands out, glancing over at Pam who was peering down at him. "Here I am."

Eric continued to hold his hands in front of his chest like a pyramid as he assessed Ball-sucker. It was barely even noticeable, the slightest movement of Eric's eyes as he flicked them at Pam. She stepped forward and put her hands on Alan's shoulders to hold him down.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Alan protested looking at Pam, trying to get up but unable to move against the strength of a vampire who was at least a century older than him.

Then Eric was looming over him as he stood at his full height like a vicious carnivore with fangs fully extended. Alan yelped at the sudden proximity of the Viking and leaned back in his chair.

"Guys," he said with a laugh, holding his hands up in the customary surrender pattern. "I'm just a regular vampire here on a routine meet and greet."

Half an hour later the three of them were in Eric's dungeon in the bowels of Fangtasia. The young vampire was stripped down to his whitie-tighties and dangling from the ceiling with his wrists wrapped in silver chain.

Eric was pushing a silver-tipped wooden stake against the skin of Ball-suckers chest which elicited a painful scream from him.

"Please," he shouted. "I've told you everything I know. Just don't kill me." Alan had already spilled the beans over his attempt to kidnap Sookie.

"Why are you really here?" Eric sneered.

"My maker commanded me. He sent me here to get close to you. I don't know why he's so obsessed with you and Godric. I thought it was because you eventually kill him but there's something more! He needs Godric for something. I don't know what."

Eric's eyes widened. "Who is he?"

"Russell Edgington, he's the king of Mississippi. I swear I don't know what his plan is. I'm scared shitless of him. He turned me against my will when I came to this wor…" Alan closed his mouth realizing he had revealed too much.

"When you came to this world…" Eric finished for him. "Yes, I know all about the other world that you and Sookie come from." Pam had been digging through Alan's discarded clothes while Eric interrogated him.

"I found this in his pocket." She said smugly, handing a stone type item to Eric that seemed almost as fragile as glass.

"What is this?" Eric hissed holding it up to Alan. "Another treasure your maker wants to add to his collection? Will he display it beside my human father's crown?" Eric nearly screamed the last part in a fierce growl which made Alan cower in fear.

"Please, that's priceless." Alan begged.

"Yes, I know your maker is the one who killed my human family a millennium ago. Why did he do it? Was it just to have a trophy? He took my father's crown." Eric was shaking in rage.

Alan closed his eyes, nearly overwhelmed by fright. "I don't know why he killed them. I think it was to feed his werewolves. Your father had goats. The crown was just as a bonus."

"He killed my family over goats?" Eric snarled incredulously, hardly able to believe what he was hearing.

"I don't know why Russell Edgington does the things he does." Alan dribbled. "Please, that is a treasure but not a trophy. Be careful with it!"

Eric looked at the stone in his hand and his lip curled up in disdain. In a blind rage he threw it against the wall with every bit of his 1000 years of vampire strength. The stone shattered against the wall sending down a reign of sparkling glass shards.

"Idiot!" Alan screamed outraged. "That's the portal stone. Now your precious maker can never return to this world!"

Eric's jaw drooped open as he stared at the shattered mess on the ground. No! He rushed to Alan at vampire speed, his hand on his throat. "Why did you not tell me?" He growled.

"I was trying. I was about to, but you shattered it before I could." The young vampire croaked.

Eric released Alan and staggered away from him. He fell to his knees and put his face in his hands. He has just trapped Godric and Sookie in the other world. He had the means to get them home in his hand seconds ago and he destroyed it.

**×º°"˜`"°º×»**** ℰ****ღ****Ş****ღ****ℊ ****×º°"˜`"°º×»**** ℰ****ღ****Ş****ღ****ℊ ****×º°"˜`"°º×»**

Godric and I had finished the first two seasons of True Blood and I didn't want to spend all night watching the shows. An idea struck me.

"Hey, why don't we go to Alan Ball's office and snoop around. I saw a device in his hands that I think controls the portal back to your world. Maybe we can find something in his office. We have to at least try."

"I agree," He said. "Let us not get our hopes up. However, in the event we find a way back we should take these DVD's with us."

I went into the bedroom and found the old backpack I used in college. Coming back in the living room, I started stuffing it with the True Blood DVD's.

He got up and took the bag from my hand, holding it open while I put the DVD's inside. "You mentioned that before you came to my world you did not possess the power of telepathy?"

"That's right," I said glancing up at him momentarily. "I was just a regular girl as far as I know."

"Do you possess telepathy now that you have returned?"

I nodded. "Even though I can't read your mind I can sense your presence. It's sorta like a void hovering near me."

"That could be advantageous, sensing approaching vampires. It is an extraordinary gift."

"Okay, that's all the DVD's. Let's head over to the studio and see if we can find anything. Even a clue would be helpful."

An hour later we were standing outside the studio which was completely dark. Everyone had gone home for the night and the building was locked up.

"What now?" I said, my shoulders slumping over in defeat.

"That window," Godric said pointing to a third story pane of glass. "That is the window to the office we arrived in when we came through the doorway to this world."

"Can you fly like Eric?" I asked, my eyebrows rising excitedly.

"Yes, I can," he replied, stepping close to me and putting his hands on my waist.

"Oh… Uh…" I stuttered. He pinned my body flush against his hard muscles and wrapped his arms around me in a tight cocoon. I let out a gasp of air and saw his grin as it disappeared beside my face.

"I will lift your legs around my waist so you do not fall," he breathed hoarsely into my ear.

"Oh, okay." I gasped as he slid his hands under my thighs and lifted me. With my arms wrapped around his neck and my legs circling his waist, I felt us rise in the air toward the third story window. I tried not to fidget at the excitement that was overwhelming me as I was wrapped around him.

"I will not drop you," he said tightening his hold on me.

A few seconds later we were hovering beside the closed window. "What now?" I said.

His leg lifted, and he kicked the window with ease, making the glass shatter. He kicked a few more times at stray pieces of glass that still clung to the frame. Then we were inside.

I slid down his body and looked up at him, my hands still on his shoulders. "We better have a look around."

"Yes," he said not letting go of my waist.

I tore my gaze away and walked over to the desk while he turned to look through a cabinet.

After about five minutes of searching I came across a locked drawer on Alan's desk. "Godric," I said trying to rattle it open. "This drawer is locked."

He walked over and easily yanked the wooden drawer out. The contents spilled onto the floor, and laying on top was a very ornate golden case with jewels around the edge.

"That looks interesting." I picked it up and sat it on the desk.

"It reminds me of a painting I have seen before. When I was in Rome, before I was turned, my maker had a painting that he said was created centuries earlier. It was of the mythical fairies."

I looked over at him. "Was a box like this in the painting?"

"No," he said running his fingers over a large sapphire jewel on the corner. "But the design is the same style of other items in the painting."

I unclasped the latch and opened the box. There were three indentations in soft cotton like material, and two of them were filled with glass like stones, the third was empty. The stones looked the very same as the one Alan used to open the portal.

"These are the portal stones!" I gasped picking one up and holding it in my hand. It was much heavier than it looked.

"The young vampire must still have the third one." Godric ran his fingers over the empty spot where the third stone should lay.

"I have no idea how to use it." I turned it in my hand. The center of it was brighter and then the darker edges. When I looked closely I saw that it was swirling mesmerizingly like a galaxy in the night sky.

He picked the other one up. "These devices are imbued with magic. Very likely you need only think of the location you wish the portal to open to."

"Okay," I said closing my eyes. "I'll try."

The stone glowed with a white light momentarily and a wisp of blue swirl appeared in front of us. But as quickly as it was there it was gone. I tried again and nothing happened.

Godric held the other stone out and the same thing happened when he tried to open the portal.

"I think they're burnt out." I said exasperated.

"Sookie, you possess fairy magic. Perhaps, if you use them both together they will work with what little energy is left in them."

"Okay," I said taking the other stone that he was holding out to me. "I'll try."

I had one stone in each hand and touched them together. It seemed like the right thing to do. I closed my eyes and concentrated on my Gran's house in the True Blood world. Both stones flickered with a white light and the blue swirl of the portal began to form until it grew into a full size doorway.

I laughed. "It worked!" but my smile soon turned to a frown as the doorway began to flicker. The stones were just too burnt out. I mustered all my concentration to stabilize the portal with my fairy spark. Those lessons from Claudine had come in handy.

"Godric go through! I don't know how much longer I can hold the portal open." I was starting to feel physically drained and on the verge of collapsing.

"No," he shouted over the wind that was swirling around in the small space causing leaflets of paper to fly through the air. "I will not go without you!"

The air around us crackled. "I will be right behind you. Take the pack and case and go!" He hesitated. "I promise Godric. I'm right behind you."

He gritted his teeth but he picked up the backpack and ornate case that the stones were in and walked to the portal. He took one last glance back at me and his brow creased in worry. Then he stepped through.

My entire body was trembling as I staggered toward the portal. It began to flicker again as the last of the energy drained from both the stones and me. I held my breath and jumped through. My last morbid thought was that the wormhole would fail while I was in it and collapse on me. Then I would be dead. I held my breath until I was spit out the other end, gentle hands catching me and easing me to the ground.

**×º°"˜`"°º×»**** ℰ****ღ****Ş****ღ****ℊ ****×º°"˜`"°º×»**** ℰ****ღ****Ş****ღ****ℊ ****×º°"˜`"°º×»**

**A/N:** Eric stumbles toward the review room naked. "Lover, I'm hurt."  
He falls across the legendary review room bed and moans, his eyelids half open.  
"Quick. I need blood, a review, and…" He winks at you mischievously and his fangs slide out.

**americanandroidblog. wordpress .com**  
Take out the spaces


	15. A Psycho, A Fairy, and A Banana Peel

**BETA:** Thank you TexasEx (ff .net) a.k.a. The Queen of Delicious (wordpress)

* * *

**×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

**Chapter 15: A Psycho, A Fairy, and A Banana Peel**

**×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

"Sookie," Godric said reaching down and pulling me to my feet. "Are you injured?"

I looked down at my body, a portal stone still in each hand. "No," I shook my head. "I don't think so. Are we back in the True Blood world?"

He looked around at the surroundings. We were in the front yard of my Gran's house. The exact location I was picturing in my mind. "Yes, I believe we are. I can feel Eric's presence over our bond."

"Will he come here looking for you?" I gasped.

"No," he said. "The maker-child bond does not work in that manner. We can not track each other. The bond only allows us to feel each other's presence and emotions."

"Does he know you're back?" I asked.

"Yes," he nodded grinning. "He is worried, angry, and overjoyed. I imagine when the connection was severed he assumed I had met the true death."

"You should go to him at Fangtasia and let him know you're all right." I could only imagine that Eric had been tearing this world apart trying to figure out what happened to Godric. I knew how much he loved his maker.

"I will go speak to him and we will return here."

"Okay," I said nervously looking at my hands. Two delicious vampires around me at once? How was I going to handle that?

"What has you so unnerved little one?" Godric stepped closer to me and took my hand in his.

I shrugged. "You know. I haven't exactly met Eric face to face yet. Well, at least not officially. Merlotte's didn't count since he was acting like he had no idea who I was."

"I see," Godric chuckled. "I am positive that it is not the first time my child has laid his eyes on you. I taught him to be clever and cunning." He looked up at the house. "There is an elderly human watching us out of the window."

I turned to look and smiled. "That's my Gran. She's probably been worried sick about me. I should go talk to her. Then I think I will go to the shack and see if Eric took care of the serial killer I told you about."

"I do not smell any scents here except the elderly woman. No one has been here in days. However, perhaps it would be wise to wait until Eric and I return instead of going to the shack in the dark by yourself."

"No one knows about the shack except Eric. It's in the middle of nowhere. It'll only take a few minutes to run inside and check. I'll be fine." Godric could be gone for hours for all I knew and it was important for me to find out Rene's status. I needed to know if I should be wary or if Eric had taken care of the slimy little bastard.

Godric's hesitated before speaking. "As you wish _my_ beautiful Sookie. If you are sure."

My lips parted in surprise when I heard him say 'my.' Did Godric just claim me as his? It was so subtle but I decided not to mention it for the time being.

Like my silence mattered though. The vampire was so adept at reading body language I didn't have to say a word. The corners of his mouth turned upward in unspoken acknowledgement of my thoughts. It struck me that Godric wasn't claiming me but rather he wanted to see my reaction to his words. If I didn't know better I'd say he saw me as an exhilarating challenge. What I would give to be able to read vampire minds.

He reached out and ran the back of his hand down my cheek then he was gone, launching himself in the sky like a rocket. I craned my neck to the stars and watched him disappear within seconds. Show off!

I turned and walked to the house. Gran was already running down the porch steps. "Oh Sookie! Oh Sookie!"

"Gran! I'm sorry I was gone so long."

"You've been gone two weeks! Why didn't you call over the last few days. I've been worried sick." She grabbed a hold of my neck and hugged me tight.

"I'm sorry Gran. I sort of got pulled into the other world. We just now found a way back."

"I'm so glad you're safe. That vampire came around like you said he might. Boy, he is one handsome fellow."

"Eric Northman came here?" I gasped.

"Yes, but don't you worry dear. I didn't let him glimmer me."

"Its glamour Gran," I laughed. "What did he want?"

"Wanted to know where you'd gone off to. I told him you were out of town. He seemed quite worried. Quick let's get inside before the monsters get us."

"Gran." I said exasperated. "There aren't any monsters around. Besides one sniff that Godric was here and they will run for miles."

"That boy?" Gran's face was questioning and her mouth was open wide.

"Oh yes Gran. That boy is a 2000 year old vampire."

"Oh my! How extraordinary." She put her hand on her chin in thought. "I wonder if he was in the South during the war."

"You will have to ask him. He's coming back tonight with Eric."

"Oh dear lord, we're having company? Why didn't you say so? I need to go tidy up!" She started bustling back to the house at a quick pace. You'd think her pot roast was on fire.

"Hey Gran, I have to go somewhere but I'll be back in a few minutes to help you. I shouldn't be gone long at all."

She stopped and turned, her tone becoming firm and scolding. "Where in the world are you going this time of night?"

"I just want to go see if Eric responded to my note. It's only a short drive then I'll come right back." I tried to assure her.

"Well, okay," she said worried. "But hurry back dear. You probably haven't had a decent meal in two weeks." I was pretty hungry to be honest. "I'll whip something up for you to eat when you get back."

A few minutes later, I was clunking along highway twelve in my Gran's car (my yellow beater was still in Dallas). I was swaying my head and jiggling my shoulders to Beyonce's 'Girls run the world,' and eating on a banana Gran had shoved in my hand on the way out of the door.

I turned the music off when the shack came into sight in the distance. It wasn't directly off the road, but a short muddy dirt patch led right up to it.

I pulled up and my headlights brightened the eroded wooden structure. Getting out I stumbled on my feet. Opening the portal with the depleted stones had drained my energy and left me physically weak. I felt completely emptied. A good night sleep was sure to replenish me and make me as good as new.

I took another bite of my banana and walked into the shack. I was delighted to see a note peaking out from under the yellow dog bowl. I smiled and unfolded the paper to read it.

_I have been watching you from a hidden camera mounted above the shelves since your second drop. _

What!? Oh my god! That means Eric Northman watched me… oh god he watched me pleasure myself! I felt embarrassed as hell but also a thrill ran through my body at the thought of the scrumptious vampire watching me in such an intimate moment.

My face flushed a deep red and I stood on my tip-toes to look above the shelf. Sure enough, there was a camera there peaking back at me. He knew I was the source all along. That's how he knew where I lived when he visited Gran while I was gone in Dallas.

"Son of a…" I gasped. "You sneaky vampire!" I couldn't believe I didn't anticipate this. Of course he would do something like that. I glared at the camera and frowned before continuing to read.

_After your last drop the serial killer followed you and took your note after you left. You are in danger Sookie. Come to Fangtasia and let me protect you. I have been unable to identify the killer and you are his next target._

\- _E_

All irritation forgotten about the camera I gulped and took in a sharp breath of air. Gran could be in danger! I needed to get home immediately and I needed to call Fangtasia for Godric and Eric to hurry to the house.

I quickly turned around and all color drained from my face. The little hairs pricked up on my skin and shivers ran down my spine. Rene was standing in the doorway with a smug look of victory.

He held up a white piece of paper in his hand that I recognized as my last note. It was addressed Dear Vampire. It revealed that Rene was the killer, where he lived, who he was, who he'd killed. And, to top it off it asked Eric to deal with him.

"Looking for something," Rene sneered holding up the note.

"How did you know I was here?" I hissed.

"I've been staking out your house for two weeks waiting for you to come back to town. There's quite a good view from the hills. I set up a scope and everything. I followed you here after the vampire left you standing in your front yard. I knew you were a nasty little fangbanger."

I glared at him and clenched my fists. Holding up the banana and pointing it at him I said. "You better not have harmed one hair on Gran's head after I left to drive here."

"I'll take care of her after I deal with you," he said taking a step closer to me.

"Stay back Rene," I shouted taking a few steps back and bumping into the counter. "You have no idea what I can do."

"You are nothing but a sleazy little girl." I realized his Creole accent was completely gone just like it disappeared when he attacked Sookie in the books. "We can do this the hard way or the easy way. Either way I suggest you start praying."

I lifted my hand with the note and tried to smite his ass but nothing happened! I was too exhausted from using the portal stones.

Then he was on me in less than a second, his closed fist backhanding me across the jaw. I let out a yelp as my body twisted. I fell to the ground on my stomach, scraping my hands from instinctively trying to catch my fall. A sharp pain surged in my wrist. It was either severely sprained or broken.

I snapped my head up to look at him, cradling my aching jaw in my hand. He was already pulling his brown leather belt out of his jean loops. He wrapped one end around his palm so that the metal buckle dangled on the other end. He was going to strangle me with it! "What are you…" I cried.

He lifted the belt and whipped it down on my side, the hard metallic buckle stinging my body, and I screamed in pain well aware of the sickening crack in my rib.

I fell to my side writhing in agony and all control of my telepathy was lost. I unwilling dived into his sick mind and what I saw there was disturbing. Through his eyes I saw myself laying on the ground. My face was devoid of eyeballs, leaving only hollow black spaces and I was smiling up at him with my hips gyrating in the most provocative way. My mouth was covered in red lipstick which had carelessly been spread all over my lips and chin like a 2 year old clown. In his fucked up hallucination of me I opened my red stained lips and said, "Sucky Sucky five dolla?" Then I raised the banana to my face and licked my tongue slowly up the side of it as I batted my eyelashes over the hollow holes in my head.

What the hell! None of that was happening. I was crying on the ground. Shit the banana was squeezed to mush in my hand.

"Whore!" he roared as he swung the belt back down on me. I screamed again and he hit me over and over relentlessly. I tried to grab his leg and bite him so he started kicking me in the side with his hard work boots.

When he landed the tip of his boot in my face I saw stars. I knew I was about to die. I never thought a sniveling piece of shit like Rene would be my undoing but he had been lucky. He had caught me when I was too weak to use my fae magic.

Oh Gran! He was going to kill Gran next. I whimpered and moaned on the ground. I will not give up! If I'm going to be taken down; I'm going down fighting.

I raised the mashed up banana in my hand and pointed it at him. I remembered something from my high school chemistry class. It was a lab that my teacher had done for the students. Banana's were apparently slightly radioactive from the potassium in them. This radioactivity combined with my fae magic just might be enough to work in my weakened state.

He started laughing. "You are a dumb little fangbanger aren't you?"

With every fiber of my being, with every ounce of my humanity, in all that is holy and with all the raw emotion of a woman fighting for her very survival; I summoned every bit of strength I had left and poured it into that banana.

The banana peel hovered above me and wrapped into a tight ball that gave it the appearance of a tiny little yellow stone. Rene gasped and stepped back. It shot toward him and hit him right between the eyes. He fell over with a hard thud on the ground beside me, completely unconscious.

I tried to lift myself but I couldn't move. I was now laying in a pool of my own blood and rapidly bleeding to death. I was a broken battered mess of cracked bones and lacerated flesh. I wasn't long for this world, but I closed my eyes in bitter-sweet victory. I saved a life. I saved my Gran. Godric and Eric would arrive and keep her safe. She would tell them about Rene. I would be dead by then but she would be safe.

**×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

**A/N: **Eric stalks toward you like a hungry predator. "You are allowed to touch."  
He purrs. "Start by putting your hand here." He moves your hand to the review button.


	16. Sookie Sucks A Sheriff

**BETA:** Thank you TexasEx (ff .net) a.k.a. The Queen of Delicious (wordpress)

* * *

**×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

**Chapter 16: Sookie Sucks A Sherriff**

**×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

Eric was kneeling in front of Godric who had just arrived at Fangtasia moments ago. The Viking had so many questions but above all he was overjoyed that his maker was back in one piece. He had spent the last night in heart-stricken grief at the thought that he would never see Godric again after he shattered the portal stone.

"Eric," Godric said fondly. "You know that you do not have to kneel to me. Stand up."

Eric rose to his full height, towering at least half a foot above his maker who measured around 5'10". He looked at Godric's face, his expression stoic, but his eyes spoke a thousand words under the carefully composed façade of his perfect features. Godric needed no maker bond to tell him his child was feeling vulnerability, pain, and relief.

"All is well," Godric put his hand on Eric's shoulder and smiled softly. "Very well indeed. I have much to tell you."

Eric's lips parted slightly. He had not seen Godric smile in at least a century. "You have fed recently." It wasn't a question. He could see how healthy Godric looked. His maker wasn't as pale anymore. In fact, his cheeks were slightly rosy, his lips had a pink tint, and his eyes were bright. He had not seen his maker looking so good in a very long time. If Eric didn't know any better he would say Godric fed on a whole town of people. The Gaul seemed to radiate with a bright glow and a new zest for life that Eric thought he would never see again.

"Yes, I fed," Godric's soft smile turned into a wicked smirk. "A fortnight ago, on the most amazing woman I have ever had the pleasure of meeting."

"Sookie Stackhouse?" Eric muttered. "Is she your human now?" His voice trailed off into what could only be described as a mix of happiness for his maker and disappointment for himself.

"No," Godric shook his head. "She is not a human, nor is she to be claimed like chattel."

"Do you plan to have her as your eternal companion?" Eric knew that Sookie could live thousands of years. There was no need to turn her to a vampire. She could be a companion for a very long time with her humanity intact, which was very desirable to vampires. They loved the warmth of a human companion. They loved to be their protector, to feed on them, and to provide for them.

Godric walked a step or two over to the bar and picked up a figurine of Count Dracula. He turned it in his hand absentmindedly. "No, not my companion," he mumbled with his back to Eric.

"I do not understand," Eric said puzzled looking at his makers back, one eyebrow raised in question. "I thought you said she was the most amazing woman you have ever met?"

"Our companion," Godric revealed turning to face Eric. "She will be ours, and we will be hers."

"That is not the human way," Eric murmured, but he was unable to prevent the grin forming on his lips. "She may not be fully human, but she lives by their ways."

It was not uncommon for a maker and child who had spent centuries together and grown very close to share a human and pretend that person was their mate. Like a game. It was usually a situation where the human was a claimed pet, and said human usually didn't last long. Eric didn't want that sort of relationship with Sookie and he knew Godric very well. His maker would never condone such a sick game with a human. Godric was serious about the three of them living as real companions.

"It has been done before," Godric reassured, putting his hand over his heart in a tight fist. "Where the three involved were equals. And it may not be their way, but it is what Sookie wants. And it is what I want."

"She said she wants this?" Eric stepped closer to Godric. "She said she wants me?"

"No," Godric chuckled. "But it is not difficult to decipher her feelings. However, we should proceed carefully with her. As you said, humans would see such a relationship as taboo. And Sookie is very innocent."

Eric's fangs clicked out in excitement. He would never share a human with anyone except Godric. The mere thought of being a large part of his makers life again stirred him more than he had felt in a very long time, and with a woman such as Sookie. The future looked bright and was sure to be full of excitement, an excitement that had been devoid from his life for so long as he drudged on tediously through the years.

Over the next several minutes they shared their stories with each other. Godric told Eric about the experience he had in the other world with Sookie and his plans for them to return there. Eric was excited by the idea of escaping the bureaucratic bullshit that vampire society has evolved in to. He was also shocked to hear about the intimacy that Godric shared with Sookie, calling him a lucky bastard. He wished that he had been there to share the moment with them.

Next, Eric told Godric everything he had experienced since he received the first note from Sookie and about the serial killer who was still on the loose. He also informed him of his suspicions that Russell Edgington wanted Godric for something and how Alan Nut confirmed he was the vampire who killed Eric's human family.

Godric frowned. "Russell Edgington, I believe I have heard that name before, but it was two millenniums ago. So long ago that I do not recall where or who spoke his name."

"Too bad you do not have a photographic memory as I have," Eric boasted.

"I prefer my vampiric stare. It served me well in the other world," Godric said smugly. "In any event, vampire memory is superior to that of a human." Godric's voice became serious. "The serial killer you spoke of, you said he took the last note Sookie left for you?"

"Yes," Eric gritted his teeth. "I have been trying to identify him since, but I have failed."

"Sookie said she was going there to see if you responded to her last note."

Eric stiffened. "She may not be safe."

"We should return to her house at once. We will have to continue the interrogation with this Alan Nut after we see to Sookie's safety and deal with the serial killer. Where is Pamela?"

"She has gone home for the night. But Nut is secure in the basement. He will not be going anywhere."

"Very well. We shall leave at once"

**×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

Godric and Eric landed in front of Sookie's porch and quickly climbed the steps to the door.

"She has not returned here. Her scent is half an hour old and the vehicle is gone," Godric said worried as he knocked on the door.

The door opened a few seconds later and Adele peeked her head out. "Oh dear! Sookie told me you boys were coming over tonight. It's so nice to meet you." She had a wide genuine smile of delight.

"Ma'am I am afraid introductions will have to wait." Godric began hurriedly. "Sookie is alone and apparently the serial killer is still at large." He gave Eric a glance who looked away with a hint of shame and regret.

"Yes, Rene is still out there. I thought you and Sookie already knew that." Adele explained stepping out onto the porch. "But far as I know, he doesn't have any reason to go after my granddaughter. Sookie still hasn't come back though. I'm startin' to get awful worried."

Eric and Godric both looked at each other. "I will wait here in case she returns." Godric told Eric.

It was the logical choice. Godric didn't know where the shack was and Eric did. Someone needed to stay at the house and see to Adele's safety. Godric would have never left Sookie had he known she was a target. He had only found out when Eric told him about the serial killer following her to the shack and taking her note. The killers words were crystal clear on the video feed that he would kill her next.

Eric nodded and took to the pitch black sky without saying a word.

"Oh goodness gracious!" He heard Adele gasp as he flew away at top speed towards the shack.

**×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

When Eric landed he didn't even bother to stop and look around. His sense of smell told him immediately what had occurred. The smell of Sookie and her intoxicating blood hung so heavily in the air that he gulped to compose himself.

The serial killer had attacked her. He ran into the shack and straight up to Sookie, stepping on Rene on his way. The bastard was still alive, but unconscious. Eric planned to deal with him after he helped Sookie.

There was blood everywhere! He closed his eyes momentarily and leaned over her, trying to rouse her.

"Sookie," he whispered at first. Then louder. "Sookie!" She was still breathing, but barely. She was slipping away before his very eyes!

He ripped into his wrist desperately with his fangs in order to heal her, and held it over her mouth as his blood dripped onto her lips.

After a few seconds she started to stir but his wound had already healed. He bit again and held it to her mouth. She began to suck weakly at first, her eyes still closed. Then her lips pressed down and she took in a big gulp.

He hissed in feverish excitement as she reached up to cradle his wrist in her dainty hands. His eyes darted over her body, which was covered in blood. He willed himself to stay focused on her. She needed him!

His wrist closed, and she started whimpering and lolling her head from side to side. He could see the wounds on her face and arms slowly begin to heal. She would open her eyes any second. He sighed in relief knowing she would be okay.

He could not help himself. He leaned forward and started licking the blood from her face and lips, a mixture of his and hers. Gods, he could hardly believe it. He had desired this woman so much and now he was a part of her. He shivered in exhilaration as he felt his blood running through her veins.

His tongue slowly caressed over her jaw. Her taste… she tasted like honey and sunshine. He had never tasted anything like it. Most blood was flavorless, but hers was unbelievable. He greedily sucked the drops of blood off her bottom lip as he began to growl.

"Eric?" she groaned putting her hands on his shoulders and pushing slightly.

He lifted his head above her, eyes wild, fangs glistening in the moonlight. He was still growling under his breath in a low hum.

"Eric…" She gasped. "Oh my god! Eric, you saved me!"

He was so stunned he didn't say a word as he stared down at the object of his desire.

"Were you just licking my blood?" She said wide eyed.

He continued to stare at her and finally spoke after a few seconds. "Yes Sookie. I was." The corner of his mouth lifted in an ornery grin.

Her mouth dropped open wide before closing and dropping open again. "Well you might as well finish hadn't you?"

Sookie had so much to say to Eric and he knew that she was waiting, instead offering her spilled blood to him first. He could tell that she was slightly embarrassed. Why he wasn't sure but it probably had something to do with the fiery look of lust and longing in his eyes. Mostly she seemed genuinely relieved and happy to see him there. She was trembling as he loomed over her, but fear from the ancient vampire was not the cause of her shaking and chattering. This surprised him, she was not even frightened as she laid in her own blood under him looking like a goddess. Instead, she seemed to completely trust him, putting her life in his hands. That was his last thought as he leaned back into her and trailed his tongue up the column of her neck.

**×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

**A/N:** Godric beckons you to him. "Come, little one. We have a review to leave."  
He takes your hand in his and kisses the back tenderly.


	17. The Love Shack

**BETA:** Thank you TexasEx (ff .net) a.k.a. The Queen of Delicious (wordpress)

* * *

**×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

**Chapter 17: The Love Shack**

**×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

Eric was sucking on my finger which caused a gasp to escape my lips. I could hardly believe the gorgeous Viking was hunched over me licking me clean! First Godric, now Eric!

He had made quite a show of licking the blood off of my face, neck, and arms. Doing it slowly and sensually, with little purrs, growls, and moans, on purpose I'm sure to raise my arousal. He would stop periodically to pay special attention to various spots on my skin, like sucking behind my ear or grazing his fangs along the curve of my neck and shoulder. There was no doubt in my mind that the Viking longed for me to want him with every bone in my body. That was exactly what was happening too.

At first, I had been a bit concerned that my taking his blood then him licking me clean would create a blood bond, but he assured me with a curiously raised eyebrow that he would have to sink his fangs in me to get enough of my blood to seal a blood-bond, adding confidently that when we do bond I will know it. Although it looked like a lot of blood on me, it was just very thin streaks because most had pooled onto the floor or soaked into my clothing.

I was still not completely healed. He had given me so much of his blood and kept offering me more, but I didn't want to make him too weak, so I said I would just heal the rest of the way on my own. This caused him to grumble and say something about Godric giving me blood when we get back to the house. I felt aches and pains through out my body, but I no longer had any broken bones or internal bleeding.

My attention was brought back to him when his piercing blue eyes locked onto mine as he slowly pulled the column of my index finger out of his mouth, swirling his tongue around it on the way. When my hand became free from his torturous mouth, he licked his lips and closed his eyes, exhaling loudly.

My hand was still grasped in his. I waited with baited breath and exhilarated curiosity, wondering what he would do next as he savored and relished the last remnants of my blood on his taste buds.

He opened his eyes and released my hand. Leaning forward and supporting himself with his hands on both sides of my hips, he stared down at me intensely.

"Sookie," he began huskily. "Godric has changed because of you. I have not seen him so happy in a very long time. I owe you a debt I can never repay."

"You don't owe me anything Eric." My breath hitched in my throat. "You have no idea how happy I am that he isn't going to meet the sun."

He chuckled under his breath and shook his head in unbelievable awe. He was so close I could feel the breath from his soft laughter on my lips. "You are… remarkable. You want nothing from me?"

"The only thing I want is your respect." I told him, unsure of myself.

"Believe me," he said, his voice becoming serious and determined. "You have my respect." He sighed and frowned a little. "Is that why you have done everything in your power to avoid a face to face encounter with me? Not that it worked. I could have approached you any time."

"Yes, that is exactly why. I was afraid you would try to claim me as your human."

"Lover," the word came out of his mouth like a smooth caress causing a bolt of electricity to course through my body straight to my groin. "You are not only beautiful but also extremely intelligent…"

I blushed as he showered me with compliments. He was really enamored it seemed. I knew exactly what he meant when he said I was intelligent. He was saying I made the right move by waiting to meet him. That was a little unnerving. I wonder if he would have put me through hell or tried to claim me had I just gone to Fangtasia that first night. I'm glad I would never find out. I'm all about equality you know.

He continued… "And you are so stunning when your head is swung back in the throngs of passion, my name escaping your luscious lips." His eyes twinkled and glowed in the moonlight with a mix of mirth and hunger, and the corner of his mouth was turned up in a smug grin of mischievousness.

"You saw that did you?" My face was set in horror, but I had already suspected Eric had seen me pleasure myself in the shack though I wasn't sure since it was only my third visit. I can't believe I didn't think about a camera.

"Oh yes, I have seen it. I have saved the file and watched it many times."

My face turned about seven shades of red. "I should have known that you would come up with some diabolical plan, such as spying on me with a camera. Is that how you found out I worked at Merlotte's?

"Yes, you wore your uniform on the first visit I recorded."

"Well, this rendezvous was bound to happen sooner or later between us. I guess we are in each other's lives now."

"Now that you are in my life. I fear I can never let you go." He took a hold of my side as he spoke, holding me tight. His eyes were unwavering and his jaw set in fierce determination and certitude.

That's when it happened! I was still laying down, propped up on my elbows looking up at him as he loomed over me. He ever so slowly leaned forward, his eyes burning like hot molten lava. His lips brushed against mine in the lightest of touches. I was surprised by his gentleness and affection. I had expected him to be rough but he was the opposite. Just as I had expected Godric to be the more gentle one, but he was at the other end of the spectrum with his fierce growls, feverish want, and dominance. I liked both, don't get me wrong. They were complete opposites of each other.

Eric sighed as he leaned into me more, pressing his body against me. He stopped caressing his soft lips against mine and expertly sealed our kiss like a master of the craft. Wow, he was a good kisser. A millennium of practice… I felt his tongue brush against my lip, eager to gain entrance. I gave in to my desire for him as I parted my lips and met his tongue with mine. Our kiss was gentle, slow, and passionate. I have not kissed a lot of men and I never expected it to be like this. It was so sensual that I became lost in his touch and melted into him, the heat radiating off of me. I felt like I was floating in the heavens on cloud nine.

After several minutes he pulled away from me, and I let out a moan of complaint as my eyes opened to look at him through haze filled lenses. He was staring down at me smiling. He gave my lips one last longing glance before looking back into my eyes.

"Godric is about to compel me into insanity over the bond with his worry," he whispered, taking my hand in his.

I giggled nervously as he pulled me to my feet. I was a little torn about Godric and Eric. I knew that both of them wanted to be with me now. Godric was very obvious about it in the other world and we shared a very intimate moment, but we had not kissed. Eric let there be no doubt in my mind tonight what his intentions were. I didn't want to cause a rift between them. Honestly, I have never been in this situation where two incredible men wanted to be with me. I would be a lucky woman to have either of them. Some how I felt a bit heart broken because surely once they both found out the other's feelings they would back off. Which made me wonder why they didn't already know. Aren't they supposed to be connected and feel each other's emotions? They were extremely close and wouldn't want to hurt each other. My heart broke knowing I may end up with neither of these wonderful men in my life. Not even as friends.

"Where is Godric?" I asked.

"He awaits us at your home with your grandmother." He looked over at Rene and nudged him with his foot. "Wait outside I will take care of this worm."

"No," my eyes widened and he looked at me questionably. "We need him to turn himself in to the police. Jason is being blamed for the murders. I promised Gran I would set things right for Jason."

I had not even met Jason yet. He was arrested on my first day here and sat in jail up until the point I drove to Dallas. I wanted to help him then but honestly I had more important matters to attend. I was much more worried about Eric swooping in and making a claim on me and Godric meeting the sun. Not to mention my stress over the maenad, the Rattrays, Bill, Nut-sucker, and Queen Sophie-Ann. You know come to think of it there were quite a few people I haven't met. Things have just been happening so fast and most of my time has been spent in Dallas stalking Godric.

"Very well, I will glamour him." Eric said disappointed. "But this piece of trash deserves far worse for attacking you. No one will harm you again."

He gave Rene a sharp kick in the side and I heard a bone break with a disgusting crack that sent a shiver through me.

"Maybe you should give him some of your blood to heal him so he can wake up?" I suggested. I just wanted this to be over with.

Eric looked at me with the most affronted look of horror imaginable. "I would never honor such a low life with my blood! He is not getting one drop." And that was the end of that.

After a few more kicks Rene roused with a painful groan. "What da fuck?" He spewed grabbing his side and sitting up.

"Get up." Eric hissed looking straight down at Rene.

The creepy psycho just sat on the ground glaring up at Eric without moving. He glanced over me. "I knews you was a fangbanger whore."

Before I could respond Eric slammed his foot into Rene's chest pinning him flat on his back to the ground. The Vikings face was expressionless but his eyes were wide. "Do not insult my future mate."

I gasped. Future mate? Oh my god! I… uh… oh… couldn't even think straight after he said that. I was flattered that he would call me his future mate, worried about what Godric would think of that, and a little annoyed (in a gleeful sort of way if that is possible) that he was so presumptuous.

Eric leaned down and captured Rene's eyes. He began speaking slowly and dreamily. It was really eerie seeing someone being glamoured. "You are a low-life vermin who deserves to die."

"I am a low-life vermin and I deserve to die." Rene repeated with a far off expression, his Creole accent completely gone.

"You will go to the Bon Temps police department and confess every crime you have ever committed starting with the murders of the women."

Rene nodded and repeated what Eric said.

"If you do not do this your worst nightmares will come true."

Rene's eyes got wide and his bottom lip started shaking.

"Now go!" Eric roared as Rene scrambled to his feet and ran out of the shack.

He started chuckling under his breath as he turned back to me. I was limping toward him, still sore from the attack and not fully healed from the blood he gave me.

"Lover, we must get you back to your home and Godric will give you more blood." He said concerned, cradling me in his arms. "Everything will be okay now that you and Godric are back and the serial killer is taken care of but we still have much to discuss once we get you healed. I have found out more information about this Alan from your world and who his maker is. I would like to see what you know."

I nodded hoping he was right about everything being okay. I was also extremely curious who turned Alan and I was eager to get home and see Godric. We had grown very close in the other world. I frowned feeling a bit guilty about my kiss with Eric. I don't want to hurt either of the vampires. I tried not to dwell on that hoping that everything would work itself out.

**×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

**A/N: **Please take a moment and leave your feedback!


	18. Rise of the Phoenix

**BETA:** Thank you TexasEx (ff .net) a.k.a. The Queen of Delicious (wordpress)

* * *

**×º°"˜`"°º×» ℰღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×» ℰღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

**Chapter 18: Rise of the Phoenix**

**×º°"˜`"°º×» ℰღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×» ℰღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

"Eric," I shrieked. "I can walk. You don't have to carry me!" I was currently being carried outside over the threshold of the shack bridal style.

"You are still in pain. Until you have some of Godric's blood to complete the healing you are at risk of hurting yourself further." He said glancing down at me.

"I'm fine!" I giggled. "Like the Phoenix I rise again!"

He smiled. "You mean like a vampire you rise again?"

"Very funny!"

He vamped in a blurry whirl to the passenger side of the car which caused my head to spin dizzily.

"Not that I'm complaining." I kind of liked him carrying me. "But, you enjoy this don't you?"

"Your toes would curl if you knew the things I enjoy." Ah… holy cow! I wondered if he still had my paper towel. He grinned as he stood me on the ground and opened the car door. "I will drive."

That was fine with me. My ankle was twisted anyway which was the reason I was limping in the first place. I scooted into the seat, and he leaned in and buckled me up, his head much closer to mine than it needed it to be.

After making sure I was secure he zoomed around the car and gracefully got into the drivers seat.

When he stuck the keys in the ignition and the car started Beyonce's Girls Run the World started blaring through the speakers. I had been listening to it on the way to the shack. He looked at me and raised one blond eyebrow.

"What?" I shrugged with a sheepish smile. "It's a good song."

He pulled out onto the highway a little too fast for my comfort.

"So who is Nut-sucker's maker?" I asked trying to make conversation.

"He is the pile of trash who killed my human family," Eric said through gritted teeth.

I nearly freaked. "Russell Edgington?"

Eric's head snapped towards me. "What do you know of him?"

"I know a lot about him. My God Eric, he's dangerous and evil. He's over 3000 years old."

"3000 years? Are you sure?"

"Positive. I never understood how you didn't know the age of the King of Mississippi."

"Vampires guard their privacy and secrets jealously. The less others know the more advantage one has. He is registered with the authority as being 1600 years old."

"Well then he's lying."

"It makes one look weaker than they really are. Anyone coming after him would not anticipate his strength, and he would be able to destroy his enemies with ease. Smart really. The age he claims is old enough to demand respect, yet young enough to give an impression of vulnerability."

"Does Godric claim an age younger than he is?"

"Godric is 2061 years old and he is registered as such. It is hard to hide his true age because of his tattoo's. Gaul was conquered by the Roman Empire in 58 B.C. shortly after his human birth, and the tribal tattoo's that he bears were no longer practiced among the Celtic clans. He is the oldest registered vampire in North America, which brings certain power and advantages."

Wow, a real history lesson from a source such as Eric. I actually loved history. I bet Eric and Godric could keep me enthralled for hours with the stories they must have. My eyes were wide as I stared at him in wonder.

He grinned. "Most people are not curious about our lives. You find this interesting?"

"Absolutely!" I smiled. "It's incredible the things you must have experienced. The things you've seen. Sometimes I'm just amazed at how much the world has changed since my birth, with cell phones, computers, and technology. I can't imagine how you feel, how you view the world. I'm sure I could listen to you talk about these things for hours and hours."

His expression softened, but I saw something deep and profound in his penetrating blue eyes as they screamed at me with the yearning of a thousand years. He was not aware how easily I could read him. I saw pain and raw grief and a need that has not been met in a very long time. Something so basic that most of us take it for granted, simply someone to listen.

I didn't feel pity or sorrow, or sympathy. If I had he would have known it from his blood and I'm sure been insulted. No, I felt nothing but ecstatic that I was sitting there next to him talking about things that were important to him. I felt honored that he thought enough of me to share those insights with me into his and Godric's history.

I was brought back to the here and now as Eric began to speak. "Russell Edgington wants Godric for something. Alan revealed that much. But we do not know why. Do you have any ideas?"

"No," I shook my head. "I don't know why he would want anything to do with Godric. But if Russell is involved neither of you are safe."

"I have a safe house that Godric and I can stay at until we can figure this out."

"Um, what about me?" I sniped.

His eyes widened slightly. "I most certainly would want you to come with us Lover. But you might be safer if you let us handle Russell on our own."

"Oh no," I retorted. "I'm coming to the safe house too. In case you haven't noticed, I got some mighty powerful fae smite that I think could help."

"Like it helped on the lowly human male tonight?" He teased.

"My power was depleted from opening the portal! He was lucky. That portal drained me. But a good night sleep and some more healing from Godric and I'll be right as rain. I'm not letting you guys face a 3000 year old vampire alone."

As we pulled up to the house Eric shut off the car and my door was already opening. I screamed in surprise! There was no one there one second ago.

"Sookie!" Godric said, his expression worried. He leaned closer to me. "I smell blood. You are injured!"

"Eric gave me some blood. I'm just a little achy, but I'm going to be okay."

He pulled me out of the car to my feet and started running his hands all over me checking for injuries and flaring his nostrils wildly. His fangs were out and he started growling angrily. "Did the serial killer do this? I will tear him apart!"

"I barely got there in time," Eric said vamping up to us. "She was dying in a pool of her own blood when I arrived. I had to give her three helpings of my blood, and she is still not fully healed. She would be dead if she hadn't used her magic to render him unconscious."

Godric pulled me against his chest and wrapped his arms around me in a protective embrace. "It is my fault. I should have never left you alone. I will not leave you unprotected again."

"Godric you couldn't have known." I said stumbling a little bit into him. My ankle was pretty messed up still. "Eric glamoured the killer. We needed him to turn himself in because my brother is being blamed for the murders. Besides we have bigger fish to fry. Eric told me about Russell Edgington."

"Yes, that young vampires maker. I have heard the name somewhere."

"Well, we didn't get to that part of the DVD's. He is in season three and we only watched through season two. We've got to get you guys to the safe house and fast. It's not safe. Russell is a very dangerous 3000 year old vampire."

Just then, Gran came running outside down the porch steps. "Sookie! Oh dear! What in tarnation happened to you? You're dress is covered in blood!"

I explained to her everything that happened with Rene and she was gasping with her mouth wide open and clutching the collar of her dress as she listened. When I finished she grabbed me by the neck and hugged me tight.

"I'm so glad you are safe dear. Thank goodness Mr. Northman showed up when he did." She glanced at the tall Viking fondly and reached up putting her hand on his face, patting his cheek.

"Gran you should come to the safe house with us. There's a dangerous vampire out there. I don't think he has any reason to come here but just to be safe. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Well," she began. "Vampire's can't come in the house without an invite. Plus if Rene turns himself in then I'll be expectin' a call from Jason, and I'll need to go pick him up."

Maybe not vampires, but Russell had a whole pack of werewolves who worked for him. "But Gran…"

"Now don't start young lady! I'll be fine! Like you said this vampire has no reason to come here. I ain't leavin' my home."

"Little one," Godric said, "We will post were guards to watch the house day and night."

"If Gran is staying so am I. I'm not leaving her alone! Eric said I'd be safer here anyway."

Godric shot Eric a scolding glare before turning back to me. "Little one, you must come with us. I need to be able to protect you." I'm sure the two millennia old vampire was used to getting what he wanted.

I crossed my arms with all the tenacity I could muster.

"Dear, I'll be fine. If it makes you feel any better I'll have Claudine stay here with me."

"We must leave soon. It will be dawn in a few hours and we still need to get Sookie healed." Eric said turning to Godric. "I suggest we go to the safe house and heal her there. The faster we get there the better."

"Okay, I'll go. But only if I can get Claudine to stay. She can protect Gran with her fae magic." Gran was right. Claudine's magic at this point was more powerful than mine anyway. In fact, I was pretty powerless at the moment and Gran wasn't budging.

I'll need to pack clothes and the True Blood DVD's. I decided I wouldn't pack the burnt out stones. Instead, I opted to hide them under a loose floorboard in my closet. I hoped at some point I could get them working again but for now I had more important matters to worry about. But frankly, at that moment I just wanted to take a shower and go to bed. My clothes were covered in blood and my hair was matted with the same.

I wasn't too worried about getting more vampire blood to heal. Honestly, it wasn't that bad. My ankle felt a bit twisted and my sides ached where my ribs were previously broken. I had a headache, but all in all I was in pretty good shape considering. The two vampires were being overprotective. It felt kind of nice for someone to care so much about me. I wondered what they were really thinking. What sort of schemes were they plotting in those fascinating minds?

**×º°"˜`"°º×» ℰღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ**×º°"˜`"°º×» ℰღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ**×º°"˜`"°º×»**

A hunter in Northeast Louisiana buttoned up his pants beside a dogwood tree. He had come down from his deer stand to relieve himself. The air was muggy and stifling, great weather for hunting because the breeze wouldn't carry his scent to any unsuspecting bucks. He really hoped he could bag a deer tonight. His family could use the extra food with the price of groceries these days. He glanced around the ground for a stick to dig a hole so he could bury the last remnants of his wife's chili that he ate for supper.

Something got his attention…

The young ruddy hunter looked up and peered into the gloomy darkness. A deep seeded instinct that had been long buried but was imprinted into his very bones told him something was wrong. His mind subconsciously struggled to decipher and unravel the mysterious puzzle, and yet his intuition told him he was in mortal peril as his heart began to thump wildly in his chest. The sound of the night had become completely silent, deafeningly silent as the air stilled around him. Every creep, every crawl, every slither held their breath and waited with trepidation. Being much more in tune with nature they knew what was upon them as they noiselessly sank into their hiding spots.

The hunter gasped as an other-worldly streak rushed towards him, and his last thought was that Lucifer himself had come to the Earth to extinguish his life and devour his soul. The hunter should have never been having unholy thoughts of young Sally-Mae in church last Sunday. If the creature who delivered him to his demise knew the hunters thought it would have grown his ego even more.

The hunter laid on the ground limp, his vacant stare fixed with empty horror. That spot would become his eternal grave as his bones aged to dust.

The gluttonous beast lifted his blood stained face to the black and focused his eyes on the revolting sparkles that dusted the heavens. His lip snarled in disgust at the tediousness of his existence. Oh, what he wouldn't give for one glimpse of the majestic sun soaring through the aqua blue sky.

The monster shook the thought away and focused on the task at hand. Yet again he must go save his newest progeny. The young vampire from the other world was proving to be more trouble than he was worth. He should have never left the stone in his inferior hands, and now he must go retrieve it once and for all.

He turned and rushed west, but before he could get more than a few steps he skidded on something slick and fell to the ground on his back.

"Ah! Son of a bitch!" he hissed getting up.

He had slipped on the hunters pile of turds. Having been too confident as usual, he was not paying enough attention.

The repugnant brown goo was now smeared on his ass. He would have to listen to Talbot moan about it for hours once he returned to his palace in Mississippi.

Fifteen minutes later, he arrived in Shreveport. Knocking down the back door of Fangtasia, he crept inside. His vampire gift of hearing told him no one was moving in the place except one in the basement, Alan he presumed.

He was irritated, angry, and in no mood for any more mistakes.

"Why am I not surprised you have failed again," he bubbled with his usual over the top smile as he descended the stairs into the Northman's pathetic little dungeon. His cordial expression was a phony mask that he had perfected over the millennia; underneath he seethed with vile cruelty. His soul was wicked and his mind had been driven to manic lunacy long ago.

"Master," Alan sputtered. Russell picked up on the displeasure in the young vampire's voice that he tried to hide under a veil of relief. "Our plan failed. Northman knew who I was the second I tried to present myself to him."

"Where's the stone?" Russell could care less what Alan had to say. He planned to take the stone and end him.

"Northman destroyed it," Alan conceded apologetically. Russell's smile disappeared. "But there is another one."

He didn't tell Russell there are actually two more, that they are burnt out, nor that Sookie and Godric had returned. He had heard the Gaul upstairs with Northman earlier, although he couldn't hear what they were saying. How they managed to get one of the burnt out stones to work he would never know. There was no need to give any more information than was necessary. He knew his life hinged on his usefulness to Russell. Alan had tried to stay in the other world on many occasions with the stone. But Russell's compulsion was so strong due to his age that he couldn't even hide there. If he could have fled he would have never been allowed to keep the stone. He was forced by the maker command back to the True Blood universe.

"You have been tortured." Russell dipped his chin down and glowered at Alan, compelling him to speak the truth. "Did you give them any information about me?"

"I… I… I told them that you wanted Godric."

"Fuck almighty you fool! I assume you told them we need Godric's blood too?"

"No I didn't!" Alan defended. "I told them I didn't know why you wanted Godric."

"There has been some progress and my plans are moving forward. I suppose I will have a small use for you regarding that. I will let you live for now." Russell mused with a beaming smile.

"Thank you, your majesty." Alan said as Russell stepped towards him. "I promise you won't regret this!"

"Do not thank me yet. Once you find out how you fit into my ingenious scheme then you may wish you met the true death tonight. It is quite tragic, yet spectacular. I can't believe I didn't think of it before."

Alan's heart sank as he listened to Russell's words. He shuddered, wondering what nightmare this virulent demon had in store for him.

**×º°"˜`"°º×» ℰღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ**×º°"˜`"°º×» ℰღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ**×º°"˜`"°º×»**

**A/N:** Eric's eyes rake over you. "I think next chapter we will call _Forbidden Fruit_."  
"You mean _Forbidden Fruits_?" Godric says through a toothy grin.  
"His English isn't great. But yes, fruits. As in lemons and limes and cherry pie."  
"Cherries are a berry and I am not a lemon or lime, more of a nectarine" Godric says wisely.  
"Oh just go leave a review." Eric chuckles, "Godric will give you a taste of that sweet nectar and I'll show you just how I like my cherry pie!"


	19. Forbidden Fruit, Err Fruits

**BETA:** Thank you TexasEx (ff .net) a.k.a. The Queen of Delicious (wordpress)

* * *

**×º°"˜`"°º×» ℰღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×» ℰღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

**Chapter 19: Forbidden Fruit... Err Fruits**

**×º°"˜`"°º×» ℰღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×» ℰღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

Everything was set. The vampires waited outside while I called Claudine (by call I mean hollered into open space in my bedroom) and she was all too happy to stay with Gran while I went on an adventure at the safe house. Even though I had a ton of Eric's blood I was more exhausted than I had ever been in my life. I felt like I had been awake for days and my body ached all over. My mind was pretty much going on auto pilot at this point.

Eric had gone back to Shreveport while I was packing and retrieved his candy apple red corvette to transport us to the safe house. He must have not thought it through or maybe he did, because the car only seated two.

On the way to the safe house I sat in the passenger seat on Godric's lap. He was delighted about the whole affair but frankly I felt dirty and nasty. I was still wearing my bloodied up dress, not having enough time to shower and not wanting to ruin another article of clothing.

One of his hands had somehow ended up on my knee and was tracing little circles there while he intensely stared at my neck the entire way with his fangs fully extended. Maybe pulling my blood soaked hair up into a pony tail before leaving wasn't such a good idea. I dozed off a few times in Godric's lap on the way there, always feeling a comforting embrace wrapping around me like a blanket when I did.

Every now and then he would lean forward and whisper sweet nothings in my ear in the most velvety voice I have heard, or rather the vampire version of sweet nothings, such as: "You look delectable my little one," or "Your blood smells so divine. I have not forgotten the moments we shared a fortnight ago," or "Do not fear my love, I swear on my dead heart I will take care of you." When he did this his lips would brush the edge of my ear when he spoke and linger there as his cold breath swept across the sensitive area, sending delightful chills through my body.

By this point my guilt had ceased about having been intimate with both of them by kissing Eric in the shack and basically having an orgasm (completely clothed I remind you) under Godric's administrations in the other world. Instead, I was confused and bewildered and my fatigued mind wasn't able to figure out what was going on.

They were both showing interest in me brazenly in front of the other. There was no way Eric didn't hear the things Godric was saying to me on the way, and the Viking had also reached over and brushed my bottom lip with his thumb when he got in the drivers side of the car, obviously reminding me of our kiss. Half way there he even grabbed my hand and held it, intertwining his fingers in mine as he drove with the other hand.

As the blush rose up on my cheeks and chest Eric just looked over and smiled knowingly. The Viking knew what I was feeling from his blood. I looked over my shoulder at Godric to see what his reaction was, and I saw the corner of his mouth twitch slightly, shadowed by the interior darkness of the car as his stormy blue eyes glowed back at me. Those eyes were full of nothing but love, adoration, and a fiery lust that made my breath hitch. There wasn't a trace of jealously or disappointment.

It struck me at that point that he knew about my kiss with Eric, just as Eric knew about my intimate moment with Godric. This only served to confuse me more. I tried to recall a scenario during the True Blood show where two vampires behaved in this manner towards one human and couldn't think of one instance. As far as I knew, when they were interested in a human they became very possessive and territorial. I tried to keep an open mind though. We definitely needed to have a talk about their intentions as soon as possible.

We pulled up to the safe house and by this point I was sound asleep in Godric's lap as he held me tightly, my head laying limply on his shoulder. All I remember is him whispering in my ear that we had arrived and I must have dreamily walked up to the house because the next thing I knew we were standing at the door.

The house was very modern looking and white. It was quite beautiful and apparently a version of Fort Knox. Eric pressed a series of numbers into the pad at the front door, bent down for his retina to be scanned by a red sweeping laser, and when he spoke his name the pad answered back in a automated voice. "Identity verified. Welcome home Mr. Northman."

Normally I would have probably walked in at awe of the place wanting to look around but I was exhausted, dirty, and still limping in pain. My brain was in a fog and I just wanted to shower and sleep.

"If you don't mind I would like to shower and lay down." I said turning wearily to the two vampires who were each holding one of my bags.

They gave each other a look before both stepping closer to me. "I must heal you first," Godric implored.

"Do you mind if I wash up first?" I looked down at my blood covered dress and gave my matted ponytail a tug. "I feel really dirty."

"Of course lover," Eric said with a smug grin. "I will prepare a bath so we can wash the blood off of you."

"Yes," Godric agreed with a straight face.

"Wait, what?" My jaw hit the floor. "Wash me?"

"Once we clean you and you have more blood you will not feel so exhausted, and you will no longer be in pain," Godric answered.

"That's not what I meant… You guys are planning to wash me? Not only that, but both of you?" I was still standing in front of them with my jaw on the floor. If I wasn't so tired maybe I could have thought more about what they were saying.

"Maybe this is not the best time to broach the subject, but the sooner it is said the better." Eric began and looked at his maker. Their voices seemed dreamy because of my exhaustion and them speaking so softly wasn't helping me decipher this as true reality.

Godric didn't take his eyes off of me as he waited a few seconds. "Little one, it is obvious to us that you want both of us."

Blunt much? I started laughing nervously like an idiot which made me glance around to see where the loud noise was coming from. Oh, that was me laughing. "Both? I don't know what you mean." It was just the first thing that came out of my mouth okay!

"We both want you," Eric purred stepping into my personal space and running one long finger under my chin. I leaned into him with half open eyelids. This was a good dream.

"More precisely, we both want you as a mate," Godric said gently, stepping to the other side of me and putting his hand on the small of my back. "This is a very sacred union for our kind, an eternal union that we take very seriously."

I gasped in shock and what little part of my brain that was working became inconveniently blank as my arms hung limply at my sides. The vampires were basically pressed up against my shoulders on opposite sides of me. My mind was already on autopilot and I just couldn't process this revelation right now.

"We only ask that you think about it. But for now, I insist you allow us to take care of you little one. We will bathe you, I will give you blood, and you will feel better." He said turning my mindless zombified form in another direction and slowly walking me towards… the bathroom I guess.

After a few steps of me limping and stumbling he just picked me up bridal style and walked at human speed down a hallway. Eric had already vamped ahead with my two bags. My eyes drowsily closed as I looked up at Godric who was staring down at me, the corner of his mouth turned slightly upward.

A second later, or minutes, or hours, or years… I wasn't sure, my eyes opened as I was slowly being lowered into a warm bath full of bubbles. Oh holy cow! I forgot they were going to give me a bath… Ah! How did I get here? The shock of the wet water jostled my weary mind as I realized this was no dream! They really were about to wash me and I was completely nude! They had undressed me as I dozed. How embarrassing!

"Godric? Eric?" I looked around. Eric was folding my blood stained clothes and sitting them on the sink as he stared at me with hot molten eyes, and Godric was standing beside the very huge bath tub unbuttoning his shirt. "What are you doing?" I said mouth agape.

"I am taking my clothes off so I can get in with you. I fear you are about to fall over and drown." He replied with the longest fangs I've ever seen. So long, I swore they were scraping the ground. His jaw was clenched in unmistakable excitement as he spoke.

"Oh okay," I mumbled. "OH! You are…" I turned my head back towards him and didn't finish that question because he was pulling down his pants. Ah, oh my God! That sobered me up! My eyes raked up and down his sculpted body stopping at a very hard throbbing part of his anatomy as he stood in front of me completely naked! My eyes lingered there for several long seconds as my breathing became more rapid before continuing up his body to his abs and chest, then his tattoos. Finally, when my gaze reached his face I realized he had been standing there for god knows how many minutes so I could admire him.

His mouth was shut in a small smile and his eyes were twinkling down at me. I quickly looked away gasping. I had just ogled the man and he enjoyed it!

"She is embarrassed." I heard Eric chuckle. I looked around to give him a scolding glare, but my mouth fell open again making the water splash when I saw the Viking was already shirtless and unbuttoning his jeans. When he saw me looking at him he started going slower, and he dipped his chin as he leered at me through blonde eyelashes.

"Um," I squeaked. "Are you getting in too?"

"Of course Lover." He said huskily. "You should know everything that will be yours if you agree to be our mate."

"Mine?"

"We will be yours as you will be ours," Godric said which made me look at him again. He was standing even closer. Oh sweet Jesus! My half-baked mind couldn't handle this right now. But I did understand the meaning of his words. He wanted me to know they weren't trying to claim me. They were just as much mine. That really meant a lot to me.

"Yes Lover," Eric said. "All yours." I looked back over at him as he slowly lowered his jeans and boxers all in one movement. When he stepped out of them he put one hand on his cock and held it. I quickly lowered myself under the water wanting to scream. I could not believe the size of both of them which definitely extended past their belly buttons. I heard through my water filled ears Godric telling Eric to stop teasing me because I was too innocent and inexperienced for such teasing, which caused Eric to bellow out in laughter.

I closed my eyes and held my breath, just laying under the water like that for as long as I could.

Then Godric was lifting me into a sitting position. "That is dangerous while you are so exhausted my love."

I smiled and nodded nervously with wide eyes trying not to glance at his rock hard you know what. "Eh hu. Uh la eep." I said through loose lips.

"What?" Eric said grinning.

"I think she is in shock." Godric chuckled. "Perhaps I should give her my blood now."

He scooted me forward and stepped into the hot tub behind me. Oh god! As he sat down I felt his hard cock sliding down my back until it finally settled into the curve above my bottom, pressed firmly there. He pushed my hair to one side and put his chin over my shoulder.

"You are so beautiful Sookie." He breathed, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"She is exquisite," Eric said stepping into the tub in front of me. There was no avoiding looking at him. There was six and a half feet of raw Viking in all his glory standing a few feet in front of me. My big eyeballs looked up at him through heavy black eyelashes.

A few seconds later he was gracefully sitting directly in front of me with his legs draped over both mine and Godric's, his knees brushing my sides.

Okay, what now?

Godric's hands started massaging my scalp as he lathered shampoo into my hair. It felt so good and I leaned my head back closing my eyes. Then I felt Eric washing my arms. I guess he didn't have a sponge or washcloth because he was just using his soapy hands. Okay, this wasn't so bad. I could get used to this. I was embarrassed though because I was sitting up and both of them had a wide open view of my breasts. They are the first men that have ever seen them.

Godric shook me out of my thoughts. "You have dried blood on the nape of your neck." He said hoarsely.

"Oh… I guess Eric missed that when he was… uh…"

The next thing I knew Godric's mouth was on the back of my neck sucking the skin there greedily. I moaned into the air at his touch which encouraged him even more as he reached around me and rested his hand right below my navel.

I opened my eyelids half way to see Eric looking down at me with piercing blue eyes. "Godric will give you blood now Lover."

"Now?" I asked bewildered.

"I can not stand to see you in this pain." He said.

"Nor can I. You must heal," Godric added as he reached around with his free arm and offered his wrist to me. It was already sliced by fang.

I took his wrist in my hands and brought it to my lips. Closing my eyes, I began to drink the sweet liquid. Before, when I had Eric's blood I was in far too much pain to really know what was going on. This was different. I was in pain but not like before.

I felt electric tingles shooting through my body. It is hard to describe how I really felt, but I guess the best analogy would be how my body feels when I wake up from an erotic dream. To my horror, I started moaning into his wrist and gently rocking my hips. I tried to keep still, but it was near impossible with the way I was feeling.

I immediately was wide awake, my exhaustion almost completely gone, and my pain a memory. I became very aware of Godric rumbling or purring, I wasn't sure which, into the side of my neck as he nuzzled me there. His fist below my navel was clenching open and shut and I realized he was just as aroused at that moment as I was.

That's when things really started to heat up…

As he pulled his wrist away after the wound had closed, both vampires scooted so close to me we were practically a skin tight sandwich. Eric reached under me and lifted me onto his lap so he could get even closer and this caused me to lean backward into Godric's chest.

The Viking started nibbling at my neck while Godric's hand went lower and started caressing the sensitive skin above my triangle of curls with his fingers. I sighed and leaned my head back on his shoulder. I was putty in their hands.

"We are both a part of you now," Godric whispered into my shoulder.

"Yes," I said my voice so husky I barely recognized it.

He reached with one hand and turned my face sideways to look at him. His eyes were so intense and full of desire as I'm sure mine were. That is when he kissed me for the first time. His kiss was dominating and feverish, the opposite of Eric's in the shack who, by the way, was still nibbling and kissing my neck. Godric's hand cupped my chin and cheek as his tongue demanded entry into my mouth. I reached out with my tongue and ran it up one of his fangs. I didn't realize how sharp it was because I immediately nicked my tongue.

He started growling softly and kissing me more excitedly, sucking the drops of blood off my tongue and lips. By this time his hand had lowered to my clit and he was rubbing his fingers in small circles down there. I moaned into his mouth as the hazy sensations of pleasure began to build within me.

Godric released my mouth and started nibbling at my ear. I couldn't believe this was happening. I think I've had this dream before at one point in my life while the True Blood series was airing. I turned my head back to Eric who had stopped kissing my neck. He was just looking down at me with a soft expression on his face. Our eyes locked for the longest moment and finally I moaned again from Godric's touch without taking my gaze off of the Viking. He tilted his head sideways curiously and smiled.

"We are yours." I heard Godric whisper into my ear.

Eric put his hand on my chin. "You are ours."

"Yes. Yours. Mine."

I heard them both growl as they tightened their hold on me. Eric bent his mouth to mine and kissed me tenderly. "Mine," he growled.

The Viking put his hand under one of my thighs and lifted it outward so that my legs were spread wide apart then he bent down and took a nipple in his mouth. He inserted one long finger into me, curling it up so he could rub my G-spot while Godric continued to play my clit like he was a savant fiddle player. Someone's mouth was on one nipple and someone was tugging the other one, I lost track of who was where. I gasped as my orgasm neared. They expertly worked me with skill as the heat rose higher. My breathing had become heavier and I whimpered into the thick steamy air as their hard bodies pressed against me.

Our bodies moved and melted in each other almost like one entity as the soapy lather of the bubble bath clung to our skin making us all slippery and wet.

After a minute or two of the most mind boggling pleasure I had ever experienced I screamed out as my body exploded with an orgasm. I panted and moaned riding the spiraling waves as their hands and mouths continued to ravish me.

It was delicious insanity.

As I floated back to Earth I realized the rabbit hole had just gotten a whole hell of a lot deeper. Both of these men wanted me, and yes I'll admit I wanted them too. I agreed to this relationship with them involving all three of us. It was definitely delicious insanity and I wondered what was in store for the future.

**×º°"˜`"°º×» ℰღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×» ℰღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

**A/N: **Please take a moment to leave feedback!


	20. I Demand It

**BETA:** Thank you TexasEx (ff .net) a.k.a. The Queen of Delicious (wordpress)

* * *

**×º°"˜`"°º×» ℰღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×» ℰღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

**Chapter 20: I Demand It**

**×º°"˜`"°º×» ℰღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×» ℰღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

I was sitting on the massively large bed as I nervously brushed my fingers over the soft fur blanket that I sat on top of. I wondered if the fur used to be a black panther, it certainly looked like it. When I asked Eric about it he said that it was actually a steppe lion which went extinct shortly after he was made a vampire. Apparently the Roman's captured them for the Colosseum for so long that they were driven to extinction. I just sat there amazed while he explained the history of the fur to me and how he had hunted the rare lion as a baby vampire with Godric, spending three years trekking through the Ahaggar Mountains in Africa's desert-steppe to find one, known today as the Sahara. He explained that the mountainous area where the elusive black lion lived is covered in patches of dark stone, accounting for their dark furred evolution. He had held on to the fur for all this time.

I had my knees against my chest and my arms wrapped around my flannel pajama clad legs. I had brought them from home along with the Bon Temps girl's basketball team tank top that I was wearing. I had found them in my… err the other Sookie's closet, or rather the other half of me…

When I summoned Claudine before I came to the safe house with the vampires I talked to her a little bit about this. She is really old so I figured she had a lot of knowledge. I really wanted to know what happened to the other Sookie, the one who grew up in this world. She suggested that it was possible that I had somehow merged with the other Sookie. She started speaking a lot of mumbo jumbo that I didn't understand. She said no two identical fermions may occupy the same quantum state simultaneously. I looked at her dumbfounded and she put it in simpler terms I could understand, and said that identical matter can't occupy the same space. She cited some laws of physics called the Fermi-Dirac Statistics developed in 1926, but said that the fae had known about this for far longer due to some unfortunate accident with magic centuries ago. I never was good in physics, but I'll take her word for it.

Claudine said even though I possess the memories of the Sookie from the other world I possess telepathy and some personality traits from the Sookie of this world. Essentially two people became one. It made sense. I did find myself doing things I would have never dreamed of before, such as shrugging off dangerous situations like it was no big deal.

I did argue a bit saying that Godric didn't seem to merge with his other self when we went to my world and she said that was because the other Godric lived and died in ancient Gaul 2000 years ago, having never been turned to a vampire there because vampires don't exist in that world. That did make sense. The actor who played Godric on screen was almost identical to him but basically just a very good look-alike. He was two inches shorter at 5'8". That was one difference I noticed. I wondered if Allan Hyde was Godric's descendant.

I really needed to figure out how Alan Nut knew what was going to happen in this world. He did make a TV show based off events that were yet to happen here. I was going to ask her about the stones; maybe that had something to do with it. I believed them to be fae in origin, but Eric had arrived with the corvette and it was time to go. I'll ask her about it as soon as I can.

For now, I felt much better as I sat on the bed contemplating the rapidly changing drama of my life. Godric was in the other room on the phone, apparently trying to find out as much as he could about Russell Edgington before dawn, and Eric was sitting on the bed beside me with his cell phone to his ear doing the same. He was trying to entice me by tracing circles on my shoulder with his fingers or running his hand through my hair as he carried on a conversation with an old associate of his. Every now and then he would bend down and capture the edge of my ear in his teeth and growl suggestively, totally indifferent to the fact that whoever he was talking to could hear it.

I had told them everything I knew already from the shows about Russell Edgington and they planned to watch those particular episodes on the DVD's themselves tomorrow when they rose.

Our provocatively erotic encounter in the bath tub ended not long after I… um fell victim to their persuasive yet delightful administrations. This was only due to the rapidly approaching sunrise and the fact that there were dangers that needed to be addressed, namely Russell Edgington. I was sort of glad for it. This was all very new to me… ya know, being in some sacred union with two gorgeous ancient vampires as their mate and all that goodness. I needed time to process and I think they sensed that.

Eric stirred me out of my thoughts as he hung up the phone and sat it on the bedside stand. He turned to me and pulled me close against him, my head resting on his shoulder.

"Did you find out anything useful?" I asked caressing my fingers through his blonde chest hair making his muscles spasm and shiver.

"Nothing I did not already know from my investigation before you and Godric returned."

"You say that like you are happy." I looking up at him confused. He had a small smile on his lips.

He gazed down at me and said, "Do you have any idea how you make me feel… I mean make me." He paused. "Yes feel… that I have found you. How fortunate I am that you are here and have agreed to form a union with Godric and I. You have saved my maker Lover. You have brought my maker back into my life. That alone makes me… feel 'happy' as you put it. If this is what happy feels like, then yes I am full of happiness."

He pulled me on top of him so that I was laying on my belly and put his hands on my face. "For the first time in a thousand years I am excited because for the first time I know I will never be…" His eyes were so intense as he looked at me. "I am trying to be open. I know I will have to be with an eternal mate… but this is new for me as well lover."

I swallowed before speaking, I think I knew what he was going to say. "Eric, were you going to say this is the first time you know you will never be alone again?"

He frowned slightly and gave one small nod.

"But you have a child, a maker. You could take any human woman, or a vampire mate who would be eternal as well."

He shook his head and looked away. "Pamela has only been my child for a century. Though we are close we do not have that sort of relationship. She lives her own life and I live mine. While Godric and I have a closer bond than most makers and their children, politics, war, and the need for survival in this damn world have often separated us for centuries at a time. I can not take a human mate because I could not bear to see them grow old and die. A vampire mate is undesirable. I crave the warmth and life that one such as yourself has to offer." He looked back at me and ran his hand through my hair. "Lover, there have been times that I have gone decades without having a conversation with any living or unliving person, such is the life of a vampire sometimes. I hope you know what you have agreed to because I will face the true death before I let you go."

"I do," I nodded. "I know what I have agreed to and I'm excited too. I mean, I just found out I am going to live thousands of years. I'm still trying to process what that means. But I do understand that I am fortunate to not have to do it alone, that I have someone like you and Godric to be there with me through every step of the way. But I'm curious about one thing, if you and Godric were separated for politics, war, and the like… what makes you think that won't happen again with you two, or with you and I for that matter?"

"It is this world." He waved a hand in the air. "The vampire politics, the supernatural affairs are what cause dangers and problems more than any other. Most monarchs will not grant us stay in the same fiefdom for fear that we would grow more powerful than them, and it has been this way for us for the last 400 years. It is only by luck that our territories currently reside so close. We plan to find a way back to the world from which you came. We could keep you safer there. You may not age but you are as vulnerable as any human. We would be safer as well, and Godric and I would not have to live apart due to some bullshit decree. Is this something you desire to do with us? Because I will not leave anywhere without you."

"Actually, yes! It sounds like you and Godric have really figured this out. The stones are burnt out, but I'm sure there is a way we could get them working again."

He pressed my head against his chest and wrapped his arms around me. "Yes, if I have to make it my life's work we will restore the magic to the stones. When I rise I plan to go to Fangtasia and get every last ounce of information from the Nut-sucker who is currently chained in silver in the basement."

We laid there in silence for awhile, both of us deep in our own thoughts. I was thinking about Nut, going back to the other world, and my new fae abilities. But something else was on the Vikings mind as he absentmindedly caressed my hair and stared at the ceiling.

"Bond with me." He blurted out.

"What?" I said raising my head to look at him.

"Tomorrow when we rise. Bond with both Godric and I." His eyes searched my own for answers as I looked at him with a dumbfounded face. He sat up holding me in his lap. "Yes, tomorrow we shall bond if it is agreeable to you. I know that you are not ready for certain things and I have regrettably agreed to Godric's demands that I be patient, however, I want to bond with you."

I laughed. "Godric demanded that you be patient?"

"Yes," he grumbled. "He is afraid of pushing you too quickly. I would be a foot deep in you right now giving you the pleasure of your life had he not made these ridiculous demands." He smiled wryly.

"When did he make these demands?" I was still giggling. I should have guessed Godric would be keeping his child at bay.

"When we were washing you."

"I don't remember him saying anything of the sort. Did I miss that?"

"He did not have to say it. We have been around each other long enough to correctly infer what the other is thinking. The same will be true with us given time. The point is, if he had not made such demands, you would be screaming my name in ecstasy right now. But since I agreed to his outlandish suggestion lest he force me with the makers command I will wait, for now we can bond by blood tomorrow night. I want you to be a part of me as much as I am you lover."

"Don't you have to bond three times for it to stick?"

His eyebrows rose. "Sometimes I forget how knowledgeable you are." He nipped at my neck and made a half-hearted threat to bite into me. "You have no idea how much it turns me on. Yes, three times seals our bond. It is best not to do it all at once or it can be too overwhelming. Tomorrow night we can make the first exchange. Say you will agree? I demand it."

I giggled as he playfully growled into my neck again. Before I knew it he was pinning me under him on the bed trying to act all ferocious while he pressed his fangs against my skin.

"Consent woman or I will sink more than my fangs into your mouthwatering body." He said excitedly as he pinned my wrists above my head and spread my legs with his knees.

I started half screaming, half laughing as I wriggled underneath him. I knew he was playing, and I had to admit I really loved this side of him.

"Consent to what?" Godric said walking into the room and assessing the scene before him with a crooked smile.

"He wants me to bond with you and him tomorrow." I said laughing as Eric grabbed my shirt in his teeth and shook his head growling.

"I have not seen my child so playful in a long time my love. You truly provoke him. And yes, I think a first blood bond tomorrow is a great suggestion. I demand it too." He said jokingly.

I looked over at Godric who was smiling fully now. "But Godric. Your child threatened to sink more than fangs in me if I didn't agree!" I said smugly knowing I had won. I had no objection to a blood bond but I liked the idea of winning an argument however fake it may be against Eric.

"Well then you better agree, else I will be joining my child in sinking into you so deeply and thoroughly that you will be unable to walk for days, if not weeks."

I gasped loudly in wide mouthed shock at his words. Godric's fangs were fully extended and he had a feral look on his face.

Eric started laughing and released me. "Where do you think I learned it from lover?"

They both started chuckling through fangy grins like smug bastards. I was surprised they didn't high five each other.

I crossed my arms over my chest and put on the most serious face I could muster. "Well I may have agreed to spend eternity with you two, but I never agreed to let you feed from me or be intimate with you in any way. The nerve of you both to assume such things."

Their smiles faded so quickly you would think they were staked. I lasted about two seconds before I burst out laughing and fell on my side in a fit of giggles. You should have seen their faces. They both narrowed their eyes and smiled as they vamped toward me. Ah!


	21. I Need Your Body

**A/N:** Thank You TexasEx a.k.a. The Queen of Delicious

* * *

**×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×» ******ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

**Chapter 21: I Need Your Body**

**×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×» ******ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

Alan Nut-Sucker didn't expect he would find himself in this situation. He knew Edgington was unstable and insane but this… this was just unbelievable. He had done everything asked of him and more, with great risk to himself, and yet it still wasn't enough in the eyes of his ruthless maker.

Alan cursed the day he found that case of stones in the woods when he was a child. Just a boy, he had picked up the first stone, and a series of visions bombarded his senses leaving him in a gasping heap on the forest floor. Over the years he had convinced himself it was just his childhood imagination. Once he grew up, he even made a TV show based off what he had seen. But after the show had finished airing he found himself fiddling with the stones again. That was when the portal opened for the first time.

For weeks he explored the fantastical universe of True Blood to find all the creatures and people from his visions living out their lives, completely oblivious of the interloper from another realm. He had hoped to glean some information for a spin off series back in his world, that's when he ran into Russell Edgington. That's when his life took a nose dive for the inevitable rock bottom.

At first he liked the idea of being a vampire. He had extra strength, keener senses, the ability to glamour, and let's not forget immortality. But he soon realized he had lost his freedom to a 3500 year old lunatic.

That was only a few weeks before the fairy named Sookie from his visions appeared to him in his office. He started to put together that at least half the humans in his world had a duplicate of themselves in the True Blood Universe. The other half must have either been dead or never born due to the butterfly effect. The population of True Blood universe was quite smaller than his world, probably due to all the deaths and vampire attacks over the centuries. It only had an estimated population of 5 billion people worldwide.

He would have never tossed the Sookie from his world into the portal had he known she would merge with her duplicate, gain the ability of telepathy, and take the entire True Blood universe on a rollercoaster ride. He honestly thought she would die her first night, not having anywhere to go, picked off by some monster, but she proved to be industrious and resourceful.

"As I was saying back in Shreveport, I will have use for you yet." Russell chuckled as he walked to the bookshelf in his office.

"I'm at your service your majesty," Alan said enthusiastically, hoping to gain back Russell's favor.

"Good because I'm going to need your body."

Alan's eyes widened. "What do you mean you… you need my body?"

"Centuries ago my child was murdered in cold blood. Though he was my favorite child, I was never in a hurry to bring my plans into fruitrition until you told me of Godric's future suicide and my eventual murder by Eric Northman. It would seem I need a strong ally now more than ever."

"I still don't follow what you're saying master. Don't you want Godric dead?"

"Eventually, I want him destroyed yes and of course you don't understand me, you idiot. Ever heard of the sanguinista resurrection?" Russell was leafing through an ancient looking book as he spoke, so old that it was on the verge of crumbling in his hands.

"Yes, it postulates that you can bring a vampire back to life if you possess a sample of their blood." Though a full resurrection never took place in his visions he learned a great deal about the vampire sanguinista religion during that mental bombardment so many years ago. He recalls a lot of discussion about it in the Authority prior to Bill drinking Lilith's blood and her partial resurrection, when Bill became Bilith.

"Correct. Unfortunately, I do not have a sample of my child's blood. However, his blood flows through the veins of his last walking progeny, the very same progeny who murdered him 2000 years ago. We need only retrieve a small amount of blood from his child." Russell closed the book and looked at Alan from his seat behind the desk.

"Who is he?" Alan said stepping closer, almost overwhelmed by curiosity.

"You really are quite stupid aren't you?" Russell got up and started walking towards the door to leave, waving Alan to follow.

They walked down a series of hallways before coming upon a locked door. After entering without knocking, Alan saw a woman standing in the center of the room as if in a trance.

"Meet Kate," Russell said holding his hand out ceremoniously and laughing.

"What's wrong with her?"

"Glamoured. She's a witch. I've been searching for centuries for a witch as powerful as her. One who could perform a full sanguinista resurrection with watered down blood."

"Forgive me master, I still don't understand why you need my… uh my body?"

"Because my dear Alan. You are the host."

"The host?" Alan said with a tremble.

"Oh yes, unfortunately, or maybe fortunately," He pondered with glee. "Your mind will be completely overpowered and suppressed by my child once you drink the watered down blood from his murderer and our dear Kate here performs the resurrection."

Alan gasped in shock, unwilling to believe what he had just heard. He was taking a step backwards towards the door when he bumped into a hard chest. He turned around to see six large werewolves looking down at him. All of which he knew were unstable and addicted to V. Among them was One-Ear, an especially nasty werewolf who delighted in terrorizing Alan since he was first turned by Russell.

One-Ear sneered down at him with a wicked smile before grabbing him by the arms.

* * *

It was about three in the afternoon, and I had borrowed one of my vampires cars to go back to Bon Temps and see how Gran was doing. I planned to be back at the safe house long before sunset.

When I pulled up I was surprised but relieved to see Jason's truck. I had yet to meet him and was a bit nervous. I knew he wasn't exactly a wonderful brother to Sookie in the show, but I was happy that he was out of jail.

"Damn sis. Where'd you get the wheels?" He said walking around the silver Audi r8 that I found parked in the garage at the safe house.

"Oh, it belongs to a friend of mine," I muttered, evading the question. "Did everything go okay with your release from jail?"

"Yea," he said frowning. "Can't believe they thought I'd kill someone. Man… Rene was the murderer all along. I was friends with him and didn't even know squat. Now Maudette's dead, Dawn's dead, Amy's dead…" He shook his head.

"Don't beat yourself up Jase. Important thing is he can't hurt anyone else."

"He admitted to police he's been watching the house for weeks through a telescope up on the hill waiting for you to come home. Where the hell have you been Sook? Sam told me you haven't been into work for weeks. What the hell…"

"I was out of town taking care of something important. And I was getting you off the hook remember?"

"Come eat kids. Dinner is ready." Gran hollered from the porch steps. She made an early dinner just for me, and I'll admit I was quite hungry.

Once we got settled at the table with Gran and Claudine we started chatting while we ate.

"Is everything going well with you and the vampires at the safe house Sookie?" Claudine asked, sitting prim and proper in her chair.

I heard Jason's fork clink down hard on his plate, and I looked over to see him staring at me wide eyed. "Vampires? What the hell is she talking about Sookie?"

"She's talking about the same vampires who helped capture Rene and free you from jail." I said matter of factly as I took another bite of my food.

"Oh…" he responded surprised. I was a little astounded he didn't call me a fangbanger. But at the same time I recalled him also defending Sookie in the show. "Well tell 'em thanks for me will ya? I would kinda like to meet them."

"As long as you promise to be polite," I scolded playfully.

"What are you talkin' bout. I'm always polite. Ain't I Gran?"

"Well," Gran said with a chuckle. "Most of the time dear. But you have your moments. The vampires are good boys. You just remember that Jason."

I jumped when the phone started ringing loudly, and Gran got up to answer it. "Hello?" She said as she glanced over in my direction. "She's right here. I'll let her know."

She put the phone to her shoulder. "Sookie dear. It's that sweet boy Godric on the phone for you. Shouldn't he be sleepin' or what not right now?"

My brow furrowed. "Yea, I thought so. Something must be wrong. I'll take it in my room Gran." I got up and took the phone from her before sprinting up the steps and shutting my bedroom door behind me.

"Godric?" I pressed the phone to my ear.

"Sookie…" He said in a panic. "What is happening? I rose from rest and you were gone! Are you safe?"

"Yea, everything is fine." I tried to assure him. "I was just visiting Gran and making sure Jason got out of jail okay. Why aren't you uh… asleep?"

"I rise earlier than most vampires due to my age. When I rose from my slumber and saw that you were missing I thought you were in danger. But I felt your contentment from my blood so decided to call your Gran's house to check and make sure."

"I'm sorry Godric. I didn't think you guys would be up so early or I would have left a note."

"Eric still slumbers, and do not apologize my love. But I would rather you not go anywhere without me until the current dangers have passed. I cannot protect you or come to your aid during the day should trouble arise. And I would not be able to live with myself knowing that harm befell you while I was trapped in the confines of the safe house. Please heed my words little one."

"I'm sorry. I didn't think about that Godric. I just finished eating, and I was about to head back that way anyway."

"I miss you little one. I find myself painfully longing for your presence while you are away."

"I miss you too, Godric." I said smiling.

"I await the moment you return to my protective embrace. And I look forward to our first blood bond tonight when Eric rises."

After saying my Goodbyes to everyone, I hoped in the Audi and headed back to the safe house. The drive was uneventful, and I pulled into the garage 45 minutes later.

I walked into the underground light tight living area and found Godric sitting on the couch in the living room, shirtless with wet hair. He had obviously recently showered and he was watching an episode of True Blood.

He didn't turn to look at me but it was pretty apparent he knew I was standing in the doorway watching him by the smile that formed on his lips. I dramatically tiptoed up behind him and put my hands over his eyes.

"Guess who?" I giggled.

"Um… Joan of Arc?"

"Nope!"

"Florence Nightingale?"

"Nope!"

"Um…" He pondered. "Eleanor of Aquitaine?"

"Nope!"

He abruptly grabbed my hands and pulled me over the back of the couch, over his shoulder and onto my back forcing me to lay in his lap. It happened so fast I felt like I was standing one second and laying down the next. "Sookie Stackhouse, the most beautiful woman who has ever walked the Earth?" He said running his hands through my hair as he leaned down into me.

I gasped in surprise at his face suddenly being inches from me. "Oh!"

Then he was brushing his lips lightly against mine as his eyes closed. "Yes," he whispered. "My Sookie, the most beautiful woman who lights a fire in my heart and makes me hunger as I never have. You have returned to me."

His lips pressed against mine in a surprisingly gentle and slow kiss, and I found myself being slid off his lap and pushed into the couch. He was on top of me, blanketing me with his body as he kissed me ever so softly over and over on the lips.

"Oh, how badly I want to take you now. How I want to see the pleasure I have caused you across your beautiful features." He said thickly, leaning up and looking down at me through extended fangs, the muscles of his chest and shoulders glowing yellow from the softly lit lamp on the end table beside the couch.

My heart started pounding in my chest from a mix of nervousness and excitement. I was wide open to him with my legs spread over his thighs as I laid flat on my back, his body towering over me. The corner of his lip twitched before slightly rising, and his eyes blazed in the yellow light with an intensity that I saw that night back in the other world.

I swallowed hard as my body longed with want for this beautiful man. I suddenly found my hand reaching out and unbuttoning his pants. I heard an exhalation of air escape him in excitement and surprise as I unclasped the button and started lowering the zipper.

"That sounds very appealing," I teased with a seductive grin as I sat up. "But I think it's your turn to be at my mercy."

I pulled his boxers down in the front revealing just how hard and excited he was. Wrapping my hand around his thickness he let out a hiss and moved his hips slightly forward toward my hand. I started working my way up and down his length and he leaned his head back, closing his eyes. I felt my excitement and confidence rise seeing the obvious pleasure I was causing him.

Leaning forward, I started kissing his chest. His hands immediately found my hair and his fingers entangled themselves in my locks. This was the first time I touched him so intimately, the first time I touched any man in such a way for that matter, and I found I loved it… loved seeing the need and want in his eyes… loved making him feel so good. I still couldn't believe a man, two for that matter, were so enthralled with me. And not just sexually, but they actually wanted me for me, for eternity and everything that entailed.

I scooted back slightly and leaned down kissing his swollen tip, and I licked the bead of moisture that had formed there as my tongue swirled around the head. I jumped a little when I heard him start growling in a soft rumble.

I was shifted so quickly onto my back that I squealed in surprise. He was on top of me pinning me down, the growls having risen louder and more dangerous sounding.

His lips pressed against my jaws as his hips bucked into me. "You cannot," he said hoarsely.

"I'm sorry," I said getting upset. I thought he would like it. I thought he did like it. I thought he looked like he was enjoying it. I guess I was mistaken. I felt rejection and embarrassment in my heart to have been so wrong.

"Do not feel that way little one," he said sensing my emotions from his blood. "I want you so much, so badly, more than mere words can describe. But we must wait for our other mate, and I fear I will not be able to stop myself if you continue. I may present an exterior of control and discipline, but when it comes to you my Sookie, I find myself a caged animal ready to break free, on the verge of losing control in a murky lake of primal instincts."

"Okay." I muttered as he scraped his fangs along the curve of my neck. "Because… it…" I gulped as he kissed a trail of kisses across my collarbone. "That's only fair."

"I hope you are ready for us little one." He whispered into my ear, his cool breath making me shiver. "Because we are going to show you just how much you belong to us, and how much we belong to you."

Gee. I think tonight was going to be one to remember. I'm not sure how I ended up here, but I wasn't going to complain. Life was good. Bill was dead. Rene was in jail. Godric wasn't suicidal. There was that tiny little hiccup with Alan Nut-sucker and Russell Edgington but I wasn't too terribly worried about it. Alan was currently shackled in silver in Fangtasia's basement, and I knew the vampires would take care of him tonight. I also knew that Russell Edgington was no match for two ancient vampires along with my fae magic. He would be toast if he made a move against us. Yes, life was good.

**×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×» ******ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

**A/N:** Eric and Godric watch you intently from the shadows. Your heart beats wildly in your chest as you look around sensing you are being stalked. You scream desperately as they jump out of the bushes, and you turn, making your escape through a door with a sign that reads "Ch 21 Feedback." You slam the door shut and slump against the hard surface, sighing and closing your eyes in relief. "Hello Lover," Eric smugly grins. "You fell for our little trap," Godric leers at you as he comes closer.


	22. A Night of Woe's and Whoa's

**A/N:** A special thank you to The Queen of Delicious, mistressjessica1028, suzymeinen, and Navidasti for the team work and putting up with my obsessiveness over every detail to make sure this was presentable to you the readers!

**×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×» ******ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

**Chapter Twenty-Two: A Night of Woe's and Whoa's**

**×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×» ******ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

Dozens of candles lit the room in anticipation for the ancient ritual, giving the place a feel of a bygone age long forgotten in an ever changing world. I turned around to see Godric and Eric standing behind me. They were both shirtless and stripped down to their boxers. My breath hitched in my throat, and I felt a surge of arousal tingle up my body.

I looked between Godric and Eric puzzled. I had no idea why they were stripped down to their boxers for our blood exchange. It reminded me of one of those True Blood fanfictions that I read on the internet back in my world.

"Oh no you don't Lover," Eric murmured stepping closer to me.

"What?" I said confused.

"Sookie," Godric said stepping in front of me and putting his hands on my sides. "You do not want to get blood on these do you?" He plucked at the hem of my shirt.

"Did you guys expect me to do the blood bond naked?"

"Yes," Eric answered abruptly from behind, his chest pressed against my back. He ran his hands to my hips and pressed himself harder against me.

"But," I stuttered about to panic. "I…"

"No clothes during the blood exchange." Eric said seductively, breathing into my neck. "That is a rule."

My eyes went wide and my breathing became rapid, but mainly from excitement.

"Little one," Godric said gently raising his hands further up my side until they rested right beside my breasts. "The blood bond can be intense and we do not want to ruin your clothing."

"Plus, we are going to make love to you until you pass out from exhaustion," Eric growled still nuzzling my neck. "I have been looking forward to this since the moment I first laid eyes on you Lover."

"As have I," Godric said unable to hide the hint of disappointment in his eyes. "But we understand if you do not wish to be that close to us yet."

"No, we do not understand." Eric protested. "I am about five seconds from ripping these clothes off of you."

"Ignore him." Godric said giving Eric a scolding look over my shoulder. "You do not have to do anything you are uncomfortable with. We can perform the blood bond clothed if you wish."

"I have never heard of such a thing," Eric continued to argue, digging his fingers in my hips in near desperation. "It should be a crime to even suggest…"

"Wait," I said. I can't believe I was about to agree to this. Actually, I can. They were both hot as hell and sandwiching me beside the bed in nothing more than their boxers, and my insides were on fire. My fellow fangirls back in my world would give their big toe for this chance. They both fell silent, and I would say with baited breath if they actually breathed. "I want to," I admitted sheepishly.

I only had a view of Godric's face when I spoke since Eric was pressed to my back, and his eyes slightly widened before they narrowed into what I could only describe as a wickedly naughty look of triumph. Eric captured my earlobe in his mouth and began to suck and nibble, which made me melt like putty in their hands.

Oh, these were naughty dirty vampires and they had been thinking naughty dirty thoughts about me for who knows how long! They exuded an aura of sexuality every time they were near me or even so much as looked at me. Their insatiable appetite put any eighteen year old human male to shame, and with their centuries of experience, I suddenly felt like I was a lamb in the lions den.

Godric was already lifting my shirt over my head, and Eric was so excited he reached under the scrap of cloth to unclasp my bra. When I was topless, I shivered as Eric circled his hand around me and cupped my breasts oh so sensually.

Godric was also enjoying himself as his hands caressed my bare skin. He reached for my face and leaned forward brushing his lips against mine.

Less than a minute later, I was completely naked and nervously lying between two nude vampires. I had been screaming inside like a hungry animal clawing to get out ever since they discarded their boxers and gave me an eye full of two hard throbbing gracious plenty's.

I never knew that a blood bond entailed everybody being naked as a jaybird, but what did I expect being in a relationship with two vampires whose sexual prowess made me quiver like a leaf.

"My love," Godric said wrapping his arms around me. "We will perform the blood exchange first."

"Okay," I said stupidly.

"You will need the stamina," Eric purred, while he nipped at my ear and ran his hand up my hips.

Their cool bodies pressed against my naked skin as they positioned me between them, so that I was sitting in Eric's lap and facing Godric.

"Do not fear," Godric said softly. He must have sensed my apprehension. I was a virgin after all. "We will be gentle."

"The first time," Eric growled from behind me. He entangled his fingers in the hair at the nape of my neck and pulled my head slightly back so that my throat was completely exposed.

Godric spread my legs widely with his hands, and I shivered as the cool air swept across my sex. He scooted closer to me and cupped both my breasts in his hands. I felt so open and exposed to them; at their mercy if you will, but I trusted them completely.

I trembled and closed my eyes when I felt both of their noses trailing up opposite sides of my neck while they inhaled my scent.

"I have only licked the blood from the surface of your skin. I have not had the pleasure of sinking fang in your beautiful flesh as Godric has." Eric whispered into my neck. I could feel his fangs scraping my skin as he spoke.

"It is an experience you will not soon forget my child," Godric rumbled in a deep voice, before he chose a spot on my neck and began to suck. "Her blood is like the nectar of life itself."

They nibbled, and nipped, and licked, and sucked at my neck causing goosebumps to rise all over my body. I decided I really liked this blood exchange thing. Now, I know some people would say one woman and two men is just disgusting and downright sinful. There is a reason after all that it's called a devil's threesome. But I really didn't give a damn what they thought, because I was on a wild ride that few people get to experience, and I wasn't the least bit sorry for it.

I gasped as Godric's fangs sank in the spot he had been paying so much attention to, and I began to feel tingles shoot through my body as his lips sucked and pulled at my skin.

Seconds later, Eric sank his fangs in my neck on the other side, and I whimpered in whispered breaths as the euphoria engulfed my mind.

I could sense the excitement surge through their bodies as they tightened their hold on me, and I could feel my heart pounding in my ears like a quickening drum. The sound was soon drowned out by a sharp growl from Godric as he pulled in a large gulp of my blood.

He released my neck and sat up with a hiss, his chin raised and blood on his lips as he looked down in my eyes. I stared at him, as I sat frozen in place. Although I knew he would never hurt me, my brain attempted to convince me otherwise. He looked so savage and so feral looking down at me with sharp fangs that glistened and dripped with crimson liquid. He loomed over me so closely as he stood on his knees in front of me, his body completely nude while his powerful muscles twitched with the thrill of his passion. His tribal tattoo's only added to his wild and untamed countenance, and his eyes glittered in the soft candlelight like a sleek predator stalking from the shadows. It struck me that his very dangerous and instinctual nature seethed barely below the surface of his carefully composed exterior.

I felt Eric release my neck from behind in a similar fashion and there was no doubt in my mind he looked just as fierce and predatory as his maker. I could feel his large body hovering behind me as I sat on his lap.

Godric produced a very ornate looking dagger and held it up with his hand, not once taking his intense eyes off of me, or even so much as blinking for that matter. I had no idea where the dagger came from, but I had been quite distracted. He brought the blade down to his wrist and sliced his skin with a slow and methodical movement.

Holding his wrist to my mouth he said in a thick voice, "My sacred blood I offer willingly to you Sookie Stackhouse, let it flow through your veins as your delicious blood flows through mine."

I obediently took his wrist in my hand and began to drink as his free hand ran up my inner thigh. I almost immediately felt his emotions. I felt… pride, pleasure, reverence, love… so many things that I became overwhelmed. I guess I had always assumed vampires didn't have emotions quite as deeply as humans since they typically didn't show them. But oh how I was wrong, his emotions were explosive… there was no other way to do describe it.

I closed my eyes and took in the experience only for them to shoot back open when I felt his fingers lightly brush across my wet folds a few times. He then pressed his thumb firmly into my clit and began slowly massaging me there. All the while, Eric was reaching around me and caressing my breasts. I could feel his hard erection pressed against my lower back as it throbbed against me.

I leaned back in Eric's chest with my legs still spread wide in front of Godric, and I moaned into his wrist while he leaned closer to me. My mind was rippling with the sensation of his hands touching me in my most intimate spot while his blood rushed through my body.

"Yes, my love. Drink. Feel my blood swim through your veins. Feel my emotions and darkest secrets mingle with your own!" Godric hissed as he stood on his knees in front of me, his chest in front of my face. He lifted his chin and licked the blood from his lips and glistening fangs while he looked down at me.

I released his wrist with a big gasp of air when the wound healed. I felt so… so powerful, and like I was about to crawl out of my skin and jump their bones. I wanted them so badly in that moment. Before I could do that, Eric was reaching around me with his wrist which he had already sliced open with the dagger that apparently Godric had given him while I was busy drinking.

"My sacred blood I offer willingly to you Sookie Stackhouse. Let it flow through your veins as your sweet nectar flows through mine." Eric breathed. He pushed his wrist to my mouth excitedly.

I drank from him as I did Godric, and again I was bombarded with a flurry of intense emotions. From Eric, I felt excitement, an almost debilitating lust, love, and even a small amount of fear. That surprised me, and I wasn't sure what he feared. I would need to figure it out later.

All too soon, the wound on his wrist was healed, and I sank back on his chest as my body thrummed in pleasure. My legs were still wide open while Eric caressed his fingers between my thighs, preparing me for what was about to come next. Godric's hands were resting on my knees as he sat back on his haunches.

"I Godric, pledge myself to you Sookie Stackhouse, forever and fully until I walk the Earth no more."

"I Eric, pledge myself to you Sookie Stackhouse, forever and fully until I walk the Earth no more."

"Umm… I Soo.. Sookie Stackhouse pledge myself to you Godric and Eric… till I… uh walk the Earth no more." I stuttered with a blush.

"It is done," Godric announced ceremoniously. "Our first blood exchange is complete. Our sacred union begins this faithful night, and we have taken the first step of our eternal journey together as mates."

I felt the pride pouring out from him over the blood bond. What is that saying? My cup runneth over? That is exactly how I would describe the way Godric was feeling in that moment.

Then I was flooded with a wave of lust that nearly made me crumble. "Now let us seal it with the merging of our bodies." Eric rumbled in my ear.

"Yes," Godric said looking from Eric to me. "We shall celebrate by showering our new mate in carnal pleasures of the flesh."

I couldn't believe how ceremonial and serious they were being about the whole affair. Making announcement and speeches, but it gave it all a feel of an ageless ritual as ancient and timeless as the vampires themselves.

"Godric is the elder," Eric said lifting my wrist to his nose and sniffing. "Though we are equals in this union, I wish to give him the respect he is due and allow him the gift of your first carnal pleasure."

Godric grasped my thighs and slid me down Eric's chest until I was on my back, and Eric shifted himself so my head was lying on his inner thigh, his very large, very hard vampirehood right beside my face and pointing at me like it was accusing me of something too dirty for words.

I looked up at Godric excitedly who was still sitting on his haunches, my legs now over his hips. He stared down at me and tilted his head while he slowly rubbed his hands up and down my thighs.

"I accept your gracious gift my child," Godric purred as he moved his hips forward and grasped his hard erection, forcing it to lie across my aching center. My muscles twitched as he slid the tip of his cock across my wet slit until it was slipping and sliding like a wet delicious popsicle screaming to be licked and nibbled and devoured. He started hissing and sighing and leaning forward to steal kisses from my lips as he continued to tease me with his throbbing vampirehood.

"You are so wet, my love," Godric said thickly in a shaky whisper. "And your scent clouds the air around us like a sweet perfume that calls to my heart and ignites my hunger."

I felt Eric licking my wrist as he reached down and rubbed a finger and thumb around my nipple. All the sensations caused a lusty moan to escape my lips. My body came alive, and I began writhing in ecstasy, moving my hips towards Godric as he rubbed the tip of his shaft along my moist, aching center. My instincts took over as I moaned louder, and my mind swirled into a foggy haze, carrying me away on a wave of pleasure.

Godric increased his pace, rubbing the tip of his cock across my clit all the way down to my entrance and back again. Back and forth he went, so quickly my nether region was buzzing as I nearly drowned with pleasure. I incoherently moaned or growled, I'm not sure which, all I knew was that he had just given me an orgasm without even entering me yet.

My hair swayed in a gust of wind when Godric disappeared at vampire speed. Then his mouth was between my legs, his tongue imitating the trail of movements his cock had just performed. But this time he sucked on my clit and stuck his tongue in my entrance to lick up my juices. I panted, and moaned, and screamed out his name as he relentlessly sucked and licked between my legs.

"Come my child, taste your mate."

I looked over to see Eric wide-eyed and licking his lips before Godric shifted slightly to allow him to taste my fresh orgasm.

The Viking moaned, growled, and grunted as his tongue caressed me. Oh my god, they were torturing me with pleasure. I didn't think that was possible! "It is as delicious as your blood Lover." He growled licking his lips.

I looked down to see his blue eyes staring up at me while his smirking face slowly lowered back to my nether regions. His tongue slowly glided up my slit before his mouth found my clit. He pulled and teased with his teeth and lips while he inserted two fingers inside me and continued his intimate exploration. My hips bucked into his face when he turned his palm skyward and started drumming his fingers on something… something so… so very wonderful! The elusive and mysterious g-spot! For the love of god and all that is holy the man started sweeping his tongue across my clit at vampire speed and drumming those fingers inside me just as quickly. How he managed to do it so expertly while my hips bucked into his face over and over I'll never know. His growls vibrated my entire midsection while he brought me figuratively to my knees.

"Ohhhh! Eric! YES!" I screamed without a hint of modesty. My muscles clenched around his fingers as a surge of wetness made its presence yet again. I screamed and panted and drew in ragged breaths as I floated back to Earth with half open eye-lids.

Godric was on his knees, holding his erection which was still wet with my juices from when he rubbed it all over me. He was stroking the wetness up and down his shaft with anticipation. Eric looked up at his makers throbbing hardness which glistened in the dim light. Leaning his head up, he ran his tongue over Godric's tip.

"Yes," Godric growled in excitement through fangs, looking down at Eric. "Let us not waste any of her sweet essence. Lick every drop from my dick." He growled and leaned his head back. "Yes," he breathed hoarsely, "Devour it from my cock!"

Eric's lips circled around Godric's hard shaft and sucked feverishly, making the Gaul grunt. My eyes widened at the show, and I gasped loudly, causing them both to slightly turn and glance at me. Godric smugly smiled as he gyrated his hips towards Eric's head, and I couldn't be sure but I thought I could see Eric smiling, though it was hard to tell with his mouth full of Godricock a la mode.

Eric lifted his head, and I watched eagerly wanting a lick of the Godricock a la mode myself. Eric bit into his wrist, allowing his blood to drip all over Godric's cock. When the wound healed he wrapped his hand around his maker and began stroking him, spreading the crimson liquid up and down his shaft.

"Eric's blood will allow me to thrust into you without reservation until you scream my name, and you will feel no pain," Godric leered at me.

I bit my bottom lip excitedly and looked up, letting my head sink in the pillows. I couldn't believe this was happening, and I tried not to squee as the realization of the momentous experience that I was about to engage in hit me, dead center, like a Twinkie truck being driven by a zombie. I mean I was about to do the nasty with two gorgeous vampires!

"Did you like that Lover?" Eric said, suddenly beside me again, lifting my head and sitting it back on his thigh. I looked at his gracious plenty who was pointing at me again. If it had a mouth it would be telling me how dirty I was.

"Yea," I giggled, looking up at him while he caressed my hair.

"Then you will like this as well my love," Godric said thickly as he spread my legs wider and positioned his erection at my entrance.

Godric slowly began to slide in my forbidden fairyhood. A breathy whimper escaped my lips at the sensation of him filling me so fully, stretching me around his thickness. He continued to slide in until he was buried in me to the hilt.

Eric was caressing my face and Godric's hands were rubbing along my side as they waited for me to become accustomed to the sensation.

"Are you okay Lover?" Eric asked moving a strand of hair out of my sighing face.

"Oh, yes," I breathed. "Feels so… good."

"Mmh. You are so tight," Godric muttered in a broken and breathy whisper. "You feel so delicious and silky." He kissed my neck and breathed heavily into my skin as he tried to gather himself.

"God!" I screamed when he slowly slid out of me and back in a little quicker this time. He was so thick, I felt completely full of Godricock a la mode, my depths greedily devouring him as he entered my secret lair. And "God!" it felt good.

"It is Godric." Godric said in a low chuckling growl, his voice humming with pleasure, the blood bond confirming his feelings to me.

My breathing became more ragged as he quickened his pace, and I didn't even notice Eric had my wrist in his hand again until I felt his fangs sink in.

There I was, on my back in the candlelight with my legs spread; one vampire on top of me, thrusting in and out of me and another drinking the blood from my wrist. All the while, primal growls echoed in the thick air around us. It was truly erotic.

If I was going to be in such a provocative situation I wanted to do it right, so I turned my head and ran my tongue along Eric's cock. He was not sucking at my wrist anymore, only licking the dripping blood. He stopped and looked at me as I swirled my tongue around his tip. Then he shifted himself slightly closer to me and entangled his hand in my hair while I sucked on the head of his cock. I couldn't hear him purring, but I felt his body vibrating with a rumble. He started licking my wrist again as he watched me, like a kid licking a lollipop.

I continued to buck my hips towards Godric, meeting him as his thrusts became more powerful. He was still sitting up on his haunches with my legs pulled around his waist, his hands on my hips, holding me as he pounded in me with deep, hard movements. He would pull out slowly, savoring the feel and slam in me again, over and over. A growl resonated from deep in his throat with each thrust, my sticky skin smacked against his hard body every time he buried himself in me balls deep.

I took my mouth from Eric's cock when I felt Godric sling one of my legs over his shoulder, opening me even wider. He leaned over me, his hard body loomed over mine, and I stared up in awe, looking at his rippling muscles as they glowed in the soft candlelight. He looked down into my eyes intensely and slammed into me deeper and harder and faster, not taking his fierce gaze from mine.

I stared up at him adoringly while I moaned sweet melodies in the air, and our eyes locked as we moved to a dance as old as time itself.

His eyes softened as he continued to thrust powerfully, almost desperate to reconnect us every time he pulled out, and I could feel the love pouring out of him through our bond.

Then I felt the breath of a cool whisper on my ear.

"Do you like the feel of my makers cock inside you," Eric whispered as his hand wrapped gently around my throat. He kissed the skin below my ear. "I told you last night we would be sinking in you so deeply and thoroughly that you would scream in pleasure. Our night has only just begun."

I was sure I would have never been able to endure this if Eric had not spread his blood on Godric before he entered me. But as it stood, I felt like I was in heaven.

My muscles clenched around Godric's thrusting deadly weapon as I felt another orgasm begin to explode through my body.

"Yes, my love." Godric hissed. "Let your sweet juices flow on me." His zealous thrusts became more feverish as he quickened his pace.

I cried out, unable to contain my pleasure. I clutched my hands onto Godric's shoulders and he bent forward, crashing his lips to mine, pivoting his hips as he thrust vigorously in and out of me with reckless abandon. Over and over and over until my brain shut down as I rode another wave of pleasure.

I was vaguely aware of his loud growling, it felt so distant as I floated high above us on cloud nine, but I knew he had an orgasm at the same time as I did. He thrust in me one last time before collapsing on his elbows above me and showering my face and lips with kisses.

Godric slowly pulled out of me and lifted me in the air as he stood, my legs wrapped around his hips.

"Oh my love." He said gently between kisses. "I never thought I would find a treasure such as you. You are truly a gift from the gods. My heart is overwhelmed with joy that I could show you tonight how much I truly care for and love you." He pressed his forehead against mine as he held me in the air around his waist.

"I cannot believe the amount of love I feel from you over the blood bond. I am truly humbled. No one has ever shown me such love except Eric. I will cherish you until my last dying breath. This I vow." He proclaimed.

Eric was standing beside us wrapping his arms around me and Godric and embracing us tightly.

We stood like that in silence for minutes. Just feeling and prodding the love from the blood bond, all three of us in complete awe.

That is when this faithful night turned into a never-ending nightmare the likes of which would bring us all to our knees. I wish I was a true seer because had I known what would happen next in this little story I could have done something to stop it, prevented the heart-wrenching destruction that was brewing on the horizon. But I suppose everyone feels that way looking on the past with retrospect. I look on it with an almost debilitating pain and anguish that will follow me all the days of my life.

The phone rang and Eric moved to answer it. He was frowning and I knew then that something was seriously wrong. He picked up the phone and pressed it to his ear.

"Pam, calm down." He said after a few seconds. "What has happened?"

Godric stood me on the floor as we stared at Eric awaiting what news Pam had.

When he hung up the phone, he turned to grab his pants. It must be something important if Eric was getting dressed and leaving before we had the chance to "share in carnal pleasures" as he put it.

"Pam arrived at Fangtasia. The door has been knocked off it's hinges and Nut-sucker is missing."

"Edgington," I gasped.

"My child, I will go to investigate. If trouble lies in wait, I will be able to handle Edgington better than you. Someone needs to stay here with Sookie and ensure she remains safe."

"No Godric." Eric hissed. "As much as I want to protect Sookie, it is my responsibility, and I cannot ask this of you. Pam is my child and she is my responsibility. You stay here with Sookie. If it is a trap I would rather you were here with her, as you said, you stand a better chance against Edgington should he come here."

"I think we should all go together," I protested. "With you two and my fae magic we can give him a run for his money."

"Lover," Eric said stepping closer to me and wrapping his arms around me. "We are in no way trying to say you are weak. However, your magic, as of now, is unstable and unpredictable and you must stay at the safe house. Neither of us will allow you to be put in danger. Edgington may be older, but I am far more cunning. I can handle myself fine. This is just Godric being over protective. That protection stubbornly extends to me as usual." He turned to face his maker. "It is my child and my club. I will not allow you to put yourself in danger."

"You will stay here with Sookie." Godric growled. "Stay alert until the danger passes. Your final union will have to wait until I return."

Eric grabbed Godric by the arm as he slid his shirt on. "Fader, I just got you back in my life. I beg you, stay with Sookie and protect her. Allow me to handle this."

"It is me Edgington wants for some unknown reason. If it is a trap he will make his way here in search for me, and Sookie will be in danger." Godric said buttoning up his shirt. He turned to look at Eric. "Do not force me to command you, my child." He put his hand on Eric's face. "I am sure all is well. I will go see to Pam's safety and investigate the break in. Then I shall return, and we will continue our special night."

Little did I know how important this moment was. I would have kissed him more tenderly as he brushed his lips against mine in goodbye. I would have held onto him longer with all my love as he embraced me in farewell. I would have begged him to hold me in his arms one last time. Had I known, I would have fallen to his feet and refused to let him leave. He turned and walked out of the door, giving me one last glance over his shoulder, the worry in his eyes almost completely hidden under the centuries of wisdom and control. But I saw the smallest glint of uncertainty present on his otherwise serene and composed features as he closed his eyes briefly before he turned to leave.

And then Godric… was… gone…


	23. F a Zombie

**A/N:** thank you to The Queen of Delicious/TexasEx for your mad beta skillz!

**×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×» ******ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Fuck a Zombie**

**×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×» ******ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

I floated weightlessly between life and death. That place where all vampires go right before they wake from their slumber, as their bodies become animated with that magical spark again.

Every waking night for 300 years I have experienced this, and I don't think I will ever quite get used to it. Despite this, I liked the void. It was a content blanket of blackness and emptiness, where my mind was free to roam, free to open up without thinking about the overwhelming dangers that lurked around every corner in the waking world. Most importantly, I was free to bask in the maker-child bond.

On my 300th year, I was a much different vampire from what I would grow into. I had a lot to learn, but one thing was certain, I knew what love was. I had not become so jaded that I denied that aspect, and it was a great time in my undead life. It was not until later when I was separated from my maker by vampire politics that I would bury my feelings so deeply that I nearly forgot what love was. During this time of discovery, I reveled in the beauty of my deepest feelings and desires. And there was only one other person in the world that I would show my full vulnerability to, only one person I would admit these feelings to.

I always reminisced of pleasant thoughts in the empty void. I thought about Godric, my maker. Yes, I thought about him often while I waited here for my body to become re-animated.

We have not spent one night apart since he turned me. We have laughed together, fed together, hunted together, traveled the world together, and even killed together… titans among mortals. We have not cried together… there was never crying. I do not think my maker has ever shed a tear.

I loved him. I loved him so much it hurt. As my fader, my broder, my child, and yes even my lover. I loved him as a lover would, despite the fact we had not engaged in carnal pleasures. In fact, I can count how many times on one hand that he has so much as even touched me. My love for him had nothing to do with some baser vampire instinct that a progeny feels for the one who turned them. No, it had grown and developed over the centuries. A child did not have to love their maker, as was proof between Godric and his own master.

No, this love was my own to give, wrapped up in a ball of unconditionality. I would gladly go to my true death for Godric. It was quite ironic seeing as how I would have never pictured myself loving another man so deeply. I, Eric Northman, son of Death, am known far and wide as a beguiler of hearts, a lover of women, and a defiler of daughters. My lust and hunger for the female persuasion has no bounds, and it still burns even now as my love for Godric does. But, he was different, my deep feelings for him extended beyond Earthly shells, beyond sexuality, beyond obligation. It was pure and good and it was my rock. It kept me centered and at peace with myself when nothing else had.

I longed for his love in return; even a fleeting wisp of affection would sate my desire. But he showed me none. He was tough, composed, cool, even a bit feral at times, but never affectionate, never loving. However, when I floated in this place between life and death, between wake and sleep, I felt his love. He did not clamp the maker bond tightly shut when I slumbered as he did when I was awake. He always woke before me, and I suppose he did not know I could sense his emotions through the bond while in this state.

My eyes abruptly opened as they did every night, and to my surprise Godric was leaning over me in the bed with his hand on my face. He quickly withdrew it and turned away, a frown forming on his face as he tightly clamped down our bond, leaving me with only a sliver of his presence. He would clamp that down too if he could. But it was impossible to close the bond fully.

"Please don't." I said sitting up in the bed. I watched him walk over to a basin of water and dip his hands in, as was his waking ritual. Though there was no light in the room, I could see him perfectly with my vampire eyes. His muscles sleek and toned, the tattoo on his naked back rippling as he splashed water on his face. My eyes trailed further down his back as I drank in the rest of his nudity.

"Today we shall inquire about hiring a new day man," he said ignoring my plea, his back still to me. He turned around and faced me, and my eyes darted to his hard erection. If vampires were anything, it was not modest. I was quite accustomed to seeing Godric naked, and my mind swam with desire every time I did.

I stood up and walked over to him, standing inches away as I stared down at his face. He craned his neck to look up at me, a look of stern warning sweeping across his features. "Why do you deny us? It is not so uncommon for a maker and child to…"

His fangs snicked out, and he growled in a low snarl that made me flinch. But I remained stead fast and stood my ground. His eyes softened. "My child, I will not do to you what my maker did to me."

"Your maker was a sadistic swine," I hissed.

"Yes, but I will not taint you further. You already have my contaminated blood coursing through your veins. That is quite enough. Get dressed."

He shifted to step past me, but I pushed him against the wall. I knew my strength was no match for his, but despite this, he leaned against the hard surface without resisting, a look of surprise and fury brewing in his fierce gaze. My insubordination had caught him off guard. He stood there allowing me to pin him, giving me leave to speak my piece, though I knew I was risking the full extend of his rage being unleashed on me any second.

"Your blood is not contaminated," I growled in anger. "I am honored to be a part of you."

He peeled my hands from his body and pushed me onto the bed. "Is this what you want?" He snarled. "Sexual gratification?"

"You know that is not it!" I bitterly hissed through snarling fangs.

"Then what Eric! What do you want from me?"

"Open the bond," I growled.

"If you knew what I felt over the bond, you would leave! You would demand to be released!"

"Never! I am already aware of your emotions. I feel them every night before waking, as I hover between life and death. I have felt your deepest desires and secrets hum across the bond."

His eyes flickered with mortification. He continued to stare at me, and then I lifted my face to his and kissed him. He returned it, but then he looked away and squeezed his eyes shut in emotional pain. "No." He snarled.

I grabbed his face with both hands and crashed my lips to his again, pulling him closer to my body. He entangled his hands in my long blonde hair and returned my kiss feverishly.

That was the first night Godric and I knew each other in every way. As we melted into each other's arms our bond opened fully, and I was overcome with a sense of relief and comfort that could not compare to anything I had ever experienced. I am not a sentimental vampire, quite the opposite, but when it came to those I loved, I was fierce.

After our union was complete, Godric collapsed on top of me with ragged breaths. He slowly got up and stared at me as if he could not believe what he had just done. He staggered backwards and turned around. Falling to his knees, he put his face in his hands and sobbed. The maker bond was open fully, and I felt his anguish and regret crashing down on me. I have never seen him weep, and I felt his pain as if it were my own. I quickly got up and knelt beside him on the floor, pulling him into my arms.

"I…I…I am s…sorry," he sobbed, still covering his face with his hands. "P…Please for…forgive me, my ch…child."

"Godric," I whispered softly. "There is nothing to forgive."

"I am the s…same as him. A m…monster," he cried as his body shook with violent sobs.

He looked into my eyes, his brow tense and furrowed as he tried to brush the pain away, and his eyes were nearly desperate as he looked at me with a blood streaked face.

"No!" I said, wrapping my arms around him. "Why do you think this Godric? Why? You are nothing like your maker."

He closed his eyes and inhaled a deep shaky breath as he tried to compose himself, but the tears continued to flow. I too breathed deeply, which was unnecessary, but it helped me deal with the bombardment of emotions I was feeling from the now fully open bond.

I looked down at Godric who lay in my arms, his eyes squinting tightly shut as he gritted his teeth. I could not believe the vampire who I loved so dearly had been plagued with so much turmoil inside. He was the most powerful being I knew. He exuded an aura of authority, leadership, prestige, and strength that brought kings and queens to their knees. All this time, for 300 years, and I never knew how much my maker truly struggled within. This is why he kept the bond closed, why he kept me at arms length, why he refused to allow me closer.

"Why Godric? What makes you think you are like him?" I asked again looking down into his weeping face.

He sat up and turned away from me. After several minutes, he quieted, and I put my hand on his back.

"Oh my child, how much I love you. Now you know. Now you can feel the full force of it. He too loved me, loved me violently, carnally, and even unconditionally." He took another deep breath. He could not even look at me; instead he chose to turn away so I could not see his face. "And like you, I wanted to please him, even loved him back in my own twisted and perverse way. I gave my body to him, gave myself to him completely because I desired so badly for him to show me love, show me affection, as you desire from me."

"Fader, my love for you has nothing to do with sexuality, or obligation, or my need to please you." I whispered while staring at the back of his head.

"Listen my child, you need to hear this," he said sternly. "As I aged and learned, my love subsided; my hate and disdain grew for him in unimaginable ways as I watched him commit one vile deed after another. I discovered what sort of monster he truly was, a side of him that he had been careful to hide from me for decades. When I tried to leave, I saw his true nature as he turned on me. Once I successfully rid myself of him, I walked the Earth alone for centuries. I found I was just like him, committing the same vile deeds I despised so much, stemmed from my hatred for humanity, my disgust with the world, and my own superiority complex."

"We are vampires. We are superior to all other beings." I said, trying to reason.

"No, Eric. That is a falsehood. A human man is stronger than a woman, but does that make him superior? Women of my tribe were revered as much as men. The men protected them. Do vampires protect those weaker? No!" His tone became angrier.

"Fader, there is no right or wrong, only death or survival. You taught me this."

"Do you know that before you were born I kept humans in cages and fed on them nightly? Made them watch as I drained their loved ones before their very eyes. Then I would lift my blood stained chin to them and laugh while they moaned and cried. Is this survival?"

"Godric. I do not care what you have done. I love you and always will. I will love you even on my one thousandth year."

He turned around and faced me, sitting cross legged in front of me. "How can you love death?"

"Feel me over the bond fader. Feel that this is no idle proclamation, for I hold you dear in my dead heart like no other."

"Yes, I feel it." He looked down at his hands. "I feel the strength of it."

"Then you know I care for you nothing like you cared for your own maker. My feelings are true, they are pure, and they are eternal. Your past with your maker will not be repeated with me Godric. This I vow. I beg you to accept me as I am, for I have already accepted you, vile past and all."

He looked at me, and his despondency abated as the dark cloud of despair lifted from him. This was an important step for Godric and I. After that night, everything would change. We became more open with each other, shared our deepest desires and secrets with each other, and ran wild over the Earth together. Yes, that was the night Godric stopped withholding his love for me. It was the night we truly became brothers. I would not love another soul with such ferocity for 700 years.

**×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×» ******ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

This has got be the biggest pile of fuckery I think I have ever encountered. Apparently, I'm supposed to run the club tonight while Eric dips his stick in the air freshener. This is the second night in a row! My phone was ringing off the hook minutes before I even rose. Do you have any idea what that is like for a vampire to be awoken from their slumber prematurely, even if it is only a few minutes. It is like being awoken from the dead, literally.

When I pulled into the employee parking lot of Fangtasia the first thing I noticed was that the fucking back door was laying on the god damn ground.

"Fuck a zombie!"

Great! Eric was going to be pissed when I called him. If I've learned one rule over the last century, it is to not interrupt my master during his fuck and feeds. Although, I had a stinking suspicion that this particular fuck and feed was much more than the average run of the mill carnal pleasure to Eric. I hate to admit it, but I think he's in love. I never thought I'd see the night. At least she wasn't your typical breather. She apparently pulled my Grandsire back from the brink of suicide, and that is no small achievement.

Godric has been wallowing in the pits of depression since before I was a newborn. He's never been able to come to terms with the trail of carnage he left in his wake for a thousand years before he turned Eric. Turning Eric helped for a few centuries, but the memories were just too much for him. How she gave him hope and a new sense of purpose, I don't know, but even Eric is amazed at what he himself could never fully accomplish.

I rushed out of the car and sped to the tree line. My training from Eric kicked in. I always hated those training sessions, thought they were useless, but I had to admit, my master was 1000 years old, and he didn't get that age by being lax with safety. The older I get, and the more familiar I become with vampire politics, the more I have realized how necessary they really were. I wasn't a warrior like Eric though; he turned me because of my head for business and my ability to keep cool in a crisis. I had a hardened emotional core, and I was no stranger to death, even as a human.

That's how it always went with the ancients. If a human was lucky enough to be turned by such a powerful vampire, it was because they had somehow impressed them. Godric had followed Eric on the battlefield for months before deciding to turn him, and apparently Eric had been watching me for weeks from the dark ally ways of San Francisco. But my master was not watching me to turn me, he was apparently fascinated by my nature, little did he know I'd take that bull by the horns myself.

I watched the club from the trees in silence, remaining unnaturally still. There were no movements, no sounds, nothing… whoever had been there seemed to be gone, probably a fucking human.

I sped to the door and went inside to investigate. Looking around the bar, I saw that nothing was disturbed, this was a bad sign. It was starting to look more and more like it wasn't a human. I got my phone out of my purse to call Eric.

"Shit! Nut-Sucker!" I made my way to the basement and saw it was empty. "For fucks sake!"

Yes, Eric was going to be pissed. I could feel our maker-child bond humming with pleasure that very moment.

I gravely dialed my master's number to interrupt his special fuck and feed and inform him of the fuckery that was going on.

"Eric! For fucks sake," I snarled when he answered. "I got to the club and shit has hit the fan! I ran to the trees, waited, and watched."

"Pam! Calm down. What has happened?"

"Someone broke in. The god damn backdoor is on the ground and Nut-Sucker is missing! A human didn't do this. It had to be Edgington. How did he even know we had Nut?"

"I'm on my way. Stay alert. There could be danger."

He hung up the phone, and I stared at it for a minute hoping he would get to Fangtasia quickly. There were few things in this world that scared me, but a 3500 year old vampire that was apparently now our enemy was one of them and the fucker had been here.

"I was starting to think you weren't going to call them," a sing-songy voice startled me from behind. "Your master obviously did not give you proper training."

I whirled around to see a man shorter than I, with brown hair and side burns dressed like he was living in early 19th century England. He looked fucking ridiculous.

"Who the fuck are you!" I demanded in an icy tone, but I already knew.

"Russell Edgington my dear, and you'd do well to watch your attitude if you want to come out of this in one piece. I can't say the same for your sire and grandsire."

"W…Why are you after them?"

He casually walked over to a table that we sometimes used to tie humans down that have broken vampire laws. Running his finger along the surface slowly, he began to speak. "Let's just say I need a teensy bit of your grandsire's blood. Then I'll grant his long standing wish and send him to his true death." He looked at me and laughed. "I have an idea! Maybe you can even watch while I kill them both!"

In less than a second, I had broken off a chair leg from the wooden chair in the corner, and I was rushing at the bastard full speed.

Unfortunately, he was quicker and firmly had my wrist in his grasp when the stake came mere inches from his heart. He bellowed out in laughter as he held me immobile by the wrist.

"Temper, temper." He taunted through his nasty fangs. "You're lucky I need you as a bargaining chip. Now sit…"

He pushed me down into a chair. I struggled against his iron grip when I realized what he had planned next. He reached for the floor with his free hand, which was gloved, and picked up the silver chain that had previously bound Nut-sucker.

"My maker and grandmaker are going to rip your fucking head off when they get here," I said through gritted teeth as he wrapped the chain around me, securing me firmly to the chair.

"Oh trust me, my dear child. Only one of them will show, and I'm hoping it will be the Gaul. They won't want to leave their new play-thing unattended."

I screamed in agony when he bound the bare skin of my wrists behind the back of the chair with silver. He did the same with my ankles, and I struggled to control my pain. I wasn't going to let this fucker see me cry.

The unmistakable stench of Werewolf odor made my nose scrunch up in disgust. The door at the top of the steps slammed open and several large brutes filed their way inside, with another vampire and a human female in tow, all the while licking their lips and staring at me with hunger. Fucking V-addicted mutts!

I had never seen the vampire with them before, he was not Nut-sucker, but he looked young and feral. His clothes were in tatters and his skin was dirty. He looked around with wide-eyes full of lunacy as the Werewolves escorted him in by the arm. The woman, on the other hand, was obviously glamoured. She walked in a dream state which indicated she was under Edgington's control.

"What took you so long?" Edgington snarled, turning to the Werewolves as they descended the basement steps.

"Sorry, had a bit of trouble retrieving Ed here," one of the Werewolves said lowering his head.

Edgington's head snapped up. "Shut up!" He waited a few seconds. "Someone is here." The Werewolves shuffled to the back of the room behind us.

With quick footsteps, Edgington retrieved the chair-leg stake I had tried to use on him a few minutes earlier, and he stood behind me, positioning it over my chest as we faced the steps that descended into the basement. "Utter one word and I will stake you through the heart. Do not try me, my dear."

Seconds later, the door at the top of the steps creaked open, and a black silhouette stood in the entrance. He stood there for the longest moment, motionless, only his shape visible, as Edgington held the stake over my chest. My smell may not have been as good as Eric and Godric's, but I knew that commanding presence anywhere. It was my grandsire!

"Edgington," I heard Godric's voice float into the room, calm and authoritative as ever. "Your quarrel is with me. Release Pamela, and let us handle this the proper way, through tradition and honor, as two ancients should."

"Fuck tradition. Fuck honor. She will meet the true death unless you turn yourself over Gaul."

"What do you want?" Godric said slowly descending the steps. His face was expressionless as his eyes quickly darted around the room to assess the situation.

"I want your blood, Grandchild." Edgington said smiling. But there was something odd in his tone that even I picked up on.

Godric halted and stood still, the smallest glimmer of realization sweeping across his features at what Edgington had just revealed. My mouth, on the other hand, dropped open. He was Godric's grandsire? That meant… that meant Godric killed Edgington's child. No wonder the ancient was pissed. No wonder he wanted to deliver the true death to Godric. Oh this was bad… very bad.

Godric stood in thought momentarily before speaking. "You cannot perform the resurrection with the blood of a child. It has been attempted before and has failed. There is not a witch powerful enough to perform such an arduous ritual."

"Oh, but there is. Dear Kate here is more than willing to do whatever I tell her to do. I had to kill her entire coven to get to her, but she is under my control now. And with a blood-brother such as Nut the ritual is possible."

The two ancients stood motionless and stared at each other, assessing the other's strengths and weaknesses, calculating their own advantages and disadvantages.

"Allow my Werewolf to bind your wrists and ankles in silver. We will withdraw a sample of your blood. Then we will let you and your grandchild live. Otherwise I will make you watch as I deliver her the true death, then you will be next. I am nearly twice your age. And by my count it's me, 3 V-enhanced Werewolves, the most powerful witch who has ever walked the earth, and that thing," he said pointing at the crazed vampire who huddled in the corner, "against you. You have lost."

"I have your word that you will let us live?"

Edgington smiled and put a hand up in the air, shrugging. "What sort of vampire would I be if my word could not be trusted?"

"Very well."

"Grandsire!" I protested. "You can't be serious."

"Pamela, vampires as old as he and I, do not break our word lightly." He said as a Werewolf approached him and cowered under his intense gaze.

"That may be so, but he's a lunatic."

"Sticks and stones. Sticks and stones." Edgington laughed.

I watched helpless, tied in silver to the chair, as they bound Godric's wrists and ankles with silver chain. It was true what he said, that vampires as ancient as them never… and I mean never broke their word. But, I couldn't help but not trust Edgington. There was something about him that was off. He had lived too long, and his mind had gone bat-shit crazy.

"You don't need to see this you nasty vamp bitch." A Werewolf growled behind me as he slipped a blindfold over my eyes.

"Fuck you! I'll rip your balls off and stuff them down your throat!" I hissed and growled, snapping my fangs at his hands as he positioned the blindfold on my face.

"Do not speak a word Gaul, or our agreement is forfeit and you both die." Edgington hissed. I couldn't see a fucking thing.

I heard some shuffling around for several minutes.

"One-Ear, fetch the syringe and withdrawal his blood."

I tried to sniff the air as my mind grasped for some sort of resolution to our fucked up predicament. But the stench of the Werewolves was so powerful that I couldn't even distinguish the scents of the vampires. Fuck my bad sense of smell!

"Finally," Edgington proclaimed. "Finally, I will be able to resurrect my child. The child you murdered in cold blood, your own maker. And you call yourself a vampire."

Godric did not respond.

"You think I would actually let you live? You think after what you did I would not get my revenge?"

I heard a loud commotion and struggle. Then… then…

I heard the unmistakable sound of a vampire being staked, the sticky explosion that indicated the rupturing of a body. NO! NO! NO! MY GOD! Please don't let this be fucking happening!

"You fucking gave your word you piece of shit!" Blood tears were sliding down my face under the blindfold. "I'm going to fucking kill you." I sobbed. I lifted my head and wailed loudly. The fucking pile of shit just killed my grandsire! NO!

I heard laughing and shuffling around as I sniffed back tears and tried to compose myself, tried to prepare myself for my true death. I would soon follow Godric to whatever place vampires went when they received the true death. I wanted to go with dignity, not sobbing and wailing in the air, but I couldn't control my tears. A century I had practicing suppressing my emotions, but my grief was so great that I couldn't quail my despair. My bottom lip trembled, and I hiccupped and wept and shook my head in denial.

The blindfold was lifted from my face, and I looked around frantically through blood red eyes. The only people in the room now were one Werewolf and Edgington. And on the floor at my feet was a pile of blood, soaking Godric's ripped clothing that he had been wearing moments ago, a wooden stake laying on top.

"NO!" I screamed in a broken voice, my grief turning to anger. "You son of a fucking whore!"

"I'll send the other Werewolves back in on my way out." He said to the fur-ball standing in front of him. "Lick up every drop of the blood. I don't want the Viking performing a resurrection. And I mean every fucking drop!"

"And the vamp bitch?"

Edgington looked at me as I sobbed. "Have fun with her. But don't kill her." He turned to leave but stopped and turned back around. "I did give my word after all."

**×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×» ******ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

"Do you think Godric will be okay? Maybe we should go anyway." I mumbled from the bed as I watched Eric briskly pace the room back and forth, his fists clenching and unclenching in frustration. He was torn. He was torn between his love for me and his love for his maker and child. I don't think he could bear to loose any of us.

He turned and came to the bed wordlessly, sitting down beside me, he pulled me into his lap and just held me, his chin on the top of my head. He squeezed me and blanketed his arms around me.

"Eric, you said you could handle Edgington. If you could handle him won't Godric be able to? Please tell me he will be able to."

He didn't answer…

"Eric?" I begged. His worry and fear was radiating out from our blood bond. I could also feel Godric over the bond. He too was worried and wary, something was wrong. Something was happening.

Then without warning, bitterly and cruelly, and as surely as the sun rises in the East, the connection to Godric was lost, blank, void, forever drowned in the lake of unmerciful desolation. Eric shot to his feet and grabbed his head, his fangs snapped out and he screamed with forlorn cries of heartbreak. I fell on my side on the bed, clutching my heart and writhing in hopeless sorrow.

I breathed raggedly as tears streamed out of my eyes. What was happening? I could feel Godric one moment, and then I couldn't any more. My mind started swimming in agony and my vision went blank. I clutched at the bed sheets with my hands as I tried to bear the pain. A great sadness overwhelmed me, not from just me, but from somewhere else as well. I realized it was Eric's pain mingling with my own. I felt so empty and hollow, like no other feeling I have ever experienced. Like I had just lost everything I loved and cared for.

I felt my body being turned and lifted, and I blinked the tears out of my eyes as I looked up. Eric was looking down at me, his face contorted in emotional pain, covered in blood that dripped down on my face and combined with my own clear tears.

He put his hand on my cheek and brushed the tears away with his fingers. Tilting his head and squeezing his eyes shut in anguish he inhaled deeply.

He opened his eyes and frowned, wiping his own tears away with the back of his hand, and looking down at me. "He is gone."

"No," I sobbed. "No."

"Sookie, Godric is gone."

I sat up and put my hands on his chest, pushing him away. "It's a mistake. He can't be gone!"

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Sookie," his voice hitched in his throat and he pulled me back to his lap.

"Maybe he somehow went to the other world again?" I said in desperation.

"No…" Eric shook his head and looked away. "I thought then that it was the maker bond severed. But a shadow of his presence still lingered when the two of you left through the portal. There is nothing now. Nothing but emptiness…"

I shook my head in disbelief and shock. He must be mistaken! It can't be!

Surely this is not how the story of my adventure in the True Blood world is supposed to go! It's supposed to be happy, and full of love, and I'm supposed to laugh and learn and spend forever with Godric and Eric. I was supposed to set everything right. But whoever was the author of my destiny and fate was a heartless ass!

We both knew we needed to leave and quickly. Pam was in danger, but we were paralyzed in our grief. Eric and I wrapped our arms around each other trying to find comfort, trying to ease our sorrow and misery and despair as we cried in each other's embrace. I came to this world a month ago… I came here thinking that I could make a difference, save Godric, a vampire worth saving… now he was dead, gone, lost, departed from this Earth, and I would never see him again.

Oh God! I couldn't bear this pain. I couldn't bear it! I couldn't bear it! Please don't let it be so!

I cried like I had never cried before, and my heart shattered into a million catastrophic pieces. My head ached in splitting tension as Eric and I became lost in each other's embrace, lost in our mutual suffering, lost in our desolation, lost in our arduous devastation. Our weeping echoed off the walls, mocking us, laughing at us, rudely doubling the gravity of the tragedy we were trying to endure. Please don't let it be so! Please do not let Godric be dead.

**×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×» ******ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

**A/N: **Runs from pitchforks and torches!


	24. Crossroads of Duplicity

**A/N: **Thank you The Queen of Delicious for your betaness

**×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×» ******ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Crossroads of Duplicity**

**×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×» ******ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

**Sookie**

I was numb, so numb. I couldn't even string together two coherent thoughts on the way to Fangtasia. The only thing in my mind was emptiness. I was like a barren desert, sad, and desolate, the chilly wind blowing in my ears. The wind was relentless inside my mind and outside, beating against my body as Eric held me in his arms, flying us towards Fangtasia.

I was still in denial. I knew when we got there Godric would be waiting for us. He would tell us it was some mistake and have a perfectly good explanation for why we could no longer feel his presence across the bond. He would fold his arms around me and hold me and tell me that it was all a big misunderstanding.

He would kiss me and hug me. He would whisper to me that he would never go. He would tell me that he loved me while he squeezed me tightly against his chest. I would look in his eyes and see that glint of untamed passion that I loved so much about him, that wild and thrilling part of him that shimmered right below the surface. I would laugh and smile and squeal. I would wrap my arms around his neck and tell him he better not ever scare me like that again. I just knew it would all be okay. I knew it was a big fat mistake.

I could feel Eric's emotions across our bond. He was hopeful too, but at the same time he was incredibly angry, so much so that I was afraid he wouldn't be able to think straight once we landed. I was afraid his blind rage would take over, and there was that little tiny part of me, the logical part, that was saying danger waited for us.

When we landed Eric immediately crouched in front of me, growling with his fangs out. He reached his arm behind him towards me, wrapping it around my body and pressing me to his back. His growls were so feral and his face was so vicious. He was ready to kill and the vampire inside him had taken over. He turned his head from side to side quickly, looking around the perimeter of our surroundings.

I was trembling against his back. I don't think I had ever been so scared in my life. I remembered just how ruthless Russell Edgington could be. I remembered how he ripped a man's spine out of his back before anyone could so much as blink. I was afraid that could be me, and it scared the ever living shit out of me. But something inside me took over; maybe it was my other half, the half I merged with from this world. I put my hand in the air, and I was ready to smite the shit out of anything that moved.

Eric stopped growling and we listened in silence. I don't know how he could hear anything over the beating wind. We were about a hundred yards away from the back door of Fangtasia, as it laid menacingly on the ground. We stood on the edge of the parking lot facing the dark entrance. My heart beat wildly in my chest as I peered at it. I hoped that nothing dangerous would come barreling out.

"Only Pam is inside," Eric hissed. "She is hurt."

He whirled me out from behind his back and into his arms bridal style so quickly my head spun in vertigo. Then he was rushing towards the door at full speed...

**×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×» ******ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

**A Tortured Soul**

I was confused. I was furious. I was like an angry spirit floating in the otherworld, only connected to the outside through sound. I could only hear. Everything was black and blank, and I could not make a noise, no matter how hard I tried to open my mouth and scream. My 2000 years of strength mattered not. My power was useless against the forces that bound me here. I deserved this! I deserved to be given everything only for it to be taken away! My wicked past had finally caught up with me, fate had passed her final judgment, and she had found me wanting. She had found me lacking. How cruel, yet befitting the scene had become as I stood at the dire crossroads of duplicity.

I grasped for comfort in the darkness, any semblance of warmth and amenity to alleviate my bleak reality. My mind desperately clawed at the bond in search of Sookie and Eric, but all I found was emptiness ungraciously staring back at me with amusement carved across its unforgiving eyes.

For the first time in a millennium I was completely alone…

This terrible place where I was bound was physically agonizing. I vibrated in misery, and I frantically thrashed against the chains of death as they yanked and tore at me, like a thousand gnarled hands reaching up from the seas of the underworld, bitterly trying to pull me into their watery grave. They were the hands of the countless souls that I had delivered to that very place, faceless and nameless as they sought their bitter revenge, scratching, and grasping, and ripping at my flesh. Laughing and moaning their spooky wails of exultation when they sensed my debasement being exacted, imparting them with their long awaited justice.

But I refused to let go of hope. I refused to give up. I am a 2000 year old vampire who has evolved into one of honor and dignity and integrity. I am the only one I have known to rise above the baser instincts of the nature prone to my kind. It is still there, my caged beast within, but I have grown and learned through many sad and deplorable errors. I have finally found the balance I had sought for so long. I have learned to accept that I am a vampire, accept it without shame, and even celebrate it at times, as I did when I bonded with my Sookie, when I made love to her.

Oh Sookie, thinking of her saddened me beyond words. What will become of her now? What was she thinking? I know her heart shatters as Eric's does, while I floated here in the black, bound by deathly shackles, cut off from them both, as I thrashed in bitter loneliness. As I wrestled with the ghosts of my past who haunt me as relentlessly as they did before I found my little one, found my Sookie, before she bravely came to my nest in Dallas, and demanded that I get off my ass and do something about it. I am known as death. I make demons and devils cower in my presence, and yet my little one saw through it all, she saw past my tortured soul and into my hungry heart.

It seemed so long ago, so far away; regardless, thinking of my Sookie gave me faith. Knowing that she and Eric would take care of each other gave me comfort, soothed my haunted mind.

I heard a noise…

I strained to hear beyond the darkness, beyond the mocking tomb that served as the boundary between my world and the world that held everything I loved.

The noise was like a faint whisper carried on a cheerless wind, but I strained to hear….

The noise grew ever closer, louder, clearer as I frantically tried to twist and wrench myself free of the tortured souls that clutched at me, their hands cold and metallic as they bit and stung me, like the cruel silver that blanketed my torn flesh.

The heavy lid lifted and unnatural light poured into my tomb. I sighed in relief as the vengeful souls descended back to their unforgiving sea. I was alive…

The thick silver plated coffin that they had confined me in scorched my skin so severely that I was lying in a pool of my own blood. The thick shackles around my wrists and ankles had seared me so deeply that they now scraped bone, and the silver-threaded duct tape wrapped around my head preventing my mouth from opening. It would have killed me if I were a human. I would not have been able to gasp for air. They had used an entire roll to wrap my head thoroughly, leaving only my eyes exposed.

Edgington looked down at me. He had kept his word. He had allowed me to live, but for how long, I knew not.

His plan was cunning and clever, signifying his ancient skill that had been honed for many millennia. He would not have survived as long as he had otherwise. But I too was equally intelligent; I knew what he had planned the moment he blindfolded Pam, having already suspected it when I saw the feral newborn and glamoured witch. The vile ancient faked my death, and masterfully too.

In the basement of Fangtasia, once they had me bound in silver and thoroughly gagged, and once Pam was blindfolded, Edgington played out his dastardly spectacle while I stood immobile and incapable of warning her of the falsehood happening before my very eyes. Edgington's performance was for her benefit, so she would confirm the grave news to Eric.

They stripped me naked of my clothing and put them on the feral vampire. Then Edgington staked the poor bastard through the heart. Once upstairs, he ordered his Werewolves to lick the blood clean from the floor and rub themselves all over the room so Eric would not be able to smell the difference. They even retrieved my shredded clothes so Eric could not detect the strange blood on them. My clothes only laid in the pile of gore for Pam's benefit. Then they planned to spill her blood and smear it around the room as an extra safe measure to further cover any indication I was not the one who met the true death. Yes, it was enough to fool my Viking child's senses, extraordinary as they were, but it was more than enough.

Once outside and in the parking lot, Edgington compelled his glamoured witch to perform an ancient spell that severed all my bonds. It was an old spell used in the witch wars when they battled vampires. It was a devastating magic that was extremely painful to repair and heal, and it was rare because it took a powerful witch to perform it.

When the connections to Sookie and Eric were severed, I fell to the ground and shook violently, my hands bound behind my back and silver wrapped around my body. I was unable to utter a noise as I jerked painfully on the ground in my own despair and anguish. Edgington watched wordlessly. Even he felt some semblance of pity for me.

Now, I was in Mississippi, as I found myself on the precipice of a horrifying new chapter in my life, soon to face the most impure demon of my past. He was the one who I betrayed. He was the one who I abandoned to the pits of oblivion for my own survival's sake. He was my maker, and his name I have not spoken in 1900 years, since the night I beheaded him and sent him to his true death, fooled him as he laid under me in lewd pleasure. I took the opportunity of his fleeting euphoria and snuffed out his existence. Now I will have to face him again. His name is known only as "Angur," and the modern word anger derives from his namesake.

"I was always too fond of Talbot to use him as a host for the resurrection. He isn't ruthless like Angur but he is loyal. Now that another blood sibling is available this is perfect timing to bring my plans to fruition. Nut is useless."

I wished Edgington would close his depraved mouth. I was well aware that the Sanguinista resurrection required a blood sibling as a host. I was a leader in the movement when Edgington was living at the edge of the world with his pack of Werewolves, robbing humans of goats and frivolous treasures. I had recently become privy to pieces of his past from watching the DVDs that my Sookie provided me with.

"Nut will drink your blood which contains remnants of your maker's blood, and then the witch will perform the ritual that will separate Angur's blood from yours. When it is finished, all will be as it should and his consciousness will reside within the body of Alan Nut. I have kept my word Gaul and let you live. But it is time you answered for your crime. When your maker is resurrected I will allow him to decide your fate since it was he who you violated."

Again, I am quite aware how the arduous ritual of resurrecting through a child's blood worked. I was beginning to get the impression that Edgington enjoyed hearing himself talk. I felt my inner beast stir within as I tried to quell my fury.

I would love nothing more than to rip out Edgington's tongue and shove it up his anal cavity where I was sure my makers tongue had been on many occasions along with his flaccid cock, which I would gladly rip off as well and slap him in the face with.

I stared Edgington in the eyes incredulously, still unable to speak from the gags that bound my face. I was alive, and I had something to live for and that was more dangerous than all the power and strength in the world.

I had Eric and Sookie and nothing would keep me from them. I may not be able to feel their connections at that moment, but I had been through many obstacles and hardships in my immortal unlife. I had overcome overwhelming odds on more than one occasion, and I was determined to survive this difficult hurdle.

I was intent to embrace Eric again, to teach him all the things I had learned about life since last we lived together, to watch him continue to grow and evolve, and to proudly call him my child. I was determined to hold Sookie in my arms again, to taste her again, to make love to her again, and to complete the blood bond. I wanted to learn more about her, and reveal more of myself to her. I was driven, and I had a purpose. I would walk the Earth for eternity with the two I held sacred in my heart.

No, I had not lost hope. I was dangerous and my beast had furiously awoken from a long slumber. He wildly paced within, stopping to sharpen his talons and stretch his viscous muscles. The monster caged inside would soon be unleashed and not even an army of demons could stop it then.

**×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×» ******ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

**A/N:** Let me just take this minute to promote Whispers on the Wind. If you are not reading this story you are really missing out! The last chapter (ch 4) was so funny you will pee (not recommended for pregnant women - could induce early labor from laughter) and so sweet your heart will float in a cloud of cotton candy, and I guarantee a little healing of your battered and bruised hearts from Rabbit Hole while you deal with Godric and his crisis. But do not loose faith my fair fangirls, for hope is on the horizon and our trio will be stronger for it!


	25. Beautiful Release

**A/N: **Thank you The Queen of Delicious for your betaness

**×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×» ******ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Beautiful Release**

**×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×» ******ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

All I could see was darkness and shadows of murky gray through my glazed-over eyes. My vision was so weak, so foggy, so clouded. I blinked trying to focus. Someone was talking. It felt like my ears were under water. The sound was so muffled. I shook my head and closed my eyes lids tight, trying to clear the fog from my mind. What had they done to me? It felt as if I was poisoned, and yet it is not possible to poison a vampire. How I knew this, I am not certain, perhaps a remnant of a human instinct telling me my body was not working properly.

I dangled there as I waited for my mind to clear. Yes… I realized I was dangling from the ceiling with my arms above my head. My feet were not touching the ground, and my ankles were bound in silver. I strained to look up and try to ascertain how I was bound. Although delirious, I saw my wrists and arms were wrapped in silver nearly to the elbows, several thick chains hanging from the ceiling. I looked down and saw that it was not just my ankles bound, but my legs all the way to the upper thigh, wrapped in silver by chains secured to the ground. I was completely nude, other than the chains that wrapped around my arms and legs. The pain of the silver on my arms and legs was excruciating. But I was no stranger to pain, I can bear enormous quantities of suffering without blinking an eye.

I tried to move but only managed to barely sway my body. I was so weak. They were not taking any chances. If I broke free I would rip my captors apart, limb from limb. I would smear their remains all over my naked body. I would make a necklace from their teeth and carve a spoon from their bones so I could scoop out their heart and feast on it before their very eyes. My inner beast snarled and growled and paced within.

I heard the muffled voice again and looked around, trying to focus. Another figure was dangling from the ceiling. Shaking my head, I looked again. The face started to come into focus.

It was Alan Nut.

"Wake up. The witch cursed you with a poisoning spell. It's just temporary," he said desperately. His voice was so strange as if he were talking in slow motion. I tried to focus.

"You…" I hissed out with all my strength.

"We have to get out of here."

"I will kill you," I growled, starting to regain my senses.

"I… I'm sorry Godric. It's not my fault."

I laughed. "Not your fault you say? How unfortunate for you when I rip your head from your body." I looked away.

"Please!" He cried. "My maker forced me to do his bidding. You have no idea the degrading things he's made me do."

I looked back at Nut. I felt a small twinge of pity for him, for I too have been in such a predicament, forced to do the most depraved things against my will through the makers command.

"I'm really sorry Godric. It was me who told Edgington you returned to this world. He forced me to tell him everything I knew about you through the maker command. I had heard you and Eric talking upstairs when you first returned, when I was chained up in the basement at Fangtasia. He also knows about the stone, but I told him there was only one more."

I looked at him without saying a word. I realized Edgington had been keeping tabs on me for far longer than I thought. Most likely before I ever met Sookie. Alan Nut had been part of his plan all along.

"I tried to accept my lot in life. I tried to play the part. I was so angry about everything that happened to me." He closed his eyes and shook his head as his voice softened. "But I couldn't. I just couldn't be that person. Edgington says I don't have the evil finesse required to be a vampire. I guess that makes me a shitty vamp."

"No," I said through gritted teeth. "Your ability to feel remorse for your actions can be more powerful than all of the ruthlessness in the world."

He looked at me with wide eyes full of hope and took a deep breath to quell his emotions. "Why?" He said. "Why did you want to meet the sun? I don't get it."

"I have not always done what is right," I said looking to the side, lost in my own thoughts. "My bad deeds far outweigh the good."

"So you feel remorse?" he asked.

I nodded. "But someone once told me that our mistakes are what make us grow as a person. She said that is what shapes who we are. We cannot feel pleasure without pain."

"That's good advice. Who was she?"

"A very special woman, who saw through everything, saw into my soul."

Alan Nut dangled silently from his chain bindings, staring at me as he absorbed my words.

I looked up again at the ceiling and tried to yank my arms. A loud noise echoed off the walls from the chains rattling and wrenching at the stone above. I yanked again and dust fell in my face.

"Keep trying. You might be strong enough to break it."

"Someone is coming," I said quietly.

The door to the room opened and in walked my captor, Russell Edgington. I was disgusted to know that a vampire such as he was my grandsire. It shamed me beyond words.

"Are you two bonding?" Edgington said chuckling as he approached me. "Nothing like a little family bonding. Alan Nut here is your uncle after all."

My fangs snapped out, and I growled when he came closer.

"Oh!" he said putting his hands in the air. "Easy there. I just want to talk."

"I have nothing to say to a swine such as you," I growled.

"That may be so, but I have a few questions." He said coming to stand directly in front of me and looking me in the eyes.

I stared at him. I summoned my vampire ability, the infamous vampiric stare that my child Eric mentions so much. This ability has caused many a woman to crumble under my gaze, but there was another side to it as well. This full reversal of my vampiric stare could only be accomplished when I was full of rage and fury, something that so rarely happens anymore. It was the flip side of this stare that could cause ancient men such as Edgington to fall to their knees crying like a newborn babe, weeping in hopeless despair.

Edgington flinched under my gaze, unaware that I was squeezing the happiness from his soul. Taking a step backwards he frowned.

"What are you doing?" He growled, his fangs snapping out, but he did not take his eyes from mine. I lowered my chin and glowered at him, my upper lip snarling as the surrounding atmosphere became cold and dark. Godric was no longer here. I was Death, and I was stripping his soul.

I knew he must now see the pigmentation of my eyes turning a dark red as I leeched the sanity from his mind. My scowling glare had him paralyzed as he struggled to look away.

"Stop!" He pleaded in a shaky voice. But I did not relent. The world faded away as I gave him the stare of death.

All of my attention was focused on him. It had to be in order to summon the strength of the stare. That is why I did not realize what was about to happen next.

A metal pipe slammed into my face, breaking not only the stare but also my nose, and my head flew backwards from the brute force of it. "Fuck!" a gruff voice yelled.

"One-Ear." Edgington huffed and puffed, bending over and supporting himself on his knees. "Hit him again. He will learn that is unacceptable."

The pipe slammed into my face again, but I raised my head imperiously without making a noise. Again and again it hit me. But not a sound escaped my mouth, not an expression of pain dwelled on my features as I endured the beating from this One-Ear.

"Enough." Edgington said. "And don't look him in the eyes."

He came to stand in front of me, this time standing sideways with his hands neatly folded behind his back while he looked at the wall. I could feel the cold liquid of my blood covering my face from the pipe beating.

"Now, if you are quite done Gaul. I have some things to discuss with you. Firstly, Nut informed me that you returned to this world by using a second stone. If there is another stone in existence, it will be mine."

I remained silent. Edgington's words confirmed that Nut was being truthful when he revealed to me that he had told his maker about only one remaining stone when there were in fact two. How Nut managed to hide this information from him, I know not. But it could work to my benefit should I escape this place. The ornate case originally had three stones, one destroyed by Eric and the other two hidden at Sookie's homestead in Bon Temps.

"The idiot Viking destroyed the other stone." He looked at Alan and scowled. "The only stone which I thought to exist. My dear child neglected to tell me of the second until after you returned. Where is it?"

I did not speak. If he thought I would tell him anything then he was sorely mistaken. They could beat me all night, and I would not speak.

"Should I hit him some more? I can make him talk boss," the Werewolf growled.

"No," Edgington shook his head. "He's not going to crack. He's a 2000 year old vampire you idiot. No matter. We will get the information another way. Bring the witch in. It is time to perform the resurrection."

"Master," Alan pleaded. "Please…"

The ancient ignored him as the witch was brought into the room, walking in her glamoured dream state. I image Edgington had to keep a strong glamour on her at all times to prevent her consciousness from stirring. She most likely would be more than capable of doing quite a bit of damage to him, despite his age.

I remained motionless and did not flinch from pain, even when the Werewolf sliced a long cut down my chest. As he gathered my blood in a goblet I looked at him and jerked my body so violently and growled so loudly he staggered backwards and fell on his backside.

Edgington bellowed out in laughter at his frightened Werewolf. "Don't get too close to him. He could rip you apart One-Ear."

Alan was dangling dejectedly as One-Ear and Edgington approached him. He would soon serve as a host for my maker. His consciousness would descend into the darkest corner of his mind, trapped there while Angur took over. It was a truly miserable way to exist, and I pitied him.

"Now, now Nut, you will serve as Angur's skin suit. You know you can't resist. Open your mouth. I command it." Edgington told him.

Soon the witch would perform the ritual, and if she was powerful enough Angur would make his presence in the body of Alan Nut. He would ascend from the underbelly of the world and darken the living realm with his evil soul once again.

I had one advantage. My maker held no power over me. He could not control me through the makers command as all my connections were severed by the witch. I could rip his heart from his chest and feast on it before his eyes and nil a command could stop me.

**×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×» ******ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

When we entered the basement of Fangtasia the place was covered in blood. I was hopeful Godric would be there, but he was nowhere to be found. The only person in the club was Pam, lying on the floor moaning.

She was torn to shreds and Eric immediately ran to her and picked her up.

"Pamela," he yelled. "What happened?"

"They fucking killed him Eric. They killed Godric right in front of me," she cried. She was so distraught I could barely understand what she was saying.

Eric pulled Pam to his chest and held her, rocking his child in his arms and caressing her hair. "It is okay Pamela. I am here."

"It was awful," Pam sobbed into his shoulder. "It's all my fault. If Edgington hadn't tricked me and tied me up in silver then Godric would have never come into the basement. He came in to help me Eric." She burst out in violent tears.

"Did Godric and Edgington fight?"

"No," Pam shook her head. "Edgington had five others with him and he was holding a stake over my heart. He gave his word to Godric that if he allowed some of his blood to be withdrawn then he would let us both live. The ugly pig fucking lied."

"What," Eric hissed. "He gave his word and broke it?"

"Yes," Pam cried.

"Edgington is even more insane than we thought. I will fucking kill him for this!" Eric yelled. "Tell me Pamela. What fucking bastards were in the room with him? I will hunt them down one by one."

"There were three Werewolves on V. He called one of them One-Ear. There was a witch named Kate. And there was a disgusting vampire named Ed."

"Why the fuck did he have a witch?" Eric demanded handing Pam a Tru-Blood to drink.

"I don't know. She was glamoured." Pam took a drink of the Tru-Blood. "Wait. It was something about a resurrection. I don't know Eric. Godric told him he can't use the blood of a child for a resurrection but Edgington said he could."

"A Sanguinista resurrection?" Eric looked up in thought. But he still had his fangs bared and he looked pissed as hell. "Where did they kill Godric. We can perform a resurrection with his blood. We just need to find a powerful witch. I will find this witch Kate and it will be done. Where Pamela? Where!?"

The room was covered in blood. He could have been killed anywhere. Pam started shaking her head and crying.

"You can't Eric." She sobbed, still distraught. "Edgington ordered his Werewolves to lick up every drop of Godric's blood so you couldn't. They licked the place as clean as a fucking hospital before they ripped into me."

"Where are his fucking clothes? I'll leech the blood out of the threads if I have to!"

"They took them. They took the stake. Everything."

Eric grabbed a metal table and flung it across the room in blind rage. Screaming and growling and hissing as he tossed around items. He punched several holes in the stone wall and yelled profanities in a language that I didn't know.

"Where the fuck was Long Shadow?" Eric screamed. "He was supposed to come in with you tonight. I called him myself. You weren't supposed to be alone."

"I don't know." Pam said standing up. She was looking much better after drinking the Tru-Blood. She looked over at me curiously then back to Eric. "When I arrived, no one was here. At least I didn't think so, but I guess Edgington was waiting."

Eric took his phone out of his pocket. "I will kill that bastard if he didn't show. He better be fucking dead because that is the only excuse I will accept."

He started dialing Long Shadow's number. I felt my blood rise to my cheeks. How could I have forgotten? How could I have not told Eric about Long Shadow embezzling money from him? So much had been happening that it completely slipped my mind. Now was not the time though.

We heard a faint ring tone upstairs after a few seconds. Eric rushed up to the bar with the phone still to his ear. Pam and I were close behind him. We stood in front of the bar and listened.

"The back offices," Pam said.

We walked to the back offices to a closed door. The phone was ringing on the other side. Eric opened it and I peeked in beside his arm.

"Ohhh," I said popping my head back into the hall. In the office was a pile of gore, the phone laying in it. Long Shadow had been staked.

"Fucking Edgington killed Long Shadow before I arrived," Pam screamed. "FUCK!"

"Maybe it was a good thing," I said quietly, tears still flowing down my cheeks from the realization that Godric was gone.

"What do you mean it was a good thing?" Pam hissed, looking at me. Eric too turned around and stared down at me.

"Um, he embezzled 60,000 dollars from Fangtasia. I was going to tell you Eric, but so much has been happening. I forgot. I'm sorry." I burst out crying.

Eric put his arms around me. "Shhh," he said petting my hair. "I do not give a shit about 60,000 dollars right now."

"What do you want me to do about the club? It's supposed to open in about half an hour," Pam asked.

"Put a sign out front that it is closed for the night," Eric ordered. "Get a repair service out here to fix the back door and cleaners to take care of the office and basement. And give a call to Isabel in Dallas to inform her of the grave news. Godric had called her yesterday to tell her he was going to be gone for a few more days, but they need to know what happened and I cannot deal with anything else tonight. When you are done, go home and clean yourself up. I am going to take Sookie back to the safe house."

**×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×» ******ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

Once we got back to the safe house, Eric went inside and walked wordlessly to the bedroom. I stood in the doorway with tears streaming down my face. Finally, after trying to compose myself I made my way to our bedroom, the same room that Godric had made love to me in a few hours ago.

What I saw when I entered the room made the tears rise hot and heavy in my chest. Eric was sitting in a chair. He just sat there silently, with his eyes closed, his elbow on the arm of the chair holding up his head. A harsh and ugly disillusion hung around my Viking. It was the same darkness and bitter gloom that I felt in my own heart.

"Eric," I said coming to kneel beside the chair. "Please say something," I cried. "Please talk to me."

He didn't move. He had not uttered a word since we left Fantasia.

I put my hand on his arm and caressed him. My heart was breaking, but I wanted to comfort him. I loved him.

"I miss him too." I said looking down.

There was silence for a moment as I stared down at his arm, then I heard sniffling. I looked up to see Eric wiping his face with the back of his hand. He looked at me and furrowed his brow. He looked so ferocious. If I didn't know he was in so much emotional pain I would think he was angry. But I knew it was just sadness.

"I cannot live without him," he said in a low voice I barely recognized. "He warned me this would happen."

"Warned you what would happen?" I asked softly, just glad that he was finally talking.

"He told me," he sighed heavily. "He told me I shouldn't love him. That it would be my undoing. He kept saying it over and over when he first turned me." Eric closed his eyes then screamed. "He thought he was cursed! But he was not cursed!"

"Godric has seen a lot in his life I'm sure. Done a lot of things he regrets."

Eric grabbed my face. "Until he met you. You gave him peace, Lover. I never thought it possible. But you… you gave him peace."

I shook my head and looked down, trying to quell my tears.

"Yes," Eric said vehemently. "He told me! He told me you loved him even though you saw the darkness in him. You are the first human he has ever opened up to and you loved him. It gave him hope for the future. He thought… he thought you were full of so much goodness."

Eric put his face in his hands. "Now he is gone." He sobbed.

I stood up and bent over his knees, clutching his head against my chest and just held him while we both sobbed. His arms twined around my waist and he held on to me as if he would never let me go. We remained like that for the longest time and finally we both quieted as we continued to hold each other, him sitting while I stood in front of him. I'm not sure how much time passed while we held each other silently. It could have been minutes, an hour. I lost track of everything while I rubbed my hands through his blond hair, his face buried in my chest.

Faster than my mind could register, Eric was suddenly standing in front of me, looking down into my face, his eyes burned with intensity and passion. I gasped at the suddenness of his proximity and the unmistakable intent etched across his wonton features. The blood bond confirmed to me that he needed me, wanted me, and was going to have me that very moment. He exhaled a long slow breath as his molten eyes stared into mine, never blinking, never wavering, only blazing with an unimaginable hunger that made my body buzz with adrenaline and my heart beat wildly in my chest.

I looked down and focused on his chest to try to get some sort of grasp on the tense moment. "Eric… we…"

He moved so quickly, tangling one hand in my hair at the base of my head and forcing me to look back into his face while the other hand circled gently around the column of my throat, caressing me there. When my eyes returned to him I saw his lips were parted, baring his teeth which were now accompanied by sharp fangs. But his face was gentle and full of lust.

I stood silently as he pressed my body to his, and I stared into his piercing blue eyes while they raked over my face and throat. His gaze was full of such wild desire that I wasn't sure if his mind was completely sober. The moment was so silent, so tense, so thick that the world around us faded away. The only thing that existed was Eric and me, as we stood pressed to each other, our eyes locked in a thunderous dance of lovers.

He released my head and throat and took one step back away from me. His eyes never left mine as he stepped back, but for a moment I thought the tension was subsiding. Then he pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it on the ground. I looked at his chest, so smooth and toned and my eyes went lower where I saw he was unbuttoning his pants.

My wildly beating heart doubled it's fervor in my chest and blood rushed to my face. Eric was about to make love to me for the first time. He wasn't saying a word, wasn't making a sound, and it made the moment all the more extreme and earnest as the energy could literally be felt in the air that hung around us like a thick blanket of fiery thrill.

He pulled his pants down and kicked them away, standing before me in all his glorious six foot four nudity. I gasped which came out more like a squeal of fear, though I was not afraid, just overwhelmed. He slowly stepped back to me and made quick work of my clothes, nearly ripping them off my body in his zealous attempt to remove them.

He wanted us to forget everything for these few moments, and frankly I did too. I wanted to forget about all the bad things that happened and just be with him. Be with him while we comforted each other, melted into each other, loved each other. My heart and my soul shut away. I was free of them, free for this small window of time as I clung to Eric, held strong by his embrace.

"Sookie," he whispered. "My beautiful Sookie."

He put his forehead on mine and wrapped his arms around me, rubbing his hands up and down my bare back.

I lifted my face and slowly kissed a trail across his jaw until my lips found his. He kissed me slowly and tenderly at first until it turned into something so passionate I was swept away in the moment, knitted to Eric as if we were one. I swam in the bond, swam in my emotions and his as they mingled together.

"Say my name."

I looked up at him through thick eyelashes. "Eric."

"Whisper it," he said, his eyes darkening.

"Eric," I whispered.

"Again."

"Eric," I said in a trembling breath.

"Tell me what you want, Lover."

The blood rushed to my face. "I want you."

"What," He said softly, his eyes searching mine. "What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to make love to me," I said shyly, my eyes glanced to his lips before returning to his gaze.

"Describe it to me, Lover."

My heart continued to flutter. "I want to feel you. I want to feel you inside me."

He lifted me and within seconds I found myself being laid on the bed, his body lowering to mine as it covered me possessively. His lips came to mine again, endlessly we kissed, unrelentingly. My veins fluttered and our blood ran together as one stream.

"I can feel your desire, Lover," he said darkly between kisses. "I can smell your desire." He spread my legs with his knees. "Your blood sings to me," He nipped at my neck. "It drives me to the brink of delicious insanity."

Still blanketing his body across mine and trailing kisses across my neck and throat, he reached down between my legs. I gasped when I felt his fingers brush me there. Moving, exploring, possessing as he claimed me.

He lifted his hand to his mouth and sucked on one long finger as he stared down into my eyes. "This is the scent I smell, Lover, the scent that drives me so wild."

He slowly brought his finger out of his mouth and reached between us again. I felt his hardness press between my legs.

"This is what I long for. You, Lover. All of you."

My eyes closed in pleasure as I felt him enter me. He put his hand on my face, so big was his hand that his thumb and fingers nearly reached from ear to ear across my chin and cheeks.

"Look at me, Lover." He said seductively as he continued to slide into me. "I want to see your beautiful eyes looking at me as we become one."

I stared up at him with his hand still on my face. His piercing blue eyes and face filled my entire vision as I basked in the feel of our bodies merging.

His throaty groan of pleasure mixed with my whimpers as he completely filled me. He bent his lips to mine and kissed me so possessively, yet tenderly, while he stilled inside me, sheathed to the hilt. There we reveled in the feel of each other, physical and emotional, as our love hummed across the bond in blissful harmony.

The darkness was gone, replaced by everything good and right. Replaced by beauty as two lovers bodies came together over and over. The painful night was a memory as I felt his muscles rippling above me, moving dreamily as I cried with pleasure. All the wrong was forgotten, at least temporarily.

I held onto Eric and met him with every movement. He was my eternal mate and this was our first time to love each other physically. We whispered to each other in trembling breaths. Whispered how we loved each other, how we would always be together, how much we meant to each other. Every time our bodies joined together we whispered our secrets, revealed our deepest and most hidden fears and hopes.

It was sublime. It was beautiful. It was Eric and I…

**×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×» ******ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

**A/N: **For all the "Over Six Feet of Sin" fans out there. I just got back all the beta notes from mistressjessica1028 and I will be starting the re-vamp process this weekend for the current 8 published chapters. Then writing will resume. I am sorry for the hold up on this story. I've already re-vamped chapter 1 and 2 and I'm going to update those chapters right now!


	26. Eat Doo-Doo Russell

Thank you The Queen of Delicious for beta reading this story.

* * *

**×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×» ******ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

**Chapter 26: Eat Shit Russell**

**×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×» ******ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

"Mmmm," I sighed happily. So soft, so cozy. I don't want to open my eyes. My head sank into the downy pillow as I fought to stay asleep.

What day is today? If it's Saturday I need to get up and take a shower so I can get to work down at Starbucks. How can I not know what day it is? I opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling. Where am I? Oh yea… My groggy mind started to clear. I'm in the True Blood world, same place I've been for awhile now. Shit! I'm in the True Blood world! Since when did I become so casual about that fact?

Yes, I'm in this fantastical world full of supernatural oddities, the world where I was nearly killed by Rene, where I've already murdered someone, Bill Compton, where the creator of the TV show back in my world tried to kidnap me, and where I have fallen madly deeply in love with the two most gorgeous vampires to ever exist, Godric and Eric, my eternal mates.

I frowned. Godric and Eric, it's just Eric now. Godric has been taken from me, ripped away from me, brutally killed in cold blood by Russell Edgington. And if I can't learn to use my fae powers better, then Eric could be taken from me too. I don't think my heart could take that. It was already shattered and barely clinging together as it was. Yes, I was barely hanging on. I missed Godric terribly.

"Oh Godric," I whispered at the ceiling. "Why did you have to be the hero? Why did you have to go alone to protect me and Eric? We are mates. We live together, or we die together. Together! I wish you understood that."

I closed my eyes to blink the tears away. "I'm sorry, Godric. I don't blame you. I just miss you." I sighed heavily. I knew it was his nature. "I love you, Godric."

Vampires are so protective and possessive, and Godric took advantage of his elder standing in our relationship to make sure we stayed while he rode in on a white horse to try and save the day. I couldn't fault him. I may have done the same in his situation. He just wanted us to be safe, wanted to protect us, and keep us from danger. He knew damn well that there was a good chance he could die. But he did it anyway, because he was willing to die so we could live. I would never, and I mean never, make the same mistake again. If there was ever a dangerous situation, I would be by Eric's side, fighting along with him.

I turned my head and looked at the sleeping Viking beside me. He looked so peaceful, removed from all the shit we had to deal with in the waking world. I smiled and reached up to put my hand on his face. I rolled over on my side and stared at him for the longest time while he slept.

"How far we have come, you and I, Mr. Northman. From dropping cryptic notes in an abandoned shack on the side of a lonely highway, to blood-bonded mates who just spent the entire night making love until dawn."

I never thought I would end up here that first day when I fell into this world in the Bon Temps graveyard beside Gran's house. I never thought I would be lying in this bed staring at Eric Northman while he slept, my heart so full of love, and yet, so broken at the same time.

But here I was. With a broken heart, and yet I must trudge forward. I must go on, without Godric. I felt the steel walls close around my mind as my countenance grew determined and solid. I would fight. I would survive and make sure Eric survived with me. Edgington wasn't going to stop at Godric. He would come after us, and when he did, I would be ready.

I would smite his ass into outer space for what he did to my Godric!

I got up and padded toward the bathroom. I had a lot to do today before my Viking rose. Yes, I had to do it before he rose, while it was still daylight outside. Today I would be calling Claudine to practice my skills and fine tune my powers.

After showering and getting dressed, I found myself standing in the upstairs living room. A memory came to me. It was Godric sitting on the couch pretending he didn't know I was there while he watched True Blood episodes. I came up behind him and put my hands over his eyes while he joked about who I was. Then he pulled me over the back of the couch and told me I was the most beautiful woman in the world, told me I was his, kissed me, and held me. I nearly made him loose his control in a cloud of lust when I started to kiss him in a very intimate spot. I shook the memory away and walked over to the couch.

"Claudine," I said bitterly into the air. "I'm ready to continue my training."

I heard the pop in front of me before I saw her appear, and I flinched a little.

"Sookie," she said walking up to me. "What is wrong? Your face is swollen and red. Why have you been crying?"

I looked down at the ground. "Godric," I said unable to meet her eyes. If I looked at her I'd probably burst out in tears again. "He met the true death last night."

"Oh, Sookie," she said, walking up to me and putting her arms around me. "I am so sorry, dear, so very sorry. That is grave news indeed."

"That's not why I called you." I said, looking at her and frowning. I didn't want to talk about Godric anymore. I couldn't.

"I understand, however, how long dear has it been since you ate?"

I blinked. "Um," I said, trying to think. "I don't have an appetite. I'm not hungry." Food was the last thing on my mind.

"I will assist you in your training once you have eaten a meal, dear. Not before." Then Claudine popped away. I looked around dumbfounded. Did she just leave because I haven't eaten? I ran my hand through my hair, unsure what to do.

Another pop, and she was back holding a drink and a plate full of food.

"Claudine, seriously, I'm not hungry." I just lost a loved one. I don't think I could stomach any food.

"You must eat, dear. Please, sit."

I walked to the couch and sat down, retrieving the plate she held out to me. "What is it?" It did look delicious, and the aroma started to make my stomach growl.

"Lamb steak cooked in red wine, snap peas with butter and crushed pepper, and corn muffins. The salad is pickled, red onion, with diced tomato and avocado, a bit of crushed cilantro and sea salt, on a bed of hot rice. I made the meal myself. Oh, yes, and the drink is freshly pressed apple cider."

"You made all this in the five seconds you were gone?"

She nodded.

"I really appreciate this, Claudine. Thank you." I picked up the fork and took a bite of the salad. My taste buds nearly exploded with tangy flavor. "Wow, this is really good."

"Thank you, dear. Now tell me why your training session today is so urgent."

"I need to be ready." I said swallowing the food in my mouth. "Are my powers strong enough to fight a 3500 year old vampire?"

"It is hard to say. I sense your powers have been enhanced by something. Has there been a change of some sort?"

"Well, I blood-bonded with Eric and… and Godric last night."

"Hmm, I have never heard of a fairy and vampire blood-bonding, but it could certainly be the cause of your heightened powers. As far as them being strengthened enough to deal with a 3500 year old vampire, I do not know."

"Are you strong enough to deal with a vampire that old?"

"I do not know. I have never been in such a situation. I rarely use my powers for violence."

"I may not have a choice, and I want to be ready for anything. Today I would like to practice the uh… the smite light ball thing."

"Certainly, we can do that, dear. I am pleased to know that you are honing your fae powers.

"How is Gran? I can't believe I only saw her yesterday. It feels like ages ago."

"Your grandmother is well, dear. This morning I assisted her in pruning her rose bushes. Then she insisted I show her how to cook fae cuisine. After that, we sat upon the porch swing drinking peach tea and chatting as we watched the golden finches in the bird house."

"Wow, It sounds like you and her are really getting along."

"Yes, dear. Your grandmother is very interesting. However, in a few days I must return to my village in Fairie for an important matter. During this time, I will be disconnected from this world and not be available to assist you should you call me. I will not be able to sense your summons while in the fae realm. I am most sorry for this, dear child."

"How long will you be gone?"

"Only about a week. Then I shall return."

"Wait. If you're there for a week… Isn't that like years in this world? Isn't there some sort of time difference?"

"Oh, yes, dear. It will be many years here. However, I have the ability to come and go in any time period here. Your past, present, or future. I can teleport back to this world a week after I left."

"Wait, if that's true, why can't you just come back one minute after you leave?"

"Because, I will be in the other realm for a week. I cannot be in two places at once."

"Oh." I was so confused. "But can't you teleport to the past? I thought you just said several years will pass here in the week you are there?"

"Exactly."

My eyes crossed.

"I cannot exist in two places in the same time frame. If I already exist right here, in this spot right now, another one of me can't come here. Since I will be in the fae realm during the period of a week, I cannot exist in that time frame anywhere else in the universe. Time is just an illusion that humans made up to try and understand the concept of linear movement. You think time is moving slower there, you think years are passing here, but it's just matter moving slower there and faster here. The same space-time continuum exists everywhere, no matter how fast you are moving."

"Okay, Claudine. I'll just take your word for it that you are unavailable for a week." She just said a whole lot of words that meant whole lot of nothing. It made no sense, but then again, fairies never did make much sense.

She nodded and smiled.

I sat the plate on the coffee table. "Okay," I said wiping my mouth. "If you're ready to start, I am too."

"Very well. Today I thought I would not only show you how to smite, but perhaps I could show you how to better heal. Heal things such as curses from witches."

"Like what sort of curses?" I asked curiously, remembering the time TV Sookie blasted Eric and broke the mind control spell that the witch, Marnie from the Moon Goddess Emporium, had cursed him with.

"Just about anything really concerning a witches curse. It is one of the most powerful uses for our fae abilities. Our power, after all, comes from light and pure good which is a healing magic. If more supernatural's knew of the fae and knew we could do this, they would seek us out for our assistance on many matters."

"That is definitely something I want to know about."

"The only type of thing we cannot heal is if we are poisoned. Iron and lemons cause our power to become too weak, and we cannot use our light to do anything.

"I forgot about lemons and iron. Of course I drank lemonade all the time growing up. But that was before I came here and um… merged with the other Sookie, the fairy half of me. I haven't tried to drink it since then. I wonder if I'm allergic to it now."

"Most assuredly you are. The stronger your light becomes, the more allergic you will become to lemons and iron. Iron has the same effect on the fae as silver does on Vampires. And lemons affect us in the same way that chocolate affects Werewolves."

"Werewolves are allergic to chocolate?"

"Oh yes, certainly. Their digestive systems can't handle it. Have you ever tried to feed chocolate to a dog? And they cannot resist it either. They are drawn to chocolate as vampires are drawn to us."

I laughed. But then an idea struck me. If Werewolves were allergic to chocolate perhaps I could use that. It wouldn't hurt to keep a few m &amp; m's in my pocket at all times. I could pelt them at any aggressive Werewolf that had the intention of doing me harm.

I was in for a long few hours with Claudine, and I hadn't gotten a lot of sleep. I stood and followed her into the other room, determined to beef up my abilities, because I knew I was going to need them. I'm pretty sure I'd probably be out like a light after we finished, and I would try to get a few more hours of sleep before Eric rose.

**×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×» ******ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

I dangled from the ceiling still wrapped in silver, having awoken early from my daytime rest as I usually did. Alan Nut was gone, and I was alone. My mind wandered back to the night before…

"What do you mean? You cannot be serious, witch!" Edgington demanded, looking at the mindless woman.

"Yes," she said in a far off voice. "The ritual requires that the one who initiates it ingests dog feces."

The corner of my mouth turned upward at this news. If Edgington wanted Angur to return, he would have to eat dog shit. I was not sure if this was some remnant of the witch fighting back in the deepest recesses of her mind, or if it was actually a part of the ritual.

"If you do not eat dog feces the spell will not work," she said in all seriousness. "This is not a normal Sanguinista resurrection since the blood was taken from a child. The soul of the resurrected can only smell the stench of dog feces and will follow the aroma back to this realm."

Edgington looked over at his Werewolf. "One-Ear, shift into a wolf and defecate on the ground, let's get this over with."

"Uh," One-Ear fidgeted on his feet. "I don't have to shit, sir."

Edgington sped towards One-Ear and grabbed him by the throat. "You will shit on the ground, or I will reach up your ass and pull it out of your colon!"

"Okay! Okay!" The Werewolf pleaded, clutching at the ancients hand around his throat.

He undressed and shifted into a wolf. Squatting on the ground and whimpering a high-pitched dog whine, he began to shit. I started bellowing out in laughter.

"What is so funny, Gaul!?"

"I believe eating dog shit suits you, Edgington." I laughed, hanging from the ceiling. "You reek of wet dog anyway."

"Yes, well, we will see who gets the last laugh once your sire is resurrected!"

"I imagine I will be laughing and telling this tale for many centuries to come. The tale of the ancient, Russell Edgington, who ate dog shit in the bowels of his basement."

"Done, sir," The nude Werewolf said after he shifted back into human form. "It's all ready for you, sir. Right there on the floor." He pointed at a steaming pile of shit and took a step back.

Edgington's lip curled up in disgust. "Hand it to me," he ordered.

"Sir?"

"Pick it up, you idiot, and hand it to me!"

"Oh, yes sir," the Werewolf said, grimacing.

One-Ear slowly walked up to the shit and scooped it up in his hand. He was holding his breath at the smell of his own shit.

"Here ya go, sir," he gagged, holding it out to the ancient vampire.

Edgington frowned dramatically and held out his hand as the Werewolf smeared it on his palm. Lifting the pile to his mouth, he stuck his tongue out and licked.

I snorted and laughed again as he tasted the shit. "How does the dog shit taste, Edgington? Is it to your liking?"

"Fuck you, Godric!" He sneered. "Witch, I have ingested some of the shit. Now perform your spell."

"You must eat all the feces and lick the remaining that is smeared on the ground." She said without flinching, her eyes glazed over from the glamour.

"You can't be fucking serious! That heap is the size of elephant droppings."

"You must also lick any remaining particles of feces from the anus of the dog," she said. "All of the defecation must be ingested in order for the spell to work properly."

I leaned my head back and roared in the air. I continued to bellow out in laughter while Edgington proceeded to finish eating the shit in his hand. He then knelt on the ground on his hands and knees and began to lick up all the shit on the floor. He gagged and sputtered all the while, screaming profanities in multiple languages.

"Mmmm, you look right at home, Edgington. Wallowing in shit," I taunted, looking down at him as I dangled above.

Finally, after he was finished with that, he ordered his Werewolf to bend over and licked his asshole clean.

"There," he screamed, his voice cracking like a teenage human going through puberty. "I have done as you asked, witch!"

"Very well, you have eaten the shit," she replied. I thought I saw a glimmer of amusement in her eyes. "Now, for extra measure you must have intercourse with a goat while singing 'I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world.'"

"PEFORM THE FUCKING SPELL!" He screamed, foaming at the mouth. The foam was brown.

"Maybe," I said still laughing. "You should have your wolf shit again for safe measure."

Edgington sped towards me and wrapped his hand around my throat. "You, Gaul, will hold your tongue!" He hissed.

"You have dog shit stuck in your teeth," I said, still smiling. "Right there, between your right fang and front tooth. I believe it is a half digested shit-covered corn kernel."

Edgington growled.

"We must make haste and perform the resurrection right away if the soul is to successfully enter the body of his sibling," the witch said, staring at the unconscious form of Alan Nut who now laid on the ground. "The sibling has already ingested the blood of the soul's child. Let us continue with the ritual."

"Proceed," Edgington snapped, letting go of my throat and turning to the witch.

"Very well," she said. "Boogey Man, Boogey Man, come out and play. Come out now before the night turns to day."

"What the fuck?" Edgington screamed. "What are you doing you stupid witch?"

"Do not interrupt the spell or we will have to start from the beginning, and you will have to eat the shit again."

Edgington stopped talking and took a step back.

"Boogey man, Boogey man, come out and play. Come out now before the night turns to day. Your maker has eaten shit just for you, he even licked the dogs ass covered in doo-doo. He licked and savored it so sensual and slow. He loved it so much it even made his tiny penis grow."

The witch chanted the spell over and over and over. Finally, after about half an hour of chanting the spell Edgington got frustrated and interrupted.

"It's not fucking working," He screamed.

"Perhaps, if you would have had intercourse with the goat and sang the Barbie girl song as I suggested it would work."

Another half an hour later, after Edgington compromised with the witch that perhaps just him singing the song would work, the spell resumed. She had told him that he had to strip naked and dance around Alan Nut while singing the song called Barbie Girl. I had no idea what a Barbie was, but this should be interesting.

"I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world

Life in plastic, it's fantastic.

You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere.

Imagination, life is your creation."

Edgington sang in a high-pitched voice as he pranced around Alan Nut's unconscious form.

"Come on Barbie, Let's go Party!" The Werewolf said in a deep voice.

"It's still not fucking working," Edington yelled.

"Perhaps," the witch said. "I can just perform the other version of the spell that does not require any of this."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Edgington demanded.

"Well," the witch said. "I made all this up because I thought it would help the spell work better, and you said to be thorough."

"So you mean I didn't have to eat dog shit, or strip naked, or sing that ridiculous song? You fucking made it up?"

"Many times witches have to experiment with such rare spells. But I believe I now will be able to perform the ritual."

"Then fucking do it you stupid witch!"

"Very well," the witch said turning back to Alan Nut. "I summon you Angur."

"That's it?" Russell screamed. "After all that, all you had to fucking say was 'I summon you Angur?'"

"Yes," the witch replied.

"You are lucky witch, that I need you!" Edgington spat.

"Silence," The witch said in dream state pointing at Alan Nut's body. "The body stirs and you will scare away the soul with your moaning."

"I'm not…"

"Shut your mouth," the witch interrupted in a monotone voice, putting her hand in the air. "Your breath smells like dog shit and is very repulsive to the spirits."

The wind started blowing in the room and a cyclone formed, blowing papers and items to and fro. The atmosphere became frigid and the air was heavy. I knew then, that my long dead maker, Angur, was about to ascend from the dark pits of hell and return to this realm in the body of Alan Nut. My hopes that the resurrection would fail were in vain, for my maker would make his presence known any moment.

Alan Nut's unconscious form began to twitch on the ground.

Angur was now fully in control of Nut's body. He sat up with his eyes still closed. "What…" he said in a scratchy voice. "Is…" he continued. "That…" His voice became louder and more evil. "Smell?"

**×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×» ******ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

**A/N: **I'd like to thank LadyKT and the admins at TWCS for recognizing this story as the Featured story of the week at the Writer's Coffee Shop, where my stories can also be found. There is a link on my profile page.


	27. Godric Reflects on Suicide

**A/N: **I was tweaking Ch 27. All the sudden this came out during Godric's part, and I really felt like it deserved it's own stand alone chapter/thing despite it's shortness. This is a bit of a reflection from Godric about him wanting to end his life. And from someone who has suffered severe depression and grief from a loss and betrayal and a shattered life to someone who picked the pieces up and owned it, who healed her heart, put herself through school as a single mom and found that you create your own happiness and no one can do that for you. This is what I have to say through Godric. I apologize for any errors. It is unbeta read and raw from my heart!

You will still get a new chapter on Wednesday. Quite a long one actually with 4 different parts. Sookie, Eric, Godric, and the fourth is a surprise. This short excerpt is just extra!

* * *

**×º°"˜`"°º×» ℰღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×» ℰღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

**Chapter 27: Godric Reflects on Suicide**

**×º°"˜`"°º×» ℰღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×» ℰღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

I dangled from the ceiling in my sad lonely cell waiting for what would happen next.

Then my mind flowed to thoughts of a more serious nature. I have spent my entire existence seeking the truth, the absolute truth to the reason, the meaning, the undeniable purpose of why. I have tried to use logic to understand the chaos. I have tried to justify the wickedness with the rationale of survival.

After 2000 years of seeking the answers I had finally found self actualization, the unequated wisdom that can only be obtained with centuries of time and patience. Upon finding the resolution to my questions about sentient life, I found a great and miserable paradox, for I found that there is no meaning. There is no order, or peace, or great answer that comes with enlightenment. There is only a lethargic hum that makes each and every one of us endure until the next waking dusk. Then we rise and replay our night in a sad echo. On and on and on it goes for all of eternity like a revolving door that we cannot escape.

I found this realization to be quite tragic, and therefore, I consoled myself to end my diminutive existence and meet the sun with open arms. Nothing mattered. Everything I had done and not done. Everything I had lived and learned and loved. Everything I had lost and everything I had gained. It was not only about the bad I had done, or the ugly, or the flaws etched in my bones like an evil lavished upon the Earth.

It was always about finding the answer I sought for so long, only to learn the ugly truth, the paradox, the great irony that nothing mattered, that I am but a grain of sand in an infinite field of space and time. My actions, my crimes, my deplorable behavior that had plagued me for a thousand years did not even matter to the cosmos.

But like a flicker of light in a vast ocean of blackness something was awakened deep inside me. That light made me realize the beautiful truth that eluded me even in my infinitesimal knowledge and wisdom. The indisputable axiom that confounded me even when I had reached the epitome of heightened understanding.

The truth was so simple it nearly made me weep with ironic laughter. It was both transparent and vague, both uncomplicated and perplexing.

The truth was it did not matter that nothing mattered. The truth was that you have one life to live, one existence to carry on. The truth was that we create our own reality. We create our own happiness. We create our own legacy. It does not matter what happened yesterday or what will happen tomorrow. What matters is what is happening this very moment. What matters is what is in your heart when you open your eyes and look upon the world. And if in your heart you find you are lacking, it is you who must fill it with what it needs.

No one can do that for you. No one can create your happiness for you. If you are tragically depressed, numb, or fed up with your world it is your responsibility to change your life into something that fills your heart to the brim. And I filled mine until it overflowed. I filled it with Sookie. I filled it with Eric. I filled it with the prospect of going to another world and making a new and better society. And it does not matter what you fill your heart with but it is your responsibility to fill it. You are never too young or too old, too inferior or too superior, too scarred from tragedy or to green behind the ears. You need only one truth, and that truth is to own it because it is your life.

Did any of this matter to the universe? Did any of it answer the meaning of life? No. But it mattered to me and it mattered to my life and that was the true logic to the chaos. So I have owned it!


	28. Godric is Alive!

Thank you The Queen of Delicious for beta reading this story.

* * *

**×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×» ******ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

**Chapter 28: Godric is Alive!**

**×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×» ******ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

**Lorena**

A Fucking month I've been waiting for an appointment with that no-good, low-life, piece of shit who calls himself a King! I've been living in Mississippi for over a year and this is the thanks I get? To be pushed to the side like a piece of trash? Now, finally when it's time for my appointment, I'm told I have to sit here and wait until the King is done with his all important business. I've about had it with this shit. My bottom lip was trembling with rage. Do they not have any fucking respect?

"Lorena." Oh god, not that fucking twerp, standing there like he's better than me, with his hands on his scrawny little hips, and that arrogant smug look.

"Talbot," I replied dryly, standing to my feet and smoothing out my long red dress. I hated coming to this fucking mansion and being around these god damn queens.

"It is so good to see you, darling," he said with about the fakest fucking enthusiasm I've ever seen. Why doesn't he just say what he thinks? Why doesn't he just admit he hates my dead fucking guts?

"Likewise," I said. "Where's the King? I've been waiting for my appointment for an hour."

"Russell will be up momentarily." He said, walking to a flower arrangement sitting atop a table in the middle of the foyer. He began meticulously readjusting the flowers. I mean fucking really? How much god damn sissy can you get?

I huffed and sighed, narrowing my eyes at him and putting my hand on my hip. He thought he was so special being the king's fuck toy. I'd love to rip him apart.

"You would think someone died with all the insistence you had to see Russell," He purred, looking at me out of the corner of his eyes while he tried to decide where to put a pink flower. "You know he's in the middle of important business."

"I don't care what his fucking important business is. This is god damn way more important." I hissed. "My child has met the true death!"

"William Compton?" Talbot said, turning to me and putting his hand on his chest in fake concern.

"YES! I don't have any other fucking child. I am a subject of the kingdom of Mississippi, am I not? I demand an investigation be conducted. It's my right to request one!"

"Request denied," I turned to see Russell Edgington, the all important fucking bastard King, walk in the room chuckling, followed by a nasty stinking werewolf. He walked up to Talbot and kissed him on the cheek. PUKE!

"What do you mean request denied?" I screamed.

He turned to me and raised an eyebrow in warning. Fuck him!

"What do you mean request denied, _Your Majesty_?" I said the last part as sarcastically as I could manage.

"Request denied because I do not need to perform an investigation. I already know what happened to your half-wit progeny."

My mouth gaped open at his audacity! How dare he speak to me that way! I am not a baby fucking vampire. I am 278 god damn years old, and I deserve respect! I have been in this country longer than any other vampire on the continent. I came here with the first French settlers to New Orleans in the early 1700's. Therefore, I have superiority over every fucking vampire in the New World, except of course the Native American vampires, but they don't fucking count, a bunch of tree hugging hippies who live in caves, the whole lot of em.

"Russell," Talbot said surprised. "Is William the one Alan was talking about the other night when you commanded him to tell you everything he knows about our guest?"

"Yes, he's the one," Russell said walking up to me slowly. "Nut confronted the girl about it the night after she killed Compton."

"What fucking girl? William was in love with me! He worshiped the ground I walk on!" I spat. "He won't be easy to replace!"

Russell started laughing again. "That's not what I heard. Rumor has it he couldn't get far enough away from you and your unhealthy obsession with him."

That's fucking bullshit! He only moved away because he needed to learn a little about being a vampire on his own. Fuck Russell! "I demand that you seek out and destroy the one who killed my progeny!"

"I will do no such thing. It's your child's own fault he is an idiot. What sort of vampire gets himself staked while he slumbers by some backwater country bumpkin little human girl?"

"God Damn it, then tell me who did it! I'll fucking rip the blood bag apart!"

Russell started laughing hysterically and looked over at Talbot who started laughing loudly too. Then the Werewolf started bellowing out as well with a fake laugh that boomed off the walls. Am I missing the fucking joke here? I put my hands on my hips and rolled my eyes as the three of them carried on laughing for a good three minutes.

"What the fuck is so funny?" I screamed.

"The human is claimed by The Northman, and he is quite obsessed with her. Good luck getting within a mile of the girl," Russell told me.

"Russell, darling, please get this trashy vampire out of our home. She clashes with the decor." Talbot said waving his hand in the air like a diva.

"Arrrrrrgggg," I growled and turned to the door. On the way out, I knocked over the oriental vase which was holding Talbot's precious flowers, sending it to the ground. The vase shattered into a million pieces all over the floor.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo," Talbot screamed rushing to the mess. I continued walking with a little more sway in my hips, a sly smile forming on my red lips. Fucking pussy!

**×º°"˜`"°º×» ℰღŞღℊ ×º°"˜`"°º×» ℰღŞღℊ ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

**Eric**

There had been a fairy in the safe house today. Sookie warned me before I went to slumber that she would be calling Claudine to continue her training. I wanted to wake my mate and spend time with her but she needed the sleep. After spending several hours just lying in bed and holding my Sookie while she slumbered, I forced myself to get up and prepare for the night.

Sookie was the only thing motivating me to trudge forward. Without her I would be an empty shell, but she has filled me with everything I needed during this dark time. I do not know how I have become so attached and drawn to another soul in such a short amount of time, but one thing was clear, I needed Sookie more than she would ever know. She thinks I am the strong one, but she sells herself short. She was the one holding my world together. She was the one holding me up as I fall.

I love her, and I confessed it to her last night as we made love for the first time. I have never made myself so vulnerable to another, except of course Godric. But then what surprised me was that Sookie confessed the same feelings for me without any hesitation, and her emotions over the blood-bond confirmed her words to me. In her I see light. I felt contentment and peace fill my heart, even though it was weighed down so heavily at the moment with my anguish over Godric's true death.

When Sookie was looking in my eyes or touching me, it made the pain bearable. It was moments when she was not in my presence that I felt the weight of my loss. Yes, she was in the other room while I stood under the warm water of the shower. But I could not gaze upon her face and get that feeling of peace and hope. I closed my eyes and leaned against the wall of the shower as I tried to picture my beautiful Sookie in my mind. When she was standing there in my mind's eye, her brightness swept away all the darkness, and I could not help but feel a little bit more high-spirited thinking about her. She was truly magnificent in every way possible, and she was mine.

I dried off after my shower and put on a pair of pants with a little less melancholy. My cell phone began to ring, and I wondered who would be calling before the sun even set. There were very few vampires in my acquaintance who rose as early as me, so I assumed it was one of my Were connections or perhaps my day man, Bobby. I would occasionally get calls from all sorts of supernaturals since I am the Sheriff of Area 5. I did not want to deal with any bullshit tonight.

I picked up the phone and recognized the number as one saved in my contacts. It was Isabel, Godric's former second in command. I frowned a little. Last night I tasked Pamela with communicating with Godric's nest in Dallas. I could not imagine why Isabel needed to call me.

"Northman speaking," I answered, pressing the phone to my ear.

"Eric, my condolences," Isabel said softly. "I was truly saddened to hear about Godric from Pam last night. His nest is truly in a state of mourning and shock."

"Those who dared to violate Godric will wish for the true death once I find them," I growled, however, I was confused. It was not customary for Vampires to call with condolences. Death was a part of our existence and those who suffered a loss did not show their pain to those outside their blood-line. It could be viewed as a sign of softness. The only acceptable behavior to deal with Godric's true death was violence. Anything less would be considered weakness. "I will not rest until Godric is avenged."

"I expect no less. That of course is not why I am calling, Eric," she stated, getting straight to the point. "Before dawn last night, we had an arrival here at the Dallas nest."

"Why does that concern me?" I said dryly. I had nothing to do with Godric's affairs in Dallas. Isabel should handle these issues on her own. I assumed she was now the Sheriff of Area 9.

"Because our arrival was Nora, your sister. A few hours after sunset yesterday she felt the true death of Godric and immediately boarded a flight on Anubis Airlines straight here. Once she arrived, she was in an awful state of hysteria and had to be restrained by five of my retinue. We had to silver her for the day to keep her contained. It was awful Eric. I didn't want to hurt her but she was consumed by violent madness. She still slumbers now in silver."

I sighed. Nora was not quite as close to Godric as I was, but she still had a very strong attachment to him. Last time the two spoke, they parted on bad terms. To Godric's dismay, Nora had been secretly dabbling in the Sanguinista teachings. He taught us for centuries to avoid anything having to do with that dark faction, but Nora disregarded his lifetime of knowledge and wisdom.

The Sanguinista's believed in the literal teachings of the book of Lilith, and Godric had been a leader in the movement before he turned me. I do not know a lot about that period of his life, but I do know he killed dozens of humans nightly in what he called 'twisted games of pleasure and sport'. Those memories haunted my maker until the night he met his true death, and he always regretted that Nora did not adhere to his teachings.

Instead, they parted on angry terms, and she made her way to the vampires who live the Sanguinista lifestyle. They placed her as a sleeper agent within the authority, and now Salome serves as her mentor. Godric hated Salome, who was a close acquaintance of his from the time when he was a part of the movement. He considered his daughter lost and kept their bond closed as tightly as he could.

I still spoke to her regularly though, and Godric would often ask me how she was doing. He still loved her, despite everything that ensued between them. He was a good maker. He could have commanded her to have nothing to do with the Sanguinista's, but instead, he released her as she requested and let her find her own way in the world, make her own mistakes, and come to her own realizations as he had to do.

"Eric, you need to be the one who explains to Nora how Godric met the true death," Isabel whispered, as if saying Godric's name would anger the spirit world. "And you need to tell her face to face. He was her maker, and she deserves to hear it from her own blood-line."

"I agree," I told her. "When she rises put her on a flight to Shreveport. I'll have Pamela pick her up at the airport and bring her here."

Nora may be a part of the Sanguinista's now, but I do not believe her to be as fanatical as Godric once was. She does not live the hard core lifestyle that he did. I knew my sister well, and she loved her maker and she loves me, as I do her. Perhaps, Godric's true death will even cause her to re-evaluate her choices.

Isabel and I said our farewells, and I wished her success in her new role as Sheriff. I will have to call Pamela later when she rises and inform her of her orders to retrieve Nora from the airport and bring her to the safe house.

Despite the reason for our meeting, I found I felt a twinge of excitement at the prospect of introducing my bonded to my sister. The two were alike in many ways. Both were stubborn, strong women, that was a given. And Sookie has been misunderstood her entire life, just as Nora was during her human life.

I walked back into the bedroom and gazed upon Sookie's face as she continued to slumber. She was smiling in her sleep. Whatever she was dreaming of was good, and I would not rouse her back to the problems of the waking world from whatever was softening her mood. I prodded the blood-bond to gauge her emotions and found that she was overjoyed. There was also worry and concern, but her elation nearly drowned it out.

I lay beside her on the bed and stared at her beautiful face.

**×º°"˜`"°º×» ℰღŞღℊ ×º°"˜`"°º×» ℰღŞღℊ ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

**Godric**

I tried to convince myself that thinking about Russell eating shit made my captivity worth it. I had spent the last few hours thinking about Russell's shit eating escapade. The ancient spent several hours trying to re-establish the glamour that had weakened on the witch last night after Angur was resurrected. Such a powerful witch would not be easy to keep under tight restraint. If she completely broke the trance and became aware of her enslavement, she would likely severely damage Edgington, perhaps even control his mind.

Soon my mind wondered to Eric and Sookie, and my heart swelled thinking of memories with them. Finally, when I had nothing else to think about, I went into downtime and let my mind shut down to pass the time. My inner clock stirred me out of the nothingness, like a built in alarm indicating the sun had set in the sky and it was now nightfall.

Almost right on cue, I heard four sets of feet above in the mansion making their way in my direction. Two vampires, a witch, and a Werewolf, I could tell two were mortal by the heart beats and rhythmic breathing that became audible as they approached one floor above. I knew one was the witch because of the light footsteps she made in her glamoured state. One was the Werewolf because of the stomping, and I thought I heard him expel gas too. I knew the other two were vampires because they did not make any noise when they walked, but I could hear them talking to each other. One was Russell Edgington, and the other was Angur.

I knew not what they had in store for me tonight, but I assumed it may have something to do with trying to get information about the stone that Edgington wants. I don't know what they hoped to accomplish. Angur could not command me to say or do anything. I will go to my true death before I put Eric and Sookie in any danger.

Last night, after Angur was resurrected, the body of Alan Nut was so weak the Werewolf had to carry him out. I assume after that, my maker had fed on many humans, not to mention slumbered for the day, so he would now have regained his strength. I have no idea how he will react to the progeny who murdered him 1900 years ago.

The door creaked open, and I looked up the stairs as Edgington and Angur stared back with their chins held up.

"Well, well, well," Edgington mocked coming closer, Angur at his side. "What do we have here?"

"A witness to your shit eating endeavor to bring your deplorable progeny back to this world in a fat soft body," I smiled with a fangy grin full of smugness. I looked over at Angur and raked my eyes up and down the pathetic body he was forced to now live in. I snorted in derision.

Vampires were almost always the pinnacle of beauty in the human race. A maker did not want to turn an ugly child. Russell was one of the exceptions to that rule. But rumor has it his father was a powerful Kassite Chieftain in Babylonia around 1500 B.C. and was turned by a vampire who admired him. Russell was then turned by his human father not because of his exceptional abilities or beauty, but because of their human blood-tie. That almost never happened because a maker would take their newly turned progeny to another region, but because of the Chieftain's influence over the area, they decided to remain.

This of course, is all rumor and hearsay, but the story would not surprise me in the least.

"He is right. This body is fucking soft." Angur snarled.

"You have your murderer to thank for the blood that resurrected you," Russell spewed. "If he had not delivered you the true death 1900 years ago, you would not have to live in such a body now."

Angur turned to me, his eyes flaring with an otherworldly evil. "I have wallowed in the shit hole of the universe for 1900 years, destroyed by my own child. What have you to say for yourself, Godric?"

"I refused to walk the path you laid out for me," I hissed looking away.

"Ah," Angur chuckled. "But that is not what I hear, my child. I hear that after I departed this Earthly realm, you left a trail of slaughter and carnage in your wake. You are known as Death, are you not?"

"That is the past," I muttered. "I have made many errors which I regret in my immortal life."

"And there is one error, Godric, for which you will regret dearly," he growled. "I command you to beg me for my forgiveness."

A dark glower spread across my features, and I smiled sardonically.

"Why does he not adhere to the maker command?" Angur screamed, his face nearly turning purple as his nostrils flared and his eyes narrowed into slits. His hands clenched into fists and he crouched forward. "What is the meaning of this?!"

"Ah yes, that," Russell said irritated. "We had to sever his ties so The Northman would give him up for dead. We did not want any unwelcome visitors."

"What?!" Angur yelled. "This cannot be! How will I seek my revenge if I cannot control the Gaul? How was the tie severed?"

"This witch," Russell pointed. "I had her use an old spell to sever them."

"Then it can be rebuilt!" Angur said walking up to the witch and looking her over. "The spell you speak of is not final. And the maker-tie can be rebuilt without re-establishing the tie with this child Northman."

"Yes, however, the Gaul might not survive such a re-connection, especially since you met the true death."

"I demand that the maker-tie be rebuilt. It is my right! The tie should have been re-established upon my resurrection if not for this outrageous spell. If Godric meets the true death in the process, so be it."

"Very well. Re-establishing the maker-tie will be no problem for us," Russell chuckled. "However, the Gaul here will feel the pain of a thousand true deaths. Then once the tie is rebuilt you will be able to command him to tell you where the stone is. Once we have that in our possession we can open a portal to the other world and a virgin frontier will be at our fingertips. Ripe for the taking!"

"Do it!" Angur spat.

"Witch!" Russell called to her. "Reconnect the tie between Godric and Angur."

"The tie cannot be reconnected," the witch said swaying on her feet with glazed over eyes.

"Why the hell not?" Russell screamed. "I command you to tell me the truth witch."

"I cannot lie since I am under the control of your glamour. So I will tell you the truth."

"Then fucking do it!" Russell yelled.

"Are you sure she is fully glamoured?" Angur asked, scrutinizing the witch.

"Positive. She isn't easy to keep glamoured, but I spent several hours last night putting her back in a trance."

"I cannot re-establish the connection because you dined on dog dung last night. I must draw magic from all those present in the Gaul's blood-line in order to make the spell work properly. The feces has contaminated your body."

"I can't believe you let this witch fool you into eating shit." Angur laughed, causing his maker to growl.

"What can be done witch?" Russell asked, casting an outraged stare at Angur.

"I can expel the shit from your body."

"Then fucking do it!" Russell screamed. "What are you waiting for you stupid witch?"

By the gods, Russell was an idiot. He had spent too much of his existence living on the fringes of society with his pack of wolves and lurking in dark caves while they brought him meals. At first, I thought he was cunning and intelligent because he successfully faked my death. But now I see that he is as daft and dim-witted as a yearling. I knew immediately what the witch was about to do. As strong as Russell's glamour was with his age, he could not keep the witch completely under his command. Somewhere deep inside the depths of her mind she was fighting back. She was probably consciously unaware of what she was doing, her survival instincts acting merely on proclivity.

"Very well," the witch said with the slightest hint of amusement dancing across her glazed eyes. "I will have to induce a bowel movement."

"You can't be fucking serious?" Russell hissed in outrage. "I haven't shit in 3500 years."

"It is the only way," the witch said. "We must expel the feces from your system."

"But…" Russell began to argue.

"Shut up," the witch chanted in a monotone voice. "Your incessant whining will further hinder the re-establishing of the maker-tie."

"How will that fucking hinder it?" Russell screamed.

"Because your constant moaning will impede the casting of the spell. Any moment your body will be irreversibly damaged from the feces. Vampires are not meant to eat turds. You should not have done that."

"She has to cast the spell," Angur hissed at Russell. "Why do you continue to delay?"

"Fine," Russell growled. "How do we proceed?"

"You need to pull your pants down and squat, sir," The Werewolf instructed. "Yes, like that, sir. Now squat down real low."

Russell was now squatting on the ground with his pants around his ankles while everyone stood around him trying to give him instructions on how to shit. I watched him as I dangled from the ceiling, a dark smile spreading across my lips. "How does it feel, Edgington, squatting your ass to the ground like a mangy animal?" I asked with a chuckle.

"Shut the fuck up, Gaul!" Russell shrieked.

"Sir, you need to stick your ass out a bit or the shit will get on your ankles," The Were said.

"Fine," Russell hissed. "Witch, proceed with your spell. I am ready."

"Very well," the witch said. She began chanting in Latin and soon Eddington's eyes bugged out and his face turned red.

"What the hell is that?" He screamed. "Something is stuck in my ass."

"It's your shit, sir," One-Ear said. "You can do it, sir. Just push. Push!"

"It's not fucking coming out!" Russell grunted. "It's stuck."

"Try breathing, sir. in Hee out Hoo. Hee-Hoo Hee-Hoo."

"Hee-Hoo, Hee-Hoo," Russell screamed. "It's too big! It feels like a fucking butternut squash."

"I suppose you have rammed that up your ass at one point" I laughed.

"Fuck you, Godric! I have never put human food in my ass."

"Then I suppose you are only used to Angur's tiny penis in your ass."

"You will be the one crying in a few minutes, Gaul! So you would be wise to hold your tongue. Soon Angur will be able to command you and you will have to tell us where the stone is. And we may even command you to tell us where The Northman is and pay him a little visit."

"You should not have eaten feces," the witch said, pointing at Russell. "That was stupid."

"Oh gods! It's coming out!" Russell said excitedly. "The shit is coming out of my ass. I can feel it."

He grunted and groaned and heaved on the floor.

"You got this, sir!" One-Ear cheered him on.

Finally the shit plopped on the ground and Russell sighed in relief. "Now what?" He asked.

"You uh, have to wipe, sir."

"I don't have anything wipe with," he looked up at One-Ear furiously. "You do it."

"Sir?"

"Use your fucking hand and wipe my ass, you idiot!" Russell screamed. "So I can stand up."

"Oh, okay, sir."

I was in the midst of idiots. But one thing was clear, my maker-tie was soon to be re-established and when that happened Angur could command any information from me that he wished. I would be compelled to tell him what he wanted to know, unable to stop myself. He could command me to tell him where the stone was, where the safe house was, anything he wanted to know I would be forced to reveal. I have heard of severed ties from a witches curse being reversed. It was one of the most painful experiences a vampire could endure, and the survival rate for such a arduous ritual was very low. I only hoped that I would not survive, for I could not bear to be the one who exposed the location of the safe house to these pathetic vampires. If Eric and Sookie met their true death as a result of this, I would never be able to forgive myself.

**×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×» ******ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

**Sookie**

It was one of those lucid dreams. I knew I was asleep. I knew I was dreaming. It was awesomely wicked! I don't know where I was, in some strange place, where the sun was setting. It was the most beautiful sunset I had ever seen. The sky was streaked with hues of red and orange. I stood on a grassy hill staring out at the beautiful sun as it descended in the sky.

"Beautiful is it not?"

My head snapped to the voice beside me, and I could hardly believe my eyes. It was Godric, standing beside me staring at the sunset. I looked at the side of his face. My eyes raked over his features, his square jaw, sprinkled lightly with dark stubble, his striking cheek bones and chiseled eyebrows, his perfect lips as the corner slightly twitched up signifying he was well aware of my gaping.

"It has been so long since I have seen a sunset, two thousand years. I suppose your dream brought me here. Thank you for this gift Sookie." His eyes squinted and his body jerked as if he was in pain. Opening his eyes back up, he turned his head to look at my face. "But then the sun does not compare to your beauty, my love. To look upon your face, that is the true gift."

"Godric," I whispered, facing him. "Oh my god Godric, I miss you so much."

"And I you, little one."

"How are you here in my dream? I thought I only had lucid dreams of you guys when I had a blood-tie or blood-bond. But that would have been severed when you were…"

"When I was what?" He said, raising an eyebrow.

I looked at the ground, a tear rolling down my cheek. "When you were killed."

"I am not…" Before he finished he fell to his knees clenched his teeth. "I did not meet the true death, my love," he groaned as if he was fighting some unknown pain. "You have been deceived."

"Godric, what is wrong with you? Why are you in pain?" I fell to my knees in front of him. He lifted his head to look at me, his arms wrapped around his abdomen, but he didn't answer. What ever pain that had gripped him seemed to be passing. "I want to believe you didn't meet the true death, Godric. I want to believe it so badly," I cried, closing my eyes and shaking my head. "Please Godric do not give me hope unless it is true."

I don't know how, but somehow I knew whoever was talking to me was indeed my Godric. This was not a figment of my imagination. I knew it as surely as I knew my own name.

"Our bond still exists. It has only been severed. Like two ends of a cut rope swaying in the breeze, trying to reconnect. With you currently sleeping and my meditation it must have relaxed our minds enough that we could meet here like this."

"What are you saying? I don't understand…"

He lifted his head and screamed out in pain. It was so terrifying, so agonizing. I gasped and put my hands over my mouth. "Godric, what is happening to you?"

"Please, my love. Please, little one. I… I am trying to hold the meditation, trying to put my mind in downtime. Let me feel you in my arms, for it will help me bear this pain."

I quickly scooted to him as he hunched over. His chest heaving as he sat on his knees on the ground. He put his arms around my neck and raised his head with half open eyes lids. "My beautiful, Sookie," he whispered pulling me against his chest. "Oh, how I have missed the feel of you in my arms. You must listen to me. You must listen to my words. I must tell you…"

He yelled and groaned as the pain radiated through his body again. I pulled his head to my neck and held him as he circled his arms around my back. He sobbed into my neck, almost desperately and I could feel the blood-tears running down his face onto my skin.

"Why are you in pain, Godric?" I cried, running my hands through the hair on the back of his head.

His body tensed in pain. "I came here to think of pleasant things, my love, pleasant things to distract my mind. If I think of the pain I will be pulled from this place back into the waking world. But I have to warn you. Once I do I will be pulled away. I do not want to go, little one. But I must."

"No, don't go, Godric! I love you, Godric!"

He lifted his head and put his hands on my face. "That is the first time you have told me you love me," he said with parted lips and shining eyes that showed how touched he was.

"I do!" I cried. "I love you so much!" I took a deep breath. "Godric, you have to tell me where you are."

"I am in…" He squinted his eyes again and hung his head. "No," he said desperately. He pulled me back to him and laid his head on my chest, crying into it. I knew asking him questions about what was happening was somehow making him loose control of his hold in this place. I wanted to be here with him so badly, to make the pain go away, but at the same time I needed information. I was so torn.

I held his head, running my fingers through his hair. "Shhh," I said softly. "I'm here, Godric. Feel my warmth. Hear my heartbeat."

"Yes, my love," he sighed with a shaky breath. "I hear it. I feel you. It is so nice."

His body tensed again and he squeezed his arms around me.

"Do you remember how it felt when we made love? Do you remember how it felt when we blood-bonded?" I said trying to distract his mind from whatever torture he was enduring.

"I will remember for the rest of my nights," he whispered softly, pulling me onto his lap so that I straddled him, his head still against my chest and his eyes still squinted tightly shut.

"Yes, we will make love again soon, Godric. When I come there. Won't we?" I said trying to somehow get information from him without bringing back the reality of what he was going through. "Would you like to make love to me again when I come to where you are?"

"Yes," he sighed. "When you come to Mississippi we will make love. We will make love for many nights."

Bingo! I knew that bastard Russell Edgington had him. The bastard had somehow faked his death, complete with a severed bond. But the joke was on Edgington, because I had learned that very day from Claudine how to reverse any curses with my fae magic. I could re-establish the bond the moment I saw Godric.

"Hide the stones somewhere else," he said grabbing my face with both hands. "You must take them from your farmhouse in Bon Temps. You must get your grandmother out of that place and somewhere safe. You and Eric must leave the safe house and go somewhere I am unaware of."

"Okay, I will. Don't worry about that, Godric! I'll get Gran out and move the stones to the…"

"Little one, no! Do not tell me where!" he screamed again. "I cannot…"

"Godric!" I screamed as he faded away. He reached out with his hand as his solid form became ghostly. I put my hand up and touched it to his, feeling only air as he disappeared. "Godric, Please!"

No! No! No! I thought he was dead. He was just here. I just found out Godric was alive! Now he was gone! I stared at the empty lonely spot where he was just sitting.

I felt like crying in misery and screaming out in happy joy at the same time. Godric was in so much pain, but he was alive! My god Godric was alive! I never thought that my heart could both break and heal at the same time. I was going to wake up and tell Eric what I knew. Then he and I would go to Mississippi and save him! I couldn't wait for that moment, the moment when I felt Godric's arms around me again.

I took my shoes off and stood to my feet. I began sprinting across the ground barefooted, feeling the grass and dirt under my bare feet, the wind whipping through my hair as I raced over the rolling meadow. Oh my god! Godric was alive! I couldn't believe it. The relief poured out of my soul. The sunset in the sky reversed and the Sun rose, shining over the landscape like a beacon of joy. Birds rose up out of the trees and grass as I ran, swarming above me in a myriad of whites, blues, yellows, and reds, chirping and singing in a harmony that filled the sapphire sky.

I landed on a shady spot under a large oak and lay on my back panting, looking up at the fluffy white clouds that lazily breezed across the sky high above. I wiped the tears out of my eyes and stared at the beautiful heavens. Godric was alive!

**×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×» ******ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

**A/N:** I apologize but there will be no update from American Android next week for any stories. But do not fear, weekly updates will continue for both Whispers and Rabbit the following week. Check the schedule to keep apprised of when, what, who, where, and how! As always thank you to my wonderful friends who beta this chapter and help make it possible!


	29. Meeting of the Minds

**Eric**

I was lying beside my Sookie enjoying her scent while she slept. I watched her serene face as she inhaled and exhaled air through her parted pink lips, the slow rising of her chest, the flitter of eye movements under her eye lids. I brushed the golden hair off of her neck and swallowed hard at the pulsing vein there that called to me. I wanted nothing more than to sink my fangs into her silky skin, and I was on the verge of doing just that when she abruptly sat up in the bed, her eyes wide and her breathing heavy.

"Lover?" I said sitting up beside her.

"Eric!" She gasped looking at me. "Oh my god!"

"What is it?"

"Godric is alive!" She screamed excitedly, grabbing me around the shoulders and wrapping herself around me. "Godric is alive! I just talked to him in my dream!"

"You talked to Godric?" I asked confused.

"I know it was a dream. But he was there, he was real. It was really him. Please, Eric you have to believe me. He's alive!"

"I believe you," I said dumbfounded. I knew my Sookie had powers that I had yet to understand. I trusted her and if she said my maker was alive, then there must be a reason. "But if he is alive why do we not feel his tie? Pam said he was killed in front of her."

"Listen Eric. Godric told me that we were deceived and he isn't dead. It wasn't him that was staked. He said a witch severed all his ties. He's in Mississippi right now Eric, Russell Edgington has him. And oh god, he was in so much pain. They're torturing him, Eric!"

I stood up and ran my hand through my hair. Pacing back and forth in the bedroom, I tried to think. "Lover, tell me exactly what happened in the dream. I want to know every single thing that Godric said to you."

"Okay," she said scooting to the edge of the bed. "I was watching a sunset and Godric just showed up and told me it was beautiful. Then he turned to me and said the sun doesn't compare to my beauty. He started hunching over like he was in pain and fell to his knees. That's when I asked him how he was there in my dream, I knew it was a dream you see, I asked him how he was there if he's dead. Eric, he just looked at me and told me that he wasn't dead, that our tie was cut, that he was trying to put his mind in meditation to deal with whatever the hell they're doing to him, and with him doing that and me sleeping it must have relaxed us enough so we could communicate."

"It's possible. Ties used to be cut in this manner all the time during the witch wars. And that means it isn't permanent. It can be rebuilt by a witch but the mortality rate is high."

"We don't even need a witch to do it. Claudine showed me how to reverse curses with my fae magic," she said excitedly jumping to her feet.

I stopped and looked at her, almost afraid to hope, to hope that Godric lives. "What happened after that?"

Sookie looked at her hands and her brow scrunched up. "He was screaming in pain. I was trying to hold him and make him feel better. That's when he told me he was in Mississippi. He told me we had to get the stones and Gran out of the farmhouse. That she isn't safe. And that we had to go somewhere that he didn't know about. He practically screamed at me not to tell him where."

"Fuck!" I growled. "Then it's true! They've resurrected Godric's maker! Pam said that Godric told Edgington that the blood of a child would never work. That is the only thing that makes sense. Godric could never be coerced into revealing information unless he was commanded by a maker to give it. That had to be why he was in so much pain. They were re-establishing the fucking maker tie!"

"Eric, why did Pam say she had seen him killed if he's alive?"

I thought a minute. "I never did get all the details from Pam. She was so upset, we were all upset. No one was thinking straight. Damnit. I can't believe I'm such a fucking idiot."

"Eric?" She said stepping closer to me.

I grabbed her by the shoulders. "Sookie! The Werewolves were ordered to lick up all the blood, remove any remnants of Godric's clothes, they tore Pam apart and yet left her alive, but only to smear her blood all around the room. They were fucking covering the fact that Godric wasn't the one who met the true death. They played us like a couple of newborns."

I turned and punched a hole in the wall. I can't believe I had been so fucking stupid. All the signs were there. And now Godric had already spent two nights going through whatever wicked torture that Edgington had in store for him.

"He's alive!" Sookie said running up to me and jumping into my arms. I could not help but smile. She was right. This was cause for celebration! We had the upper hand. Edgington was unaware that we knew Godric was alive. "What are we going to do?"

"We need to do several things." I said. "First, you need to call your Grandmother, have her pack some things, and bring the stones. It isn't safe for her there. Edgington will go straight there as soon as he finds out where the stones are."

"She can't come here. Edgington can get the location here too."

"Right," I said thinking. "I have a safe house near the Lousiana-Mississippi border, right off the Mississippi River. It's fairly new and Godric doesn't know the location. That will work even better for us because it's about an hour drive from Jackson, Edgington's headquarters."

"We can take Gran and the stones there."

"Yes, I need to call Pam and give her instructions. Nora will be joining us. She felt the maker tie severed last night with Godric and showed up in Dallas. She's on a flight here right now. She'll be landing in about an hour."

"We are going to kick Edgington's ass!" Sookie squealed.

I sighed heavily. "Sookie, you are going to stay at the river house while I go deal with Edgington and rescue Godric."

"Hell no!" She screamed. "I already made that mistake once and Godric was nearly killed."

"Lover, I will protect you, keep you safe. That is my job." I clenched my fist and put it to my chest. Her safety meant everything. "I cannot allow you to be put in harms way. It is too dangerous. You are staying at the river safehouse with your Gran. Godric would want it that way too."

"No, Eric! I'm not staying at the river house and loosing you too! I may never see you or Godric again." She began sobbing. "We live together or we die together."

I stepped towards her and wrapped my arms around her. "Sookie, Lover, look at me." I said lifting her chin. "Why must you fight me? Please allow me to protect you. The only way I can do that is to make sure you are secure at the safehouse. You mean everything to me. I love you. I cannot bear the thought of you getting hurt."

I have never spoken truer words. Sookie was my everything. If she met her true death because I allowed her to come then I would walk into the sun without a second thought, but not before leaving an angry trail of death in my wake. I have never felt so fiercely protective of anyone, not even Godric or Pamela. Perhaps it was because she was so vulnerable; with the strength and weaknesses of a human female. Perhaps it was because she was my bonded. I do not have these answers, but I would never leave her, I would never forsake her. My love for her was so strong, so pure, it nearly crippled me. I have shared parts of myself with her that I have never shared with anyone.

I tightened my hold on her in near desperation, desperation that she would agree for I would not force the love of my immortal unlife into anything unwillingly. I loved her too much to be so cruel. I could only be persistent and insist and hope my fiery bonded would adhere to my words and allow me to protect her.

"I love you too, Eric. I love you so much," she circled her hands around my neck, and buried her face in my chest. "But I'm coming. I have to call Gran."

I sighed and watched her as she pulled away from me and walked across the room, leaving cold air where her warmth just was. I picked up my own phone to call Pamela. I needed to have more then one conversation with her. I dialed the number and pressed it to my ear.

"Eric," she said answering. "Why such the elated mood?" She could feel my excitement over the maker-child bond. Despite my disagreement with Sookie the euphoria over learning Godric was alive radiated out of me.

"Pamela," I said. "I need to know exactly what happened when Godric met the true death. I need every detail."

"I already told you, Eric. I do not want to relive my grandsire's true death again."

"You will tell me in detail what you saw right now."

She growled. "I didn't see shit, they blind-folded me and staked him." There was a long pause before she continued. "Wait… are you saying…"

"Yes," I hissed. "They had no reason to blind-fold you."

"Fuck! They staked the nobody vampire with them!"

"The what?"

"I told you Eric, they had 3 Werewolves, a vampire, a witch, and Edgington. I didn't know who the vampire was. He looked young and feral. They silvered Godric and covered my eyes with a blindfold. Then Edgington went into this monologue talking to Godric about how he would never let him live. Then I heard a vampire being staked. When they took the blindfold off of me, the only people in the room were Edgington and one Werewolf."

"Edgington knew you wouldn't be able to tell the difference over the stench of the Werewolves. They must have somehow gagged Godric and taken him upstairs. They wanted you to believe he met the true death so you would report it to me."

"That's why fucking Edgington ordered his Werewolves to lick up all the blood."

"Notice how they didn't lick up your blood when they ripped into you."

"No, they didn't. In fact they rolled in it and rolled all over the room. I… I'm sorry Eric! I should have known!"

"You were upset, Pamela. We all were. With what happened and the ties being silenced it seemed like the only logical explanation at the time."

"So what's the plan? I want to help Eric."

"Nora is on her way here. I need to have you pick her up at the airport. She will be landing soon. But be aware Pamela, she is very upset. She still thinks Godric met the true death. I need you to bring her back here as soon as possible. Then we will all make our way to the river house."

"Why there?"

"Because Godric's maker has been resurrected and they are currently restoring his maker tie. Once that happens we aren't safe here. We need to go somewhere that Godric doesn't know about and the river house is close to Jackson where Godric is being held."

"Fuck! That bastard Angur?"

"Yes, I do not even want to think about the horrors that Godric is going through right now. Tell Thalia she will be running the club for a few nights and get Nora, make your way here as quickly as possible. We have little time."

I hung up with Pamela and Sookie was already walking up to me with her phone in her hand.

"I talked to Gran and gave her directions here. She is packing a suitcase and she'll be here in about an hour with the stones."

"Good." I said grabbing Sookie by the waist. "Everything is coming together. Soon we will have Godric back!"

"I guess all we have to do now is wait until everyone gets here in about an hour," she said giggling.

"Oh no, Lover, we will not be waiting around. I have plans for us for the next hour."

"Oh," she said gasping as my fangs snapped out. She craned her head to look up at me while I wrapped my arms around her.

"Yes," I said huskily. "There has been too much sadness as of late. Now it is time to celebrate. It is time to enjoy ourselves."

The only thing she was wearing was an oversized Fangtasia t-shirt that she must have put on when she came back to bed after Claudine left. I pulled it off over her head and tossed it across the room. I on the other hand was wearing only a pair of boxers that took seconds to kick off.

"Tonight we will celebrate, Lover." I growled stepping up to her and putting my hands on her face. I brushed my lips to hers. "You are so beautiful."

"But Eric, Gran, Pam and Nora will be… Oh god! Eric!" She gasped as I put my hand between her legs.

"Mm, why are you so wet," I growled as I picked her up and tossed her on the bed.

"Ah! Eric!" She laughed landing on the bed and bouncing once in the air before landing back on the sheets.

"I said, why are you so wet?" I purred crawling on top of her.

"Because you are touching me!" Her eyes were wide with surprise and excitement.

"Like this," I said, moving my hand between her legs again.

"Yes," she moaned.

"Or like this?" I started circling my finger around her clit in a rapid movement and a smug smile formed on my lips at the sight of her pleasure.

"Oh god! Yes like that!" She nearly screamed.

I spread her legs apart wide and pulled her bottom to the edge of the bed. Kneeling down on my knees on the floor I inhaled her scent deeply. Gods she smelt good. I buried my face in her sex and breathed in again, barely able to control my growling.

"Lover, I'm going to lick your pussy until you scream." I informed her.

"Okay," she said in tiny squeal. Then I felt her embarrassment over the bond. She's still shy around me. I will have to remedy that. I have been remiss with everything that has been happening.

I ran my tongue up her slit, savoring the taste of her. She started lifting her hips to me already desperate for my touch, which made me smile. After a few minutes I already had her writhing and screaming under me as I basked in the fog of her orgasm over the bond.

I sank my fangs in her femoral artery and felt my eyes roll back in my head as her sweet blood assaulted my senses. It still amazes me how good she tastes. I wanted more! I needed more! I released my bite on her leg and climbed on top of her, draping one leg to her side and one between her legs, I lined myself with her entrance and slid in. My fangs immediately found her neck and I began to sink in her in two spots.

"Oh my dear god Eric! Yes!" She moaned, clutching her hands on my shoulders.

I pumped in and out of her furiously as her blood flowed through my veins. There was no other place I'd rather be, no other person I'd rather be with. I was where I belonged, here with Sookie. It was pure bliss. I felt so close to her, we were one.

I wondered if my Sookie liked things a little dirty. When I had my fill of her blood, I didn't need much, I released and looked at her.

"Lover, I have made love to you, but I have yet to fuck you."

"Fuck me?" She gasped with wide eyes.

"Oh yes. Would you like me to fuck you?"

"I… I uhh…"

I stood up at the edge of the bed and looked down at my fiery little bonded.

She reached her hands for me. "Please, Eric."

Smiling I grabbed her thighs and flipped her on her front. I put my hands on her hips and pulled her up on her hands her knees, her knees on the edge of the bed. I pressed my hard erection against her skin.

"Oh God!" She said in anticipation.

"Tell me," I said pressing my hips into her harder.

"Tell you what?" She asked giggling.

"Do you want me to fuck you Sookie?"

"Oh God yes! Yes! Fuck me Eric!"

I slid my dick into her pussy from behind until I was buried to the hilt. "How do you like it Sookie? Do you want me to fuck you hard? Deep? Fast?"

"Yes, yes! All of that." She sighed. "FUCK ME! I mean fuck me please!"

I pulled out and slammed in her hard and fast until our skin smacked together. She let out a loud whimper. "Like that, Lover?"

"God yes!"

"You want more?" I teased.

"YES!"

I slammed in her five times at vampire speed, making our skin smack together with each thrust. Her whimpers and moans filled the air.

"Like that?" I asked.

"Yes," she sighed.

"You like it?"

"I love it."

"Or maybe you'll like this." No one can ever accuse me of not knowing how to satisfy a woman. I reached around her and put my fingers on her clit. I started massaging her there the exact moment I began thrusting in her again. I continued this for several minutes until she started screaming with an orgasm.

I fucked Sookie for the next forty-five minutes. I pushed her against the wall and held her up with her legs over my arms. I slung her legs over my shoulders, and I had her ride me while I lifted her up and down. I loved fucking my Sookie. She is so beautiful and she fits me so perfectly.

"I love you, Sookie." I said while she lay on top of me panting.

"I love you too, Eric." She raised her head and smiled at me. "Where did all that come from?"

"I figured it's only fair you know what you have gotten into for the rest of eternity. You can expect this often."

"Are you telling me, Mr. Northman that you plan to have lots of wild sex with me?"

"Of course! You can blame Godric though, my insatiable appetite runs in our blood-line."

"Oh you can't blame Godric! I think you had an insatiable appetite before you were turned!"

I bellowed out laughing. "Sometimes I forget how much you know, Lover."

"I will be sure and tell Godric when we rescue him that you said it's all his fault."

"Oh trust me, Lover, he will gladly take the blame. Right before he bends you over and makes you scream out his name."

She gasped. "Godric is a little more tame than you I think, Mr. Viking."

"Oh no Sookie. When it comes to you, I don't think so." I looked at her and smiled. She had yet to see Godric's wild side. She just had not spent enough time with him. Had he not been taken away from us the first night he made love to her she would have become more than acquainted with his insatiable appetite by now.

"It's the doorbell, Eric!" She gasped jumping off of me and grabbing her clothes. "They're here!"

I wondered if it was her grandmother or Nora and Pam. I honestly hoped it was her grandmother. I am not quite sure I am ready to deal with Nora, but I will have to any minute. It was inevitable. I stood up and slipped my jeans on.


	30. The Riverhouse

Thank you The Queen of Delicious for beta reading this story.

* * *

**×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×» ******ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

**Chapter 30: The Riverhouse**

**×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×» ******ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

**Sookie**

I turned one of the stones over in my hand. I was sitting on the couch across from Gran and Pam while we waited for Eric to finish talking to Nora outside. Pam and Nora arrived about fifteen minutes after Gran did.

Nora scared me. She was hysterical and screaming when they arrived, her hair was a mess, her clothes ripped up. She literally looked like she had been dragged by a rope through the streets. Plus, I remember from the show that she was into that Sanguinista stuff, a sleeper agent within the Authority with her lover Salome. I really didn't know a lot about it, but what I did know was that she had tried desperately in the show to convert Eric into the faction, and ended up dying before much more could happen. So there wasn't a lot I knew about her, or how fanatical she was. I took comfort in the fact that Eric couldn't be converted. He adhered to Godric's teachings, even in the face of the true death.

From what I remember from Ass hat's (Bill's) little dabble into the Sanguinista on the show, after he had drank Lilith's blood, was that they weren't very kind to humans. I shuddered thinking about all those humans he had kept in cages. Bill was a fucking ass wipe. I can't believe the half of me from this world ever fell for him. Bill only cared about himself. He was selfish and as far as I was concerned he was the scum of the Earth. I was more convinced than ever that the only reason that half of me was so enamored with Bill was because he was somehow controlling me with his blood.

When did I start to think of True Blood Sookie as me? She was half of me, half of my soul, even if I didn't possess her memories. I almost felt like I had amnesia, sort of. I guess the lifetime of memories could only be integrated from one of us, and those memories came from the half of me from the non-magical world, the one where True Blood was merely thought of as a fictional TV show.

I really wish I knew how all this was possible. I still had so many questions. I was pretty convinced that the True Blood world was the original world, and that somehow the other world where all my fellow fangirls were probably currently reading fanfics about Eric Northman and Godric was the one created somehow, created from some sort of magic. But how? If True Blood world was duplicated or copied or however you want to put it, why were there no vampires in the other world? It just didn't make sense. I hoped I would have the answers soon.

Sometimes a tiny little part of me still wished that I was back in the other world, oblivious to all the dangers I now faced. Only a tiny little part of me, mostly I was happy to have met Eric and Godric, but damn it I need a break sometimes. It has been non stop drama since I arrived here. What I wouldn't give to just sit down at my computer, open my e-mail and squee that my favorite fanfic was updated. I could get lost in _Northman's Nanny_ right about now, or _Into the Mystic_, or _In the Shadow of the Oak_. I wondered if those authors were still writing about me, and Eric, and Godric. I snickered and looked up at the ceiling lost in deep thoughts. The fans are all completely oblivious to what is happening right now, completely unaware to how much I have changed events in the True Blood universe. If only they knew. Would they be happier how things have turned out? Would they hate me because now Godric was a captive of Edgington? Apparently going through some sort of torture that I can't even begin to imagine.

I felt tears sting the corners of my eyes, and I looked down at the stone in my hand trying to concentrate and focus, trying to be strong. There was no room for weakness. I had to be hard. I had to be strong.

That's when I noticed it, as I looked at the stone. It was so tiny I could barely see it. On the bottom of the stone was etched a golden letter. I lifted the stone up in the light so I could get a better look.

"What is it?" Pam asked across from me.

"There's a letter on the stone. I didn't notice it before." I squinted my eyes and wiped the tears away with the back of my hand. "It looks like a 'B.'"

I handed the stone to Pam so she could see.

"Gran, can I see the other stone?"

"Certainly, dear," she said handing it to me. She looked at me curiously as I raised the second stone up and looked at it. "Is it on that stone too?"

"No, this one has the letter 'N' on it." I said. I looked at Pam who was now staring at me. "What could it mean?"

"I do not know. Perhaps it is a code to unlocking the power of the stones," she offered. "Do you know what was on the third stone that was destroyed?"

"No," I shook my head. "I only just now noticed the letters for the first time."

"The third stone is in a million pieces. There is no possible way to find out what was on it."

I sighed heavily. This was the second clue I had gotten that could be an indicator to the origin of the stones but I was no closer to figuring out this mystery. Godric had mentioned back in the other world when we were in Alan Nut's office that the case they came in looked fae in origin. He said he saw a painting centuries ago with fae objects in it that looked similar. That was the first clue, but Claudine had no idea what they were, and I don't think she would lie to me.

I filed away this information for now. I needed to tell Pam and Gran about the plan. Eric didn't have a chance to talk to Pam when they arrived because Nora was so out of her mind. He has been outside with her for twenty minutes, but we needed to leave. The longer we stayed here the more danger we were in.

"Pam," I said to her as she handed the stone back to me. "I know we haven't really had a chance to talk yet. So much has been happening, and I know you really don't know me or have any reason to trust me.

She waved her hand in the air. "You are my maker's bonded. He trusts you with his life, therefore I trust you with mine."

I raised my eyebrow. This Pam wasn't what I was expecting. She seemed so angry in the show and hated Sookie. I wondered if that came from Sookie blowing Eric off all the time for Bill. "I guess that sort of makes me your step mom." I said with a half hearted giggle that faded away very quickly when I saw her face.

"Though, I am grateful to you Sookie that you somehow convinced my grandsire not to meet the sun, and I am grateful to you that you seem to make Eric happy, I would not push it." She said with a serious face. Then her lip quivered into a small smile.

"Right," I mumbled clearing my throat. "Basically this is the plan. We are going to make our way to the river house. Once we arrive there, Eric is going to call Edgington and offer to trade the stones for Godric. Edgington seems really dead set on getting his hands on these."

She seemed to be in thought as I told her this. Finally, after a few seconds she began to speak. "When we were in the basement, Edgington told Godric that he wants the stone. Singular noun. I do not believe he is aware that there are two. Perhaps Eric should only offer one, and if Edgington has knowledge of both he will demand both. If he does not he will accept only one stone for the trade."

"Good idea. But which stone do we give him? 'N' or 'B.'"

"I can't answer that." Pam said.

"Are both stones equally burnt out?" Gran asked.

"As far as I know, yes." I held one in each hand as if weighing them would give me more answers. "They seem to be identical, except for the letter."

"Then as you humans say, flip a coin." Pam smiled, seeming proud of herself for her human lingo.

"Sookie, dear," Gran piped up with a concerned expression. "After this Edgington fellow agrees to the trade – then what?"

"We will all go and make the trade with him, except you Gran. You'll stay back at the safe house."

Gran started shaking her head. "I don't like this at all, Sookie. I think you should let the vampires go and stay back with me. They're faster and stronger. You could get hurt."

"But Gran, my fae magic could help. We are going to need every bit of help we can get if something goes wrong."

"Have you tried to contact Claudine?"

"Who's Claudine?" Pam asked.

"She's my fairy godmother. And no, I can't contact her right now. She's out of touch for about a week. Apparently on fae business back in the fairy world. She's unreachable."

"I believe Sookie could be of help." Pam said. "As she said, we are going to need all the help we can get against Edgington and Angur."

"Do you know what Angur looks like?" I asked Pam.

"Eric nor I have any idea how such a resurrection is possible from Godric's blood. We have never heard of such a resurrection before, but there are many things in this world that still remain a mystery, even to a 1000 year old vampire. In a normal resurrection from the vampires own blood they look like themselves. Their body is completely manifested from thin air basically. But Edgington told Godric in the basement that the resurrection from his blood is possible with a host. I do not believe they used Godric as a host, because Eric said the maker tie was being re-connected."

"What about the curse reversal you mentioned that Claudine taught you?" Gran asked.

"Yea, I could probably blast the host and reverse it, but if I don't know who the host is then I don't know who to blast. I wish I knew more about it. I hate not knowing."

"We will figure it out. Godric has been in much worse situations than this. He is still alive." Pam told me.

"Worse than this?" I said, my face flushed with pain and worry.

"I'm sure once we rescue him," she said trying to reassure me. "He will tell you all about his life."

I smiled at her. I was still in shock that Pam was being nice to me and trying to reassure me. I felt like we could really be friends. I turned to Gran. "Gran, did you stop at the store and pick up the chocolates I asked for?"

"Oh yes dear. I have them right here." She reached in her purse and pulled out a bag of m &amp; m's.

I tore the bag open and began absentmindedly eating them. I leaned back on the couch, deep in thought. We had so much to do, and so little time. I wished Eric would hurry up with his sister. We needed to get going.

**×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×» ******ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

**Eric**

"Is it true? Pam said he's alive!" Nora screamed wildly, pacing back and forth in front of me in the driveway. She was tugging at her hair which looked like it had been half ripped out. I had never seen my sister in such a state before.

"Sister, calm yourself." I said walking up to her and putting my arms around her. I wanted to make her pain go away. "All is well. We are going to go rescue him in Mississippi. I have a safe house where we can stay on the river."

She stepped back away from me and tears began to flow down her face. "He probably does not even want me there! He hates me Eric!"

"No, Nora," I said softly. "Our maker does not hate you. He just hates the choices you made."

She stepped back up to me and put her hands around my neck. "Do you hate me, brother?"

"You know I do not." I put my hands on her wrists and removed them from my neck. I felt uncomfortable now that I had a bonded. Nora and I had a very sexual relationship in the past and I do not know how she will react to this new information.

Her brow scrunched up. "You reject my touch? Since when do you reject the touch of a woman? Your own sister for that matter? You have changed Eric."

I looked at her straight in the eyes. "Sookie, I love her."

"What is a Sookie?" she gasped. "I smell human on you, and some delicious foreign scent."

"Sookie is my bonded. I am bound to her as she is to me. And so is Godric."

"A tri-mating? With a human?" She said shocked.

"Yes."

"Is she your pet? I don't understand."

"No, Nora," I sighed. "You know that Godric and I have never kept pets. She is our bonded. We share equality with her. As I said we love her."

Nora smiled and I sighed in relief. My sister was happy for me! But that feeling was soon corrected as I watched her saunter up to me seductively. "Would you be willing to let me have a go at her?" She said running her hand up my chest.

I grabbed her hand roughly and tossed it away. My fangs snapped out and I growled. "I told you! She is my bonded! What is wrong with you? Have you become so jaded with the Sanguinista's that you no longer understand the meaning of this?" I hissed.

"She is a human Eric! A very good smelling human! She'll be dead in fifty years. That is a blink of the eye to us. I am your sister. I am eternal! I am Godric's child for fucks sake and he will not even speak to me."

I stepped toward her hissing with fangs fully extended, a look of pure rage on my face. Nora does not know that Sookie is part fae, nor that she will live thousands of years, and I was not going to divulge this information to her. It is true she is my sister, but she is also wrapped up in the Sanguinista's and my trust with her only went so far. My protective nature of Sookie, however, that ran deep.

"All you need to know is she is our bonded, and you will give her the same respect you would give another in our blood-line. If you wish to return to Godric's good graces you will adhere to my words!"

She dropped her head. "I'm sorry Eric. It's just that I'm so emotional right now. You know I was never good at suppressing my emotions like you and Godric are. I've gone the last 24 hours thinking my maker met the true death. I'm just… I'm just in a state of shock right now. And I'm happy beyond words to find out that he is alive. Please forgive me Eric." She folded her hands nervously in front of her.

"Hey," I said walking up to her. Nora was a strong woman, she always had been, but it was true what she said, she did have trouble suppressing her emotions. Only Godric and I knew of this. A vampire would never reveal a weakness to anyone outside their blood-line. "I understand, sister. All will be well. We will go rescue Godric, you will return to his good graces, and you will leave this Sanguinista bull shit behind you."

"Leave it?" She said looking up at me wide-eyed.

"Yes, Nora. It is time you came home to your blood-line. Godric worries about you. He asks me about you often."

"Does he really, Eric?"

I nodded. "Of course. You know that he loves you. Now come inside. I would like to introduce you to Sookie. And we must leave soon. Every moment we stay here we are in danger. I do not know how long it will take for the maker-tie to be reconnected with Godric and Angur. It could be hours, it could be nights."

**×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×» ******ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

**Godric**

I tried. Oh I tried. But I could not prevent my self from yelling out in pain. I tried to focus my mind on Sookie. I had seen her! She now knew I was alive. I hoped that I conveyed the message to her properly that her and Eric needed to find a safer place that I did not know about. My mind was so foggy from the pain. One minute I thought I was home with Sookie and Eric then the pain would rack my body and I would remember where I was. I prepared myself for the true death. I was not sure I would survive this torture.

I was faintly aware of Angur laughing every time I screamed out in pain. I now lay on the floor of the basement, unable to move, completely immobilized from the pain. I was completely nude and undignified to the world. I had never felt so weak in my life, not even when I had been cursed with a poisoning hex from the witch under Edgington's glamour.

I almost wished for it to be over. I almost wished that the true death would descend upon me and release me from this agony. But then I would remember Sookie and Eric and I would clench my teeth and bear the pain. I must be strong.

Blood tears ran down my face as I lolled my head from side to side. "We shall be re-united," I whispered. "I shall see you again, my love."

I held onto the light. The hope. The one vestige of peace and goodness in my crippled and hungry heart. My bonded, oh my Sookie. How I longed for her. My child, my Eric, how I wished to see his smiling eyes once again. 1000 years and he has not lost his passion for life. My Viking loved life. My Sookie was good and pure.

I reached toward the ceiling with my hand, my arm felt like it held the weight of the world, trying to push it back to the floor. But I reached. I imaged them reaching down for me, looking at me with loving eyes.

2000 years and I had never felt so full of love. Yes, I always loved Eric but there was always something missing in my life. I now knew that missing piece of the puzzle was Sookie. Now that I had her, I feared I would go from this world and leave her to mourn my death a second time. Perhaps it would have been better if I had let her believe I was not real, that I was some random dream Godric.

I bellowed out in torturous anguish as another bolt of pain streaked through my body. It was like the fire of a thousand suns boiling my blood, turning my brain to mush. I was sweating blood out of every pore in my body. I did not think it possible for a vampire to sweat.

I closed my eyes attempting to put myself back into a meditative state. I had never felt so desperate. Sookie and Eric's names fell from my lips in a chant. Yes, I will see you both again! This I vow.

**×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×» ******ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

**Sookie**

I was sitting in the backseat of Pam's minivan. It was a bench seat and I was between Pam and Nora. Eric was driving and Gran was in the front passenger seat.

I was relieved that Nora seemed very nice and pleasant to me. She had been making small talk as we drove.

"Are you sure that is a good idea for you to come along, Sookie?" she asked.

"I can help with my fae powers. We're going to need all the help we can get." I said.

I noticed Eric looked at me in the rearview mirror when I spoke to Nora. He seemed to be giving me a look of warning but I didn't understand why he was so wary. Isn't Nora on our side? Isn't she here to help save Godric? She seemed a bit hysterical at first but that was only because she thought her maker was dead. That was understandable.

"Fae?" She said looking at me.

"Oh, well," I said glancing up at Eric's eyes which were searing me to the bone in the mirror. "Oh yes that, well that's nothing really."

"What is a fae?" Nora asked.

"Do not worry about it." Eric said from the drivers seat.

"You mean a fairy?" Nora continued. "Oh my god. You are a fairy?"

"I said drop it." Eric growled.

I looked over at Nora who was now licking her lips. Her fangs were completely out. Next thing I knew the minivan was being pulled over and Eric was beside Nora's door pulling it open and yanking her out of the seat.

The door slammed shut and I watched out of the window as Eric screamed at her, his finger in her face.

"That is not wise to tell just anyone about your fairy heritage." Pam said watching the confrontation.

"I didn't think… I didn't think it was a big deal. She's part of y'alls blood-line. I thought you trusted those in your blood-line."

"Yes, in most circumstances. But this is not always the case. Edgington, Angur, and Nut are also in our blood-line."

I exhaled a big breath of air. Of course. I am an idiot. "What do we do?"

"There is not much we can do now. She now knows you are a fairy. Do you know anything about the Sanguinista's?"

"A little. I know Nora was supposedly a part of it. But I don't know much other than they hate humans and just want to eat em."

"Well they hate fairies even worse. They worship darkness. You Sookie represent light. They believe all fairies should be destroyed. The Sanguinista's are the reason your kind were nearly destroyed. The reason they sealed themselves off from this world and disappeared from Earth."

"Shit."

"Shit indeed," she echoed.

"I thought they left because vampires hunted them and couldn't resist them."

"True. That did occur often. But more often than not a fairy would mate with a vampire in the nights of old. The light of a fairy is the perfect balance to the darkness of a vampire. It was the Sanguinista's who actively sought and destroyed them."

"How do you know all of this?"

"My grandsire gave me lessons when I was a newborn. I admit I do not know near as much as Eric, and he does not know near as much as Godric. But I know enough to know to steer clear of the Sanguinista faction. It is a passionate subject for Godric. He was a leader in that movement long before Eric was turned. He was very devout."

"And now?"

"And now he is regretful for his choices when he was young."

"We all make mistakes." I said.

"Yes, everyone is entitled to forgiveness." Gran said looking back at us from the passenger seat. She had been listening to our conversation.

"Even if the mistakes are killing tens of thousands of your kind in a blood drunken rage?" Pam said.

"Why are you telling me this?" I said angrily.

"You need to know about Godric's demons. He should have told you this before he asked you to be his bonded. He probably thought you would not accept him if he did. I do not tell you this to change your opinion of him. But you will know of his past sooner or later. I would rather it be sooner so you can decide now if your bond and love for him is strong enough to forgive him."

"It is." I said angrily. "I do forgive him."

"Good."

Gran's door opened and Eric was standing beside her. "Adele, my apologies but Nora will need to sit in the front seat for the remainder of the trip. I ask that you join Sookie and Pamela in the back seat."

"Of course dear," Gran said getting out of the minivan. Eric held his hand out to her and helped her step down. He opened the backdoor and she was soon in the seat beside me.

"Sookie, I apologize." Nora said getting into the passenger seat. "I did not mean to disrespect my maker and my brother's bonded. You are family."

Eric hissed and slammed the door shut making Nora jump.

"Don't mention it." I said to Nora. She looked back at me and smiled.

"You can trust me, Sookie. I will protect you with my life." She said before Eric was opening his door and climbing back into the drivers seat.

We rode the rest of the way in silence. I wanted to tell Eric about the letters I had found on the stones but at this point I didn't know what I should and shouldn't say in front of Nora. So I decided to wait until we were alone.

It took about four hours to drive from the safe house to the river safe house. When we finally arrived I sighed in relief. The river house was on the Louisiana side of the Mississippi river.

It didn't look like much from the outside. Just a small cabin. Eric punched in a code at the door like he had to do with the other safe house.

"I will program in a code for all of you. Pam already has one."

"Why doesn't Godric know about this place?" I said walking in.

"It is fairly new." Eric said. "Plus, it is always wise to keep a safe house that your maker or child doesn't know about. You never know what situation you will be in."

"Such as your grandsire being resurrected from the dead and taking full control over your 2000 year old maker." Pam said.

"I guess you guys have thought of everything. Except for the fact that there isn't room for all of us here. There's only one bedroom." I said.

"Oh no, Lover." Eric said smiling like a kid. He walked over to a door that looked like a closet and punched in another code. Opening it I saw that it was stairs that led down. "There are five bedrooms down there, a living area, a kitchen, and several other rooms."

"Whoa." I gasped.

"My thoughts exactly." Gran said.

"The door at the bottom of the stairs requires a code as well." Eric said taking my hand and leading me down the stairs. "The door down here is a one foot silver door. Not even Godric could break it down. The only part a vampire can touch is the code pad and the door automatically opens. If a vampire doesn't know the code they aren't getting in."

"What if the electricity goes out?" I asked. "You'd be stuck down there."

"The cabin is powered by wind and solar. It's completely green and off the grid. But in the event that something did happen, the inside part of the door is plated in steel. I would be able to leave."

"Yep, definitely thought of everything!" I laughed.

"Pam did you retrieve the provisions I asked you to buy before you picked up Nora from the airport."

"Yes, they are all in the minivan."

"Bring them to the kitchen downstairs." Eric barked. "Sookie, Pam has bought food and hygiene supplies for you and your Gran. Once she brings them in why don't you two fix yourselves something to eat while I talk to Nora. I have a few things to discuss with her privately." He glared over at Nora.

"Just be nice," I whispered.

"I will be nice once she realizes that you are my bonded and remembers what that means," he hissed.

I pecked him on the cheek and he gave me a crooked smile. I walked over to Gran who was already in the kitchen looking through cabinets. I was so excited I could barely breathe. I knew it was already too close to dawn, and we wouldn't be able to get Godric back tonight, but he may very well be standing in here with me this time tomorrow. I could hardly contain my anxiousness and excitement. I couldn't wait for the relief that would soon follow once he was safe with us again.

**×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×» ******ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

**A/N:** Thank you for your feedback! You guys rock!


	31. Violations

Thank you The Queen of Delicious for beta reading this story.

* * *

**×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×» ******ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

**Chapter 31: Violations**

**×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×» ******ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

**Nora**

Red. I saw red. For 200 years I was the only woman who mattered to Eric and Godric! 200 years they treat me like a fucking Queen before I left and now I'm nothing more than a nuisance! I hated this. I hated coming out of my daytime rest and thinking about this first. I wiped the tears away from my face. Not Important Nora! Tonight we save Godric! That's what is important.

Fuck! I heard a noise. _Thump! Thump! Thump!_ Against the wall. They are fucking in the next room! Does Eric not know what he is doing to me? I felt the blood tears streaking down my face. You're better than this Nora! Get it to-fucking-gether!

_Thump! Thump! Thump!_

I stood up and started pacing the bedroom.

Think! Think! There has to be something you can do! Okay, here's what I'll do. I'll go into the bedroom and make Eric remember what he is missing. Yes, once I show him what he's missing he'll be all too happy to get rid of that little… that little dinner platter. Yes, she's nothing more than a fucking morsel that needs to be ripped apart. God, I just want to rip into her, suck her dry, fuck her, and leave her a dead heap on the floor!

_Thump! Thump! THUMP!_

Ahhh! Fuck! Okay, what would Salome do? Yes, she'd use sex to get what she wants. I can do that too… I mean Eric used to love to fuck me. I hate that fucking fairy.

I patiently waited half an hour in my room for the thumping to stop. Then there was nothing, no noise. I put my ear against the wall. She was asleep. I could tell by her breathing. Humans never could handle Eric's insatiable appetite. Why is he even with her?

I don't know where he is… I can't hear him…

I took off all my clothes and slowly snuck out of my room and down the hall. Oh this is going to be good. Eric is going to love this.

**×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×» ******ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

**Eric**

I made love to Sookie upon coming out of my daytime slumber. I was surprised to find her on top of me kissing me when my eyes opened. There was still not much we could do regarding Godric with the sun still in the sky so we enjoyed ourselves for hours, basked in the comfort of one another. We burned off some of the anxiousness that stirred in our bodies. I loved that woman.

After making love to her she fell back asleep. I guess I wore my fiery little bonded out. I smiled smugly. I needed to build her stamina if she was going to handle both Godric and I at once.

There was not much for me to do except go into downtime. My mind had been so busy in my waking hours I needed to let it relax anyway. I needed to be at the top of my game tonight when I faced Edgington. Both Sookie and Godric's lives could depend on it. Not to mention Pamela and Nora. Everyone I love will be there. I could potentially loose everything in one fucking night. I pushed the thought away and let my mind drift into downtime as I lay beside my bonded on the bed.

Sometime later, about half an hour I calculated, I felt my mind stirring out of downtime. The corner of my lip twitched upward. I felt Sookie on top of me again. This could be fun. I kept half myself within that void of the downtime. I just wanted to enjoy the sensations.

I felt her kissing down my chest. I was still naked from our earlier exploits. She had full access to my body. I wanted to see what she was going to do when she thought I was in downtime. I left my body paralyzed and my eyes closed. I only brought myself enough out of the downtime to have the feeling of touch. I wanted to savor every caress from my Sookie.

I felt her lips and her hands moving down my body. Why were her hands so cold? Why was my bonded cold? She was always so warm. I loved that about her. I brought myself a little more out of downtime so I could open my eyes and look at her. I was slightly concerned about her temperature.

I felt her mouth go around my cock and I moaned in pleasure.

"Sookie," I said huskily as my eyes opened and I looked down at her.

Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!

"What the fuck!" I screamed. Nora was on top of me! I flew out from underneath her and tossed her across the room. She hit the wall with a hard thud.

"What?" Sookie said groggily sitting up in the bed. She saw Nora getting to her feet and covered herself. "Oh my god!"

I was in such a blind rage I moved without even thinking. I rushed toward Nora and slammed her hard, grabbing her by the throat.

"Eric," she croaked clutching at my hand. I had her pinned against the wall.

Sookie was now beside me with the blanket wrapped around her. "Eric, what is going on? Let her go."

I continued to squeeze Nora's throat.

"Eric!" Sookie put her hand on my shoulder and I looked at her. "Please, let her go."

I loosened my hold but didn't let the bitch go.

"Okay," Sookie said concerned. "Now tell me what is happening!"

How could I? How could I tell her that another woman just pleasured me and I thought it was Sookie. She would never forgive me. I knew enough about Sookie to know how hurt she would be.

"Why is Nora in here naked?"

"I'd like to know the same fucking thing!" I hissed.

"You didn't seem to mind when I had my mouth around your cock." Nora groaned.

"What?" Sookie screamed. "What is she talking about?" She was now looking at me with hurt in her eyes.

"I…" I began. I let go of Nora. "Get out! If I ever see you again I will deliver you the true death." I turned my back on her.

"Eric?" I heard Nora cry behind me.

"You have five seconds to be gone from my house before I kill you." I growled.

She sped away, leaving a moaning wail in her wake. Then Nora was gone.

"I am sorry, Sookie." I said squinting my eyes shut. My back was to her. I could not bear to look her in the eyes. I felt her hand on my back.

"Eric, just tell me what happened."

"I went into downtime. I thought you were on top of me. When I came out of downtime it was Nora. She was…" I sighed heavily and looked at the ground. "She was…"

"Shhh…" She wrapped her arms around me from behind. I felt her warmth engulf me and her calm over the bond. "You don't have to say it Eric."

"How can you forgive me for this, Sookie? She was pleasuring me."

"You thought it was me, Eric. You were in downtime and didn't have your senses to tell you otherwise. You. Have. Done. Nothing wrong!" She enunciated every word. "You were violated."

"The first mistake I made was bringing Nora along. I knew she would be a problem from the moment I spoke to her in the driveway." I turned around and faced her. "The truth is I wanted her to help us save Godric. We need all the strength we can get and she's nearly 400 years old. Now it's only Pam and I. Pam is barely a century old."

"You have me too, Eric. Don't forget about that."

"Trust me. Every second I think about how you will be there in danger."

"Okay. Let's forget about Nora. Don't we have a phone call to make?" She told me.

I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her against me. "Yes," I said inhaling the scent from her hair. "Let's get dressed and make the call."

**×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×» ******ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

**Angur/Alan**

_Shut the fuck up. Get out of my fucking head!_

_You shut the fuck up. It was my head first._ The voice echoed in my mind.

_And now it is mine. It is time you realize that and be silent!_

_You will never win. I will always be here. Scratching and clawing and driving you to insanity!_

The voice in my head was incessant, never-ending. It would not fucking go away! Why did I not leave my maker a vial of my blood as most progenies did? If I had been wiser I would have done so, and I would now be enjoying my own body instead of some fucking host that was required because I was resurrected with Godric's blood instead of my own.

"Get up." I said to Godric who was still lying on the ground in a weakened state from the night before. The maker-tie was finally re-established.

He slowly rose to his feet, glowering at me.

I smiled with fangs out. "Not much you can do now is there?" I taunted.

_You can not win against Godric. He will destroy you._

"Shut the fuck up!" I screamed. I looked at Godric who was staring at me with a raised eyebrow. "Do not look at me!"

He continued to stare, with those eyes, full of hate and rage and disgust. I despised those fucking eyes.

"I command it! Do not look at me!" He slowly turned his head to the side.

_He destroyed you once, he will do it again._

I punched myself in the head. "I said be silent!"

"I have not spoken." Godric said, still looking to the side curiously. I could see those wheels in his brain turning. I could not let him figure out what was happening inside me. His intelligence has grown since I last knew him. He seemed so ancient now. It was a sight to behold. I almost felt pride. But my hatred ran deeper. I will make him pay for what he did to me. But the pride… it was also welling inside me. I wanted him. I wanted him to be mine again. Why could I not make him see that he could be mine again?

"Look at me," I commanded.

His head turned back to me and our eyes locked. The hate, the rage, the contempt, it brewed deep within him. I could make him see! I grabbed him and pushed him against the wall. I smashed my lips to his.

He pushed against me, and I smiled. My maker hold over him was strong. It did not matter how old he was, his strength could never be greater than his maker. I hissed when he turned his face to the side so I could not kiss him.

I put my forehead against his shoulder. "Why do hate me, Godric?"

"You are vile," he hissed.

_He is right. You are vile._ The voice taunted.

"I loved you." I said desperately. "I love you still. Tell me you love me still."

"You represent all that I hate, all that is wrong. I can never love you."

"I command it!" I bellowed. "Tell me you love me!"

"I love you." Godric said in a monotone.

"You do not mean it though! I command you to love me!" I growled, looking at the side of his face as he kept it turned away from me. His eyes were now closed and his teeth clenched as if he could not bear my touching him.

"You know that you cannot command feelings."

_Hahaha._ The laughter of the voice rang in my head. _Pathetic._

I slammed my fist into the wall beside Godric's head.

I stepped back away from him. "Get on your hands and knees, Godric."

He turned his head and looked at me without moving. "No."

"Get on your fucking hands and knees NOW!" I screamed. "I command it!"

_If you do this he will never forgive you. You will loose him forever._

Godric stepped away from the wall slowly. "Wait." I said. He looked at me. "I will not force you. You will come to me when you are ready."

"I will never come to you unless it is to rip your head from your body." His fangs were out fully now. He was angry. I forgot how formidable my child looked when he was angry.

"Get dressed. You will be joining us upstairs for a meal. I have a delectable little morsel for you to feed upon. I will await you upstairs. Be in the feeding hall in 10 minutes. I command it."

I walked out of the basement and went to the feeding hall to wait with Russell. I might not be able to make my child love me again with a maker's command but he would love me. I would start by giving him the gift of blood.

10 minutes later Godric was walking into the feeding hall. He was fully dressed in the clothes I left him. He still looked awful. The skin on his arms and legs were in shreds from his silver bindings. His body seemed almost withered away from the spell. I would take care of my child and he would love me again.

_You are an idiot. He will never love you._

I growled at the voice.

"Godric, my child, come." I said holding my hand out to him. He stood in the doorway without moving. "My gods! Do I have to end every statement with 'I command it?' You are weak. You need to feed."

"Why is he still alive? He has no more use." Russell said as he lounged on a couch with Talbot. "We already checked the farmhouse and the safe house. There was nothing at either. He doesn't know where the fucking stone is."

"Because I want it so!" I screamed. "Godric, come to me."

"Fuck you." He spat.

"Come here," I laughed. "I command it."

He started walking toward me, glowering at me, his lip in a snarl. It pained me to see him hate me so much.

_It's because you are disgusting._

"Shut the fuck up!" Everyone looked at me and I cleared my throat. "Bring in the human."

Godric watched as a woman about 18 years old was brought into the room.

"This is my gift to you, my child." I said taking the human and petting her hair. She was shaking. Good. Fear always tasted better. My child would love it. I took the human woman by the hand and led her over to Godric. "Now feed upon her. You need to heal. I command it."

"Girl, are you here against your will?" Godric said to the human.

"Oh my gods! Why are you talking to it?" I yelled. "It's your food. What is wrong with you?"

"We do not take unwilling humans anymore." Godric said. "We live in equality with the humans."

"Yes, the Great Revelation. Russell has told me all about that debacle. I don't give a fuck. Humans are food. I taught you this! Have you disregarded all that I taught you?"

"Yes!" Godric hissed. "You are insane."

_He's right. You are one crazy son of a bitch._

I pushed the human woman toward Godric and she screamed. "I command you to eat it! Drain it dry!"

_Bad move!_

_Shut the fuck up. You are nothing more than a newborn._

"I command you to drain the life from it!" I screamed.

Godric's eyebrows scrunched up as if he fucking cared. He looked at the woman with a sorrowful expression. What is wrong with him? Why is he acting this way?

"Please don't do this," the woman pleaded in a sob as she fell to her knees and looked up at Godric, her hands in front of her chin as if she was praying to her God. Humans are so pathetic.

Godric fell to his knees in front of her, unable to fight my maker command. I smiled in victory. He looked over at me. "It is not necessary to take to her life. I will feed but I ask this of you. Do not force me to take her life."

_You should grant his request. It could earn you brownie points._

"What the fuck is a brownie?" I yelled.

"I haven't seen a brownie in centuries. Nasty little creatures." Russell chuckled. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Never mind," I hissed. "Drain her dry, Godric! Bite her neck now! I command it!"

His fangs slid out and he moved toward the woman. His eyes were closed as if he did not want to see this wonderful experience. What the fuck. The woman stood to her feet and ran away from him.

My fangs excitedly slid out. "I command you to chase her. Drain her! Kill her!" I pointed toward the woman as she ran.

The woman sobbed and cried as she ran across the room. Godric stood to his feet and rushed toward her, grabbing her by the arms and facing her towards him.

"Please forgive me." He said with a sorrowful expression.

"Please don't!" the woman screamed right before his fangs penetrated her neck. I watched as my child pulled her blood from her body. He cradled her in his arms as if he was trying to comfort her. He sank to the ground, holding her protectively in his arms. I watched as the woman's life slowly drained from her. Gods I loved to see this.

Her spark was soon gone and Godric released her neck, lifting his chin with a hiss, blood running down his face. My child loved it! He loved my gift. I knew he would.

To my ever fucking surprise and disgust he pulled the woman into his arms and rocked her, holding her tightly to his chest.

"I'm so sorry," He whispered. I looked at his fucking face which was covered in blood tears as he buried his nose in her hair. He didn't even know her. She was just some woman I plucked off the streets.

My lip curled up. "What has happened to you in my absence, Godric?" I shook my head, hardly able to believe his behavior.

_Very bad move!_ The voice echoed so loudly in my mind that I could hardly hear my own thoughts.

I grabbed my head in desperation and hunched over, beating my skull, trying to beat the soul that rattled around inside me. It never relented, it never gave me peace, it was always there, taunting me, driving me insane!

Then something hit me, so hard that I felt like a tree had fallen on me. I was pinned to the ground. I knew not what was happening. Had the voice taken control of my body now?

No. I looked up. It was Godric on top of me, punching my face. He hit me so hard it dislocated my jaw from my skull and I could not speak. Smart. Now I could not command him off of me, at least not for a few seconds, until it healed.

I could hear Russell and Talbot laughing, as if this was a good source of entertainment for them.

_Russell's soul is just as rotten as yours._

Godric dug his fingers into my eye sockets and pulled out one eye. Fuck! I needed to push him off of me before he ripped my new body apart. He slammed his fist into my jaw again just as it began to heal. Broken again. Fuck. He raised his fists high in the air, clutching them together like a sledge hammer, and brought them down on my face, crushing it in.

Is Russell just going to sit there and watch him tear me apart?

Then the phone started ringing.

"Hello," Russell said loudly with a laugh as he answered his cell phone.

Godric continued to bellow out angrily in a blood drunken rage, as he beat my face in.

_Good job dumb ass. You've killed us both. I told you he would destroy you._

**×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×» ******ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

**Sookie**

Eric had the phone on speaker. This was it. We were finally going to negotiate with Russell for Godric.

When Russell answered the phone I could hear Godric in the background yelling angrily. My heart fell to my stomach. Was he being tortured?

"Edgington," Eric hissed. "What are you doing to Godric?"

"Ah I guess the cat's out of the bag. You figured out he's alive did you?"

"I will rip you apart!" I heard Godric scream in the background. "I will tear your head from you body as I did the first time."

"Too bad you're missing the entertainment here." Russell said. "Your maker is worked up into quite the frenzy right now, giving Angur the beating of his life. It's quite hilarious."

"Let me talk to him!" I said exasperated. "I want to know he's okay!"

"Now why would I do that, little girl?" Edgington laughed. "Godric won't survive the night. Once he is done with his temper tantrum, he will meet the true death as he has wanted to for centuries. He's too much of a risk as evidence by his current blood rage."

"I have the stone. If you want it you will not touch him." Eric growled.

"You have my attention." Russell said seriously. "What do you propose?"

"A trade. Godric for the stone." Eric said.

"Enough," Russell screamed, his mouth slightly away from the phone. "Godric, I have your child on the phone. If you want to see him again you will stop what you are doing right now."

Godric continued to scream in the background. I could hear flesh ripping.

"Eric, I'm putting the phone on speaker. If you can manage to calm your maker down I might be convinced to listen to your proposal. You're on speaker now."

"Godric!" Eric said loudly.

"Godric!" I screamed. "Godric, oh my god Godric! Are you okay?"

The yelling in the background stopped.

"Eric? Sookie?" I heard a soft voice.

"Silence!" Russell barked. "Everyone will be silent or I will not listen to The Northman's proposal."

I could hear someone moaning in the background.

"Northman, I will agree to trade Godric for the stone on one condition."

"What is your condition?" Eric asked.

"We make the trade here at my estate, outside in the moonlight. In four hours."

"I agree. But I have a demand of my own."

"State your demand." Edgington hissed.

"I want to talk to Godric."

"Declined."

The phone clicked and there was a dial tone.

I looked at Eric with wide eyes. "I knew he was alive!" I said jumping to my feet.

Eric smiled at me. "Yes, Godric is alive! And it sounds like he is giving them hell!" He laughed.

"We have four hours! Four hours and we'll have Godric back!" I grabbed him around the neck.

"I don't think it will be as easy as you think."

"The re-connection of the maker-tie obviously didn't work though! I mean Russell said Godric was giving Angur the beating of his life. He wouldn't be able to do it if there was a maker-tie would he?"

"Usually no. But Godric is opportunistic and cunning. He may have taken advantage of a situation and incapacitated Angur from being able to command him. There are so many variables. We should not rule out that Angur has control over him."

"If Angur does have control over him what does that mean? I mean what could happen?"

"He could very well command Godric to attack us when we make the trade. We would never survive an attack against both Godric and Russell. I have no idea what sort of strength Angur will have."

"Okay so what if say Godric is forced to attack us? I will blast him with my light and reverse any curses."

"The maker-tie is not a curse though. It was already there. The curse was the absence of the tie. It has merely been re-established."

"I can blast Angur with my fae magic and knock him out of his host's body. That is a witch spell."

"Yes, that would most likely work." Eric said in thought. "I still think you should blast Godric if something goes wrong. I really don't know Sookie. It may break the maker-tie. There are just too many variables. This resurrection is unprecedented. I don't know enough about to understand how it works."

"Okay so tell me how a normal resurrection works. Do you know about those?"

"A normal resurrection using one's own blood. It's pretty simple really. You just have a witch cast a spell over the blood and the vampire is manifested from the blood, in his own body. But we know that a host had to be used for this resurrection since they used Godric's blood instead of Angur's."

"Why did Godric never tell you about it?"

"There are so many things to learn Sookie. It would be like asking why a human parent never taught their child how to… say grow a tomato."

"A tomato?"

"Yes, it was the first thing I thought of." He shrugged. "Maybe it never came up. Maybe the parent thought it was unimportant."

"I think I understand."

"It is impossible to expect a maker to give every piece of knowledge he has to his child just as it is impossible to expect a human parent to give all their knowledge to their human child."

"Okay, so say everything goes smoothly and we make the trade…"

"Very unlikely, but I'm listening," he said.

"Which stone do we give Russell? One has the letter 'N' on it and the other has the letter 'B' on it. I don't know what the third stone had on it."

"It was an 'L'" He said in thought.

"An 'L'?" I asked, my eyes widening.

"Yes, an 'L'. I remember seeing it before I shattered it. I didn't know what it meant at the time. Still don't"

"BNL… NBL… LBN… do the letters spell anything?"

"No, not in any language I know of."

"I wonder if they stand for a word, maybe the first letter of a word. Or maybe they are an acronym for something?"

"The only one that worked was the 'L' stone. That has to be significant. Did your Grandmother bring the case they came in?"

I got up and walked over to the dresser. "Yes," I said retrieving it. I walked back over to him and handed him the case.

He opened it and tore the foam out the stones had sat in. He turned the case over looking over every inch of it. Then he opened it back up and tore out the cloth lining that was under the foam. Under the cloth lay a single piece of square paper. He lifted it up and showed it to me.

"It's in my handwriting." I gasped. Two words were written on the paper. DESTROY LILITH.

"Lilith…" Eric whispered.

"The 'L' stands for Lilith. Why is my handwriting on this? I never wrote this."

"I do not know," Eric said.

This was a big clue. What did Lilith have to do with any of this? How in the world did I write this note? Did my other half write it and I didn't know about it since I didn't have her memories. That made no sense. It would have been in the show.

"Okay so the 'L' stands for a name. So could the 'N' and 'B' be names too maybe?"

"Perhaps. There's no time to figure it out right now. We just have to pick a stone and hope it's the right choice. We must prepare to leave for Jackson."

**×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×» ******ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

**Lorena**

"I don't want a fucking Tru-Blood! Give me the good stuff!" I screamed at the bartender.

The nasty Werewolf growled and slid my drink across to me. I picked it up and chugged it. I'm going to need my strength. I had plans. Big plans. I had been doing a little research. Turns out Sookie Stackhouse wasn't just any human. Yea I had connections. I had ways of finding things out.

I looked over at the entrance way of Josephine's bar and my eyes widened. I couldn't fucking believe it. Nora Gainesborough came in looking like a whipped dog. She walked right up beside me and ordered a real meal. My wheels started turning.

"Hi," I said holding out my hand. "I'm Lorena."

She looked down at my hand and picked up her drink, ignoring me. Fucking bitch.

"You're Nora Gainesborough aren't you? Your maker is Godric. Your sibling is Northman."

She looked over at me. "I have no sibling as far as I'm concerned. I haven't spoken to my maker in almost two centuries. What of it?"

A smile formed on my face. "Perhaps we could help each other." I said carefully.

She faced me with her whole body. "I am older than you by at least a century. I can smell your age. So be warned. What do you want?"

I took a sip of my drink and sat it back on the counter. "I merely want to be friends."

"Stop with the games." She hissed.

"Sookie Stackhouse," I growled. "She killed my fucking child Bill Compton."

Her eyes widened and her lip snarled up. "That fairy stole my maker and brother away from me."

"Then I suppose we can help each other after all." I said excitedly. Nora knew Sookie was a fairy. This confirmed the information I had gained. I took the lemon out of my pocket and sat it on the counter.

"What is that?" Nora said looking at the lemon.

"Fairy's are fatally allergic to lemons." I sneered.

"What are you planning? I will not hurt Eric or Godric." She whispered in a hiss.

"Of course not. I wouldn't dream of it. Let's go somewhere private and talk more. Shall we?" I said getting up.

"I will listen to what you have to say."

She followed me out of Josephine's. Yes, things were coming together nicely.

**×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×» ******ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

**A/N: **Thank you for the feedback!


	32. The Secret Weapon

Thank you The Queen of Delicious for beta reading this story.

* * *

**×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×» ******ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

**Chapter 32: The Secret Weapon**

**×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×» ******ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

**Sookie**

The warm breeze rustled the leaves in the trees around me and blew into my face causing a stinging tear to flow down my cheek. Those trees served as my cover, and the wind blowing toward me hid my scent. I crouched behind a large tree trunk, hugging the bark as if it were my shield.

I peered through the trees that hid me, and looked out into the manicured lawn in front of Edgington's mansion. I felt a sense of foreboding. Eric and Pam stood in the center of the lawn alone as the silent night held its breath. They waited while the night stilled in anticipation, as if every creature and every creepy crawl knew the significance of this moment.

As the minutes passed, my heart beat in brutal agony. I took shallow breaths, afraid that the noise would alert our enemies who had yet to show themselves. I was far away, across the lawn and behind the trees, but I was painfully aware of how heightened a vampires senses were.

This was the plan for me, to wait in the trees while Eric and Pam confronted Edgington to make the trade. I was the secret weapon and would only come out if the moment required it.

I silently gasped as the door to the mansion opened and four figures stepped out into the night. The first to step out was Russell Edgington. He was smiling as if this was a happy occasion and he was merely meeting old friends.

My heart beat heavily in my chest and my stomach twisted into knots when I saw Godric behind him. Oh god! He looked awful. His clothes were clean but he was covered in dried blood and grime. I wanted to look away, the pain was palpable, but I couldn't tear my eyes away.

I don't how he knew, there was no way he could smell me, but for a fraction of a second our eyes met and I saw a deep sadness sweep his features which was soon replaced by raging anger. He was angry that I was there! He was afraid I'd be harmed. It was no secret how protective Godric was, but it only strengthened my resolve. I would do anything to save him and that included putting my life at risk.

Behind Godric was Alan Nut-sucker, walking onto the lawn as if he was his own personal god. That man was responsible for everything that has gone wrong since I came here. He had been meddling in our lives since I first stepped into his office, feeding information to Edgington and serving as his lackey. I blamed him just as much as Russell for Godric captivity and torture.

My heart beat rapidly when I saw a woman come out last. That must be Angur! That must be his host! She was the one I had to blast to knock Angur out of the body and send him back to hell! It made sense he would have a woman as his next body. According to Eric he was a perverted pig who preyed on boys and men.

I heard the crumpling of leaves behind me, and I quickly turned ready to fight whatever was sneaking up on me. My face turned pale as I saw who it was. I pressed my back against the tree trunk and raised my hand, ready to smite!

"Sookie," Nora whispered walking up to me slowly, her hands raised in the air. "I'm not here to cause trouble."

"Why are you here?" I whispered angrily.

"Godric is my maker. Eric might not want me here, but I have as much right as him to help free Godric."

I raised my hand higher as she took another step towards me. I didn't trust that woman. She had tried to manipulate Eric, violated him, and she was a Sanguinista.

"Sookie, please. I know I've made mistakes and I regret that. Please give me another chance. Please hear what I have to say before you form an opinion of me."

"You have two minutes," I hissed under my breath.

"You have to understand, I was with Godric and Eric for two centuries. We had a very close relationship. It was hard for me to accept that they found a bonded. But I have thought about it, and I realize now that I must accept this change. I just want them to be happy. I should have never done what I did to Eric last night. I'm so fucking stupid." She put her face in her hands and started silently sobbing. "It's just that I love him and I was scared for him, but it's not the kind of love you think. I have my own lover, Sookie. I love Salome. I was in such an emotional mess when I thought Godric had met the true death. I wasn't thinking properly. Please forgive me, Sookie. Please give me another chance to prove to you that I can be a worthy ally."

"I just don't know if I can trust you, Nora. Not after everything that has happened."

"I know it will take time. But I'm willing to earn your trust if you are willing to give this a try." She had blood tears covering her face as she spoke. "I want to help save Godric as much as you do."

I didn't say a word. I didn't know what to say. I wasn't sure I could take the risk.

She took another step towards me. "I have information." She said desperately. "A vampire approached me last night who is named Lorena. She is Bill Compton's maker."

"I know who she is," I said as my heart skipped a beat.

"She knows that you killed Bill Compton. She wanted me to help bring you down, Sookie."

"What did she tell you?" I asked, my eyes going wider.

"She wants to kill you. She has it all planned out. I know everything she is planning. I pretended I would help her so I could find out what she was going to do. She wants to lure you away from Eric during the day and capture you. She told me about the torture she has planned. She has lemons and iron and knows you are part fairy. Why would I come to you and tell you this if I wasn't on your side?"

I nodded and lowered my hand. "Thank you for telling me about this, Nora." I remember Claudine telling me last time we met at the safe house for a training session that I was most surely allergic to lemons and iron now that I was part fairy. Too many of my enemies already knew about this weakness. I still wasn't sure if I could count Nora as one among my friends.

"She has something really big planned for you, Sookie. I don't know all the details yet because she didn't trust me enough yet to tell me. That's why I'm here. I want to help save Godric and see what he wants me to do. I figure he'll want me to go back in under cover and figure out what Lorena is planning. But we have to save him first. I'm leaving this in your hands, Sookie. If you tell me to leave right now, I will. You are his bonded and I will respect your decision, but you and I both know that you need me to help save Godric tonight if something goes wrong with the trade."

"Okay, Nora. I will trust you tonight. But I'm warning you if you try anything, Godric and Eric will never forgive you."

"Don't worry, Sookie. I want to make this right. I want their forgiveness and I believe helping tonight will earn it."

"We need to watch the exchange from here. We need to make sure that everything goes smoothly. If it doesn't we will intervene."

"Got it." She said stepping up beside me and peering out towards the gathering on the lawn. I turned and followed her gaze.

"Why are they standing so far apart? They are practically standing on opposite sides of the lawn."

"They're talking at this point. Trying to agree on how to make the trade."

"You can hear them talking? They have to be 100 yards away from each other. Damn vampires have good hearing."

"Edgington is telling Eric that if he tries anything funny he will kill Godric."

"Oh god." I whispered.

"Don't worry," Nora said. "It is idle posturing. He wants that stone. You can tell by his body language. He's very nervous."

I looked over at Nora who was staring out at the proceedings with a look of determination on her face. She wanted her maker to be okay as much as I did. Despite what she might think of me or her jealousy, we were bound by a common goal, and I knew she wouldn't screw this up. I still didn't trust her though.

**×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×» ******ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

**Eric**

I stared at Edgington across the lawn, and my lip curled in disdain. Once we got Godric back we would hunt him and every last one of his underlings until the world was rid of them. He knew this too. That is why there was no doubt in my mind that this would not be as easy as I hoped.

I looked over at Godric and was appalled at the state he was in. Not just physically but I saw how dejected he looked. He stared back at me angrily. He was angry that I had come to save him. He wanted to face the true death without bringing any harm to me or any of our blood-line. But then I saw his eyes soften. He knew that Edgington would be an eternal enemy and I had made the right choice. If there was going to be a war I would need Godric fighting at my side. We needed his strength to win. This would be the first of many battles unless we managed to end it here tonight once and for all.

My eyes fell to Alan Nut, and I immediately knew that he was not Alan Nut at all. He was the host. His face was partially crushed in from the beating Godric had given him when we called last night. I only hoped that Sookie knew the same thing. But I knew there was no way she would be able to see his face from her position, or if she would even be able to realize that this was a sign that he was Angur. There were other signs too that Sookie would never be able to know. The manner in which Alan now carried himself was imperious and pompous, complete opposite of the uncertain and frightened way that the previous occupant of the body carried himself.

"You, Northman, will approach the center point of our positions and hand the stone to Godric who will bring it to me. Once the stone is in my possession I will release the Gaul," Edgington said across the lawn.

I knew that Godric's connection with Angur had successfully been re-established. If it hadn't Godric could easily fly away with Pam and I close behind. They had nothing else to hold him there. Things were going to get very ugly, but I had no choice. My options were limited. I could either leave now with Pam, or we could see this through and try to kill Angur. My secret weapon still lay in wait in the trees. If she is able to blast Angur, who resides within Alan Nut's body, then they will have no hold over Godric.

"Very well," I called across the lawn.

"I don't like this, Eric," Pam said, grabbing my arm as I started to make my way forward.

"There is no turning back now," I told her quietly. "We knew this might happen. That is why Sookie is here."

I turned and began walking forward. My eyes were on my maker as he stepped out and made his way towards me, his expression stoic and calm as ever. I had no idea what he was thinking or feeling. It felt so empty without the bond between us.

**×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×» ******ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

**Godric**

My heart soared at the sight of Eric, but then anger overwhelmed me. He took it upon himself to come here, to save me. If he met the true death because of me, I would never forgive myself. I had felt a presence in the woods to the side of the property, and when I looked my face darkened, for in the woods lay in wait my true love, Sookie. I became enraged that Eric had been so careless and brought her. How could he put her in such danger? She is but a fragile human who required our vigilance and protection. Bringing her should not have been an option. Then I remembered that she was now immortal, fae magic running through her veins, and it occurred to me that she had as much right to be here as I had to save her if she were in danger. But my protective nature was unrelenting and my love for her was endless.

After a short exchange of words it was decided that I would meet Eric in the middle to retrieve the stone. I started to hope that things might go well indeed. So far, no aggressive moves had been made by Edgington or Angur. The witch Kate also stood with us in her glamour state, compelled to protect Edgington if need be.

As I stepped away from my captors towards Eric, Angur grabbed me by the arm and whispered in my ear. "Once you have the stone within your possession, I command you, Godric, to destroy the Northman. Deliver him a death of both pain and slow agony. Kill him with your bare hands. You are not to speak a word until I give you permission."

I frowned. I had expected something of this nature from Angur, but for him to not even allow me to apologize to my child for the harm I was to bring him was truly cruel in the most sickening way. I must convey with my eyes the danger Eric is in. My child will know of the plot against him if he only reads the signs. We have inferred each others thoughts for centuries.

I began walking towards Eric, he had already taken a few steps in my direction. I saw his eyebrows raise as I looked upon him, willing him to understand what was happening. He knew something was wrong and he stopped a few feet before the middle, painfully aware of the danger that vibrated in the air. I continued walking towards him, compelled by the maker command, my face etched in regret and apology.

That is when he knew, knew that I was set upon him. He took a quick step back, and I tried with every bone in my body to fight the command, my face contorted in pain as I fought it. It was no use.

I was on him in an instant. He fell backwards to the ground, his eyes widening and his lips parted. I ripped the stone from his palm and put it in my pocket. I tried to speak, to tell him to go, to flee. But no words would come, Angur made sure of that. I heard them laughing behind me.

I lifted my fist high in the air and it came crashing down…


	33. One Vampire, Six Vampire, Red Vampire, B

Thank you The Queen of Delicious for beta reading this story.

* * *

**×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×» ******ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

**Chapter 33: One Vampire, Six Vampire, Red Vampire, Bitch Vampire**

**×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×» ******ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

**Sookie**

"Crap!" I screamed. This was it! Godric was attacking Eric! He was on top of him faster than my eyes could see. The adrenaline rushed through my veins, and the scene played out before me in almost slow motion. My mind raced as I turned to Nora. "Angur is controlling Godric! We have to step in. He'll kill Eric!"

I didn't wait for her to respond. I ran out of the trees into the edge of the clearing. I didn't stop there. I kept running towards Edgington, Alan, and the woman that Angur possessed. I was half way there before they turned to me. I saw the surprise on Edgington's and Alan's face but my hand was already in the air, pointed towards the female Angur.

I let out a mighty roar as I unleashed my fae magic on Angur, willing every bit of skill I had learned from my training sessions with Claudine.

She stumbled and fell backwards causing me to stop in my tracks. The surroundings were still moving in slow motion around me. It was the adrenaline affecting my mind, making me think quickly which made events seem slower.

I nearly sighed in relief as the woman looked around in surprise and shock. She quickly got to her feet in confusion. Of course she was confused! I just released her from her possession. That is when her thoughts bombarded my mind, and I knew she was no vampire, and if she wasn't a vampire Angur could not possess her body. This can't be happening. Where is Angur? He must be hiding somewhere out of sight.

I began to panic as I took a step backwards. Where the hell is Nora? Godric was on top of Eric, and I turned to look just in time to see his fist slamming down into Eric's face, causing the Viking to scream, "fader, no!"

Everything was falling apart! I started to run towards them and saw that Pamela had already grabbed Godric from behind, trying to pull him off of Eric, but it was no use. He was too strong.

"Godric stop!" I knew it wouldn't do any good. I grabbed him from behind with Pam and that's when I saw his face. His eyes were closed and blood tears were flowing down his cheeks. He was killing his child and couldn't stop himself! We had to do something.

"Hit him with your fae magic, Sookie!" I heard Pam scream as she went flying backwards. I had no idea what was happening with Edgington, Alan and the woman on the other side of the lawn, but I heard Edgington scream in sickening pain.

I stepped away from the scuffle on the ground. It was no scuffle, Godric was tearing Eric apart! I lifted my hand to blast Godric and that's when something very big and very furry slammed into me. I went flying several feet and shook my head in a dazed mess.

"Nora!" I screamed. "Help me with the Werewolf!" I looked towards the trees to see her running towards me just as the Werewolf stood to his feet and growled at me with snarling fangs. "Stop the Werewolf so I can blast Godric!" I said as I heard Nora's feet quickly approaching me.

"Eric!" Nora screamed running right past me and the wolf to the fight still going on with Godric. She could care less about the situation I was in. The Werewolf jumped on me again and bit my shoulder.

I let out a shrieking scream from the pain, and I was sure my arm was broken. Pam was my savior, she came running over and grabbed the Werewolf around the neck, but as suddenly as she was there so were four other wolves. They swarmed her in a heap and dog piled her, literally.

The chocolate! I reached in my pocket and grabbed the half eaten package of m &amp; m's. This is why I had brought them! Claudine had told me Werewolves couldn't resist eating chocolate and they were just as allergic to it as fairies were to lemons.

I started pelting the chocolate at the Werewolves with my good arm. They almost immediately smelled it and released Pam who was cussing and spitting mad and they jumped on the candies, snapping at each other as they fought over them. The first one fell on its side in a whimpering mess and Pam picked them off one by one, breaking their necks.

"Sookie," she said running up to me. "Are you okay?"

"I think my arm is broken."

She helped me to my feet. "Did you blast Angur? Godric is going to kill Eric." I heard Eric scream out in pain again as Godric's fist came down on his shoulder.

"It didn't work." I said as she helped me hobble towards Godric. "I'll have to blast Godric and hope it at least breaks the maker command temporarily."

I lifted my hand and unleashed my fae magic on Godric. He immediately stopped hitting Eric. "My child! Forgive me, my child." He sobbed throwing his arms around Eric whose face was now covered in blood.

I closed my eyes in bliss as my mind was engulfed with the presence of Godric once again from our re-connected blood-bond and I knew that Eric must be feeling the same thing. It felt as if a warm blanket covered me and I was whole. When I blasted Godric it had reversed the severed spell connection that a witch had cast.

"It worked!" I whispered. That is when things took a very dark turn. I heard a voice from behind me speak in a language I didn't understand. It was the unmistakable voice of Alan Nut and that's when I realized he was possessed by Angur.

I turned to him, ready to blast but there was a herd of vampires on top of me. All the vampires I cared about, and one I didn't like so much.

Pamela was holding one of my arms and Nora was holding the other. Eric and Godric were kneeling beside me, their fangs bared.

"No!" Eric screamed.

"I can't stop it!" Godric hissed angrily.

"Blast Nut!" Pam screamed.

"Please, no not this!" Nora said in suppressed glee.

"Nora, Godric released you long ago. Why is the command compelling you to hold down Sookie?"

Nora looked over at Pam and smiled and that's when I knew that Angur commanded Godric to command Eric to command Pam and they were all being forced to attack me. The command from Angur was going on down the blood-line like a domino effect and none of them could control themselves.

"I do not know Pam." Nora said, doing a bad job of trying to act forlorn. "For some reason I am being forced by Godric's maker-command as well."

Nora was holding my good arm. The one I needed to lift to blast Angur who I now knew was in Alan Nut-suckers body. I had no idea where Edgington was but I could still hear his vague screams somewhere in the background.

Godric looked away from Nora and down into my eyes. "Sookie, oh Sookie. I'm so sorry, my love. Please forgive me, I have no control over what I do." The tears flowed down his face as he lowered himself to my neck, fangs dangerously bared.

I looked over at Eric. "Fight it, Sookie." He choked. "You must blast him. I cannot bear your death. Please don't allow me to be the one who delivers it."

Then his fangs were sinking into my flesh along with Godric's.

**×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×» ******ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

**Nora**

It was one of the best moments of my life when I felt Godric once again over the maker-child bond. I heard the command come over the bond to me and Eric to drain Sookie and for Eric to command Pamela. The command was not in words when it was given over a bond like that. It was as if we just knew what our maker wanted and carried out his orders. Most vampires didn't have this ability. Godric was one of the few who was powerful enough to command a child in this manner.

There was no doubt in my mind that Godric was giving a command that he did not like. His strong feelings of dismay and crushing regret told me that. Angur was forcing his hand. I always respected Angur, even though I never met him personally until this night. We held some of the same ideologies about humans and I planned to get to know him better when this was over. He was a part of my blood-line after all.

Even though I still heard Godric's command I was not compelled to follow through with it since he had released me long ago. But my fader gave the order so I would carry it out anyway because I am a good child and I was determined to prove it to him.

When it was over he probably would not be happy with me, but some day he would see it was for the best. It was dangerous, this Sookie thing that had somehow bewitched him and Eric. She was too powerful, powerful enough to destroy my maker if she desired to do so.

Yes, it must die.

She will someday be the true death of my maker and brother. Even though they wish her to live, this was for the best. They would thank me for this.

"I can't stop myself." I said to my blood-line as they held the Sookie thing. "She must have made the bond like new when she blasted you fader!"

Godric was not looking at me or acknowledging me as I spoke and that hurt like hell. Why was he punishing me? Eric and Pam were doing the same thing as me.

"I love you fader!" I said desperately.

He still did not look upon me but instead chose to speak to the creature we held down, giving her his apologies as blood tears flowed down his face.

Why should he apologize for anything he does? He is a powerful vampire and it sickened me to see her have this hold over him. She made him weak.

I would make him strong again by making sure she died this night. Perhaps he would be so distraught and angry at the world for the loss of his bonded and he would fall into a pit of hate. Perhaps, that hate would bring us together again in our shared disgust of humanity. We could live together again, killing everything in our way as I know he once did long before he made me. Maybe he would even rejoin the Sanguinista.

I wish I knew that side of him. It must have been a sight to behold to see him so powerful and feared. Many feared him, even to this night for that period in his unlife. He was once a great leader in the faction that I was a part of. Why couldn't he see that I only aspired to be like him? Why couldn't he see that I only wished to follow in his footsteps?

I gasped in euphoric pleasure as I watched Godric's fangs pierce its neck and then I could not resist.

"I want its blood." I said before my fangs sank in the fairy too.

**×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×» ******ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

**Eric**

I squeezed my eyes tightly shut. I could not bear to kill my bonded. This would destroy me, it would destroy us all.

I never thought that it would come to this, all of us commanded to destroy Sookie. She was powerful and Angur had seen the danger she presented when he realized that she could use her magic to expel him from Nut's body.

I sobbed into her neck as I drew in her blood and I ran my hand through her hair to soothe her.

I could hear Godric sobbing beside me as well.

My mind quickly raced as I tried to think of a way out but I knew not what to do. My heart broke as I heard Sookie crying under me, aware that her life was ebbing away.

Godric and I lifted her and pulled her into our laps and we both wrapped our arms around our bonded.

That is when I realized that Nora too was attached to Sookie by fang. It enraged me even though I knew that Godric had commanded his children to drain her over the maker bond, forced to do so by Angur. His command had only told me to have Pam assist so she was not draining Sookie, only holding her broken arm, trying to do as little damage as possible.

What enraged me the most about Nora draining Sookie was that she was ripping her neck, tearing flesh and causing Sookie to scream out in pain.

I reached out with one hand and took a fist full of Nora's hair, causing her to release her hold on Sookie and grab my hand, but her fangs remained in Sookie and she began draining her faster.

In that moment I hated Nora and I would forever hate her for this.


	34. Battlefield Jackson

Thank you The Queen of Delicious for beta reading this story.

* * *

**×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×» ******ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

**Chapter 34: Battlefield Jackson**

**×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×» ******ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

**Sookie**

They always say your life flashes before your eyes at the moment of your death, that dark moment when you begin to slip away into oblivion as your consciousness realizes this is the end. Maybe that is true in most cases, but it was not true for me, rather it wasn't my whole life that flashed before my eyes. It was only the time I spent in the True Blood Universe, as I journeyed and adventured with Eric and Godric. Those were the memories that flashed before my eyes, because that is when my life truly began.

From that auspicious day that Alan Nut pushed me through the portal up to the horrific nightmare I now found myself in, I saw it all, like some roaring rapid crashing through my mind.

I could hear noises in the background, grief-filled laments, as if I were listening from the bottom of a deep blue sea. They were so distant and jumbled and obscured, and the self-loathing I felt from my vampires over the bond was harshly acrid.

That was the worse part of it—being able to feel their emotions over the bond. Whoever said vampires were emotionless creatures had no idea what they were talking about. Everything was times a thousand and it was all pouring into me along with the memories.

The memories blazed before my eyes in a fraction of time, mere seconds, but they were so vivid and so heart crushing, because I knew it was the end, and I knew that Eric and Godric would never forgive themselves.

That was my last thought—that I came here to make things right, only to make it all so very wrong. I would leave two strong vampires in a darker state than I had found them. I gave them a glimpse of happiness only for it to be snatched from them like a cruel joke.

That is what made me fight, the thought that I would be the cause of their broken souls and shattered hearts. It's those dour moments when we face a true crisis in our lives, when we find it in ourselves to reach down deep even when there is no strength left, only to find we have a sliver of fight left in us.

A series of events occurred that would cause me to reach deep within myself and find the courage, the fortitude, and the dogmatic tenacity to traverse this violent storm. I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw the witch fall to the ground with a hard crash, Edgington staggering over to her screaming, barely able to keep from falling himself. I saw Angur facing our group, his fangs fully extended as he laughed mockingly. I felt myself lifted into Eric's and Godric's laps as they cradled me. And I felt Eric reach up and yank Nora by the hair. That is when she released my arm and grabbed Eric's hand.

Despite the brutal pain, despite my mind slipping away, despite that I could feel my death looming, I raised my arm towards Angur.

He lifted his eyebrows in the split second before I blasted him, realization and horror sweeping across his features and he opened his mouth to scream. But as sure as every long night has its dawn; it was his end too, and there wasn't a damn thing he could do to stop me anymore. I was going to send the bastard straight back where he came from—hell. It was my final gift to Godric and Eric, to release them from the gilded prison that Angur held them in.

Alan Nut's body went flying backwards when my stream of magic crashed into his chest, his feet and arms out in front of him as he hurtled through the air. He was more like a rag-doll in that moment than a powerful vampire, and I showed him no mercy. There would be no reprieve, no pardon, no deliberation. Angur's true death was at my hands and I delivered it without hesitation.

He landed on the ground and lay still. Almost immediately Eric and Godric released their fangs from me at the same time, followed by Nora a few seconds later. Eric still had a fistful of her hair in his hand.

"I was compelled just as you were!" Nora screamed, clutching his hand behind her skull.

"You were not compelled to rip into Sookie's flesh!" He growled, yanking her head towards him.

I tried to speak but I was too weak. "Edgington," I rasped in a silent breath. "He's behind you."

Then my eyes closed and all was black.

**×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×» ******ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

**Pamela**

Fuck a Zombie!

Like I said, I am no fucking warrior and I have never been in a battle of this magnitude. But as my maker always says, 'Put out or get out.' Yes he does say that often, to women mostly, but I haven't heard him say it since he met Sookie.

The fairy was currently lying in Eric's and Godric's arms trying to tell us something, but she was too weak to speak. It all happened so quickly.

I knew the battle wasn't over. Edgington was behind us, and we had to kill his raunchy ass before he killed us.

I could feel my maker going into a blood drunken rage and I knew Godric was of a similar mind. But what I didn't know was who was causing the blood frenzy—Nora's actions or Edgingtons.

This was typical blood-bonded behavior. When a vampire's bonded was hurt then said vampire usually lost all control and started killing everything that so much as looked in his or her bonded's direction in a manner that displeased them.

This could be a dangerous situation, even for me. If I so much as flinched at the wrong second I could find my own maker attacking me. Figures.

Nora was staring at Eric, and her eyes were going wider. She knew she had royally fucked up. What the fuck was she thinking? I couldn't believe the way she was lapping up Sookie's blood, like a starving Werewolf jumping on a chocolate pie.

She had a lot to answer for, and I wasn't sure if she was going to survive Eric and Godric after this. But there was a more urgent and present danger lurking just behind us. Only seconds ago, I heard the witch hit the ground.

She had been giving Edgington one hell of a brawl. She managed to mind control him for a few seconds and forced him to rip off his own Just-in-beaver and eat it. I could tell what was happening because, well, I'm a vampire. Enough said.

It would have been fucking hilarious if I wasn't busy worried that all of us were on the verge of the true death. I mean, the thing was so small he had it down his throat in one bite. That shit would take months to grow back. I guess he won't be poking at any anal canals for awhile. Sucks to be him.

After he ate his own noodle, he somehow got the upper hand and got her around the neck. He tried to break it, but she was quick. She cast some sort of spell that forced him to run to the nearest tree and sink his fangs in the bark. He started sucking out the sap in big gulps. Edgington is strong, but you should have seen him trying to get his fangs out of the side of that tree. He was pushing on the trunk with his hands and heaving. Finally, he had to put one foot on the tree to dislodge his fangs from the wood.

It was quite a sight, seeing a 3500 year old vampire stagger backwards with no willy and tree sap all over his face. I wonder what else she is capable of making a vampire that strong do. I can't imagine what she would be able to make me do, a vampire of barely 100 years. I bet if I got a glamour on her though, it might be okay. Or Nora could, she was always really good at glamouring. I always thought that was a fucking stupid vampire ability, but now I can see how it might be handy. In any case, I'm not even sure where Nora stands at this point.

The witch was cackling and screaming out spells in a squawky voice the entire time she was torturing Edgington, but in the end it was her bad luck. He tripped when he was staggering backwards and fell on top of her, causing her to fall to the ground and hit her head on a rock. She was out cold, but she was still alive. I could sense her life spark.

Like the fucking idiot Edgington is, he started screaming at her pointing his finger and cursing instead of doing what he should have been doing and paying attention to what was going on over here.

He was just now turning towards us and taking notice of the dire situation he was in, with no ally at his side. Sookie had just sent Angur back to oblivion and Alan Nut's body was lying on the ground and not moving a muscle. I'm sure Edgington sensed his child was gone for good.

"That bitch killed my child!" Russell screamed in rage as he took a step towards Sookie. "She will die for this!"

Next thing I knew I was on my feet being commanded by Eric to assist him. All three of us, Godric, Eric, and I, were rushing towards Edgington who still seemed dazed.

Oh yes, the frenzy in my Viking maker and Gaul grand-maker had begun. They were being driven by pure primal instinct of the rawest nature in order to protect their bonded.

Both of them were letting out a battle roar that was so savage and so murderous that I barely recognized their voices. They flew towards Edgington in a whirlwind of agility with me close behind them.

Edgington who was still somewhat disoriented from his altercation with the witch had not expected such a vicious onslaught of such unadulterated violence. He immediately saw the bloodthirsty and predatory solidity in Eric's and Godric's eyes and he turned on his heel in an attempt to run before they ravaged him to shreds.

All three of us were on him before he took one step and he collapsed to the ground with us on top. The bastard was fucking strong. It took every bit of our collective strength just to hold him down. The combined ages of the three of us only equaled 3100 years to his 3500. For some unknown fucking bullshit reason, Nora was not even there with us helping, otherwise the fight would be matched evenly with her 400 years.

I didn't have time to think about what the fuck she was doing over there with Sookie. I needed to kill the fucking bastard that captured and tortured Godric, not to mention he killed Eric's human family, and he would be a constant enemy for eternity if he lived. But the thought of Nora was a fleeting one that annoyingly danced in my mind. I'm not sure if Eric and Godric had the same thought because they were so blood drunk and the terrible beasts within them had risen to the surface in all their glorious fury, set upon Edgington in supreme madness. And I was commanded to fight at their sides, to the true death if need be, which I was inclined to do anyway. So I put Sookie out of my mind for the moment and focused my energy towards bringing down the ancient.

Russell swung his arm towards Eric and missed, but his fist landed on my jaw and sent me flying backwards. I quickly got to my feet and shook it off. I gasped at the sight on the ground. Edgington was on his back and Eric and Godric were both on top of him. In a dramatic turn of events the bastard managed to stand to his knees, but he couldn't raise his arms to fight because my maker and grand-maker had a hold of one arm each. I knew if they let go, one of them would die.

They may be strong but Edgington could rip a limb or even a head off if he got an arm free. He might even be able to reach in one of their chests and rip out a heart. I ran back towards the fight to help, but my 100 years was akin to a bee sting for someone like Edgington. I never thought I would meet someone more powerful than Godric.

The fight went on, and the bastard had managed to get his slimy hands free. He wrapped his arms around Godric's head and began to pull. Fuck! He was trying to tear his head off his shoulders! Things were looking bad, very bad, and if we didn't do something soon we were going to loose this fight. Edgington was moments away from massacring my entire blood-line.

"GAH!" I shouted! "What the fuck! Disgusting!"

I was covered from head to toe in Edgington. His repulsive gore dripped down my body. It was nauseating, and I was in shock. One minute we were fighting for our lives, Godric on the verge of having his head ripped off, and the next minute Edgington was dead!

I wiped the blood out of my eyes and sat up on my elbows to figure out what the fuck just happened.

"Fuck you Russell Edgington!" Alan Nut howled, standing over the slaughtered pile of vampire, a tree branch held dramatically in his hand.

Fucking brilliant! He was killed by his own child, the one he had betrayed.

Godric who was still coming out of his blood rage, quickly stood to his feet, heaving heavily with fangs fully extended.

"It's Alan. Angur is gone." Nut said, taking a step back from Godric and Eric who were drawing closer to him. The tree branch fell unceremoniously to the ground by his feet as he realized that he may die at the hands of the two vampires who had descended into manic irrationality.

Eric started to rush towards Nut.

"Wait." Godric said putting out his hand. "Leave him, he has atoned for his crimes this night."

Eric stopped and looked back at his maker dubiously. "We should kill him now." He hissed. "This filthy swine is a threat to Sookie. He does not deserve to live. He even profited in the other world by depicting us on a television show."

"I'm not a threat. I swear." Alan said in near tears. "Everything I have done has been at Russell's command. I am free of him now. The True Blood show was harmless. I didn't even know this place was real when I made it."

"He is a victim, Eric." Godric said, looking at his child. "I know of the hardships some vampires must endure from a perverse maker. If Alan deserves to die for the crimes he was forced to execute at Edgington's command then I too deserve to die for my past offenses."

"I'll just go." Nut said.

"I must ask that you remain, Alan." Godric said sternly. "I have some questions about how you knew of the events in this world, and I expect them to be answered." He quickly looked over at Sookie who was being cradled in the arms of Nora.

"Sookie!" Eric shouted. We all rushed toward the unconscious fairy. I could sense her life spark fading quickly.

**×º°"˜`"°º×» ℰღŞღℊ ×º°"˜`"°º×» ℰღŞღℊ ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

**Godric**

"Quickly, Eric." I said to my child. "We must give her our blood! She is slipping towards the true death."

We had been victorious on the battlefield this night, but for all of our victories if Sookie died we will be forever consigned to utter failure. Turning her to a vampire was not an option. I would not take away her goodness for my own selfish wishes.

Sookie was mine, bound to me by blood. I had claimed her in the most sacred way and so had Eric. I would not allow her to die. She was my mate, my love, my everything and we had barely the time to experience each other before I was shamed and captured by Edgington. My heart seized in agony every night that I was forced to be apart from her, and now that we were together again I was not going to acquiesce to the immanent death that approached.

I had lost much in my immortal unlife which was inevitable in such a long span of time, but even so, I was more accustomed to winning.

I fell to my knees beside Sookie and growled at Nora. She flinched away from me. There was something that was unsettling about her touching my bonded. She claimed she was compelled by my command to drain Sookie but the connection felt no different with her than it had before the witch severed it, a released maker-child connection.

Though I loved Nora, she had proven time and time again that she was unbalanced. I have done everything within my power to help her and guide her through life, but to my dismay she chose a path that I could not approve of. She defied me at every turn until finally she announced she was leaving our nest to join the Sanguinsta, demanding to be released. That was 200 years ago, and I have not seen or heard from her since then. I tried to coach her on the dark path she was attempting to traverse but in the end I released her so she could live and learn as I once had. I had hoped that she would one day return to her blood-line wiser to the politics of vampires.

There was a time, to my utter regret, that I engaged in carnal pleasures of the flesh with Nora. In her first years as a vampire I had become smitten with her because of her unrelenting love that she lavished upon me. I admit that it was not the sort of love I feel for Sookie, not even close, but I was lonely and empty as I had been for centuries before Nora's turning. Bound by my love for my charge, and an ancient connection of the blood, Nora convinced me that she was my true mate.

As time passed I began to see the manipulative nature that Nora possessed, often catching her in lies and witnessing her emotional unraveling. I was accustomed to being alone and the thought of a potential mate had excited me at the time. Eric and I had been separated by monarchial decree, a self-preservation maneuver by almost every ruler in the new world, and for a time it was only Nora and I.

When Eric returned briefly, some decades after Nora's turning, she began to speak of a tri-mating with him. It was then that I knew she was not my true mate, but only sought power and prestige with two of America's most prominent vampires at her side.

According to Eric, she is now secretly married to Salome, a vampire of nearly equal age to mine. But Salome has never been a warrior. She has taught Nora how to perfect the art of manipulation, having used her sexual prowess as a weapon for the length of her nearly 2000 years. I knew Salome when I was in the Sanguinsta faction. She preferred to enchant powerful vampires to do her bidding while she pulled the strings from the shadows. I was almost sure that Salome latched onto Nora because of her association with me.

In the grand scheme of things it was best that both Eric and I kept our distance from Nora, for she was a scorpion waiting for opportune moments.

"Nora, release Sookie from your grasp at once." I hissed.

"Fader! I was trying to help her while you took care of Edgington!" She cried.

I pulled Sookie away from Nora and placed her between Eric and I.

"She's still alive." Eric said as he peered down at our bonded. "But she is slipping away quickly."

"I will give her my blood to rejuvenate her."

I bit into my wrist and put it over her mouth. Her beautiful eyes slowly opened, but she immediately started sputtering and coughing as the crimson liquid entered her mouth.

"You must drink, Little One," I said softly, lifting her head slightly. It took every bit of my will power to hide the rising panic that was boiling within me.

"Look at her mouth," Pamela said.

"It is swollen." Eric was running his hands through her hair trying to calm her coughing fit. "Her tongue and mouth are completely swollen. What the hell!"

"Pamela," I shouted turning to my grandchild. "Call Dr. Ludwig. Something is wrong with Sookie and she seems to be having an allergic reaction. I do not know enough about human ailments to know what is happening."

"Yes, grandsire!" Pamela quickly stepped away from us and pulled her phone out of her pocket. She was soon talking to someone on the other end.

"It is not meant to be," Nora sobbed a few feet away as she sat in the dirt. "Perhaps it is fate that she should die this night. She is not your true mate, Fader."

"What did you just say to me?" I snarled, my eyes going wide and my lip curling up.

"I just meant that if she dies I hope that she is not your true mate. I could not bear to see you in pain from such a loss," she quickly corrected.

"I assure you Nora, that Sookie is in fact my true mate, as she is Eric's and no amount of wishing for otherwise will change this truth."

Sookie reached up and clutched at my chest. Her eye-lids were half open and she looked as if a great sadness was darkening her features.

"I am here, my love. I am here," I whispered, pulling her closer. "Eric is here, too."

Eric cradled her head. "The doctor is on the way," he choked, trying to hold back the tears that I knew were trying to force themselves out. "Just hold on, Lover. We will fix whatever this is!"

"Smell her breath to see if she has consumed anything that we are unaware of," I said.

He bent down and sniffed. "She is covered in too much blood and her scent overwhelms the air. I can smell nothing but her fairy blood, mingled with the powerful aroma of your blood on her lips."

"Dr. Ludwig will be here any second," Pamela said running back up to us.

"Fader," Nora spoke from even further away. She had slowly slithered away during the events.

"What?" I barked, not taking my eyes off of Sookie. I found myself wishing that Nora would leave us. Her presence was counterproductive and the situation was dire.

"I do not wish to anger you, Fader. But this Sookie is dangerous. She has an unspeakable power to bring harm to vampires with her mysterious magic. Perhaps it would be wise that we let her die. I fear that she will be your true death someday and that she is not good for you." She stood to her feet and her voice grew angry and emotional. "Just look at yourself, on your knees bending over a dying hunk of meat. I cannot bear to see you looking so pathetic and weak."

I felt my blood rage resurface in that moment, and I rose to my feet in a hurried frenzy. Rushing towards Nora, I knocked her to the ground. I was on the verge of ending her there, but some deep seated instinct within me was holding back, just barely.

"LEAVE," I growled! "If I ever see your face again, I fear I will strike you down."

"FADER!" She shrieked with alarm. "Why have I offended you so? She is but a human, and I am your child!"

"**YOUR MANNER OFFENDS ME!**"

"If you don't kill her, I will!" Eric snarled, now at my side, barely able to contain his own outrage.

Nora was gone in a melodramatic flash of hysteria. Her deranged wails could be heard trailing through the forest as her distance to us increased with every second. I was skeptical that it was the last we would see of her.


	35. Viking Heart

Thank you The Queen of Delicious for beta reading this story.

* * *

**×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×» ******ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

**Chapter 35: Viking Heart**

**×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×» ******ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

**Eric**

My body vibrated with the beautiful tension of battle. I was born for this, bred for this, even as a human, and my mind yearned to continue the carnage. I wanted to kill Nut and Nora both, but Godric held me back. How he always managed to be so disciplined, I will never know.

Despite the success of the battle, our victorious euphoria was overshadowed by a very urgent situation. Sookie was currently lying on the ground, gasping for breath. Her mouth, tongue and throat were swollen, and she was having difficulty breathing. The swelling was preventing her from swallowing our blood, so we could not heal her. On top of this, she had lost enough blood from us draining her at Angur's command that she was fading fast. I could hear her heart beat slowing, even now.

The guilt that I was the cause of at least part of her suffering was crippling. I swear to the gods if she dies I will kill Nut and Nora anyway. I do not give a shit if they are not responsible. It will make me feel better. Both have caused her pain in other ways.

"She is freezing," I said as I felt her cold skin. My bonded was always so warm, and now she was shivering. My heart wrenched at the sight of her frail human body failing her, and there was not a thing I could do to warm her. "Where the fuck is Ludwig?"

"We should take her inside out of the elements while we wait on the doctor," Godric said standing to his feet.

I lifted Sookie into my arms and began quickly following him inside. Her tear stained face looked up at me, and our eyes locked. "Hold on, Lover. The doctor will be here soon."

"Nora," she croaked out in a barely audible breath.

"Nora?" I said curiously. "Godric has sent her away."

Godric turned to us as we stepped inside. "Perhaps she is trying to tell us that Nora is responsible for her what currently ails her."

My fangs dropped back out, and I growled with a vicious need to run through the forest after Nora until I hunted her down and ripped her apart. "If that is true, then Nora will pay with her life."

"I should not have rushed to anger so quickly and banished Nora before I had completely assessed the scene. We may have difficulty determining what she did to Sookie unless the doctor is able to ascertain the cause of her swelling. I do not know enough about fairies to know what could cause this. I only recently found out that they are not a myth when Sookie told me of her ancestry."

A high pitched shriek came from the top of the stairs as Talbot ran towards our group. We all stood in the entrance way, collectively raising our eyebrows when we saw his ludicrous behavior. Perhaps the killing tonight was not finished. He came to a halt in front of us, his face contorted haughtily.

"We have just killed your maker!" I laughed in villainous amusement as I handed Sookie to Godric, preparing myself for one final killing. I cracked my knuckles as I took a step towards the lanky vampire that had served as Edgington's bitch.

"DO NOT TRACK MUD INSIDE!" Talbot screamed, his eyes darting around like a caged animal.

I raised an eyebrow. "Did you not just hear my words fool? We have killed your maker! Edgington is dead."

"Eric," Godric said, looking towards me. "This vampire is of a more feminine condition. I do not believe he poses a threat."

I took a step closer to Talbot as he stared at me wide-eyed.

"Did you not hear me Northman! You are messing up the décor!" He huffed sucking in a big breath of air and squealing. He dramatically pointed at my feet. "How dare you!"

"I will take care of this." Pamela said in a bored tone, walking towards Talbot with the roll of her eyes. "Go attend to Sookie."

While Pam dragged Talbot off into a side room, Alan waited in the entry way for Dr. Ludwig while Godric and I took Sookie to a bedroom and laid her on the bed. The witch was still outside unconscious, but we would have to take care of her after we saw to Sookie. I imagine the doctor would want to look at her as well, but she would see to Sookie first. I would make sure of that.

"If that doctor does not get here quickly I will personally rip her head off," I told Godric who was bent over Sookie, licking her neck to soothe her wounds. The healing qualities in our saliva wasn't as powerful as our blood, but it would help give her relief where Nora had inflicted a nasty bite mark and ripped into her silky flesh.

"Don't get your panties in a wad, vampire," Ludwig grumbled walking into the room, a doctor's bag in her hand. "I don't sit by the phone all hours of the night waiting for over-dramatic vampires to call me to their rescue."

I blinked as she padded her way towards me and waved her hand in the air. "We called you nearly two minutes ago," I seethed with indignation. "Pamela informed you that it is an emergency."

I gave her an incredulous look as she swept me aside with the brush of her arm above my knee and pushed me with a little more force than was necessary (yes she was that short). She waltzed past me towards Sookie. "Out of the way, vampire." She said rudely.

I really hated that vulgar little doctor. Why she is protected by the authority is a complete mystery to everyone who has met her. If she wasn't so valuable as one of the only medical professional in the supernatural community, I would have killed her long ago.

She stepped up to Sookie's bedside before she turned and looked at me with an expectant glare, her hands on her hips. "Well are you going to stand there with your fang up your ass or are you going to get me a chair to stand on so I can see the patient?"

I walked to the corner of the room, thoroughly chastised, and grabbed a chair while the little troll rolled her eyes at me and sighed impatiently.

"Thank you Dr. Ludwig for seeing us so quickly." Godric said, trying to be diplomatic and respectful as the doctor climbed in the chair. He was trying to make up for my bad first impression with the doctor tonight. As much as I hated to admit it, we needed the tiny ogre.

"Tell me what happened," Ludwig inquired as she opened Sookie's mouth and looked inside.

"There was a battle," I began to explain. "And while we were killing Edgington…"

"Not what happened with you, vampire!" She interrupted with a saucy tone. "The patient."

I fumed with irritation and clenched my fist as I tried to control my temper. "While we were killing Edgington..." I continued as I enunciated with sarcasm. "We believe Nora did something to our bonded to cause this horrible swelling."

"She's nearly been drained." The doctor scolded, turning to Godric and I with an appalled glare.

"Yes," Godric said looking down in shame. "We were given a maker's command to drain her."

Ludwig started shaking her head. "When will these little human girls ever learn that running around with vampires can be detrimental to their health!"

"She is a hybrid human-fairy mix," Godric said.

"Well why didn't you say so! I need all the facts to diagnose the girl you idiots!" The miniature terror barked at us.

"Enough talk! Fix her!" I hissed with smoldering disgust. "If she dies because you are busy grumbling I swear to the gods I will…"

"Oh give it a rest scary vampire," She mocked. "Now back up! Give me some room to work and stop hovering." She started mumbling something under her breath about how my head will scrape the drywall off the ceiling and make it harder for the patient to breathe.

I bristled while the doctor checked Sookie over. Finally after what seemed like the longest minutes of my life, she spoke.

"Yep. She's ingested lemons."

"Lemons?" I said confused.

"For someone who claims this fairy is their bonded you sure don't know squat about fairies, do you?"

"Doctor," Godric said lifting his hand. "What does this mean? Is she going to die?" His abrupt question sent an alarming flash of ominous reality through my body. I had avoided that thought once the doctor showed up, but what he said was a real possibility. Sookie could very well die and we would be the ones who caused her demise.

"Well normally I'd say yes. Lemons are fatal to fairies, but it usually isn't fatal to hybrids unless they consume a large amount. But with you vampires draining her within an inch of her life on top of that, her body is shutting down. We will have to do a blood transfusion."

"Take our blood!" I said stepping forward and holding out my wrist.

"Not vampire blood!" She squawked with an belligerent eye roll. "She needs human blood. The lemon has entered her blood stream and she needs more human blood to replenish what you took." The doctor took out her phone and started texting something. "My assistant will be here in a few seconds with some donor blood. You two need to leave the room. Your lingering and stupid questions are preventing me from doing my work."

"That's not happening. I'm staying right here!" I growled, making sure she could see my fangs.

"Out vampire!" The doctor waved her hand over her shoulder without even turning to look at me. She had some balls.

"My child," Godric said taking me by the elbow. "Let us go and let the doctor do her work."

If Ludwig wasn't such a trusted figure in the supe community Godric would have never suggested we leave her alone with our bonded. This was not my first dealings with the diminutive little mutant. She has been around for a very long time, and she is well renowned far and wide for her healing abilities.

What I did not understand is how Nora knew that Sookie would be allergic to lemons and we did not. Once she found out Sookie was a fairy and I threw her out of the river house, she must have been a very busy little bee. We had never met a fairy until Sookie, believing them only to be a myth. So naturally we did not bother ourselves with knowing their strengths and weaknesses.

We walked outside of the room and Godric stood with his back to the door, barely moving, as he watched me pace back and forth in front of him.

I could feel my mind swirling downward into a pit of despair as my surroundings fogged. Sookie cannot die! This cannot be happening. I felt so helpless outside the room that she lay in. I should be in there, at her side. It could be the last time I see her. By the gods, please do not let it be the last time. My battered heart cannot take such a blow. It was nearly destroyed when I thought Godric was dead, now this.

I felt strong hands on my arms turn me, and Godric was looking up in my eyes, concern and regret etched on his face.

He did not say a word, but instead wrapped his arms around me and held me in a tight embrace. He could feel my emotions over the maker-child bond, and I knew he was feeling the same thing. The difference between us was that he was twice my age and had fully mastered control. My control was well established, but when it came to Sookie or Godric in peril, I found myself as sturdy as a house of glass.

"I thought you met the true death." I murmured, my voice wavering as it cracked with grief and worry. "And now Sookie could very well succumb to her... her end."

I knew not what to do. I may be a 1000 year old vampire, but I needed my maker's guidance in that moment and he was well aware of how much I needed him. These moments were so rare anymore.

"Have hope, my child." He said squeezing me tighter. "We will weather this storm as one. We have survived much heart-ache and anguish in our long lives, you and I."

"We did this to her." I choked angrily, trying but failing to hold back the emotion in my words. "She is dying because we nearly killed her—nearly killed our bonded!"

"The situation was beyond our control. It will never happen again," he tried to assure me, but I was blinded by my own self-loathing.

"You do not understand." I hissed, turning away from him. "When we were draining her, I enjoyed the taste of her blood, and I took pleasure in feeling her coursing through my veins." At my core, I was vampire and that would never change. But for my nature to conflict with my heart was a sober moment.

He stepped forward and put his hand on my shoulder. "Eric, there is no denying that her taste is very appealing, you cannot be held at fault for the way your body reacts when you drink her blood."

"If she survives this, I fear that I will not have the fortitude to drink from her again." I whispered, turning to him. "I do not wish to bring her harm."

"You must drink blood, my child, and she is your mate. To drink from her is natural and expected. To take sustenance from another would be of the highest insult to your bonded. I believe Sookie would not be agreeable to you feeding from another."

"I will survive off of Tru-Blood if I must."

"We both know that Tru-Blood cannot fully sustain us. I lived off of it for two years before I met Sookie, since the Great Revelation, and it had adverse effects on both my mind and body. I am just now recovering and back to my normal self." I remember my maker telling me of how he barely hung onto self control the first time he tasted Sookie from her femorial artery in the other world. It had been two years since he drank human blood and her sweet nectar had almost been to much for him. It took every bit of his strength not to rip her clothes from her body and ravage her in wreckless abandon.

"I am afraid…" I sighed heavily. "I am afraid if I drink from her it will only serve to remind me that I nearly took her life. She may die still. My broder, I love her fully. I cannot bear the knowledge that I brought her such pain and more importantly I am afraid that Sookie will now fear us when we drink from her."

"Sookie knows that we did not attack her of our own volition. We must assure her of our love," Godric said, putting his hand on my face. "That includes doing all that a bonded should do, the sharing of the blood. It is a sacred right for a bonded to sustain their vampire with life. Though she is not knowledgeable about these rights, someday she will be and will understand them. She will resent that you denied her. Our Sookie will survive this and she will live a very long time, we will assure that."

I exhaled an unnecessary breath. He was right. To deny myself from taking Sookie's blood was only insulting her. I must battle my own demons in a different way, and I must come to terms with Sookie's fragility. This has been an ongoing fear of mine since I realized my feelings for Sookie. I first felt this fear during the blood bond ritual, and I knew then that Sookie sensed my feelings, when our connection was solidified. Her confusion then was apparent, but she respectfully did not question me about it.

"While we wait for Ludwig to treat Sookie, I should go check on Pamela." I needed to do something besides standing around talking about my feelings. I was not accustomed to even acknowledging they existed, let alone spilling them to my maker.

"Very good, my child." Godric said, patting my shoulder. "I will stand guard here to await news from the doctor." Sookie would never be left alone again. Either Godric or I would always be within ear shot to see to her safety, especially after what happened tonight.

I headed across the mansion to the room I had seen Pamela drag Talbot in. On the way there, I thought about everything Godric had said. My maker was wise, and I valued his words. He had taught me much over the last millennium. I hoped that next time I drank Sookie's blood I could overcome my fears that I was capable of causing her pain and prayed that she would not be frightened of us either after what we did to her.

Before I opened the door to the room Pam was in, I could hear glass shattering, followed by shrieking wails from Talbot. I raised one eyebrow and walked inside.

The scrawny vampire was on his knees on the ground, his hands in his hair as he grasped the sides of his head. "NOO!" He begged, "Not the curtains! Those are Maria Antoinette's crystal laden curtains! They're worth over 125 million dollars!"

Pamela was standing by a window with a wicked grin on her face. "Oh these?" She said menacingly with a laugh before she tore them down and ripped them to shreds. "Oops."

"What in the hell?" I laughed with a curious smile.

"I have discovered a compelling method to torture this bitch." She said diabolically, her red lips turning upward in a devious smirk. "He seems overly concerned with the ornaments and furnishing of this place."

"He is insane." I said, looking at him in disbelief as he groveled on the ground and gathered the curtains in his arms, petting them like a furry animal. I could have swore I heard him whisper 'don't you worry, I will avenge you my precious and take care of that evil witch.'

Pam tipped over a statuette of a Greek god off of a pedestal and Talbot fell on his side and started crying when it hit the floor and shattered.

"See?" She cackled.

"I do. But why are you torturing him? What information are you trying to obtain?"

"Nothing in particular." She shrugged. "It's just fun, and I'm trying to pass the time."

There was a knock at the door and I spun around ready for a fight, still on edge from the earlier battle. Alan Nut walked through the door with his head down like a whipped dog.

"What is it?" I hissed, not especially happy to see his face. I know that he was commanded by Edgington to do the things he did, but those things were to my bonded, and I did not forgive easily.

"Someone is here who is calling himself the Magister." Nut said apologetically.

"What?" I snarled. Why in the hell was that sniveling piece of shit here and how did he even know what was going on? I did not need this headache right now.

"He says word has reached him that the King of Mississippi has been killed and he is here to investigate."

"How the fuck did he find out so fast?" Pamela said, walking up to me and ripping a tear in a chair cushion on her way, which caused Talbot to start bawling even louder.

Before I could answer, the Magister walked in, twirling his walking stick and looking smug.

"Well, hello there Mr. Northman." He said with a snide tone. "How is it when there is trouble, you always seem to be at the center of it?"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I flashed some fang.

"Killing a vampire monarch—I would call that the center of it."

"Edgington initiated the war. I only finished it."

"Calm yourself Mr. Northman. I am not here to pass judgment." He sassed.

I retracted my fangs. "How is it that you were able to so quickly discover the events here tonight?" I demanded.

"I was having my bonded for dinner..." He waggled his eyebrows. "When she received an urgent phone call that there was a medical emergency here. She had to leave to attend your human, which I am thoroughly annoyed about I'll have you know."

My lip curled up in disgust. "Eeeph," I sneered in revulsion. Ludwig was his bonded?

"I have come because there is the matter of appointing a new King. I have come all the way here, and I intend to make someone the monarch before I leave. We cannot have this state fall into utter chaos can we? The neighboring states will thrust us all into war to fight over the scraps."

"I have no interest in being King; you know this." Ingraining myself deeper into vampire politics was something I had averted for a long time. Godric too was uninterested in such a path. We had managed to avoid such a role and only take Sheriff positions up until this point. The thing about Kings and Queens was that their lives tended to be fairly short lived. Yes some lasted several centuries, but it always ended the same. Enemies always came out of the woodwork.

"You may not have a choice," the Magister said curling his lip up. "You are 1000 years old, it is time you took a more active role. Besides, it is tradition that the one who kills the old monarch becomes the new one."

"Nut killed him." I spat, pointing over at the baby vampire.

The Magister turned to Nut-sucker incredulously and laughed. "He is barely a few months old. How in the hell did he manage to slay a 1600 year old vampire?"

"He was 3500 years old," Pamela hissed.

"He was registered with the authority as 1600 years old." The Magister growled, looking Pamela up and down.

"Everyone knows that ancients lie about their age." She argued.

"What's wrong with him?" He said pointing at Talbot who was lying on the ground and foaming at the mouth.

"He's a pussy." Pam said. "Don't mind him."

The Magister sighed. "I guess there is no way around it." He looked over at Alan and quickly said in a low voice. "I decree you king, may your reign be a success blahblahblah. Try not to get killed your first month on the job. I hate coming to this backwater state"

"What?" Alan Nut gawked, with wide eyes.

"You're King. Congratulations." The Magister sneered with a forced smile. "This mansion is yours now I suppose. Good luck." And as fast as he had come he was leaving without a backwards glance. Fucking authority agents always thought they were so important!

"What am I supposed to do now?" Alan said looking over at me dumbfounded.

"You made a TV show about this world for seven years. You should know," I grumbled. "Besides, I don't have time for this. My maker is calling me."

I could feel Godric's pull over the bond and I quickly made my way across the mansion. Alan and Pam were following me and she was dragging Talbot behind her by the collar of his shirt.

I saw Ludwig standing outside the door with Godric as I approached. "Any news?" I asked hurriedly.

"Sookie is recovering." Godric turned to me with a relieved smile. "The transfusion was a success, but she is weak."

"We should give her our blood." I said.

The doctor glared at me with contempt. "No vampire blood for 24 hours. There is nothing to heal. Her body is just adjusting to the transfusion which is making her fatigued. I will check back here tomorrow and see how she is recovering from the lemon poisoning, meanwhile plenty of rest and relaxation."

"Thank you doctor," Godric said.

"I'll send you a bill." She grumbled, turning to face Pam and Talbot. "What is wrong with him? Why is he moaning like that and foaming at the mouth?"

"Umm," Pam began. "I tortured him by breaking items around the house."

"Damn vampires!" The doctor spat. "You've caused him to go insane. Just what I need! I'll have to take him to Sunny Acres!"

"What is Sunny Acres?" Alan asked.

"It's an insane asylum for vampires," Pam chuckled.

"It is a rehab facility." Ludwig said with grouchy irritation. "You'd be surprised how many vampires have emotional problems, what with living for eternity and all. Also, I must inform you that I went to go check on the witch outside and she is gone."

"What do you mean she is gone?" I said alarmed. "She may pose a threat."

"Don't get your panties in a wad. Someone dragged her away. My assistant, who is a world class tracker by the way, followed the skid marks in the dirt and the trail ended a few hundred feet into the woods. It would seem the trail just disappeared at that point. Anyway, Bye."

And Ludwig poofed away.

I turned to Godric. "Can we go in and see Sookie now?"

I felt the relief sweeping through me as my inner storms abated. My bonded would live! I would have to figure out what happened to the witch later but for now I wanted to see Sookie. I wanted to pull her into my arms and tell her how much I love her. I wanted to tell her how sorry I was that I hurt her. And I could feel Godric's need to see her as well. He has been separated from her and his need to see her was nearly shattering him. Despite everything that had happened, we were finally together again. We could finally be one.


	36. Guilt

Thank you The Queen of Delicious for beta reading this story.

* * *

**×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×» ******ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

**Chapter 36: Guilt**

**×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×» ******ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

**Eric**

The air hung thickly around us. The tension was palpable and my heart was stuck in my throat as I stared at Sookie, so fragile and vulnerable as she slept on the bed. Godric and I had not left her side, never taking our eyes off of her as we sat beside her, guarding her with our lives.

"Why does she not wake?" I asked bitterly. It was almost intolerable that I was the one who had caused so many of her injuries. I had failed to protect her as a blood-bonded should. My eyes raked over her body and came to rest at the bandage on her throat where Nora had attempted to drain her in a frenzy of blood lust. The worst part of it, I was at Sookie's vein as well, bringing her within an inch of the true death.

"The doctor said she will be very tired and slumber more than usual. We should let her rest until she wakes up on her own," Godric whispered, the hurt radiating out of his own eyes. He felt the guilt too.

There was a light knock on the door, and I sensed my child Pamela waiting outside. I got up and cracked the door.

"I ah… I'm sorry to bother you, Eric, but I thought I should report that Ludwig's assistant came and retrieved Talbot. He's gone now."

"Good." That was one less problem I had to worry about.

"Also, I went outside to investigate where the witch had been dragged away, but my sense of smell just isn't as good as yours. I can't confirm who did it."

"I think we can conclude who's responsible without a scent," I hissed looking over at Godric. "The question is why would Nora want the witch?"

Godric stood to his feet and put his hand on his chin, considering his words as usual before he spoke. It has always been his way, unless he was angry. The things I have heard come out of my makers mouth when he was cross would cause a two-dollar whore to cover her ears and pray for a bar of soap to wash his mouth out. After a moment of consideration he began to speak, "the only use witches have ever had for vampires are for resurrection ceremonies. Sometimes they are hired for other minor things, but no other creature can conjure the magic required for the Sanguinista resurrection."

"You think she is going to try and resurrect Angur again?" Pam said with a hint of worry apparent in her otherwise confident voice.

"I do not think so," Godric shook his head and stared out of the window, remembering his captivity no doubt. "Angur's resurrection was unique and required a blood-sibling host, a child's blood, and a maker's calling. All of these things were required for him since none of his blood existed to be used in the ritual. Since Angur's maker is now dead he can never be resurrected again."

"I never knew the Sanguinista resurrection was so complicated," Pam said.

"Usually it is not," Godric replied. "With a normal resurrection all you need is a small amount of blood and the deceased vampire manifests back in his old body." Godric shifted on his feet and looked over at me. "I feel as if I have failed, for I should have taught you about the ways of the Sanguinista despite my aversion for that faction. Being armed with knowledge is never a bad thing."

"Do not ever apologize, broder. You have taught me many things, including a millennium of honor. But there is no doubt Nora is well versed in their ways from her association with Salome. Whatever her motives for capturing the witch may be, her vampire gift will serve her well." Nora had a uniquely powerful glamour. It was one of her gifts, just as flight and a powerful sense of smell were mine.

"That isn't all," Pam said stepping in the room and lowering her voice so she didn't disturb Sookie. "The stone we brought to trade for Godric, the one with the 'B' has been completely destroyed, shattered. It must have happened during the battle."

"Then there is only one stone left," I hissed, thinking aloud. If we ever wished to one day reach the other world as we had planned long ago, then the last stone was our only chance. Should it be destroyed, all hope will be lost.

"Where is the last stone?" Godric asked, his thinking along the same lines as mine.

"It is at the river house, along with Adele," my heart fell heavy in my chest. "And Nora has access to the house since she stayed there last night before we came here to battle."

Godric's eyebrows arched up in concern, and he looked over at Sookie, torn between going to rescue her Grandmother and staying to protect her. I felt that same feeling.

"I will go," Pamela said. "I will go back to the river house and retrieve the stone and see to Adele's safety."

We both looked over at Pamela, our saving grace, my brave child. I nodded to her. "I do not believe it wise to inform the Grandmother yet of Sookie's injuries. She is an elder. I have heard the strength of the human heart can fail in old humans when they hear of injured or lost loved ones."

"She will know Sookie is injured when I bring her back here," Pam reasoned.

"Take her back to the safe-house near Shreveport, not the one Sookie stayed in. Take her to the one near Fangtasia. Nora does not know the location nor does she have access. That is the safest place to keep her and the stone for the time being and you will be able to draw a bead on activities in Area 5 from there. I need you in Shreveport making sure everything is running smoothly."

"That is a wise course of action," Godric said. "Call us when you arrive at the river house to let us know that everything is going according to plan."

"Do you want me to contact Isabel and inform her that you are alive?" Pam asked.

Godric stood silently for a moment and stared longingly at Sookie. "On the contrary," he began. "I prefer to remain 'dead' to the supernatural community for as long as possible. Dr. Ludwig, the Magister, and Nora are already aware that I live. It will not be long before word spreads. But for the next few nights, I want to enjoy Sookie before I decide what I am going to do about my status."

One of us needed to go outside and investigate where the witch had been dragged away. I felt that Godric deserved this time with Sookie more than I did, despite the fact that I could barely stand the thought of leaving the room. I started to step towards the door to follow Pam out when Godric spoke.

"Eric, no," he muttered. "You stay. I will go."

"You deserve to stay more than I. You have been separated from her for far too long."

"I know," he smiled, a hint of that age-old sadness that I was used to seeing etched across his otherwise serene features made him seem weary. "But I need to go outside and think. The cool night air often helps me clear my mind. I will be back soon and I feel as secure with you in here as if I were offering her my own protection. Besides, I am covered in grime and my own dried blood. I do not want her to see me like this when she wakes. I will be back soon."

It was true, he looked horrible, but he had no injuries. They had been healed as if he had fed but I dared not ask him about it. He would tell me if he felt like sharing. Despite his lack of injuries, he had been through much. There was a layer of his own blood caked on his face and body, dried from several days of build up. I shuddered thinking of the horrors that my maker must have endured during his captivity. I was not surprised that he needed a moment to himself but Godric was strong, and he had Sookie and I at his side to offer our love and support.

After he left, I turned back to Sookie. She was spread out helpless in the bed. It would seem that the only one of us in this tri-bonding who has come out unscathed was me, though I deserved much more than the beating Godric gave me at his maker's command.

A heavy weight bore down on me and I cursed under my breath. I have never been one to regret my actions but I felt as if everything was my fault, this entire mess. From the moment I let Godric leave the safe-house alone to investigate the break in at Fangtasia. Then there was my sloppy assessment of his faked death. I practically gave him up for dead the moment I walked into the basement. My mistakes did not end there. I allowed Nora into our lives, allowed her around my mate, put Sookie in danger despite all the signs that Nora was unstable. Then I brought Sookie to Jackson knowing there was a good chance Angur would be able to control Godric. My own lack of ability to strategize and plan ahead was apparent when I didn't consider the fact that Angur could force Godric to command me to harm Sookie as well. Now here we were. Godric has been through gods knows what and Sookie lay on the bed unconscious with lemon poisoning, not even able to take my blood to heal her. The entire situation was messed up in the worst way and I could not blame anyone but myself. Yea, I'm some protector.

"Eric," Sookie's voice came in a quiet rasp as her eyelids began to flutter open. It was the most beautiful sound I had ever heard. "Eric, is that you?"

"Yes, Lover." I scooted closer to her and put my hand on hers. "I am here."

She slightly turned and looked at me. I could see her eyes focusing through a glazed over film. "I heard talking."

She tried to sit up a little and grimaced, her eyes squinting tightly closed.

"Sookie, lay down!" I said, gently putting my hand on her shoulder. My voice came out cracked and full of emotion. "Do not try to get up. You are injured."

"Godric," she moaned. "I can feel Godric over the bond."

"Yes, Godric is fine. He is more than fine thanks to you."

She looked around the room. "Where is he? I want to see him. Oh god, Eric. I need to see him. I've missed him so much."

"He is outside checking the perimeter. He'll be back in a few minutes, Lover."

She relaxed back into the pillows, sighing and closing her eyes. I looked away. She didn't even want me. She knew I was unworthy. I was no good for her.

When I looked back up to her face she was staring wide-eyed at me. "Don't even…" She said, furrowing her brow. She reached her hand up towards my face and I drew closer, like a moth to a flame, unable to resist.

"Sookie," I breathed as her hand intertwined in my hair.

"Don't you dare blame yourself." She eased my head closer and I became putty in her hand as it came down to cup my cheek. "Listen to me."

"It's my fault…" I said closing my eyes.

"Shut up," my eyes shot open. No one has ever told me to shut up and I nearly gasped. "You handled a screwed up situation with grace and guess what—we're all alive."

I blinked.

"That's right," she continued. "We're all alive and we're all gonna recover just fine. How many others can say the same after facing a 3500 year old vampire, a resurrected monster, and a back-stabbing sibling in the midst of it all? Who else do you know who has come out of a situation like this alive?"

I blinked again.

"God Eric, I'm so lucky to have someone like you."

She pulled my face to hers and kissed me tenderly. Her soft velvet lips brushed against mine and I felt her warmth shoot through me like a blissful tingle.

She grimaced and I quickly sat up. "Did I hurt you?" I said desperately, raking my eyes down her body, looking for an injury. My eyes fell on the arm in the sling, still broken. Gods I needed to give her my blood. What the hell was Dr. Ludwig talking about she didn't need vampire blood for 24 hours. I swear that troll loves to torture me.

She giggled. "No, I'm just a little sore. I'll be fine. By the way…"

My eyes locked on hers.

"I love you, Eric."

I couldn't help but let out a long exhale of breath.

**×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×» ******ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

**Godric**

I wiped the steam off the mirror and stared at myself. The numbness was back. I stood motionless, just staring at my reflection as it stared back. Blank eyes, bottomless pits; the storm in them had subsided.

I reached up and ran my hand through dark, wet hair and gave it a good tug. Sookie used to run her hands through my hair. But that was before; before I nearly killed her. The guilt gnawed at me, so I buried it deep along with everything else.

I took a deep, unnecessary breath. I needed to be the vampire she deserved, the one she relied on to hold her and love her—protect her. And I could be that. I would be that. But I needed a minute to absorb everything that had happened.

My eyes fell to the necklace tattoo across my collarbone. It symbolized protection. I was a warrior in my tribe, a great protector and I earned that tattoo two millennia ago. I laughed disgustedly under my breath.

My fist moved quick as lightening to the bathroom mirror and smashed it, causing shards to fall and clink to the counter. I withdrew my hand and balled it up, looking at it as the cuts slowly sealed themselves, wiping away any evidence of my violent outburst.

I looked back in the mirror, frowning. Only half of my face was visible on the cracked and shattered glass. I did not want to see myself so I smashed that up too.

Eric blames himself. How ironic since it was I who insisted on going to Fangtasia alone, practically threatening him with a maker's command. And it was I who allowed myself to be captured. I should have fought. I should have known how things might end if Angur was resurrected. Now Sookie lies in a bed, fighting for her life from injuries she sustained from me and me alone. From my hands, from my commands, from my poor judgment. No, my child holds no fault in this great injustice.

I blamed myself, but I will not feel sorrow for myself. I will learn from this experience as I always have. I may not like what happened but I will learn in order to ensure the future survival of Eric and Sookie.

I will never leave them again…

Sookie will never be harmed again…

And the spirits help anyone who ever threatens what is mine.

I felt my fangs slide out of my gums. Control yourself Godric. What would Sookie think should she see this side of you? The side known as Death; the beast who has slumbered for so long. Now he rages, released during my captivity, during my crippling fury.

I closed my weary eyes. I don't know how to cage him again.

I steadied myself against the counter, letting it support me as I hunched over. I slammed my fist down on the marble sink, causing it to crack.

I silently cursed.

I am too old. My mind does not think like others anymore. If truth be told, it never has, even when I was young. Full of so much hate for so long. Then regret and self-loathing. And now… a blinding fear of losing Sookie. Maybe not tonight or tomorrow… but what if she gets hurt again? The beast raged, paced within, growled and snarled at the thought of Sookie being hurt.

The numbness was gone and I found myself left with this thing. This thing that threatened to unleash the fire of hell on the world in order to protect what was mine.

It frightened me. I preferred the numbness.

I looked down at my naked body, still dripping wet from the shower. I had no clothes so I wrapped a towel around my waist.

Grabbing Eric's cell phone, I turned towards the bathroom door. I had taken the phone in order to receive Pam's call. I didn't want the ringing to disturb Sookie while she rested.

I made my way across the mansion, barefoot, wrapped only in a towel and headed towards the bedroom Sookie and Eric were in. I hoped I could find clothes in there, perhaps in the closet. I wanted to look my best when Sookie woke up. I wanted to show her I was strong and able to protect her.

I sighed in relief when the phone started ringing and I saw Pam's number on the display.

"My Grandchild," I answered. "I hope all is well at the river house."

There was only silence followed by a muffled sound and I started to become worried. "Grandsire?"

I relaxed when I heard Pamela's voice.

"Yes, it is I. Godric. Tell me Pam, is Adele well?"

"Yes, she's fine." There was another long pause. "I am reporting in as you asked me."

"I am relieved that she is safe. The dawn is soon approaching and the drive to Shreveport is over four hours," I said. "You will not have time to transport Adele to the safe-house before the sun is upon you."

There was another pause followed by static.

"Pamela? Have you heard me, child?"

"Sorry the reception is awful. There is a storm over here on the Mississippi river that is caus…" static, "…suggest we do?"

"You can delete Nora's access code to the river house. I recommend bedding down there for the day and leaving for Shreveport at sunset tomorrow."

"Good plan. I'm dele…" static, "…access now. The news said the storm…" static, "…all day, tornadoes and everything. There's a few cell phone towers down already. It's…" static, "…hit Jackson in about an hour."

"Very well. Call me tomorrow when you rise if you still have cell phone service."

The phone went dead and there was only static. I cursed inside. We needed to keep the lines of communication open. My child Nora was up to something and I knew not what her intentions were. It stung me to the bone to know one of my own had betrayed our blood-line.

I heard the loud crack of thunder outside and knew the beginning of the storm that Pamela spoke of would soon be upon us. If the mansion lost power the security system would go down, but I had no doubt in my mind about my ability to protect Sookie; modern technology or not.

I took a deep breath when I came upon the bedroom Sookie was in. I could hardly bear to see her lying in the bed unconscious, but the doctor said she would sleep for awhile. So I was surprised when I opened the door to find her awake and quietly talking to Eric.

"Sookie," I said rushing to her, forgetting that I was only wrapped in a towel at the waist.

Her eyes widened and she tried to sit up. "Godric!" Her voice sounded so delighted when she said my name. I had expected her to be slightly wary after tonight's events. "I can't sit up. Please bend down here so I can put my arms around you! I can't believe it!"

In my enthusiasm, I snaked my arms under her back and lifted her slightly, making her groan out in pain.

"Oh my love, I am sorry!" I said, easing her back down to the bed. "Please forgive me. I did not mean to hurt you further."

She didn't let go of my shoulders and looked up at me smiling. "Believe me, you aren't hurting me. I just want to feel your arms around me!"

"I would give you my blood, but the doctor said your lemon poisoning would counteract the effects for at least 24 hours."

I pulled her blanket aside.

"Do you have any other injuries besides your broken arm and throat?" I said running my hands up the skin of her legs.

"I'm a little sore but other than that, I don't think so."

"Are you sure," I said running both my hands under her gown and up the side of her body. It was not meant as a sexual act. I was truly looking for injuries. I wanted to make sure she was okay but she gasped and squealed when my hands ran all over skin, which only caused me to still and look at her face. I realized what I was doing. One of my hands was on the side of her breast and the other was on her hip. She was completely naked under the gown.

I felt disgusted with myself when my erection hardened and caused a tent in the towel around my waist. The last thing Sookie needed was my sexual advances when she was trying to heal.

I withdrew my hands and cleared my throat. "The rest of your body seems to have fared well."

I spread the blanket back over her and sat down beside her on the bed, making sure that I bunched up part of the covers to hide the evidence of my arousal.

"I missed you so much, Godric," she whispered, tears forming at the corner of her eyes. "After that night, it was awful…"

"Shhh," I said wiping a tear off her cheek. "It is over now, my love. I vow to you that I will never let anything like that happen again."

"She says that Nora squirted a bottle of lemon juice in her mouth when we were fighting Edgington," Eric hissed, picking up one of her hands and kissing the back. "I will destroy Nora for this. She had planned it before she returned to the mansion, knew what she was going to do even when she was promising Sookie that she was here to help."

"Nora has spiraled so far away from us, she no longer feels a protective attachment to her blood-line," I said in regret. "If she did it would be almost instinctual to protect her maker's bonded."

Sookie's eyes began to drift shut, she was exhausted. But they suddenly sprang open. "Gran!"

"Do not fear, my love. I just spoke to Pamela. She is with Adele and your Grandmother is safe. Nora's access has been removed and they are going to another safe-house at first dark tomorrow."

"Thank goodness," she mumbled as her eyes began to close again.

"Rest, my love. We shall be here when you wake. Then we will give you blood to heal your wounds. Eric and I will take care of you. We will protect you."

Eric was nodding his head in agreement. "And we will kill anyone who touches you."

Sookie mumbled something incoherent, her eyes completely closed. There was a loud crack of thunder outside. "Nora, the stones!" She said loudly, her eyes shooting open.

"Shhh, Nora will not harm you. I vow to you," I tried to assure her as I caressed her hair. "Pamela has the last stone at the river house."

Her eyes closed again.

"Nora said Lorena is after me because I killed Bill," she whispered quietly falling back into her slumber. "Nora, Lorena, because of Bill."


	37. The Light That Pulls

Thank you The Queen of Delicious for beta reading this story.

* * *

**×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×» ******ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

**Chapter 37: The Light That Pulls**

**×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×» ******ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

**Sookie**

"Can't… get… free! Dammit!"

I stuck my bottom lip out and blew upwards to get the damn hair off my face, but all that did was blow a strand in my nose. I stretched my upper lip and nose trying to get it to stop tickling.

Why the hell was I naked? How Ironic, like one of the True Blood fics I used to read back in the other world. Sookie falls asleep and wakes up naked with a Viking glued to her, dead to the world… literally. Except I didn't just have a Viking next to me, I had a Gaul too, and they were both sandwiching me like I was the deli special at Save-A-Bunch.

And yes they were both naked. I could tell that much from the cool, smooth skin pressed against me. What is it with vampires affinity for sleeping in the nude? Is it like a law of nature or something?

I might have been a little turned on but I had to pee.

I'm glad they had the sense to pull a blanket over us or I would be freezing. There had to be at least five blankets in fact, and all it did was help ensure that I remained trapped between them. I was between a rock and a hard place. Yes, pun intended.

I seemed to be stranded. I realized if I didn't find a way out soon, I would be embarrassing myself by peeing right there in the bed.

I was somehow buried in the crook of Eric's arm, even though he was lying slightly on his side, pressed against part of my back and my side.

Godric's chest was pressed against my breasts, and he was gently cradling my broken arm. Yea, the broken arm wasn't helping one bit. I was lying on my other arm. It was completely numb from falling asleep. Is that Godric's leg over my thigh?

Shit… both of them had their legs over me. We were like a tangled briar patch and I wasn't sure how I was going to get out of the mess I was in. God I needed to pee.

I groaned out with a nasty stomach cramp that was all too familiar. Shit! Shit! Shit! Please don't let it be all over the place. I can't believe I started my period, and here I was naked and trapped between two slumbering vampires.

I started wiggling frantically to get free, and a pain shot through my broken arm when I twisted it the wrong way.

Like a blurry flash the blanket was being ripped off of me and Godric was suddenly on top of me, on his hands and knees straddling me.

"Sweet schlong almighty!" I screamed when I felt a deliciously large part of his anatomy lying across my belly.

I stilled, eyes like saucers looking up at him, in a total state of shock.

"Godric, did I wake you up?" I said, or rather croaked, a huge lump stuck in my throat.

I could hear a rumbling coming from his chest as he gazed down at me in a damn near state of total rapture, the passion dancing in his eyes and threatening to hypnotize me. I shook my head to try and knock myself back to reality. Those damn eyes of his!

"It is 2pm," he said huskily, his voice deeper than usual. "I always rise around 2pm."

I tried not to stare at his eyes but I chanced another glance. They were dilated, almost completely black, save for the small band of blue around the pupils. Something wasn't right with him.

His nostrils flared and his fangs slid out, sharp and menacing. I nervously looked around as his eyes raked all over my face.

"Eh… Godric?" I whispered. "What's wrong?"

His eyes flicked down to the bandage on my throat as he hovered over me, crowding me, trapping me with his body; his completely naked body. He dipped his face down to my neck and started running his nose all over me, taking in my scent, inhaling deeply as he nuzzled me all over the neck, shoulders, and chest. He started humming and purring in pleasure and I giggled a little at his enthusiasm. I know we have been separated awhile and I really wanted to be with him, but I needed to tend to my business first.

I laughed when he growled into my neck and eased him away with my hands.

"What is that intoxicating perfume?" He crawled a few steps down my body, looking southward. "That mouth-watering fragrance?" He inhaled deeply again and his eyes rolled slightly back in his head. When he opened them back up he arched his back, stretching it like a cat. Every single muscle on his body flexed and spasmed as if they were coming alive for the first time in 2 millenniums. "It stirs my insides aflame."

He looked back to my eyes, a look of complete shock and surprise as his eyes widened. His body started shuddering and his muscles were twitching.

"Godric I have to get up and go to the bathroom. I need to… eh… you know human business."

He continued to stare at my face, his lips slightly parted as if nothing I said registered in his brain. His nostrils flared again then his tongue licked his top lip.

He slowly started inching his way backwards down the bed, lower down my body, staring deep in my eyes with those dilated pupils. He looked like a wild animal on the prowl. Then to my utter horror he dipped his head to my core and growled, sucking in a sharp breath through his teeth.

I screamed. Swinging my leg over his head, I quickly stood up beside the bed and turned to him. He was standing on his knees now, his eyes still wide as he clenched the sheets in his fists. By instinct I covered my eyes and looked slightly away, still not used to seeing his delicious bounty. Then I remembered myself and looked at him directly, all notion of our nakedness forgotten for a moment.

"Gross, Godric!" I said exasperated, my brow furrowed. "I'm on my period!"

His pectoral muscles twitched and his erection was standing at attention.

I stood there, dressed only in my arm sling waiting for him to answer but he just stared with that look of shock, pure savage lust dancing across his features.

"Your scent is exquisite," he breathed coming to the edge of the bed, his entire body shuddering.

"Disgusting Godric! It's like old dead blood. How can you like that smell?"

He got up and stepped to me and pressed his body against mine. Wrapping his arms around me he growled and nuzzled his face in my neck, the side that wasn't bandaged.

With a huff, I ducked out of his arms and started marching to the bathroom. He was acting like a crazed maniac. Why should I be surprised that a vampire might actually like the smell of menstrual blood? They were kinky as hell.

I spotted my clothes and purse sitting on a chair against the wall. Good, Pamela must have brought them in from the car after I fell asleep last night. There was a tampon in the purse, thank god. I stopped to turn and retrieve it when I bumped into Godric who was right on my heel, following an inch behind me like my own personal shadow.

"Ouch!" I said when he stepped on my foot. "What's wrong with you Godric?"

I quickly turned to look at him, only to see that glazed over expression while he fixated his stare on my shoulder. I had the distinct feeling he was contemplating whether to bite it or not. I could also feel his emotions over the blood-bond, and oh man was he aroused.

"You are mine," he said calmly, his eyebrows slightly pressed down evilly.

"Oh my god," I said turning and running away. "Get a grip! I have to pee!"

I ran around the other side of the bed where Eric still lay in his slumber, I could feel Godric chasing after me. I turned to see he was holding his hands out like he was herding a trapped prey into a corner.

"Look," I said annoyed. "I have to go to the bathroom. You can't come in there with me. I uh… have business to attend to."

"I will not leave you unprotected," he mumbled, slowly bringing his eyes up to mine.

"Nothing is going to get me in the bathroom. I'll be fine, Godric."

He shifted uncomfortably on his feet, standing there in all his glorious nakedness, his muscles still twitchy.

"I will attend you. I will bathe you, give you some blood to heal you, and feed you."

My jaw dropped open. "Didn't Dr. Ludwig say vampire blood and lemon poisoning don't mix?"

"She will be here shortly to check up on you. Perhaps she will allow it since the poisoning would have subsided by now," he said, his eyes shifting to my neck. He started to reach his hand out for me but must have thought better of it because he lowered his arm back to his side. He began speaking in a foreign language with guttural sounds and I sighed in exasperation.

"Okay, well just wait out here," I said grabbing my purse and clothes and swinging the bathroom door open. I stepped inside and sighed in relief as I heard the door shut. Finally, alone! It was like the body snatchers stole my Godric! I started digging through my purse looking for the tampon. Dammit, I know I brought one. I always keep one in my purse for emergencies.

After about five minutes of digging and squeezing my thighs together before I peed all over myself I finally found it.

"Bingo!" I said holding it up. I turned around and screamed. Godric was standing a hair-width behind me. How the hell had I not felt him there?

"Godric!" I squealed. "Wait out there."

"I cannot leave you alone. You could be in danger."

"From what? The toilet gremlins?"

He looked over to the toilet suspiciously and narrowed his eyes.

"Godric, look," I grumbled, my voice coming out way grouchier than I meant. "I'm dirty, I'm sore, I have to pee, I'm probably on my period, and to top it off I'm standing here naked."

His eyes flicked down to my breasts when I said the last part and he licked his lips again and leaned slightly forward.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Yes, we will shower," he said thickly. "I will wash you."

He slowly strutted towards me, his chin dipping low as he looked through his eye lashes. But it wasn't a sweet look. He was tracking me, stalking me, and prowling like a stealthy, hungry animal. I gulped hard as he ran his fingertips lightly across my shoulder as though he was touching silk. The purring noises coming from him gave me delightful chills and I felt the goosebumps prickle all over. I had to step back away from him and take a deep breath.

"Why don't I take a shower and tend to my human business and you go call the doctor. You can find out when she's going to come check up on me tonight so you can give me blood for healing."

His eyes darkened and he licked his lips. "Yes, I will give you my blood."

"Yes, Godric. Maybe you can get the doctor to come early so you can give me blood as soon as possible." I really hoped he would hurry and leave before I peed right there on the floor. I started dancing a little on my feet in an attempt to hold it.

"Eric and I planned to do the second blood exchange with you after the doctor checked in on you," his voice came out in the most erotic growl.

I smiled widely, an exaggerated crazy smile. "Great!" I said, shifting from one foot to the other. "You better hurry! The faster you call her the faster we can exchange blood. Won't that be fun?" I beamed a toothy grin, but I imagine it looked more like a grimace.

I could see the passion flare in his eyes as his fangs slowly slid out a little more. "Yes, quite fun."

He turned and zoomed out of the bathroom door, leaving it swinging on the hinges.

I shuffled over to the toilet, holding my thighs together and quickly sat down. It seems I am learning something new about my vampires every day. Now I'm learning the gross fact that they may go nuts when I'm on my period. Did I have this to look forward to every month? It just didn't make sense. If women going through their menstrual cycle caused this sort of behavior then why weren't they crazy all the time? You would think they ran across women nightly who were on their period.

I looked down. There was no blood on my thighs. That was good I guess. At least I didn't ruin the sheets on the bed.

When I wiped and looked at the toilet paper to confirm I was on my period I cocked an eyebrow. There was no blood. No, not one single drop. I was completely confused. I was sure I had started my period.

I stood up trying to think. Something very strange was going on with my body and I had no idea what. I glanced over to the toilet and noticed there was a light coming out of the toilet bowl as if the sun was in there! Holy shit!

I backed away from it until I hit the wall, just staring in denial and shock. Was it some sort of fairy thing or had I hit my head last night?

I gulped hard. And what was it doing to my vampires? I had so many questions. Was this why Godric was acting so feral and crazy? Would Eric act the same way when he woke up?

Okay, I needed to just get in the shower and wash up before the doctor arrived. I'd figure the rest out later.

I took a good long shower, enjoying the warm water cascading over my body and just thinking about everything. I was so glad Godric was back. I felt whole again. The only problem we faced was Nora and it wasn't like she was a big scare. Nora and Lorena were no Edgington and Angur. My vampires could stomp them into the ground in a split second.

I quickly got dressed. Somehow my clothes had been washed. I wondered if Godric and Eric did it last night. I decided not to use the tampon. I wasn't sure what was happening to me and I wanted to wait to talk to Dr. Ludwig first.

When I walked back into the bedroom I stopped in my tracks and my jaw fell to the ground. Godric was pacing back and forth at the end of the bed, running his hands through his hair and growling. He looked very agitated.

Eric was hunched over in the bed with his eyes half open and the phone to his ear. It looked like Godric had forced him out of his slumber early, although I don't know how. I have tried before and have never been successful. He was mumbling incoherently on the phone in a grouchy voice. It looked like they had both put on a pair of sweatpants.

They both froze and looked over at me. Eric dropped the phone, leaving it swinging to the ground beside the bedside table and rushed towards me. Godric was rushing towards me as well.

"Lover," Eric purred, apparently wide awake all of the sudden. "You look stunning."

"Divine enough to devour," Godric rumbled, his voice coming out rough and hoarse. He pulled the back of my hand to his mouth and kissed.

Eric dipped his nose in my hair and breathed deeply. "Your scent is…"

"Intoxicating," Godric finished, the tips of his fangs peeking out under his lips.

"I never noticed it before. It has always been alluring… but now, it is irresistible."

Godric growled in agreement as he pulled my sleeve up on my arm and started kissing a trail to my elbow.

Eric's mouth latched on below my ear and started sucking. "Your skin tastes truly amazing," he breathed.

"She is a delicacy, my child," Godric murmured, his mouth still trailing up my arm.

I wrenched myself away and stepped back. "Okay, what is going on?" I said putting my hands up in the air.

Eric and Godric looked affronted that they no longer had their hands on me and started to take a step forward.

"No," I said waving my good arm in the air. "Stop right there and you better start talking. I want to know why the heck you both are acting so…. sexual." Okay, that wasn't right. This was Godric and Eric we were talking about here. "I mean more sexual than normal."

Eric shrugged his shoulders and smiled deviously. "Can we not shower our mate with affection?" He said, holding his hands out.

Godric said something to Eric in that foreign language and they started conversing. They were speaking quickly while they stared at me, both their eyes raking up and down my body from head to foot.

I frowned and put my hands on my hips. "That isn't very nice you know; to talk in another language when I can't understand you. What are you saying?"

"The North Man said he wants to bend you over and make you scream his name and the Gaul said your breasts look soft and call to him as the moon calls to the wolf."

I turned around to see Dr. Ludwig glowering, a doctors bag in her hand.

"Then the North Man said if he doesn't get inside you in five seconds he will die the true death. The Gaul said perhaps they should form a strategy and take their pants off, for it would arouse you and get you under them in the bed."

She waddled over to me and sniffed before turning to Eric. "By the way vampire, next time you call me, you best end the conversation properly. I don't appreciate being blown off mid-insult."

That's when I noticed Eric and Godric were both growling at her and starting to circle like wolves.

"What the hell is wrong with them?" I gasped.

She quickly reached in her doctors bag and pulled out a small bottle of liquid. Screwing off the cap, she doused both vampires with it.

"Stop! What are you doing?" I said in a worry. I didn't think she would harm them, but I wasn't sure what she was doing.

"Don't worry. This liquid will overpower your scent temporarily so they can be lucid and I can have a civilized conversation with them."

"Dammit!" Eric screamed. He started rubbing his nose. "Gods! That is awful."

Godric was wiping his nose with the back of his hand and grimacing. "Gambit root," he hissed.

"I don't smell a thing," I said.

"Most people don't," the doctor chuckled. "Just vampires."

Eric desperately rubbed his face. "It smells like… Ludwig's five day old underwear."

"Watch it vampire," she grumbled, lifting the bottle and dousing him again.

"FUCK!" Eric hissed like a snake, flashing long white fangs. He desperately twirled in a circle as he wiped his face and bobbed his head.

"Dr. Ludwig can you please tell me why they were acting so crazy?"

Eric shook his head one last time and looked up with an innocent face as if he was not at fault.

"Hmm," she said evaluating me carefully. "This must be your first time to go through the Claro Que Tira."

"The what?"

"The light that pulls; every female fairy goes through it several times within their lifespan. Though you're the first hybrid I've seen go through it."

"Well what does it mean? I mean what sort of things is it going to cause?" I glanced nervously over at Godric who was staring at me like a statue, completely motionless and for a minute I thought he had literally frozen in time, until I saw him blink.

"Male vampires will be very protective of you. They will be attracted to you as well. I need you to sit over in that chair so I can examine your throat. We still have the issue of lemon poisoning."

I walked across the room and looked at her while she pulled some sort of contraption out of her bag. "They were acting… feral."

"Yep," she said digging around in her bag. "The Claro Que Tira can be described as fairy heat." She waved her hand dismissively as if it was no big deal. "Similar side effects to your human period, cramps and the like. Instead of blood, your body will produce a liquid that is irresistible to your mates and cause them to be insane with arousal and possessiveness. Your blood will taste better to them and your scent will smell better from the pheromones you are producing."

"How long does it last?" I asked. "And can they get me pregnant? You said it was like fairy heat."

"Lasts about 24 hours, give or take, and your body will stop producing the light and pheromones associated with the cycle by this time tomorrow. And no they cannot get you pregnant, at least not in the manner you are thinking of. The biological purpose of the cycle is to attract a mate. If you already have one," she looked over at the pair of vampires. "Or two in your case, it strengthens your bond with them. During and after your mates will be more protective of you. It would be a good idea if no one comes around you while you are in the cycle. They are likely to kill anyone who does, friend or foe. Also, all male vampires will be more attracted to you"

"This is crazy. I don't know what to think."

"I imagine that your body was triggered into the cycle because you were hurt and never received blood from your mates. It is a natural biological survival response as your systems believed your vampire mates weren't protective enough of you to heal you with their blood."

Both Godric and Eric growled loudly.

"That is not true!" Eric yelled as he pointed down at the doctor, fangs bared in a snarl. "You ordered us not to."

"We would have given her our blood had you not told us it will mix badly with the lemon poisoning," Godric hissed with venom. I wasn't surprised at Eric's outburst, but Godric's look of fury startled me. Even Eric put his hand on his maker's chest in a half-hearted attempt to make sure he didn't launch himself at the doctor.

"Calm yourselves vampires! I know what I said. It is her biological systems that don't know what my instructions were." She looked into my mouth while Godric continued to growl, his chest heaving. "It all goes back to the beginning. Most don't know it, since the fae are merely thought of as a myth in this age, but vampires and fairies were made for each other. The fae will deny that little fact though, after certain members of the vampire race nearly drove them to extinction. In any event, your body will react to them and theirs will react to you."

The doctor looked over to Eric who responded with a hiss, reminding me of a furious tom cat.

"The gambit root is wearing off. This exam is almost concluded. It looks like the swelling in your throat has gone down considerably, which is a good sign." The doctor straightened up and put the device she used to look in my throat back in her bag. "I'm going to go ahead and clear you for vampire blood. How long has it been since you ate food?"

"I guess it would have been yesterday before we came here. About 24 hours."

The doctor started shaking her head and glared at the vampires. "Are you trying to starve her? She needs to eat three meals a day, especially while she's healing. I suggest you prepare her a meal as soon as possible."

The doctor sighed.

"You should take it easy for the next few days. Hopefully your vampires can manage to protect you from getting hurt until then?"

Godric and Eric both took a step towards her and roared.

"Anyway bye. I'll send a bill." The doctor poofed away, just in the nick of time before they tore her apart. She was a snarky little thing.

I looked over at the clock on the wall. It was a quarter until three, still daylight outside and we weren't going anywhere for awhile. I could also hear rain beating down on the roof from a storm outside and wind blowing against the windows that were covered by some sort of metal plating that must go down during the day. This mansion was like a fortress for vampires. It also occurred to me that Alan Nut was somewhere in the mansion, probably still asleep for the day. Eric had explained to me last night that the Magister made Nut king, and he now owned this mansion and had offered to let us stay here as long as we wanted. There were also several human servants that Eric told me about, all who had pledged their allegiance to Nut, the new king.

There was a loud crack of thunder outside and I jumped a little. Eric looked up at the ceiling and growled as if he was going to fight it off.

"So did you guys hear what the doctor said? I guess you can heal me now."

They were both immediately in front of me while I sat in the chair, kneeling on the ground and taking my hands in theirs.

I grimaced when Eric took the hand from my broken arm. Godric looked at him and growled, snapping his fangs at his child. I had to do a double take because I couldn't believe the aggression Godric just showed towards his own child.

Eric didn't back down though, he snapped right back at Godric, his fangs coming within an inch of his face.

Godric pushed Eric's hand off of mine and hissed which made the Viking slap Godric's hand off of me as well. They were acting like children!

"You are clumsy and hurting her. I command you to go back to slumber!" Godric spat.

Eric laughed. "Ha! You can't even command me right! It is not working."

To my horror, Godric launched himself at Eric and they rolled around on the floor in a blurry mess.

They came out of their roll for a split second and I saw Eric behind Godric with his legs wrapped around him, pulling his hair before they spun in another roll and slammed into the wall. When they hit the wall, Godric was on top of Eric pulling his ear with his fangs.

I quickly stood up and screamed. "Stop it! Both of you right now!"

They immediately stopped and laid on the ground heaving, wrapped around each other as they looked at me wide eyed.

"You are upsetting her," Eric hissed.

"You are the one, my child, who nearly pulled her hand off and made her cry out in agony."

"You speak a falsehood!" Eric snarled. "I was merely cradling it to…"

"Enough! I can't believe you two are fighting like this!" I said. "You are fighting each other when you should be healing me."

They quickly stood and started lumbering towards me, all the while trying to push each other back.

"I will heal you!" Godric said desperately.

"No, I will!" Eric growled, grabbing his maker by the nape and slinging him backwards.

"I command you to go crawl in a hole!" Godric roared as he grabbed Eric around the hips and pulled him back to the ground. I screamed when he buried his fangs in Eric's side and reached around twisting the Viking's nipple.

Eric yelled out as he lay on the ground on his side, Godric on top of him, fangs buried and giving him a purple-nurple. He started pulling Godric by the hair which caused his maker to slap him in the balls. Eric roared.

"Oh my god! If you guys don't stop right now I'm leaving and neither of you will be able to heal me!"

"Stop distressing my Lover!" Eric yelled as he pried Godric from his side.

"You stop agitating my mate!"

"Okay, how about this!" I said putting my hands up. "How about I take both of your blood."

They stopped wrestling and looked at me. They both stood to their feet, tall and straight and eyed each other out of the corner of their eyes.

"That is acceptable," Godric said, his hand on his abdomen, as if he had been standing there calmly and serenely all along.

"I agree," Eric muttered, retracting his fangs.

"I have one condition," I demanded. "No more fighting!"

They both nodded.

"Okay, then come here!"

Next thing I knew I was being carried to the bed by Godric.

"Careful with her!" Eric hissed.

"I got her. Quickly, my child, fluff the pillows."

Eric rushed to the bed and started fluffing the pillows and pulling down the sheets. A few seconds later I was being lowered to the mattress.

"I can walk you know."

"It is possible that you could further damage yourself. I do not want to risk it, Little One."

He sat me down and both of them were on the bed on either side of me, staring at me with wild, hungry eyes. Eric had already bitten in his wrist and was shoving it in my face.

"Stop!" Godric yelled, giving him a dirty look. "Did you not hear the doctor? She is dying!"

Eric looked over at his maker with a dumbfounded face and gulped.

"She must eat food! Human food! She might starve to death if we wait much longer, my child. Look at the state of her! She is too thin! Quickly go to the kitchens and prepare an extravagant meal. Only the best for our mate! Quickly go! Before she dies the true death before our very eyes! Only you can save her! I know nothing about human food."

Eric grunted in agitation, his eyes getting wider. "I will be back!" He yelled zooming out of the bedroom. I could hear crashing outside in the hall as he trailed away. There were several human screams clear across the mansion a few seconds later.

Godric watched him leave as he leaned over me. He slowly turned his head back to me with the most wicked smile I have ever seen playing across his face. "So foolish," he chuckled.

"Godric I don't like this. I don't like you guys fighting like this. It isn't right."

He frowned. "Please forgive me, my love. I did not mean to upset you. I fear I am not myself, nor is Eric."

"Do you really not want him around me? Are you guys jealous of each other?"

He looked up thinking for a moment. "No, my love. It is not that. I merely fear he may hurt you."

"Well the only thing that is hurting me is you guys fighting. I'm about to start crying."

He recoiled and sat up on his knees, putting his hands on his chest. "No more fighting then! I swear this to you! I will speak to Eric when he returns."

"Make sure that you do. Because I'm serious, Godric. If you guys say one more cross thing to each other I will leave this mansion and you won't be able to follow me because it's still daylight outside."

He gasped and his fangs slid back out.

"That's right," I squealed. "I will walk right out and neither of you will be able to protect me."

"I will not allow it!" He whispered in disbelief.

"You won't be able to stop me. I don't want to hurt you guys but I will blast you back with my light and leave!" I was still angry and I knew threats were unbecoming, but I was pissed.

"I will follow you in the sunlight," he breathed, eyes round and serious.

"Godric, you can't. You'll catch on fire. What are you saying? That's impossible"

He looked down at his hands for a moment and back to my face. "If I go speak to my child, will you vow to stay within these walls?"

"Yes," I said smiling. "Go talk to Eric. And when you guys come back maybe you can be civil."

Instead of getting off the bed on his side he crawled over me, stretching his legs wide so his erection rubbed against me through his sweatpants as he moved. "I assure you when we re-enter this room there will be nothing civil about our manner," he hummed seductively. "I will go speak to Eric and when we return you must be ready to feast upon all that we bring you."

He dipped his head down to my jaw and ran his fangs over my skin until he reached my lips and brushed his against mine in a soft caress.

His eyes closed and he whispered in the most wanton tone I believe I have ever heard as he rocked back and forth on top of me. "Are you ready, my love? Are you ready for us both because that is what you are asking for and I am eager to grant your wish."

My body vibrated in anticipation and I wiggled a little under him.

He looked into my eyes and smiled through his fangs. "Yes I can feel your arousal over the bond," he said smugly. "Do you have any idea how much I want to spread your silky thighs and taste your sweet honey?"

His muscles started doing that twitching thing again as he poised himself on top of me.

"Do you have any idea how insanely aroused I am this very moment?"

I gulped and shook my head.

"You shall soon discover, my love. That I promise you."

We heard Eric curse clear on the other side of the mansion, his loud yell carrying all the way to us. Godric turned his head to the door and slightly growled at the interruption before turning his attention back to me.

"You… uh… better go check on him. And talk to him too about the fighting."

He stared down at me, clearly struggling to tear himself away.

"It's okay, Godric. I'll be fine. I'm just a few seconds away and if anything happens you'll know over the bond. Nothing is going to happen. I'm safe here."

His eyes became rounder. "I do not feel right leaving you alone, but I shall go just for these few minutes in order to grant your wish."

He bent down and kissed me on the lips, lingering for a long moment before getting up and strutting towards the door. He turned back and gave me a look before disappearing out in the hall.

I leaned back in the pillows. Oh sweet Jesus. What was going to happen when they came back. Maybe I should have let them fight. It would have distracted them from other things. I felt very nervous all of the sudden when I realized I was about to go on the ride of a lifetime, the VIP passenger on two big lemon carts in about ten minutes…


	38. The Long Night Begins

Thank you The Queen of Delicious for beta reading this story.

* * *

**×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×» ******ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

**Chapter 38: The Long Night Begins**

**×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×» ******ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

**Sookie**

I dragged a hand through my hair trying to calm my frayed nerves. I felt inadequate, not knowing how this would happen. Bringing my eyes up to Godric, I quickly glanced away because the lust that swirled in them nearly caused me to panic. I looked over at Eric. Despite the fact he didn't have that special little vampire gift, his stare was nearly as crippling. Those piercing blue eyes bore into me as if they were trying to learn every inch of my soul.

The last time the three of us were in a room together, the scent of arousal permeating the air, I had only made love with Godric. Then he left, causing a nasty series of events to play out like a chain reaction, which had led us all to this point.

Now, here we were again, the three of us together in a room, ambient candlelight glowing on the walls and ceiling. We were about to perform the second blood-bond ritual, which was supposed to strengthen our connection even more, though I couldn't imagine how it could get any stronger than it was. My heart was so wrapped up in them that I could barely breathe as it was.

There was one very big difference between now and the last time we were together like this, some sort of primal instinct had taken them over. My fairy biology had reared its head and pulled at them like gravity holds things to the Earth.

They were both beside me, eyes flashing wildly, bodies shuddering in anticipation, fangs throbbing with need. The aroma of their arousal hit my nostrils, two distinct scents, one of a winter ocean breeze, and the other a dark spice with undertones of an evergreen forest.

Despite my mounting arousal, I felt fear and anxiety. I shouldn't because I've been with them both, but I was clueless. I didn't know how this was going to work with all three of us.

"Look at me, my love," Godric said thickly as he leaned over me in the bed. He loomed over me so closely without even touching me, and I wondered if he was hovering in mid-air beside me. I didn't feel crowed though. I felt oddly reassured.

My eyes locked on him, and I tried to relax my eyelids because, I knew they were slightly bugged.

He ran a hand down my face and tilted his head as he spoke. "Do not have fear, Little One. We love you and will not bring harm to you."

I wasn't afraid they would harm me. I was embarrassed that I had no idea what to do, and I didn't want to make a fool of myself. I smiled a little and nodded, but they weren't buying it, as if they had direct access to my thoughts.

"Lover," Eric said, grabbing my attention. I looked at him. He was lying on the other side of me, stretched out and supporting his head on his elbow, his other hand caressed my stomach and his blue eyes glowed with desire. "Relax, and we will show you pleasures you have never imagined."

His hips instinctively arched a bit towards me and he captured his bottom lip with his fangs as his eyes swept down my body. God, he could barely control himself, and Godric wasn't much better.

Ever since they had walked back in the bedroom, their undivided attention had been on me. The fighting had stopped. Godric had obviously talked to Eric. There was only one thing on their minds, and it didn't take a rocket scientist to guess what that was.

They had insisted on feeding me by their own hands while I laid there on the bed. They had brought all sorts of fruits to my mouth and watched me eat with an erotic fascination, their eyes hypnotized and fixated on my lips as I chewed.

Godric brought a red grape forward, and I dutifully opened my lips. He slowly put it in my mouth, pulling my bottom lip down as his hand retreated. He leaned forward and captured my lip in his mouth. I could hear a sharp hiss escape him as he sucked.

They were being so slow and methodical, and I wasn't sure if it was for my benefit, seeing as how I was nervous, which made me feel even more inadequate, or if it was because they were enjoying themselves.

"We want to savor every last bit of you," Eric said hoarsely, and I felt a heat shoot through my body, which caused him to smile, showing his white fangs under his lips. "After all we will only experience the blood-bond ritual three times."

Yea, the first time had started out great but went terribly down hill when Godric slapped on his silver armor and jumped on his white horse.

It was still daylight outside, so there wasn't a chance in hell of anything like that happening this time. God that made me realize they'd be awake for about fourteen more hours; the rest of today and all night before the sun rose. Fourteen hours of me releasing these pheromones and driving them crazy—I wasn't sure if I'd survive!

You wouldn't know it was daylight outside though, with the barriers down over the outside glass of the windows. The wall clock said 3:15 p.m.

Godric followed my line of sight to the clock and turned his face back to mine, an excited glint in his eye. "Yes, we have a very long time together before we go to slumber again."

They were tracking my every subtle movement like hunters, like predators, like an obsession, and when I sat up an inch they jumped and gasped as if I had startled them or as if I had committed a crime, I wasn't sure which.

Godric squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head. "Please forgive us. We should have given you blood to ease your pain." His lips peeled off his fangs in anger, and I realized he was ashamed.

"It's no big deal, really guys." I looked over at Eric who had gone still, his eyes wide and full of pain. My broken arm was killing me and my chewed up throat stung like a bitch from Nora. "I'm not hurt that bad."

"We are the cause of your injuries," Eric croaked. "We must heal you now."

"You will take from both of us, and you must take as much of our blood as you can," Godric said in a soft, yet demanding tone.

They both sat up and gathered me in their hands like I was so fragile I'd break from the softest caress.

Godric sat me in Eric's lap, and I realized he wanted me to drink from Eric first. Eric looked at his maker and his eyes filled with gratitude and awe. I knew Godric was giving his child a gift that only a vampire could truly understand and appreciate.

I waited for Eric to cut his skin with the ornate dagger they had used in the first blood-bond ritual but he only held me in his arms, looking down into my face. It struck me they wouldn't have the dagger with them. Why would Eric have brought it to a battle?

Eric's hand swept across his chest. "Bite me," he breathed, the anticipation heavy in his voice. He leaned back and pulled me on top of him, his eyes wild as he stared at me. I could feel Godric close behind me, surrounding my back with his body, his fists pressed into the mattress on both sides of me and Eric.

I felt a twinge of pain from my own weight on my fractured arm, which was soon rectified when one of Godric's strong hands snaked under my waist and lifted me slightly, pressing my back flush against his bare chest. He pulled my shirt up my back as if he was craving some skin to skin contact.

I felt like I was in a vampire cocoon as I looked down at Eric's smooth chest, the light splattering of blond hair standing on end as if he had goose bumps.

Eric braced his hands on my sides, sliding them under the pants I had put on after the shower. Damn, his hands were massive and nearly swallowed me whole as they wrapped around my hips. He pushed my hips up and spread his legs, before settling me back against him. I could feel his hard length against my belly through his sweatpants and my breath caught in my throat.

I focused back on his chest and noticed his body started vibrating. "I cannot bear it any longer. You must bite me!" He said, crashing his head on the pillow before raising it back up to stare down at me. I glanced up to his face to see his fangs fully elongated, his face taught, his eyes watering as if he was about to crawl out of his skin.

Not taking my eyes off of his, I bit into his chest right over his heart as hard as I could. He immediately howled in pleasure and his hips bucked up towards me.

I could feel Godric position his other hand on Eric's hips holding him in place so he didn't buck and hurt me. I was still injured and not yet healed.

When I drew in a gulp of blood, Eric's fingertips dug into my hips as he moaned in pleasure. The blood hit my system hard and fast, and I suddenly had a heightened awareness of sensations that had been dulled by the pain of my injuries. I hadn't been able to focus on much more than the broken arm and stinging throat. I could feel Eric slowly pushing my pants down my hips with his big hands. I could feel Godric's erection in the cleft of my bottom as he rocked slowly against my backside. My hearing became better, and I could hear them both whispering so low in that foreign language.

I felt a soothing sensation as my arm literally snapped back into place and the bone knitted back together. The stinging started to go away in my throat and my bodily aches were a memory.

As surely as my injuries were there, they were gone, and I felt as good as I had after the first time they gave me their blood. I finally leaned my head up when I needed air and looked into Eric's half-lidded eyes. He stared at me with complete adoration.

"You have blood on your lips," he breathed.

He threaded his hand in my hair on the back of my head and brought my lips to his.

I deepened the kiss and his hands slid down my body all the way back to my pants and pulled them along with my panties right down to my knees. I felt Godric lift off my back and my pants were yanked off. Eric pulled my shirt off and unclasped my bra and within seconds I was lying on top of him completely naked.

I moaned in pleasure when I felt Godric press himself against me again from behind, his hard length now completely exposed, twitching when it made contact with my skin.

Godric lifted me in the air, levitating us a foot above Eric, breaking my kiss with him. I gasped and looked down to see Eric hurriedly pulling his pants off as he stared up at me. His massive erection sprang free, lying across his belly, a bead of moisture at the tip.

I was flipped around and laid on my back against Eric. Godric's face had a dark, provocative expression playing across his feral features. I reached out and ran a finger down one of his fangs, and his eyes fluttered and rolled back in his head as he opened his mouth wider and let out a great sigh. I smiled. So vampire fangs were an erogenous zone. Nice to know!

He pressed his hips hard against me, above my core, so that his chest was positioned above my head. I had the sudden urge to reach between us and wrap my hand around his length, and that's exactly what I did.

He yelled out in that foreign language when I touched him and started to pump in my hand. I had the distinct feeling his foreign words were something along the lines of GOD YES.

I worked my hand up his hard length, the soft skin feeling smooth in my palm. That's when I felt Eric move slightly, and he pressed his erection at the juncture between my legs. I looked down between Godric and me, beyond the erotic magic that was happening in my hand, and saw Eric poking out between my legs.

I whimpered when Eric started moving his hips under me, rubbing that massive thing against my cleft. I looked down again and saw him glistening in the candlelight from my own arousal.

"You must bite me, my love," Godric groaned above me. "Bite me hard over the heart. I want to feel you take me in your veins for I am yours and I must flow through you."

His chest was heaving above my face as it came closer, filling my entire vision. That dark spice and evergreen scent clouded my senses, swirled in my brain, carried me on a high like a drug.

I clamped down on his chest without hesitation and his growls of approval filled the room. Almost at the exact same second, I felt Eric sliding his erection up and down my slickiness which caused me to moan in Godric's chest as I pulled at his blood.

My palm continued to move up and down Godric's throbbing erection which jerked and strained in my hand. All three of us were moving with a rhythm, our bodies swaying in perfect sync with each other. I was on the verge of exploding and the only part of either of them that had entered me was their blood.

I released Godric and sucked in a huge gasp of air. I felt the explosion then and cried out with a crashing release. I squeezed my hand hard around Godric's erection and he growled ferociously.

I looked up at him, afraid I had hurt him and his face was contorted in some sort of erotic expression as he squeezed his eyes tightly shut and inhaled the air around us. I could hear Eric taking in big gulps through his nose as well. What's going on? Oh right, the fairy pheromones and I had just had an orgasm. Oh shit!

Eric was out from under me in the blink of an eye, and I shook my head for a second because I couldn't believe what I was seeing. They both had their backs plastered to the ceiling above me as they looked down at me, an expression of total shock and utter excitement on their faces. They grasped at the ceiling with their palms as if they were trying to get some sort of handle on the situation, but they just growled, and heaved, and shuddered up there like some sort of fictional paranormal event that you only hear about on the sci-fi channel.

"Guys?" I said looking up at them in disbelief.

My only responses were growls and hisses but not the threatening kind. They were more like _you are mine and I'm about to come get you_ type of growls and hisses.

They both landed at the foot of the bed on their feet, crashing hard and shaking the room.

Godric grabbed my ankles in his iron grip and dragged me down the bed.

"Shit!" I squealed.

He dragged me quickly and powerfully across the bed until my bottom was resting on the edge. I looked to see both of them had their top lips peeled off their fangs like they had just gone total ape-shit beast on me!

"GOD!" I screamed when Godric fell to his knees and slung my legs over his shoulders, burying his face in my throbbing core. He ran his tongue up my cleft, lapping up every drop and growling loudly, vibrating me down there and threatening to cause me to explode again.

If I thought this was all that was about to happen I was sorely mistaken. Eric launched himself in the air and landed on the bed, one foot on each side of me as he stood over me at his full height, like a fucking giant, completely naked, his arms bowed out as he stared down at me with possession and wild lust dancing in his eyes. I shuddered as I looked up at him and a loud moan escaped my lips as I felt Godric's tongue penetrate me.

Eric crashed to his knees above me, straddling my waist as his erection jerked against my belly. He struck hard and true, straight for my jugular, but right as his fangs were about to penetrate he paused, as if he was waiting for permission as the sharp points pressed into my skin without breaking the surface.

His growls were almost painful sounding as they came out with long, unnecessary breaths. His jaw was open wide on my throat as he waited, and I realized even in this crazed, maniac state they were following some sort of instinct to protect me, never force me, and ultimately love me.

I brought my hands to his back and ran them up the smooth muscles around his spine. They arched and curved as my palms moved over his cool skin. My touch was all the permission he needed and his fangs pierced my throat.

The combination of his mouth on my throat pulling at my blood and Godric's tongue in my sex made me shudder again with another release.

"Yes!" I heard Godric yell out as my liquid hit his tongue. In my peripheral vision I could see a glow down there and knew whatever the heck that fairy glow I saw in the bathroom earlier was, was now hitting his mouth, and he loved it. I knew that much from the way he was feverishly running his face and tongue all over my lady bits.

Eric drank slowly, savoring every drop as he moaned against my throat. Godric was relentless down there as he growled and hissed and licked and sucked. I writhed under them, the delicious sensations almost too much for my brain to process.

Then Eric's fangs disengaged and he was beside me on his knees, licking my throat. Godric was nuzzling his face against my inner thigh; groaning and scrapping his fangs against my skin right where I knew my artery was. I hadn't forgotten the last time he drank there. It was erotic as hell.

He sank his fangs in slowly, sighing and purring in pleasure. I whimpered as his teeth penetrated me.

Eric was then sitting up, staring down at my sex wildly. He reached down with his big hand and started rubbing me there with perfect skill.

"I want your sweet honey on my fingers," he growled, turning his eyes to lock with mine. He buried two digits deep in me and started working me over, his other hand palming my breast.

It didn't take me long. Soon my back was arching with my release as I screamed out. His head darted southward to drink up the aftermath, his body pressed across mine while Godric continued to pull at my thigh and growl erotically.

Jesus Christ!

Just when I was getting a grip on the sensations of everything that was occurring, Godric's fangs were out of me and Eric's mouth was off of me and I was being flipped around on my hands and knees. I was still at the edge of the bed, my knees right on the end.

Someone spread my legs wide and I felt a mouth dip to my core and start licking again. A hand was on the small of my back making me arch, Godrics, I could tell because it was smaller than Eric's.

"Gods, you are beautiful," I heard Eric mumble into my core. Ah, it was his mouth down there.

Godric's hands smoothed over my hips, my back, my bottom. I heard something like a cap on a bottle popping off and yelped when I felt something wet and cold on my… uh… yea!

"Have I hurt you, my love?" He said.

"No, I was just surprised," I rasped out, barely able to breathe. "What was that?"

"It is oil. Forgive me. I should have warmed it," he said deeper than usual. Then I felt his finger penetrate me in a place that nothing had ever been!

I twisted a little to look at him over my shoulder, and he was staring right at my ass like he was about to eat me alive! He squeezed my cheek with his other hand, the one that wasn't invading me there. His lips peeled up showing sharp, white fangs and he was gritting his teeth like it was taking every ounce of self control he had to stand there. He moved his hips closer to me and pressed his huge, throbbing, twitching, hot (despite the fact he was a vampire) length hard into my other cheek.

I couldn't believe this was finally happening. All of us together like this. I mean if my life were a fan fiction we'd already be on like chapter 35 or 40. Luckily for me it was real! This was no fictional work by some nerdy lady who sat behind the computer and cackled evilly while she tapped furiously on the keyboard. This was as real as the night is long, and I was about to go on the ride of a lifetime.

He kept his finger in me and bent over and started kissing a trail up my spine while he rocked his hips into me, shadowing what was soon to come. "Eric is right. You are the most beautiful thing I have ever laid my eyes upon." His voice was thick and heady as he spoke into my skin.

Our blood-bond heightened my senses, made me aware of every sensation, aware of their desperation, their unyielding love, their ferocious possessiveness. I sucked in a sharp breath, concentrating on Eric's mouth down there, Godric's finger that remained motionless, his kisses as he moved up my spine.

"But your outer beauty," Godric continued, "is but one of a thousand reasons why I call you mine."

He moved his oiled finger out and slowly pushed it back in. I cried out with a strange pleasure I had never felt as they worked both my zones with a gentleness that was uncharacteristic of big, bad vampires.

Godric chuckled quietly. "My love likes that, does she not?"

"Mmhmm," I squealed in a high pitched moan as he did it again.

My eyes opened and I looked down at the tangled sheets below me, my hair dangling down around my face and swaying as Eric and Godric gently rocked me with their movements.

Eric's mouth came out from between my legs and I sensed he was standing behind me, staring at my backend. "Gods," he groaned.

"Lay under her, my child, and let her sheath you inside her," Godric said hoarsely as he pumped his finger in me again, before inserting a second finger.

I knew in that moment what Godric had planned. He meant for Eric to get under me while I rode him, and Godric wanted to enter me from behind at the same time, he was prepping me for it that very second, preparing me to take in his hot, slick, oiled vampirehood. I don't care how calm and together he tried to act, he was one damn kinky vampire and he knew it.

I started to panic, and Godric realized I knew what he had planned. "Trust me, my love. We will stop if you do not enjoy yourself. Your pleasure is our pleasure."

Eric was now in front of me, sitting with his legs spread wide in front of my head. He tilted my chin to look up at him. "We will not hurt you, Lover."

He bent down and kissed my lips softly.

"You are my heart," the Viking said and my breath caught. It was so uncharacteristic of something I thought Eric would say. But then I had been seeing a different side of him that was never shown on the TV program, a side that overflowed with devotion, love, and loyalty.

When he was under me, my legs straddled him at the hips and his erection pressed against my heat. I was damn near desperate to get him inside me by that point.

I grabbed his length in my palm and positioned myself over him. He hissed when his tip touched my entrance. Eric's hips arched upward in his need. Suddenly, something came over me and I felt powerful. I had made soft love to Eric several times since Godric had disappeared, the type of sex when you are taking comfort in each other's love. My core slick with arousal and swollen with several orgasms, I slammed down on him hard and fast.

"Fuuuck!" he yelled as he gripped my sides. He leaned his head up and looked at me with a mix of shock and delighted satisfaction.

I raised myself again and thrust down on him, causing us both to cry out in pleasure.

Then Godric was on my back, pulling my hair to the side and growling possessively into my neck like he was going to bite me. My aggressive start had obviously brought that beast back out that I saw at the beginning of this session. Eric's eyes had gone all animal as well as he stared up at me, his lips parted, his fangs elongated, the veins in his neck protruding.

Godric's fangs penetrated my neck but he didn't drink, only held me in his gripping bite as he brought me up and back down on Eric. We both cried out again. He leaned me forward slightly and slammed me down again, hard and deep.

Holy cow! Erotica high heaven, I have arrived!

Then I felt Godric's throbbing erection probing, searching, desperate to get inside me. I could feel his hand working up and down his shaft desperately, his palm sliding from the oil he had already spread on himself. He growled into my neck and held me tight with his arm.

Despite his mounting need, his animal side being in control, and my pheromones driving him to complete mania, he slowly worked himself in me. I gasped and moaned and lolled my head around as he entered me inch by delicious inch.

I felt so completely full with both of them inside me and at first I gasped with the foreign invasion, the discomfort of it.

Godric knew what to do though. He left himself fully sheathed inside of me while he raised me up and down on Eric, slowly at first until I became used to the sensation of them both filling me.

He lifted me off of Eric and he slowly pulled out and pushed back in a few times, rotating his hips as he did. Every time I cried out in pleasure he growled in my neck with satisfaction, his fangs still buried deep.

Soon we were moving to a rhythm, all controlled by Godric behind me. He would lift me off of Eric and thrust in me. Then he would pull out as he slammed me down on Eric. God, it was freaking indescribable. I had orgasm after orgasm and it wasn't long before I was limp in Godric's arms, swept away in a world of pleasure.

This was going to be one long, crazy night!

**×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×» ******ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

**Alan Nut**

Something stirred Alan Nut out of his daytime rest. Something that smelled so good and set his insides aflame! His eyes fluttered open, and he cracked a lid. Looking over at the clock on the bedside table, he saw it was only 4:30 pm, and he almost panicked. He had never woken up before the sun went down before. Then again, despite the visions he had as a child of this world, there was a lot he still didn't know about being a vampire.

God he was famished. Every night since he had been turned he had awoken with a debilitating hunger that nearly sent him in a blood frenzy.

There was a heady scent in the air that caught his attention. He knew it was coming from outside his chamber, and it had to be strong to penetrate the thick steel doors and walls that he rested behind.

He hoped Eric wouldn't find out about his lapse in following his orders before he went to rest. So much had happened and it had been traumatizing. His body had been used like a second skin for an ancient lunatic who rose straight from hell. He had completely forgotten to call the Werewolf Alcide to watch over Sookie during the day as Eric had ordered him. But then again he was the king, not Eric-fucking-Northman who happened to show no gratitude in the fact that Alan had been the one to rid them all of the maniac Russell Edgington.

Alan picked up his phone and saw that he had one voice mail. Damnit, it was that fucker Charles Harrison, his childhood friend who he had told his visions to. The fucker had stolen his idea and wrote a series of books called The Southtown Vampire Miseries. He had completely fucked up and re-arranged the visions Alan had when he wrote it too.

It took many years for them to reconcile their friendship but they had and Charles agreed to let Alan make a TV show for profit. Thanks a fucking lot for the permission, they were his own damn visions after all.

At the time, Alan had thought they were just the musing of his imaginative childhood mind, he had convinced himself of that over the years and never mind the fact that the visions had come to him in one overwhelming rush when he found the stones in that ornate box out in the woods behind his grandparents house. Turns out the whole damn thing was real. He figured that out the day he had been fiddling with the stones and accidentally opened a portal to this world. That was after the show had finished shooting on set and they wrapped up. He had been alone in his office one day, turning a stone in his hand then it happened. Little did he know stepping through that portal would strip him of his humanity, nearly bring him to the edge of death on more than one occasion, and eventually make him an immortal vampire king. Funny how things turn out.

After the first time he had come through the portal, he had told Charles about it in his excitement. He needed to tell someone and Charles was the only one who knew about the stones and visions. His buddy had begged to let him cross the threshold through the portal and see it with his own eyes. Yea, Charles had ended up a vampire by sunrise, turned by some no name Alan had never heard of and his friend didn't have access to the stones so he was stuck in this world. Tough shit.

"Karma," Alan mouthed with a sad expression.

Enough with the trip down memory lane, he had to call Alcide and get his ass to the mansion before Eric woke up. Then he had to go find the source of that mouth watering scent that caused his pecker to stand at attention under his plaid pajama bottoms.

"Alcide," the gruff voice answered after he dialed. He was surprised his cell was even working with the storm raging outside. Before he went to rest he had watched the news and there was already one cell tower down.

"Mr. Herveaux, this is Alan Nut calling on behalf of Eric Northman."

There was a groan of irritation on the other end.

Alan cleared his throat. "Mr. Northman has taken up residence in your area for the next few nights."

"Jackson?" Alcide said surprised.

"Yes, he is currently residing in the monarch mansion…"

"Forget it…" Alcide cut him off. "I ain't going around that fucker Edgington.

"Edgington has been killed and Northman and his retinue currently control the state." There was no need to tell the Werewolf he was currently talking to the king. What sort of pansy would Alan sound like if he said he was king and taking care of Northman's errands.

"No shit?"

"I shit you not."

"So what's Northman want?"

"He'd like you to come to the mansion and guard a woman named Sookie Stackhouse during the day while he is at rest."

"That's a lot of hours. Ain't cheap."

"He'll pay you well," Alan said, hoping Alcide would bite. He'd hear it from Eric if he didn't.

"Fine, when do I start?"

"Right now. The human servants have been instructed to lift the lock for you when you arrive so you can enter the mansion."

"Well it's going to be at least an hour before I can get there. Half the roads in Jackson are flooded and a tornado tossed vehicles all over the highway. I'm going to have to come in the back way."

"What ever it takes. Just get here as soon as you can."

After getting dressed and brushing his teeth, Alan couldn't stand it anymore. He had to go find the source of the delicious aroma drifting in his chamber from somewhere in the mansion. It made his fangs throb with a hunger he hadn't even felt on his first rising.

He turned the heavy lock to his door and opened it. Immediately he was hit with a blast that sent him careening backwards across the room and crashing against the far wall.

"Shit!" Alan groaned as he grabbed his leg which had twisted in a way that would have left him crippled for life if he were still a human.

The scent rushed inside his chamber and saturated the air around him like a thick invisible fog. He quickly sat up, his eyes dilating to near black except the small circle of green around the blackness. He lumbered to his feet, popping his knee back in place, barely aware of the pain. He beat feet out of the chamber in a frenzied rush as he zeroed in on the scent.

The kitchen galley. The kitchen galley. It's in the kitchen galley, he chanted in his mind, the saliva dripping from his fangs as he surged forward.

He had no idea where all the human servants had gone but at the moment he didn't give a shit. He just had to get to that incredible fragrance and sink himself into it. Make it his. Possess it!

Alan came to a halt outside the swinging door that led to the kitchen galley. God it was in there. The thing he wanted most in his entire life. He had no idea what it was but god he wanted it.

He cracked the door just enough so that he could peek inside. Jesus Christ. It was Sookie Stackhouse. She was on the other side of the kitchen, with her back turned to him, pouring herself a glass of some beverage. He licked his lips. She was so beautiful. He hadn't noticed how beautiful she was until that moment. He would go in there and claim her! Yes, he had to claim her.

He inhaled deeply through the crack, taking her strong scent in. He didn't remember her smelling this strongly. It was Sookie Stackhouse times a million!

He hovered on the other side of the door, peering in through an inch or so like a stalker. Her heart beat drummed in his ears, her beauty swirled his vision, her very nature nearly brought him to his knees. He used to despise her. He didn't know how he could have been so mistaken about the goddess that stood on the other side of the kitchen galley.

Just as he was about to push the door open wider so he could rush in, a face appeared on the other side, one blue eye menacing and dangerous, followed by a loud rumbling sound that startled him so much it sent him staggering backwards and falling on his ass.


	39. Peeping Tom

**BETA:** The Queen of Delicious

* * *

**×º°"˜`"°º×» ℰღŞღℊ ×º°"˜`"°º×» ℰღŞღℊ ×º°"˜`"°º×» **

**Chapter 39: Peeping Tom**

**×º°"˜`"°º×» ℰღŞღℊ ×º°"˜`"°º×» ℰღŞღℊ ×º°"˜`"°º×» **

Alcide looked up at the thick clouds overhead. The rain was still pouring heavily, thick tears beating down on the windshield, and the late afternoon sky was dark and gray. A thick lightening bolt struck in the distance a few miles away and the clouds rumbled with irritation.

He glowered out of the front window of his truck at the dark, iron gates that blocked his way. He had been sitting there forever pushing the button for the security guard in the mansion to open the gates so he could move up the driveway and park, but there had been no response.

"Dammit," he cursed loudly, looking to the side at the windbeaten trees while he tried to think. He dragged a hand through his hair and roughly rubbed the two-day-old whiskers on his square jaw as if he were trying to wipe away the frustration. "Damn dumb-shit fangers."

He had come all this way, driving for nearly an hour, just to sit at the gates like an idiot. He needed the money though; business had been slow for awhile. Babysitting some girl for Northman would be a cake walk, and the vampire was generous with money to those he hired. Plus, the fact was, Alcide owed Eric a favor, and he hated owing favors, so he had to get this over with one way or the other.

With a sigh of irritation, he took a deep breath and turned the truck off, knowing well enough that he was about to get his ass drenched. He opened the truck door and stepped out into the torrent.

He climbed over the iron gate with an unnatural speed and started jogging up the driveway toward the mansion, his white t-shirt and too-tight levis getting soaked and plastering to his body.

Coming to the front door, he cursed again. The damn thing had a key pad on it and every window was covered with thick metal plating.

A far away voice came from across the lawn. "Hey there, Mista!" He turned and shook his head, trying to get the rain drops out of his eyes as water beat on his face. A middle aged woman was running through the rain towards him. Red flags went off in his mind. The situation was strange and he had a bad feeling.

She came to a stop in front of him and squinted her eyes, the rain dripping down her face and drenching her graying-brown hair.

She yelled over the loud rain and wind as she pointed at the door. "You ought not go in there, Mista!"

He put his hand above his eyes to shield them from the heavy raindrops and hollered over the noise. "I was called by someone named Alan Nut to come watch a girl for Eric Northman."

"They some crazy vampires in there. Mista Edgar, he's da butler, sounded da alarm and we all run outta that place. Rumor says they be makin' food in da kitchens. They gone out they minds. A big blond one even growl at Mista Edgar and accused da old man of trying to get up on they bonded." She threw her hands out and made a pained expression as she shook her head. "Ol' Edgar like 80 years old. He weren't doin' nothing wrong!"

It sounded to Alcide like the servants were just over reacting. Vampires could be pushy and were far from courteous. He knew from personal experience that Northman was no exception. He was ready to get out of the rain and hoped she would grant him access. "Can you get me inside?"

"Don't say I weren't da one who ain't warned ya. You got to put da code in da doors to get yourself in. All us workers got a code, and I know you was supposed to come, so never mind that one bit Mista. Majesty Nut told us about you last night." She jogged over to the door and started punching the buttons. "Hurry, Mista! Come on in!"

Alcide followed her into a small, dark room. Once the door shut behind them he sighed in relief that he was out of the torrent raging outside. Being outside in the loud rain and wind and now in the quieter room was a little unbalancing and it took his body and mind a moment to adjust. He squeezed some water out of his t-shirt which dripped onto the ground.

"I'll put my code in da next set of doors now. They got two sets so that when some one comes or be going during da day they ain't be lettin' no light in." Smart, Alcide thought. He had heard that the vampire mansion in Jackson was decked out to the teeth for the fangers. Most older vampires were paranoid as hell. She punched her code in the next key pad and the lock on the doors made a loud click.

He turned to her with a questioning look. "You called Nut the Majesty. Is he the king now?"

"Oh yes, Mista. He done gone and plunged a treebranch right through da heart of that old nasty King Edgington. That right nasty King deserved it too, he not never messin' with us old folks, said on the account of our blood be tastin' stale, but he weren't no nice boss. That's for hell sure."

He stepped inside and looked back at her.

"Oh hell naw, Mista. I ain't going back in there. You go on now. I ain't stickin' around here. I'll be going on to my house as soon as my son gets here to pick me up."

"Well, thanks," Alcide said nodding.

The door shut behind him, and he turned and started walking through the mansion. So Nut, who he never met or even heard of, was the new king now. Strange how he didn't mention that on the phone. And the girl he was supposed to be watching, this Sookie Stackhouse, she was Northman's bonded? Interesting. That meant she wasn't a fangbanger or a pet after all. He wondered what sort of woman could manage to get that vampire into a serious relationship. He'd known Eric for years and the guy was always surrounded by fangbangers. Truth was, Northman never seemed pleased about it, like it was never enough. The son of a bitch may have figured out what comes instinctively to the living, but no it couldn't be, vampires were too selfish to realize that love and loyalty were everything.

Alcide saw a door cracked open and walked into a room that felt claustrophobic. It was filled with high-tech computers and monitors on a long counter in front of a few swivel chairs. Ah… it must be the security room. A fortress like the one he was in didn't spare any expense. Maybe he could use it to figure out where the girl was that he was supposed to be guarding. The mansion was fucking huge and he didn't want to wander around all day. He hoped Northman was awake by now so they could discuss the arrangement of his babysitting job, but it was probably still a little early. He knew the vampire must be old as hell, because he had a meeting with him one time during the evening hours before the sun went down. It was no secret among the supes that the older a vampire got the earlier they woke.

He spotted movement on a left monitor and turned to look. It looked like some damn fight was going on and Alcide became more alert as he watched events unfold on the screen. Northman was on top of some guy, looked to be another vampire if the pale skin and fangs were any indication, pulling at his head like he was trying to tear it off his shoulders. A woman rushed through the door and started pointing, and it looked like she was screaming.

Alcide squinted his eyes. "So you're the woman who has Northman all up in arms. You're Sookie Stackhouse," he said, remembering the name Alan Nut had given him on the phone. He wondered where Alan Nut was. Maybe he was the vampire Northman was attacking? That didn't make sense though, it seemed like Nut and Northman were working together when the vampire had called him on the phone and said Eric's retinue controls the state.

He turned his attention back to Sookie. She was blonde and curvy. She was bright and beautiful, total opposite of what he figured a vampire would go for. He chuckled a bit watching her on the computer screen as she pointed and wordlessly moved her mouth.

Eric rolled off the other guy and bowed to Sookie.

Alcide laughed. What the fuck?

There was no sound so Alcide had no idea what they were saying to each other.

He held his breath when another vampire, a shorter dark-haired one, stealthily came through the door and glided up behind the woman. The pudgier guy was still laying on the ground, holding his hands out in surrender.

The vampire sneaking up behind her looked like he was going to bite her. "Turn around!" Alcide hollered. His heart-beat quickened and his knuckles turned white as he squeezed the back of the chair he was leaning against while he peered wide-eyed at the screen. He felt like he was watching a horror movie. That fanger looked feral as hell as he moved up behind her, his lip curled off his fangs in a devilish snarl which made him look evil as hell because he was smiling at the same time. Alcide had the sinking feeling that whoever this vampire was, he was ancient and dangerous, not someone to trifle with. He wondered if this vampire who managed to look both innocently-young and savagely-terrifying was Alan Nut, the new King who had called him about an hour ago. But then who was the vampire on the ground that Northman had attacked?

Alcide gasped and put his hand over his mouth when the vampire lunged at her and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. He buried his face in her neck but didn't bite.

Alcide arched his eyebrows, deep creases forming in his forehead when she started laughing and batting him away. The vampire started trying to…uh… was he rubbing himself on her like he was marking territory?

He could have sworn the servant who let him inside said Sookie was Northman's bonded so why was the shorter dark-haired vampire acting like he had a claim on her while Northman stood watching them with a smirk? Bonded vampires were territorial but he had never heard of them acting that way. He decided to watch a little longer and learn more about what the hell was going on.

Both of the vampires, Northman and the dark-haired one started circling around the one laying on the ground. Sookie started pointing and screaming at them both while they looked like they were being thoroughly chastised. Eric started putting his hands out like he was arguing but she kept pointing and making dramatic gestures.

Sookie obviously wasn't afraid of these vampires. In fact, she looked like she was being bossy as hell. Alcide silently chuckled. He had never seen vampires respect a human enough not to kill them at the first sign of irritation. Even Werewolves were wary around those fucks. They were deadly and had no remorse for those they killed.

Finally, the dark-haired vampire grabbed the one on the ground by the shirt and started roughly dragging him away while Northman followed from behind puffing his chest out and bowing his arms. Sookie seemed to calm down and relax but continued to point and talk as if she was giving them orders. He couldn't hear what she was saying but saw her mouth moving. They all walked out of the camera view and Alcide looked around at all the monitors for several minutes trying to catch a glimpse of them again. He needed to learn more. He wanted to learn…

Ah, there they were, three monitors over, walking down a hall and opening what looked like a bedroom door. Alcide quickly walked over to the security room door, shutting and locking it.

He stripped off his sopping wet shirt and gave it a tight squeeze to ring the water out. Hanging it on the back of the chair to finish drying, he then settled himself in front of the monitors, deciding he had a long evening and night ahead of him while he watched and learned, waiting for the vampires to die for the day. If in fact the fangers were displaying some territorial aggression, like the servant woman had implied, it was safer for him to stay put. The mansion was huge enough that he hoped he wouldn't be discovered before he made sure the coast was clear. As much as he hated to admit it, Northman could kill him. He didn't want to tangle with a vampire if he could help it, though he wasn't afraid to stand up to them if he had to.

**×º°"˜`"°º×» ℰღŞღℊ ×º°"˜`"°º×» ℰღŞღℊ ×º°"˜`"°º×» **

Godric dragged Nut down the hall towards the bedroom by the collar of the shirt. He stopped outside the door and peered in, making sure it was safe for his mate to enter. Sookie was right; the entire room was lined with silver like she said she had seen on the True Blood DVD's. The door, the walls, even the windows were covered in the deadly metal. Godric shuddered a little at the thought of being trapped in a room like this. He looked down at the baby vampire that dared to attempt to lay a hand on his mate. Yes, this room would do nicely to keep him away from her.

Godric narrowed his eyes at Alan Nut. If not for Sookie, his beast would have destroyed the baby vampire, ripped him apart, smeared his bits and bone marrow all over the walls, and used his eyeballs as ping pong balls on that game table he saw downstairs. A small voice told Godric it would be something he would regret tomorrow, but he paid it little mind and forgot all about it when Sookie walked past him into the room and her breasts brushed against his arm.

He absentmindedly dropped Alan Nut on the ground and followed after her.

"Now put him in here," Sookie said, turning around and putting her hands on her delicious looking hips. "We can let him out once the Claro Que Tira is over. Since my scent is so strong right now it must have woke him up before the sun went down."

Dammit. Alan Nut. Godric had let go of Alan Nut. The swine may very well…

Ah, Eric had him. His child must have grabbed the vampire after Godric let him go.

"Then we kill him?" Eric asked hopefully, dragging Nut through the door into the room, completely ignoring his desperate moans of protest.

She gave Eric a scornful look, "No! There isn't going to be any killing! He'll be acting normal tomorrow night," she snapped. "Just put him inside and we'll shut the door and leave him in here. He'll be fine."

After securing the door to make sure the criminal could not escape, Godric turned and followed Sookie and Eric down the hall back towards the kitchen. She had mentioned she had not even been able to drink her iced tea yet. Godric watched her bottom through her pants as she walked and contemplated reaching out his hand and grasping her voluptuous cheek and giving it a good squeeze. He reached in the pocket of his sweatpants and fingered the bottle of oil he had used earlier.

"What do you think, Godric?" She asked, looking over her shoulder and slowing slightly until he was walking beside her.

"Pardon me, my love?" Godric said, in confusion. He was not sure what she was asking him. He was sure she had not been talking when he was looking at her bottom and it was shaking as she walked and the oil and…

"About Nora… Do you think she will try to come here when the sun goes down in a bit?"

Godric let out an irritated grunt.

They turned out of the hall and stepped down the stairs towards the first floor. Godric offered his arm to Sookie and she tucked her hand on the inside of his elbow, giving him an appreciative smile. He did not want her to trip and fall. He was ready to catch her in the event that happened. He noticed Eric was also mindful of her safety. His child was watching her feet as she stepped down each stair.

"Nora will not return here," Godric said flatly. "She knows Eric and I are prepared to destroy her if she attempts to do so."

"I may yet destroy her anyway," Eric growled.

Sookie eyed Eric and brought her hand up to her collar. "Do you really think that's necessary?"

"Lover," Eric said, the anger boiling in his voice. "She tried to kill you. She poisoned you with lemon and nearly ripped your throat out. It is our duty to avenge you. You are our bonded."

"Eric is right," Godric said in agreement, his eyes flicking to his child approvingly. "We must seek her out and deliver her the true death once the sun descends in the sky."

Sookie sighed. "Please don't. This is our first night together since you disappeared, and I don't want you guys to leave. Can't we just forget about her? If she comes back we'll deal with it, but let's not go looking for trouble."

Godric opened the kitchen door for Sookie and he followed her inside. "Very well, Little One. We will grant your wish, however, Nora must eventually answer for her crimes against you. And when that night comes, you must accept the punishment that Eric and I deliver upon her. It is our right and duty as your bonded to seek justice on your behalf."

"Is it really that important to you guys?" Sookie asked walking to the counter and retrieving the tea she had poured earlier.

Godric watched her drink the tea and lost his concentration when the vein in her neck slightly protruded as she swallowed. He was vaguely aware of Eric answering her question as he stood in the center of the kitchen watching his child and his mate, the surroundings swirling around him in a hazy mess.

He gazed at her for what seemed like the longest time, though in reality it wasn't long at all. His eyes fixated on her pink lips as she alternated speaking to Eric and sipping her beverage. Soon his admiring inspection fell to her breasts and watched as the shirt strained against her skin when she lifted her arm and brought the glass to her mouth. He shivered, a pleasant tremble crawling down his spine, when Eric brought his hand to the waist band of her pants and ran one long finger under the rim. Obviously the subject of the conversation had changed, but Godric knew not what it was.

He walked over to the microwave and popped in the bottle of oil he had used to make himself slick and wet earlier, before he slid in Sookie. He sighed remembering how his hot length had screamed and ached and throbbed with need as he buried himself in her, claiming her in a way she had never been claimed. He wanted more. He wanted to be inside her again and the connection the three of them had earlier was magnificent. He had never felt such pleasure in his long existence, never tasted such exquisiteness, never been so swept away in a sea of passion.

Due to vampires rapid regeneration, it only took minutes for a male vampire's sated body to be ready again after release. He could last all night and he wanted to be sure his mate was well aware of his stamina and endurance. There could be no question left in her mind that he could give her pleasure from dusk till dawn if she so desired.

He watched with impatience as the bottle turned in the microwave on the glass plate. He could feel Sookie's eyes behind him, trailing up the sea dragon tattoo on his muscular back, muscles that had been earned two millennia ago in an unforgiving and harsh era. He had purposefully worn his sweatpants low so that she could see the muscles of his hips as they joined to his abdomen in a v. He had seen her eyeing him there on previous occasions.

He turned his head sideways and looked at her over his shoulder through the corner of his eye. Her mouth was agape as she held her iced tea in her hand and stared at him. No doubt wondering why he was heating up the oil. The corner of his mouth turned up in a crooked smile as he thought to himself that she was about to find out why.

"You did not think we were done did you, Lover?" His child said beside her, craning his head to look down at her much shorter stature as he towered at his full height.

The microwave made its shrill beeping sound, indicating it was done. He opened the door and retrieved the bottle of oil. He turned to face the two as he shook it in his hand to even out the temperature.

Godric knew that his child felt as he did, an innate and overwhelming need to stake their claim—again. They wanted there to be no doubt in anyone's mind that Sookie was theirs, their mate and not a pet or plaything. The encounter with Nut had made them nervous and they needed their smell inside her and all over her, coating her body thickly as a warning to other males, as a blaring red sign that they had claimed her many, many times. The pride swelled in Godric's chest at the thought of another male looking upon Sookie and knowing that she was theirs, that only he and Eric had the right to her sweet honey, to taste her mouthwatering blood, to share their blood with her, to pleasure her endlessly, and most importantly—only they had her love and only they could shower her with love in return.

Godric stepped in front of his child and his mate and roughly kicked his sweatpants off as he held his throbbing erection like a handle, the head protruding out far from his hand as he slid his palm up the thick shaft.

"Wait," she said with concern. Godric froze. Eric froze. But he wanted… he wanted to be inside her! He needed to feel her!

He would have to woo her he realized. Woo her before he slid his oiled length back inside her and made her scream in pleasure. He considered ignoring her and ripping her clothes off before he thrust himself in her depths. Of course he would stop if she really wanted him to, but he could feel her arousal over the bond as she eyed his hand stroking his hard erection. He was betting she would not resist him. He thumbed the drop of wetness that drooled at his tip and smeared it over the head as he rubbed. Her arousal spiked up a notch and he smiled knowing exactly what he was doing, knowing very well that he was seducing her.

She looked over at Eric as his fangs peeked out under his top lip. His eyes were moving between Godric's hand as it stroked his length and Sookie.

"How come I'm always at the center of y'alls attention?" She asked, putting her hands on her voluptuous hips. Godric's eyes trailed down the curves of her body with a screaming hunger. Perhaps he could catch her eye and she would see his near-dying need and desire for her and then she would crumple, spreading her thighs, her white fleshy thighs as he buried himself deep in her dripping honey. "I mean, when we first talked about this y'all told me that all three of us would be in a tri-mating thing-a-ma-jig. It sorta feels like I'm the focus of attention."

"You wish to watch Eric and I?" Godric asked with a smirk, knowing all too well that his question would embarrass her. He glanced down at his hand as he moved it along his length in slow powerful strokes, knowing that she would instinctively follow his gaze. He gave it several powerful pumps, making it swell even bigger in his hand, which he thought was not possible at that point.

Her eyes widened and her face became stricken. "No, I didn't mean…"

"You want to see me and my maker fuck don't you?" Eric chuckled. Godric would gladly pleasure Eric for Sookie. He would take great satisfaction in it. Then when he was finished with Eric, he would spread Sookie's legs and finally go where he was meant to be, where he longed to be, joining them in a dance of lovers as they re-solidified their connection and bond. When it was over he would hold her, rub her hair, kiss her face, whisper to her that he was hers and she was his.

"I uh… I…" She gulped hard. "Have you guys?"

"Have we what?" Eric said smiling.

"You know…"

"No, Lover, you must say what you mean. I do not know." He leaned in closer to her. "Say it, Sookie." Godric smiled at his Eric's mischievousness. It was one of the things he loved about him.

She cleared her throat. "Have you… um… had sex before? You know… with each other," she mumbled in embarrassment, the tastiest pink tint becoming visible on her cheeks and chest.

It was not fair of them to tease their mate. Eric and Godric both had centuries of cunning and experience to draw on while she was a mere 25 years old, but she was so irresistible and it was so endearing to watch her in these situations. Godric imagined with a wistful glint in his eye that someday she would be besting them with equal craftiness.

"Many times," Godric said, answering her question. "But it has been several centuries."

Godric stepped over to Eric and tugged his pants a little, revealing the v indent in his muscles over his hips. His progeny shook them down his legs the rest of the way and kicked them aside. Then he stretched his body showing off for their mate.

"Oh, I didn't mean you had to… uh! Wait, are you going to?" Sookie fumbled with her words as she stepped away from them. Godric hoped she would turn around and take off running. He bit back a growl at the thought of chasing her, catching her, and pulling her to the ground so he could do unspeakable things to her.

"It is clear that you are aroused by the thought of Eric and I engaged in carnal pleasures," he said taking Eric's massive erection in his hand and leering at Sookie. His actions made her squeal softly under her breath. He squeezed some liquid out of the bottle onto Eric and started rubbing it around, getting him slick and oily. He prodded the maker bond and felt arousal storming within Eric's body. The Viking had always enjoyed it when Godric gave him this sort of attention. It was strange really, the way Eric took such pleasures in these rare encounters. Godric was the only male Eric had ever been with. He was a red-blooded male, as the humans say, through and through.

"Oh my god, oh my god," Sookie said, putting her hands on her crimson face and turning away. "I uh…"

Godric nodded to Eric with a mischievous sparkle in his eye, using unspoken words and the slightest of facial expressions to convey his meaning. Eric had understood him easily from 1000 years of experience, knowing exactly what he wanted and sped towards their mate, picking her up and putting her in a chair that sat against the wall.

"Oh no, Lover," he said grinning. "You asked, and I would hate for you to miss the show." He reached down and undid the buttons on her clothing, making quick work of them and soon she was sitting in the chair naked.

Godric sighed as he looked at her beautiful body. He felt his erection jerk and twitch as he yearned for her tight heat.

"I just meant that I shouldn't always be the one getting all the attention is all! I want to pleasure you guys too. I didn't mean you guys had to do that just for me!"

"First of all," Eric began, "my maker and I enjoy pleasuring each other, though we have not done it in a very long time. Second of all," he paused and looked back at Godric. "Do not move. I have an idea."

Godric watched curiously as Eric walked the few steps back over to him and pressed himself against his back, enveloping him with his larger body. He moved forward, urging Godric towards Sookie, and he reached around and grabbed the bottle of oil out of his hand. Eric continued to push him until he was straddling Sookie's knees with his legs, his erection practically in her face as she gripped her arm rests and stared with eyes like saucers. He growled in warning when his progeny roughly pushed him forward so that he had to catch himself by putting his palms flat against the wall, his muscular arms bracing his body as the tattoo bands on his biceps rippled and twitched.

"Be warned, Lover. My maker likes it rough."

A growl escaped Godric's lips as his body shivered all over at his words. His Eric had only penetrated him three times in their immortal un-life. It was usually the older of the two who was the one thrusting into the other, being the dominate one. However, Godric had enjoyed those three times immensely and now that they were in a tri-mating together perhaps the nature of their relationship could change somewhat. Perhaps Godric could relinquish some of that control to Eric.

Technically Eric was his—Godric had a rightful claim on him—but he was an ancient in his own right after all and they had always strove to be brothers, despite the fact that in their world a maker had complete control and autonomy over their child. The problem was, Eric refused to be released by Godric, preferring to keep their close connection, and truthfully, Godric was pleased at his favorite child's decision, who he cherished and loved with all his heart, a love that went far beyond desires of the flesh. It was built upon 1000 years of brotherhood and trust that touched all aspects of their immortal lives.

Godric could hear the wet sounds of the Viking stroking the warmed oil up his own length, no doubt making himself slick and hot as he throbbed in anticipation. So few times had he and his Eric enjoyed each other in such a way. His body shuddered at what was about to happen and he stretched as he loomed over Sookie's silky body as she lounged beneath him in the chair.

Eric reached around his maker with his free hand and started stroking his erection as well, making Godric gasp and rumble at the feel of being handled. Eric pushed his hips into Godric's lower back, forcing him closer to Sookie's face. He rubbed the tip of Godric on her lips and her mouth opened, her tongue moving over his head. Godric hissed in pleasure as he watched her put her mouth on his pulsing erection.

Her big eyes looked up at him as she took his head in her warm, wet mouth experimentally. He sighed heavily, still holding himself against the wall with the flat of his palms.

Godric's growl came out in heavy pants as Sookie started swirling her wet tongue around his shaft. He felt Eric widen his stance so he could lower himself to Godric's shorter stature. He knew any moment Eric would slide into him from behind. He would slide his…

"Ja, åh gud," Godric groaned roughly, his body momentarily going limp as Eric plunged into him from behind, sheathing his entire oiled, swollen erection inside him, every last inch of it. Godric leaned towards the wall, wavering for a moment as he held himself with his hands against the surface. Sookie craned her head to look at him as she sat in the chair, the tip of his length resting on her wet cherry lips. He groaned again as he felt Eric lower his body more to position himself better from behind, his length still completely buried in him. Godric knew any second Eric was about to go wild with mad lust. He could feel it over the bond as well as the way Eric's body shook and strained against him. He could hear a snarling growl behind him, and imagined how ferocious and angry Eric looked in that moment, his lip peeled off his sharp fangs, but Godric knew all to well from the maker bond that Eric's mind was swirling in passion and pleasure.

Eric momentarily stood still and then Godric felt the oil dripping down over the muscles of his back. Big hands started rubbing and spreading it all over him.

Sookie grasped his throbbing erection and started taking him fully in her mouth at the same time that Eric grabbed Godric's hips and pulled out slowly, making them both growl. His progeny held him firmly to keep his body from moving and drove into him again from behind, their skin making a loud smack as Eric buried himself deep with a loud grunt. Godric too braced himself against the wall so Eric's movements wouldn't cause him to thrust into Sookie's mouth. They did not want to hurt her.

Godric braced his arms as Eric slid in him over and over, each thrust becoming harder and faster, slamming with the power of a 1000 year old vampire. His Eric's fingers dug deep into his hip as he held him still. Godric's deep erotic growls that had filled the room turned into long drawn out cries of pleasure as Eric thrust in him again and again, unrelenting and endlessly. Godric moaned and whimpered as he clenched his eyes tightly shut and bent forward over Sookie, resting his forehead against the wall, desperate to hold onto the feeling before he released. Sookie was just as unforgiving as she skillfully sucked him in her mouth, taking him as far in as his thick length would go, her hand rubbing his balls as she sucked and licked.

Eric struck down on his shoulder with a loud roar, sinking his fangs in deep. Godric smirked as he continued to groan in pleasure, knowing very well that Eric was aware of his affinity for being bitten, but he dared not take blood. He would never do that without it being offered. Godric's growls turned into higher pitched howls of ecstasy, coming in rough moaning pants every time Eric plunged deep inside him. He did not need the bond to know his vocal confirmations of pleasure made Eric smile behind him. But the Viking too was becoming overwhelmed with pleasure as his head rested on Godric's shoulder, his fangs retracting as he lay the side of his head on his maker, burying his face in his neck, snaking his arms around his waist and grasping the crook of his legs near their mate who was working him like a goddess.

His Eric had taken a risk by affording himself the freedom of mounting him, and they both knew this. Godric was an aggressive and domineering ancient, though he liked to give the impression of calmness and serenity. Eric's risk had paid off.

Eric's chest slid against Godric's back as he drove into him, the oil making them slippery wet, the friction creating heat. Their skin shined and glistened, accentuating every rippling muscle as they moved, flexing and tensing, trembling and shaking.

Godric focused his darkened and hooded eyes on Sookie as her warm mouth glided over his length while Eric continued to push into him with powerful thrust. His thick erection was achingly hard and swollen and wet from her saliva. She teased him with her teeth and lips and swirled her tongue around his head, then slid her mouth around him again. He could take it no longer. He closed his eyes, feeling his pupils roll back and he cried out in a hoarse and sensual growl as he released, his cock swelling up before shooting his cum into her mouth.

His ancient and intelligent mind momentarily shut down and all he felt was pleasure, unimaginable pleasure.

**×º°"˜`"°º×» ℰღŞღℊ ×º°"˜`"°º×» ℰღŞღℊ ×º°"˜`"°º×» **

Alcide paced nervously back and forth in the small security office. When they had first started this… this threesome together, he yelled out, getting up from his chair and turning his head. But a strange curiosity got the better of him and he had faced back to the monitor, holding his breath as he watched.

He now knew that Sookie was not only Eric's bonded but she was this dark-haired, shorter vampires bonded as well, this Alan Nut who was apparently the king. He had never heard of such a thing. Maybe Alan Nut was Eric's child, or Eric was Alan Nut's child. That would explain how they could put aside the territorial behavior that usually came with a bonded vampire.

He sank back into his chair and stared wide-eyed as Alan Nut looked like he was having an orgasm. His hand glided over his bare chest as he leered at the monitors, he couldn't believe he was getting turned on watching two dudes and a girl.

He cursed and looked around for the button to turn the monitors off. He saw a switch on the wall that looked like an off button and he switched it up since it was down.

"Oh, Godric!" Sookie said as the vampire picked her up and turned her around, both him and Eric nuzzling into her.

Shit, it was the sound button! He had turned on the sound. Wait… Godric?

Fuck. The sheriff of Area 9 in Texas? This was the vampire Godric, not Alan Nut. Alcide had heard of the Dallas vampire. He was supposed to be one of the oldest in North America. People spoke of him with both fear and reverence in their voices, called him 'Death' and flinched when they said his actual name.

"Lover, I think we have thoroughly made someone other than you the center of attention," Eric said with a smirk. "My maker looks quite pleased."

"Pleased, my child, but never sated," this Godric vampire said. Then he seemed to fly in mid-air and land on the servant dining table, his legs hanging off as he sat down on the edge and put Sookie in his lap. "However, I wish to rest a moment and hold and love Sookie while I watch you pleasure her."

Alcide nodded. Made sense. Godric was Eric's maker. That's why they could share a blood-bonded without killing each other.

Eric strutted towards them and put his hands down on the table, looming over the girl as he picked up her legs and straddled them over the outside of Godric's thighs, opening her wide.

"What do you think of that, Lover?" He said seductively raking his eyes over her face. "What do think of me pleasuring you?"

Alcide had a good view of the table from a camera that was mounted directly above them on the ceiling. He couldn't believe he was about to watch this—again. Jesus, they all three had the stamina of race horses. His eyes ravaged over Sookie's body as he watched them on the monitors and he wished it were him there. He wished it was his hand, not Eric's, that was caressing across her collarbone down to her breasts. Damn she had nice breasts. They were more than one handful in Eric's big hands and her nipples were hard against Eric's palms as he moved over them.

Sookie said something to Eric but Alcide was so fixated on what was happening that he missed it all together. He felt jealous, though he didn't know why, he didn't even know Sookie. He just hated being alone and damn Sookie turned him on. She would make a good lover, someone he could hold at night while they kept each other warm.

He felt a little disgusted with himself for a moment, disgusted he was basically a voyeur watching an intimate moment between a married couple. But they weren't a couple were they? There were three of them. And they weren't married either. They were blood-bonded, which the vampires claimed was more sacred then any marriage. All hell, fact was he was invading in on a private moment.

Then Sookie wrapped her small hand around Eric, bringing Alcide's attention to the vampires massive hard on. Holy fucking cow! He glared to the side and crossed his arms over his chest, but not because he was jealous, no he wasn't jealous anymore. He was turned on. He wasn't a fucking homo though! He shouldn't be turned on by Eric's big dick! He liked women, not men for fucks sake! It was like before, when Eric was pounding into Godric. Alcide had gotten a throbbing hard on that strained uncomfortably against his jeans, but he blew it off and said it was because of the naked chick not the guys.

His eyes flicked back to the screen and he saw Eric rubbing that huge erection between her legs. She leaned her head back on Godric's shoulder and moaned hoarsely. The Dallas vampire leaned back and propped himself on his elbows, which caused Sookie to lean back across his chest too. Godric must have been a little surprised because he let out a sharp moan when Eric grabbed his erection while he continued to rub his own against the girl.

Alcide could take no more. He couldn't take watching this anymore. It was turning him on too much. He switched the sound back off and turned his chair around so his back faced the monitors. Rubbing his face roughly he growled in frustration. Yes, this was going to be a very long night.

**×º°"˜`"°º×» ℰღŞღℊ ×º°"˜`"°º×» ℰღŞღℊ ×º°"˜`"°º×» **

"That was great, but I don't think I can take anymore," Sookie panted, as Eric rested on top of her after collapsing, still fully sheathed inside her.

His Eric gave her a long kiss on the lips before slowly disengaging from her and Godric rumbled as he lifted her off of his own aching erection which was fully inside her backside.

Godric could not help himself. He reached around her and rubbed her tight core so he could bring his fingers to his mouth and taste her. She squirmed on top of him, fully exhausted but obviously becoming more aroused by his touch, but he agreed with his love, he wanted to hold her and enjoy her warmth for awhile.

Godric gathered her up in his arms and walked over to the kitchen sink. Eric was already standing there warming the water and wetting a wash cloth. After cleaning her, Eric, and himself off he carried her out of the kitchen into the next room, which seemed to be a sitting room.

He lounged across the couch and pulled Sookie close to him as Eric sat on the other side of her. Together they laid there, twisted in each others arms and legs as they hummed. Godric whispered in her ear how much he loved her and how fortunate he was that she was his mate. He told her he would always protect her and be hers as he rubbed his fingers through her hair. Eric's head was in her lap as she caressed his head. His child's eyes closed in contentment.

Their bond was stronger, double what it was after the first blood-bond and if something happened to one of them now, it would surely kill the others from grief. Godric shook the frightening thought away and laid his other hand on Eric's shoulder while he continued to lavish his Sookie with love and kisses.


	40. Sinister Scenarios

**BETA:** Queen of Delicious

**×º°"˜`"°º×» ℰღŞღℊ ×º°"˜`"°º×» ℰღŞღℊ ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

**Chapter 40: Sinister Scenarios**

**×º°"˜`"°º×» ℰღŞღℊ ×º°"˜`"°º×» ℰღŞღℊ ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

**Lorena**

"Who is our benefactor?" Nora demanded with rabid curiosity. She had been begging Lorena for details since the sun went down.

"Don't worry about it. I have connections," Lorena said, turning her head towards her bottle of Tru-Blood and sneering in disdain. "You don't need to worry your pretty, little head about it."

"Dammit Lorena," Nora huffed, crossing her arms over her chest and glowering. She was sick of her new partner's superiority complex. "Tell me."

Lorena chuckled smugly, rubbing her index finger around the rim of her Tru-Blood bottle. She so enjoying knowing things that the older female didn't. "Let's just say it's someone who has a vested interest in our little fairy."

Nora growled in frustration. "Fuck Lorena, if you don't tell me I'm walking and you can do this on your own. I'm not going to do anything without knowing all the details. I don't want to risk Godric or Eric's lives."

Lorena quickly jumped to her feet and threw the bottle she had been nursing across the room. It shattered and Tru-Blood oozed down the wall. "Your precious fucking maker and blood-brother aren't at any risk so shut the fuck up. I'm tired of hearing you whine all fucking night about how much they hate you." Lorena balled her fists up and brought them to her eyes as she mocked Nora and leaned over her. "Whaaa, whaa. Poor me. My blood-brother doesn't want to fuck me anymore and everybody hates me. I'm so pathetic and my pussy smells like rotten fish."

Nora put her face in her hands and sniffed back her tears. "It's true though."

"Oh for fucks sake!" Lorena screamed, walking away from the table they had set up in the abandoned warehouse. "I've never seen someone cry so fucking much. How the fuck did you ever get your pathetic ass turned by an ancient?"

Nora wiped her face with the back of her hand and stood up, walking towards a dark corner, head down and her hair hanging in her face. "I don't want to talk about it. Let's talk about the plan."

Lorena rolled her eyes and curled her top lip up as she watched the other vampire sulk.

Nora leaned against the wall by the corner and rubbed her arms nervously. "Why are we in New Orleans?" She finally said, breaking the moment of silence.

"Because we need somewhere far from Jackson so your maker and blood-brother can't get here in time once they realize the girl is missing."

"Do you really think she won't tell them where she's going? They aren't just going to let her leave."

"Oh, shut the fuck up will you?" Lorena sat back down at the table and started licking the Tru-Blood off her fingers.

"Plus, she's a fairy," Nora shuddered remembering Sookie's succubus scent that she used to snare Godric and Eric. "They have powers they can use against us."

"She's part fairy you idiot. And she just found out. She doesn't have any powers."

"Listen to me," Nora grumbled, holding her hands out dramatically, trying to will Lorena to take her seriously. "I watched her use some sort of light beam on Godric and Angur. She completely reversed that witches spells."

"Yes, right before you guys nearly drained her. Trust me. She doesn't have the power to stop us. Once she's here we can capture her."

"Why not just kill her?"

Lorena shook her head in defeated irritation and opened her eyes as wide as they would go while she looked to the left. "I told you!" She said enunciating every word through gritted teeth. "GOD! Our benefactor wants her alive. She has certain information."

Lorena and Nora saw footstep shadows under the crack of the warehouse door that led outside. Someone was out there and they both sensed that it was a creature touched by the darkness of hell and it was about to come inside. They both gasped in trepidation as the handle of the door jiggled before slowly cracking open. A dark figure glided inside, the foggy moonlight behind casting an eerie silhouette.

"William," Lorena sighed in relief. "You scared us. We thought you were…"

"A demon?" Bill frowned, lowering his eyes to his feet. "The devil?"

"No," she lied out of pity. "It's just that…"

"I smell of hell and rotten flesh," he mumbled, a defeated expression on his face.

"It'll go away, my child. And we will avenge the crimes against you."

"Are you sure Sookeh can't send me back to hell like she did Angur?"

"Oh, my dearest," Lorena said walking up to him and flinching at the stifling stench of him. "She was only able to do that to Angur because he occupied another's body. You are in your own body. It'll just take awhile for you to heal, and the rotten smell will fade with time. Did you find a meal? That'll help hurry the process along."

"Yes, I ate," he said in a dejected voice.

She rubbed her hand up his arm. "Don't you worry, my child. That bitch will pay for this."

"How?" Bill asked, lifting his head and looking hopefully into his makers eyes. "You said our benefactor wants her alive."

Lorena sighed. Nora sniffled in a corner. Bill stood before his maker with slumped shoulders.

"Because," Lorena said with evil glee, her red-stained lips curving into a devious smile. "The hell she will experience in our benefactors care is a far more fitting punishment."

The truth was, there was more to the story than Lorena was revealing to Bill and Nora. To have such a powerful ally as their benefactor owing her a favor was a nice bonus.

"Who's the benefactor?" Bill asked.

Nora lifted her tear stained face from the shadows of the corner. "That's what I'd like to know."

"Fine. I'll tell you what happened if you guys shut the fuck up." Lorena slowly walked back over to the table, swaying her hips with exaggeration. She sat down and rested her chin on her hand as she reminisced…

**×º°"˜`"°º×» ℰღŞღℊ ×º°"˜`"°º×» ℰღŞღℊ ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

**24 Hours earlier**

"Let me in you idiot!" Lorena screamed, standing outside on the lawn to the over-extravagant nest. "I swear to god if you turn me away it'll be your head on the block!"

She hissed, baring her fangs as her eyebrows creased down in a harsh arc. She would be damned if she came all that way for nothing. She wasn't leaving without being granted entry. She was one of the original American vampires for fucks sake!

"Queen Sophie-Anne is currently occupied," a guard grunted, blocking the way with his bulk. "She is not accepting visitors. Come back tomorrow night."

"This is bullshit! Tell her I have information about one of her procurers, William Compton, and the fairy.

The guard turned slightly away, pressing his finger to his ear and speaking quietly. He nodded then turned back to Lorena.

"The Queen will see you," he said stepping aside and allowing her entry.

Lorena stood up straighter and sauntered forward. "That's what I thought."

She walked into the massive foyer of the nest and looked around. She had never been in the monarch nest in New Orleans but it was obvious the child queen spared no expense.

White. Everything was white and cream colored and a golden chandelier hung over the entry way where she stood. There were no windows, which was a given in a place like this. They had been bricked in and covered on the inside with Gothic window panes, extravagant scenes from the book of Lilith painted on the glass.

She inspected one of the windows which were high above the doors. It depicted a particular story from the vampire bible that Lorena was somewhat familiar with. It was the creation story.

According to the scripture, Lilith had created a thriving society of vampires in a completely different realm but the world where they lived had become overrun with vermin and other races and vampires were considered the lowest of civilization. A creature of pure evil, one of total opposite evolution to the vampire, descended from the sky, bragging that she came from a world not plagued by the lowly vampires. A powerful family of vampires rose up in support of the evil creature, committing blasphemy by forsaking Lilith.

She hatched a plan to capture the evil creature and gain access to her world, where she could go and start anew, not making the same mistakes as before.

Lilith harnessed the magic to cross the abyss into their adopted new home, killing the evil creature and the vampire traitors who stood by her side. She descended into this world which was untouched by magic at the time, and claimed it as her new domain. She had only 3 other vampires at her side and together they built a new and powerful society that rivaled the last. All vampires are now descended from Lilith and the brave three who first stepped foot here.

Below the scene in the fancy script of the old tongue was written: Countless times the ashes of the old Lilith has birthed a new generation. For I walk in her shoes as I lead our kind in her name upon the horizon of virgin shores. For it has all happened before, and it will all happen again. – Lilith.

Lorena had no idea what that meant and frankly she thought it was all a bunch of horse shit.

"Lorena, I never took you for a follower of the scripture," a voice mocked from behind her.

She turned around and narrowed her eyes at the handsome figure that walked into the foyer. "Andre."

"It has been… awhile," he said with a practiced smile, his chestnut hair framing his face and sweeping across his shoulders. His hands were folded neatly behind his back as he slowly walked up to her with confidence. He stopped beside her and looked up at the painted window frame that hung high on the wall.

She turned around to follow his line of sight. "I suppose I believe as much as the next person. Although I don't have the fortitude of the Sanguinista."

Andre laughed. "The Sanguinista have it all wrong really. Their fanatical ways would never work in the grand scheme. Humans should be utilized not enslaved. The Sanguinista is not the only interpretation of the book of Lilith."

"I know that," Lorena snapped. Did he think she was an idiot? She was over 200 years old for fucks sake.

"What do you think it means?" he asked.

"What?"

"The phrase at the bottom of the painting, taken from the book of Lilith 9:13. What is your interpretation?"

She thought a minute. She needed to impress Andre. This was an opportunity to make a powerful connection. She tilted her head and tried to look sophisticated. "I suppose it means we are all related in a way, being birthed from Lilith." She paused and bit her bottom lip. "And I think it means that there was once a society like ours in the world Lilith came from and we have built one again here."

"Interesting analysis," he said with a small smile and a twinkle in his eye as he continued to gaze at the painted glass.

She looked over at him, trying to stifle her glare. "Do you have a different analysis?"

"I have studied the book all my life. For over five hundred years I have sought the answers to the greatest debate of our kind. It is my belief that the Lilith that led the three to this world was not the original Lilith."

Lorena's eyes widened. "But the book says…"

"I know what it says. But read the verse. For I walk in her shoes as I lead our kind in her name upon the horizon of virgin shores."

"So who do you think she was?" Lorena asked, pretending to be fascinated.

"Who knows? Does it matter really? I think she was just some vampire who happened upon this world and took on Lilith's persona. Lilith is nothing more than a metaphoric personality."

"Do you seriously believe that horse shi… I mean do you really think that is what happened?"

He turned his head to look at her. "I think there is more to our universe than meets the eye. I think we are destined to repeat history. Destined to repeat this never ending cycle of discovery and rebirth. Just as this metaphoric Lilith led our kind to this world, another metaphoric Lilith will lead our kind to a new frontier. A place where vampires do not dwell."

Lorena snorted which made Andre frown. He turned his back to her and began walking away as he spoke. "I believe you are here to see Sophie-Anne, are you not?"

Following him and clearing her throat she said, "Yes, thank you.—"

—

Lorena abruptly stopped telling her story about her visit to Sophie-Anne's nest and glowered at Nora who was moaning in the corner and gasping repeatedly.

"Wait," Nora huffed. "That's not what that verse means."

"For fucks sake," Lorena screamed with exasperation. "Didn't your maker ever tell you it is rude to interrupt someone when they're telling a story?"

"Sorry, but this is important," Nora walked over to Lorena and stood in front of the table she was sitting at. "The Sanguinista say that scripture was written by Lilith herself, not some vampire who took on her persona."

"Who the fuck cares? This story is about who our benefactor is not some religious debate over the stupid-ass book of Lilith."

"I get it; the benefactor is Sophie-Anne." Nora said rolling her eyes and putting her hands on her hips. "Lilith just talks about herself in that manner because she is divine. She is god."

Lorena slammed her fist down on the table. "You don't know shit about who our benefactor is. Shut the fuck up and listen to the rest of the story."

Nora crossed her arms over her chest. "Fine."

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted…"

Lorena straightened her hair as she prepared to continue her story.

—

"Lorena dear! It's so nice to see you. We are so honored that one of the first American vampires has come to visit us." The Queen lounged on the floor at her yahtzee table with two humans. Andre silently stood to the side of the room, watching and listening.

Lorena strutted into the room, her dark, beady eyes shinning with prideful triumph.

"Did I ever tell you that I think you are smart and beautiful, and I have always aspired to be just like you? In fact, when I became Queen there was a lot of debate in the authority that you would make a better Queen than I. But alas, everyone knew how dedicated you were at the time to raising your young progeny so they had to settle with me.—"

—

Lorena's fangs snapped out and she hissed when Nora started tapping the table with her fingernail.

"That doesn't sound like Sophie-Anne," Nora said narrowing her eyes.

"If you interrupt me one more time I will kill you!"

She turned her back to Nora and started speaking again.

—

"I have information," Lorena said, standing tall and proudly in Sophie-Anne's day room.

"YAHTZEE!" The Queen screamed in glee. "Oh, Hadley dear, you really should learn to play better. I beat you every time."

Lorena sighed in irritation and waited impatiently as she stood in the doorway.

"Again," the Queen clapped and squealed.

"I have information about the fairy…" Lorena stood there awkwardly while the Queen passed out fresh score cards to her humans. "About the fairy, Sookie Stackhouse."

Sophie-Anne froze and looked at the human Hadley who's eyes widened. She quickly turned her head to Lorena and spoke. "William said she most assuredly not a fairy."

"William is dead. According to Russell Edgington, he's the King of Mississippi…"

"Yes," the Queen interrupted, slightly insulted. "I know who Russell is."

"According to him, Stackhouse staked my child in his sleep during daylight hours!"

Sophie-Anne stood up and started shaking her head. "That can't be. I spoke to William several weeks ago and he assured me that Hadley's cousin was not a fairy."

"My child wouldn't make that sort of mistake. He was your underling and she killed him. I have come seeking recompense."

The Queen waived her hand dismissively. "I am sorry that your child was killed, but my concern is getting my hands on that fairy. Do you have any idea what fairy blood tastes like? Do you know if she is truly a telepath?"

Lorena growled. "She is untouchable. She's under the protection of Godric of Dallas and one of your Sheriffs, Northman!"

"Eric Northman? I do not believe it could be so. He is a loyal subject!"

"Well believe it! They're in Jackson now and they've taken over the state. I've been doing quite a bit of digging. I paid a little visit to Sunny Acres. Turns out Talbot has gone insane. All he does is ramble about the alien fairy and her portal stone and how the family of Godric destroyed his curtains."

Andre spoke, raising a brow. "Portal stone?"

"Are you telling me that Eric Northman has my fairy?" The Queen was balling her fists and her face was shaking in rage.

Lorena clenched her teeth and willed her fangs not to snap out. Sophie-Anne was childish! Lorena would be a much better queen for fucks sake!

"Thank you for the information, Lorena," Andre said holding his hand out to escort her from the room. "The Queen is grateful to you for the information and we will see that Compton is avenged."

"He was my child!"

"Yes, yes. It is a tragedy," he said trying to urge her from the room as the Queen started tossing furniture into the swimming pool of her day room.

As they walked down the hall he grabbed Lorena by the arm and pushed her into a vacant room.

"What the fuck!" she screamed wrenching her arm free as he pushed her in and turned to shut the door behind them.

"I want more information," he said, glaring at her.

Lorena crossed her arms and raised her chin. "What's in it for me?"

"Where was Compton killed?"

"At his home in Bon Temps. She staked him in his sleeping chamber under the floor in the broad daylight. Who the fuck would do something so low?"

"Are there traces of his blood still present?" He asked.

"Small amounts," she narrowed her eyes. "Why?"

"To answer your question," he said carefully. "Revenge and the opportunity to resurrect your child.—"

—

Lorena leaned back in her chair at the table and looked around at Nora and Bill, an expression of smug delight on her face for having been the one to procure them such an infamous benefactor.

"I'm confused," Nora said. "If you left after Sophie-Anne had a melt down then who is our benefactor?"

Lorena rolled her eyes and slammed her head down on the table in frustration. "My god, I'm surrounded by idiots."

**×º°"˜`"°º×» ℰღŞღℊ ×º°"˜`"°º×» ℰღŞღℊ ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

**Pamela**

Gran sat on the couch at the River house watching Pamela as she paced back and forth. The vampire was agitated, causing the tension to hang heavily in the air.

"What is wrong, dear?"

Pam stopped and turned to look at the elderly lady. Why had she volunteered for this fucked up assignment? "My Grand-sire instructed me to call him before we left. Cell service is down."

"Well," Gran said standing up and lifting her bag over her shoulder, the bag which held the precious last remaining portal stone. The one which was inscribed with the letter 'B.' "I think we ought to go ahead and head out. We can try to give them a call on the way. It's a four hour drive. Maybe service will be repaired by then."

"You do not understand," Pam said in exasperation, an expression of upset riveting her face. "No one just ignores Godric's commands. If he orders you to do something then you do it."

Gran smiled softly. "I think your grandfather will understand, dear."

"Grand-sire," Pam corrected with irritation as she continued her pacing. "He's my Grand-sire not my grandfather. There's a difference."

Gran looked absentmindedly at the wall. "Yes, I suppose there is a difference isn't there."

"Yes, a big difference. You do not want to disappoint someone like Godric."

Gran sighed. "Dear, I think he will understand. Didn't he tell you to call if cell service was working? You said last night that when the two of you spoke service was cutting out and he told you to call if you could."

Pam realized she was biting her finger nails and she growled in frustration. "Fine, let's go then."

"Before we go I'd like to know how Sookie is doing. She promised she would call last night after the confrontation with that Russell fellow but she never called."

Pam froze mid-step without looking at Adele. Fuck! Eric told her that old humans died of heart attacks if they got shocking news. If she told Adele was she going to keel over on the floor? If she accidentally killed Sookie's Grandmother then her maker would be pissed at her.

"Um she's fine," Pam lied. "Why wouldn't she be? The doctor even said so."

Gran furrowed her eye brows and put her hand up to her mouth. "Doctor? Why was there a doctor?" She dropped her bag on the ground and her face became stern. "You listen here missy. You better tell me right now what is going on or I'm not going anywhere!"

Pam turned her head to peer at Adele, a look of a dear caught in headlights dancing across her features. Before she could answer, the lights to the river house dramatically shut off.

Gran gasped as Pam looked around. Her training kicked in and she became more alert in the dead silence of the dark house.

"Get to the basement," she whispered. "We can lock ourselves in."

"That won't be necessary," a male voice chuckled from the door, as it creaked open on the hinges.

**×º°"˜`"°º×» ℰღŞღℊ ×º°"˜`"°º×» ℰღŞღℊ ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

**Sookie**

"Let's try to call Pamela and Gran again. Maybe cell service is working by now."

A loud noise rumbled through the mansion and the walls shook.

"What is that?" Sookie said, gasping and standing to her feet.

"The barriers over the windows are rising," Eric said looking around with a small growl.

Godric stepped up beside Sookie, snaking his arm around her waist protectively and looking at the glass covered balcony door as the metal plating slid up. "It is nightfall."

They had been sitting and talking in a second story sitting room they had discovered when Sookie had insisted on exploring the huge mansion.

"They must be on an electrical timer system," Godric growled with displeasure. The vampires had gained back some of their senses over the last few hours, though they were still over-protective and feisty as hell. Both of them seemed to easily become distracted. Sookie was exhausted from their voracious sexual appetites and hoped that the rising barriers would give them something else to focus on for a while.

Eric zipped to her at vampire speed and lifted her into his arms protectively. She gasped in surprise at suddenly being hoisted in the air.

"Hey! Completely unnecessary!" She squealed looking up at his fang-filled face. He started growling as his eyes darted around nervously. "What the…?"

"Males!" Godric hissed, looking at his child.

"Many," Eric said nodding in agitation.

"What are you talking about?"

"My love, male vampires are rushing towards the property as we speak," Godric explained as he sped towards the balcony door and peered outside.

"What? Why? How do you know?"

"We can smell them," Eric answered. "We will protect you. You are ours!"

Godric opened the balcony door and a warm breeze wafted in the room. Roars could be heard in the far distance and Sookie shivered, a cold chill crawling up her spine.

"They have scented you!" Godric said, grinding his jaw and stepping one foot to the outside balcony. He turned back and looked at her with a small, proud smile playing at the corner of his mouth. "But do not fear, my love. Your mates are strong and fearless. We will destroy them all."

"We should have saturated her with more of our scent!" Eric hissed, looking at his maker.

"What?" Sookie said in exasperation. "Isn't that what you have been doing for the last five hours?"

Eric looked down at her as he cradled her protectively in his arms, a smile of his own gracing his lips, the thrill of a fight and the thought of Sookie heating his blood.

He waggled his eyebrows suggestively at her. "That we have. But perhaps I should take you one last time right here before I join my maker in the hunt!"

Sookie's eyes widened and she nervously laughed as he looked down at her with crazed hungry eyes, piercing blue and molten hot. Was he serious? Yes, she decided he looked quite serious.

She flinched when she heard several loud roaring growls which sounded to be as if they were at the edge of the property now.

"There is no time, my child. The first of the males are here."

"First?" Sookie breathed with disbelief. "How many are there?"

"At least a dozen, perhaps more," Godric growled in excitement as he beckoned Eric to follow him to the balcony.


End file.
